Hate to say goodbye
by srg118
Summary: A new 25-chapter story, that takes place months after the events of season four of "Heroes".
1. Chapter 1 The Explosion

The sun rises over the skyscrapers of New York.

MOHINDER (NARRATES): "Everyone is special in their own unique way. There are those who want to be special and dream of how to try to better themselves. And there are those who want to be special, and will do just about anything to get it. They might do it out of jealousy, or resentment, or out of a need for power. But then, there are a select few who have something special about them that no one else has, what most could only dream of having themselves. But not everyone who is special wants to be. There are those who would just like to live normal lives, to be just like everyone else. Those who cannot see what they have is a gift."

* * *

BEEMAN WAREHOUSE - NEW YORK CITY - TUESDAY, 7:30 P.M.

A stop sign at at the side of an old dirt road to an enormous, deserted warehouse. A full moon shines in the star-filled sky.

The old warehouse lies outside of a deserted town. The sign on the front lawn reads BEEMAN WAREHOUSE.

MOHINDER (NARRATES): "To them, it is the worst thing they could have ever asked for."

Three people run outside, all familiar-looking. A middle-aged man with horn-rimmed glasses...A young blonde woman...A young Indian man with dark hair...

Noah Bennet struggles as Mohinder Suresh keeps a firm grip on his arms. Tracy Strauss quickly follows them out of the open doorway.

NOAH: "No!! Let me _go_!! We need to go back inside!!"

MOHINDER: "That's _not_ what he said! We have to go NOW!!"

NOAH: "I'm not leaving!! _Claire!!_ CLAIRE!!"

BOOM! An explosion from inside breaks the door off its hinges and shatters the glass from the first floor windows.

BOOM! Another explosion knocks out the power to the warehouse. Mohninder grabs Noah by the collar and pulls him away.

MOHINDER: "NOW!!"

As he yells, Mohinder throws Noah away and he is tossed through the air like a rag doll. He soars back a good fifty feet before hitting the ground, hard. Noah grunts with pain as Mohinder turns to Tracy. Tracy stumbles and nearly falls over. She holds her hands up, with an icy covering over her fingertips. The ice around her fingers is melting quickly and her skin looks cracked.

TRACY: "Something's wrong..."

MOHINDER: "MOVE!!"

Too late.

BOOM!! Another explosion erupts and completely destroys the warehouse from the inside out. The explosion is powerful enough to knock Mohinder and Tracy backwards and sends them flying. The explosion engulfs over Mohinder and he disappears from sight. Tracy, however, is knocked out away from the fire by the force of the explosion. She hits the ground near Noah and she GRUNTS as she hits the ground.

NOAH: "_Mohinder!!_"

As the smoke starts to clear, there is a bright white bubble of energy that grows out from the warehouse beneath the explosion. The bubble gets bigger, higher, and a loud SCREAM tears through the night sky. The scream is distorted, inhuman...familiar.

TRACY: "Peter?"

* * *

SARAH BROWNE - 25 years old, blonde and beautiful - lies on her side on her bed, asleep. She's wearing a black robe over her nightgown and is tucked under her blanket. There's a medicine cup and a bottle of medicine set on her bedside table. A dim white light shines on her face. Sarah stirs and awakens, groggily opening her eyes. She lifts her head up, looks at her bedroom window ahead, and looks puzzled. Sarah gets out of her blanket, gets out of her bed, and walks to the window. She walks over and stands in front of the window. The white energy bubble is visible in the distance, far past her neighborhood. Sarah stares in shock.

* * *

Noah starts to get up to his feet and tries to run towards the demolished warehouse.

BOOM!! The full force of the explosion erupts from under what was left of the warehouse. Noah and Tracy shut their eyes and turn their heads away, as the SCREAM rings out, even louder than the explosion. The light of the energy bubble that shines through the explosion shines brighter...brighter... Tracy shuts her eyes from the bright light and turns her head aside.

NOAH: "CLAIRE!!"

FWOOSH!!

All is silent. The explosion has disappeared entirely. The light is gone. The energy bubble is gone. The inhuman SCREAM has already stopped. Even the burnt grass and ground of the explosion has no heat. Noah and Tracy open their eyes and look back at the enormous hole in the ground, which was where the warehouse had stood. Lying on the ground, just a few feet in front of them, is Mohinder. His eyes are shut, his clothes are torn and he is mildly burned, but he isn't actually hurt. Mohinder sets his hands on the ground, pushes himself up and grimaces as he looks at the duo in front of him.

TRACY: "You're hurt..."

MOHINDER: "No...I'm all right...Just stunned, is all."

Noah stares ahead at the enormous crater in the ground. He looks livid.

NOAH: "You..."

Standing in front of them, hands behind is back, is a lone man with a hooded black cloak that covers over his black clothes. The man has a solid mask on over his head, not revealing anything about his face. Noah glares.

NOAH: "What did you do?"

The masked man simply lowers his head.

NOAH: "Where is Claire? What just happened?"

The bottom of the man's feet shine with white light. The light under his feet beams up, making a white aura glow around him, and then he disappears. Noah stands up and steps towards the crater. Tracy and Mohinder also stand up.

NOAH: "Where are you?"

Noah looks around to find someone, anyone...He can't.

NOAH: (shouts angrily) "WHERE ARE YOU?!?"

Mohinder and Tracy walk over to the crater and looks down.

TRACY: "Oh, God..."

MOHINDER: "NOAH!!"

Noah turns around and notices the two standing at the edge of the crater. Mohinder jumps down and falls over a good hundred feet to the ground below. Regardless of the drop, he lands on all fours, unharmed. Mohinder rushes over and to a large pile of rubble. A lone Caucasian hand sticks out of the rubble.

TRACY: "My God, they're buried alive..."

Mohinder grabs the debris and tosses piece after piece away, from burnt pipes to broken chunks of walls or ceilings.

MOHINDER: "Matt?!? Claire?!?"

Mohinder grabs another chunk of debris, lifts it up, and pushes it away. He resumes digging.

MOHINDER: "Hiro?!? Peter?!? Somebody, please...If you can, answer me!!"

NOAH: "I'm going down there!!"

TRACY: "Yeah, right. You jump down there, you'll break your legs, if you're lucky. You get down there in one piece, you'll never be able to lift that debris off with Mohinder."

NOAH: "I'm not just going to stand up here and wait until..."

Noah notices Tracy. She grimaces and looks at her hands. Tracy has broken out into a cold sweat and the icy coating on her hands has cracked into her skin.

NOAH: "What happened to you?"

MOHINDER: (yells up) "I've found someone!!"

Noah and Tracy turn back and look down in the crater. Mohinder climbs onto part of the debris and lifts the last piece of rubble off of a familiar young man, his clothes are burnt and shredded, and bleeding from his shoulder, chest, abdomen and forehead.

MOHINDER: "Oh, my God...Peter."

* * *

In a large doctor's office, KRISTEN MEYER - 24 years old, with shoulder-length brunette hair and brown eyes - sits behind her desk. She holds her phone to her ear.

KRISTEN: "I'm sorry, sir. Dr. Miller is not here."

Kristen pauses for a few moments, listening. She shakes her head.

KRISTEN: "No, he's not taking any appointments right now. He's on vacation for the next two weeks."

Kristen pauses for a few moments, listening.

KRISTEN: "Well, I can get you an appointment to see Dr. Cartwright tomorrow morning at ten. We got a cancellation about an hour ago."

Kristen pauses for a few moments. She picks up her pen.

KRISTEN: "Okay, go ahead."

Kristen listens for a moment and then she writes down on her note pad.

KRISTEN: "All right, then. I've scheduled your appointment with Dr. Cartwright and she will see you tomorrow at ten a.m." (pauses) "Thank you. Good night."

Kristen hangs up the phone, as a portly, bearded 30 year old man, HARVEY, walks over to her.

HARVEY: "Hey, Kristen. Did you see it?"

KRISTEN: "See what? I've been on the phone the last ten minutes."

HARVEY: "Aw, man, you should've seen it! It was incredible! I looked outside and there was this huge bubble of light in the distance, near the old water tower."

Kristen raises an eyebrow.

KRISTEN: "Have you been sneaking outside to grab another bottle again, Harv?"

HARVEY: "I'm serious, Kris. I recorded got the whole thing on my cell phone."

KRISTEN: "All right. Fine. Show me the video."

Harvey smiles and picks up his cell phone from his jacket's pocket. He walks over to Kristen, holds up the cell phone and clicks on a video option on his phone's screen. On the screen of the cell phone, it plays footage of the energy bubble. It is seen in the distance through a window of the doctor's office. Kristen looks closer at the footage, stunned.

KRISTEN: "Wow..."

HARVEY: (smiles) "Told you, Kris...Incredible."

Kristen looks at Harvey and smiles.

* * *

A 24 year old, beautiful African-American nurse, DAWN WILLIAMS, stands in a hallway. She sips the last of her coffee from her styrofoam cup and then she throws it in the trash. Dawn walks over to the front desk and to a mid-20s, blonde receptionist, MANDY.

MANDY: "Hey, are you okay?"

DAWN: "Yeah, I'm fine. Just can't wait to get home."

MANDY: "Well, your shift's almost over. At least it's been a slow night tonight."

DAWN: "Yeah, but the night's not over yet. Did I get any messages?"

Mandy shakes her head.

MANDY: "Sorry, girl. Don't worry. She'll call you back. You know Jackie."

DAWN: (glumly) "Yeah...I do."

The doors slide open and Noah rushes in, carrying Peter's bleeding body in his arms.

NOAH.: "I NEED A DOCTOR!! NOW!!"

Dawn rushes over to Noah's direction as Mandy picks up her phone and pushes a button.

MANDY: "We need a doctor at the north entrance right now! We need a cart!"

Tracy follows H.R.G. inside and Dawn stands in front of them.

DAWN: "My God, what happened?"

NOAH: "I don't know. We found him like this."

Dawn feels Peter's neck, as a bald doctor rushes towards them from the other end of the hall. A nurse follows the doctor, pushing an empty cart with her.

DAWN: "Oh, no. He's not breathing."

Dawn turns around to the approaching doctor and nurse.

DAWN: "Doctor!"

Dawn turns back to Tracy and Noah.

DAWN: "What's his name?"

TRACY: "Peter. Peter Petrelli."

The doctor takes Peter from Noah's arms and lies him down on the medical cart.

DOCTOR: "Let's get him to the E.R."

The Doctor, Dawn and the second nurse rush down the hall and push Peter with them. Noah and Tracy stare ahead and watch as Peter is wheeled into the open doors to the E.R.

* * *

On the hospital's third floor, Noah sits on a chair in the waiting room next to Tracy. Tracy rubs her hands, which are normal again.

NOAH: "I know you're still in pain. You've been doing that for the last half hour."

TRACY: "Don't worry, I'm all right."

She looks at her watch and notices the time. TRACY SIGHS and shakes her head.

TRACY: "It's been over three hours. You'd think they would've told us something by now."

NOAH: "He must still be in surgery. He did almost die back there."

TRACY: "But that's what I don't understand. When I last saw Peter, he could heal himself. Why didn't he heal himself back there?"

NOAH: "I wish I could say. By the time I got there to join the rest of you, I was taken outside as quickly as I got in. You still haven't told me exactly what happened back there."

TRACY: "I told you everything I know. I went into the sub-basement, like we planned. Something hit me from behind and knocked me out. When I woke up, the man with the mask was picking me up and telling me to get out. He said the whole building was about to explode. I only saw him and Suresh. I didn't see anyone else there."

NOAH: "But you heard them. You said you heard talking in the next room."

TRACY: "I only heard Claire. She kept saying, 'stay calm, stay calm. It's all right.'" (sighs) "I have no idea who she was talking to."

NOAH: "By the sound of things, it was someone with an unstable ability. It could explain why the building blew up."

TRACY: "If there was someone there with an unstable power, I couldn't see him...or her. Claire sounded concerned. I didn't..."

Noah's pager beeps twice. He looks at the number on his beeper. Noah looks up at a puzzled Tracy.

TRACY: "What is it?"

NOAH: "What we've been waiting for. I'll be right back."

Noah stands up, walks away from the waiting room and to the elevators across the hall.

* * *

Noah stands outside of the enormous hospital. He is holding his cell phone to his ear.

NOAH: "I know you want to be here, but Peter is still in surgery. He's been in there for nearly four hours now."

Noah pauses and listens to the other end. He shakes his head, frustrated.

NOAH: "No, he isn't. I don't know why he's not healing on his own. Peter's been able to heal from this sort of thing before, but he's not anymore. He was nearly dead when Mohinder found him and we were lucky enough to find a truck and get him to this hospital."

Noah pauses, listening to the other end of the phone. NOAH SIGHS and lowers his head.

NOAH: "No...No, I don't know what happened. They were already in the warehouse, I was sent into the sub-basement to join them... Suddenly, Mohinder and Tracy come running up to me, screaming that the place is going to explode. Suresh forced me upstairs, got us outside, and the whole place exploded. When we looked back at it, it was just a crater half the size of a football field and over a hundred feet deep. I just..."

Noah stops himself and lowers his head.

NOAH: "I didn't see Claire. I don't know where she was in there when the explosion went off. I just know she was inside. But we didn't see her down there. We've been waiting at the hospital since we brought Peter in."

Noah pauses and listens to the other end of the phone. He shakes his head.

NOAH: "No...No. Mohinder's stayed back at the crater. He's still digging in what rubble there is left. He thinks they might be under there."

Noah pauses. He listens for a few moments. Though we don't hear who he's talking to or what they said, whatever it is makes Noah even more upset. He looks away, livid.

NOAH: "I don't care. You know what was at stake. My daughter is missing, your family is in danger, Sylar is missing... I don't know what is going on yet, but I intend to find out. But I am not giving up on my family. You can do whatever the hell you want."

Noah hangs up his phone and puts it in his pocket.

* * *

Inside of a large prison compound, policeman GEOFFREY HART - 29 years old, bald, African-American, and with a thin but lean physique - walks down the hallway of the lower level. Geoffrey walks by and checks in on each prisoner one at a time, cell by cell.

GEOFFREY: "Four-o-two...Four-o-three...For-o-four..."

Geoffrey stops at cell 405, and he looks inside. The cell is vacant. Geoffrey flips the switch on his headset, switching it on.

GEOFFREY: "This is Hart. Tell me you have prisoner eight-zero-one-zero in another cell."

BASE OFFICER (on headset): "Negative, Officer Hart. Prisoner eight-zero-one-zero was last seen asleep in cell four-o-five an hour ago."

GEOFFREY: "Well, he's not there anymore. Send out a search for the prisoner, possible breakout in progress..."

A SCREAM of horror echoes out from down the hallway. Geoffrey draws his gun from the holster on his belt and runs down the hall to the southern side.

GEOFFREY: "I need back up to lower level two, right now!"

Geoffrey steps back as a SCREAMING POLICEMAN is sent flying from the right side of the hall and lands fifty feet across the hallway. Two gunshots ring out, and then another, unseen POLICEMAN SCREAMS in agony.

GEOFFREY: "Shots fired, repeat, shots fired! Officer down, officers in danger! I need back-up in here _now!_"

Geoffrey runs down the hallway and over to the southern end of the hallway. He turns to the right and sees only a dead police officer on the floor, with blood oozing from his waist. Geoffrey crouches down, gets a closer look, and puts his hand over his mouth.

GEOFFREY: "Two officers down...Officer Chandler has been cut in half at the waist."

A man's glove-covered left hand reaches down and is set on Geoffrey's shoulder.

MAN: "Don't turn around. Turn off your headset."

Geoffrey pauses for a moment. He glares as he reaches up and turns his headset off.

GEOFFREY: "Prisoner eight-zero-one-zero."

MAN: "Not anymore...You were only one of the two people who actually looked out for me in this dump. I owe you a lot."

The man's other hand suddenly darts out and stabs a syringe into Geoffrey's neck. Geoffrey stiffens as the man injects a blue liquid from the syringe into his neck. Geoffrey's eyes roll back in his head and he passes out as he falls to the ground. The lean man behind Geoffrey, whose face is not seen, kicks Geoffrey over and onto his back.

MAN: "That's why you're going to be the only_ survivor_ down here."

The man turns around and walks off. Geoffrey remains unconscious as he is left alone. He doesn't hear the prisoners' cell doors open, one by one...or hear the SCREAMS of fear and anguish that follow.

* * *

Tracy sits on a seat in a hospital waiting room, holding a styrofoam cup filled with water in her hands. The water in her cup starts to freeze solid. Tracy shakes her head.

TRACY: "Wonderful."

She sets her cup down on the table nearby and looks startled. Tracy's hands are coated with ice and the ice is melting, dripping water. Tracy pulls her hands away and stares at them.

VOICE: "Are you okay?"

TRACY GASPS as she looks up and quickly puts her hands in her jeans pockets. Standing in front of her is STANLEY FINGER - 26 years old, with dark brown hair and glasses. He smiles sheepishly at Tracy.

STANLEY: "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

TRACY: "Oh, you didn't scare me. I'm fine, really. It's just, uh...been a long night."

STANLEY: "I just got in here. I came here to visit my father. What about you?"

TRACY: "I have a friend in here. He was in an accident."

STANLEY: "You mean like a car accident?"

TRACY: "I'm not sure what happened to him."

STANLEY: "I didn't mean to pry. It's just nice to see someone else in the hospital. I've been coming here the past two weeks and you're the first person I've seen in the waiting room. Not that you really want to see anyone in here, because it's a hospital and all, but..."

TRACY: "Yeah, I know what you mean."

STANLEY: "Well, I think I've bothered you long enough. It'd better go make one of my last visits here last."

TRACY: "Oh, is your father getting out soon?"

Stanley frowns.

STANLEY: "Not exactly. He's got brain cancer. Kind of runs in the family."

TRACY: "Oh, I'm sorry."

STANLEY: "It's not your fault. I hope your friend feels better. I'm sure he'll be better sooner than you think." (nods) "Good night."

TRACY: "Good night."

Stanley walks away from the waiting room, turns around the corner to the left side of the hallway, and walks away. TRACY SIGHS and pulls her hands out of her pockets. She holds them up and looks at them. They're normal again and have dried.

TRACY: "What _is_ this?"

* * *

Noah stands outside and looks at the number on his ringing cell phone. He pushes the talk button and holds his cell phone to his ear.

NOAH: "Suresh, tell me you've got some good news."

* * *

A lone blue truck is parked in the distance. Mohinder stands at the edge of the enormous crater that used to be the warehouse, and his hands soaked with dirt and grease. He holds his cell phone to his ear.

MOHINDER: "I've searched that place from top to bottom. There's no sign of them. They're all gone."

NOAH (on the phone): "What do you mean, gone?"

MOHINDER: "Just as I mean, gone. There's not a trace of them. They're all missing. Matt, Hiro, Ando... I couldn't find any trace of them."

NOAH (on the phone): "They can't be dead. Claire would've survived those explosions. Where is she?"

MOHINDER: "I don't know. I couldn't find Claire, I couldn't find anyone. If she's alive, she's left here. I don't know what happened to the others. Either the explosion left nothing of their remains or..."

NOAH (on the phone): (interrupts) "Let's not think the worst of them just yet, Suresh. As long as we don't see any bodies, let's try to think positive about all of this. Tell me what happened in the warehouse."

Mohinder stands still, pauses. He looks upset.

MOHINDER: "I'm not sure...I don't really remember much of what's happened. I remember the masked man touched my head and when he let me go, I was in a bit of a daze. The next thing I knew, he told me to get out."

NOAH (on the phone): "Wonderful. Sounds like he's messed with your memory. The only one who may remember is Peter, and he's not going to talk any time soon. What about any traces of Sylar or that masked man we met?"

MOHINDER: "Nothing new for either men. Sylar is on the loose, colder and more dangerous than ever. I've never seen such hate in a man's eyes before."

* * *

Noah looks upset.

NOAH: "And that masked man, whoever he was, just disappeared into thin air right in front of us. If he hadn't left, maybe he could've..."

Noah suddenly stops. His angry expression fades and he turns away in realization.

MOHINDER (on the phone): "Noah? What is it?"

NOAH: "You didn't see it."

* * *

MOHINDER: "What? See what?"

NOAH (on the phone): "The energy bubble. When you were on the ground, you were covered in the explosions and you didn't see the bubble through the explosion. It was white and made of energy. It happened during the warehouse was being destroyed."

Mohinder stops and looks stunned as he realizes what H.R.G. means.

MOHINDER: "There was white energy around the man, like an aura, just before he disappeared. You don't think..."

* * *

Noah holds onto his cell phone tightly.

NOAH: "No, I don't. I know. I need you to check and see if there are any clues he may have left behind, something we could use to track him down."

MOHINDER (on the phone): "I don't know. The man has the ability to teleport by thought. Even if we found him, he could get away any time he wanted."

NOAH: "That's not going to keep me from searching for Claire or the others. I don't care what that masked man can do. I'm going to do everything that I can to find them, do you understand me?"

* * *

Mohinder looks ahead. He stops and just stares out into the distance.

NOAH (on the phone): "Mohinder? What is it?"

MOHINDER: "I think our masked friend has just left a clue behind for me to find. Stay at the hospital and call me back when you know more about Peter's condition."

Mohinder hangs up his cell phone. He gets to the truck and unlocks the front seat.

* * *

Noah hears the dial tone on his phone.

NOAH: "Mohinder? Damn it, _answer _me! _Mohinder?!?_"

Noah hangs up the phone and grunts with frustration. He turns and walks back to the hospital's sliding entry/exit doors.

* * *

Mohinder drives his truck down a lone stretch of dirt road. He stares ahead at a grassy hill. Shining up behind the hill is a beacon of white light, shining in the distance.

* * *

Noah walks over and sits on a chair next to Tracy.

TRACY: "Where's Mohinder?"

NOAH: "He was at the remains of the warehouse. He said he spotted a clue and then hung up. I think he's found something."

TRACY: "And the others? Claire, Hiro..."

NOAH: "Nothing. Not a trace of them...any of them."

TRACY: (sighs) "I'm sorry. I know how much you care about Claire. That explosion...It must be driving you crazy, not knowing where she is."

NOAH: "She's alive, Tracy. That's all that matters. I'll find her and bring her back home safely, mark my words."

Tracy nods and turns her head aside.

TRACY: "Yeah."

Noah looks over at Tracy. He glances down at her hands and narrows his eyes.

NOAH: "You're bleeding."

Tracy looks down at her hands and GASPS. She has a thin coating of ice around her hands and there are thin cracks on her palms. Blood oozes from the cracks and the blood suddenly stops flowing as it freezes.

TRACY: "What's happening to me?"

NOAH: "Wipe that frozen blood and ice off of your hands. I'll go see if I get you a first-aid kit."

Noah stands up and notices a mid-50s, mustached doctor - DR. LIEBER - approaching them. He taps Tracy's shoulder and she turns to the doctor. Tracy quickly tucks her hands in her jeans pockets and tries not to flinch.

DR. LIEBER: "Excuse me...Did you come in with Peter Petrelli?"

NOAH: "Yes, we did. How is he?"

DR. LIEBER: "To be perfectly honest, he's lucky he's still alive. He's out of surgery, but his condition is still serious. He has a dislocated shoulder, three cracked ribs, a broken wrist and a broken ankle. What exactly happened to him?"

NOAH: "We don't know. We found him like that, down at the Beeman Warehouse."

DR. LIEBER: "Well, we'll need to keep him in here for a few days to let him rest. You should be able to take him home by Wednesday."

TRACY: "Can we see him?"

DR. LIEBER: "I'm afraid not. Visiting hours ended hours ago and he needs to rest. You can come back tomorrow morning at nine, but that's the earliest I can let you..."

TRACY: (interrupts) "Just for a minute. Please?"

Dr. Lieber looks at them for a moment. He SIGHS and nods.

DR. LIEBER: "All right, all right. But please, make it quick."

NOAH: "We understand. Thank you."

Dr. Lieber nods and turns around. He walks down the left side of the hall and Noah and Tracy follow him.

* * *

Noah and Tracy stop at room 333. Dr. Lieber opens the door and steps inside. He nods his head to his right, motioning for them to step into the room.

Noah and Tracy step forward and look ahead at Peter. Peter is lying on a bed, tucked in by a black blanket. His wounds are bandaged and he's hooked up to monitors that read out his pulse and heart rate.

NOAH: "Excuse me, doctor...Can I have a moment alone with him, please?"

DR. LIEBER: "Yes, of course."

TRACY: "We'll be right outside."

Noah nods and watches as Tracy and Dr. Lieber step out of the room.

* * *

Mohinder stands by a search light, which has been shut off. There is a large brown paper bag taped to the searchlight. Mohinder looks puzzled and steps towards the searchlight. The name MOHINDER is typed on it in big, bold letters. Mohinder takes the bag off and he opens the back of it. He pulls another bag out from the envelope and looks at the front of it. Mohinder stares at the bag, stunned by what he sees.

MOHINDER: "Who are you?"

* * *

Noah stands alone by Peter's bed and he stares at him. Peter is barely breathing and his pulse and heart rate on his monitors are very low.

Noah just stares at Peter for a few moments, looking grim.

Noah lowers his head and SIGHS deeply. He looks at the chart clipped on the end of Peter's bed. Noah looks puzzled as he sees an envelope clipped to the clipboard over Peter's medical chart.

Noah picks up the envelope and sees NOAH typed on the front of it in big, bold letters. Noah opens it, pulls the folded-up letter out of the envelope, and stares at the message inside. Noah glares at what is written.

Upon closer look on the letter, we see a typed-up message printed on it: KIRBY PLAZA - ONE WEEK, MIDNIGHT.

Noah stares at the letter, clearly upset. He makes his hand into a fist and crushes the letter.

* * *

Back in the prison compound, the mid-50s, mustached CAPTAIN PAULSON stands near Geoffrey and two PARAMEDICS are crouched next to him. Paramedic #1 feels Geoff's neck for a pulse.

PARAMEDIC #1: "He's got a pulse. We'd better get him to the hospital for observation, just to be sure."

PAULSON: "Do it. This kid's the only survivor on this whole floor. I want to know what happened down here."

Paramedic #2 looks up and notices three bodies covered in sheets down on the floor, two of which cover the halves of Officer Chandler's body.

PARAMEDIC #2: "That's a good question, Captain."

Captain Paulson walks around the corner and stands in the room where all of the prisoner's cells are. Every door to the prison cells has been opened. Every prisoner is being taken out in body bags by paradmedics...all one-hundred and ten of them.

* * *

Back in the medical building, Kristen stands at a coat rack at the main level's front entrance. She grabs her jacket and pulls it off of the rack. Kristen puts the jacket on and zips it up. Her cell phone in her pocket rings. Kristen reaches into her pocket, pulls out her cell phone, and pushes the talk button. She holds the phone to her ear.

KRISTEN: "Hey, you." (brief pause) "Nothing much. I'm actually on my way back home. I had to fill in at the night shift for Angie again."

Kristen pauses for a few moments. She CHUCKLES and shakes her head.

KRISTEN: "No, not yet. I didn't even know you wanted to go to the party. I know dancing isn't much of your thing."

Kristen pauses for a few moments. She smiles.

KRISTEN: (touched) "Aww...That's so sweet. I'll be sure to see you tomorrow for dinner."

Kristen pauses for a minute. She doesn't notice Harvey walking towards her from the opposite end of the hallway.

KRISTEN: "Whatever you say, cutie." (pauses) "I love you, too. Bye."

Kristen hangs up the phone and she grabs the door knob. Harvey notices this and runs to her in panic.

HARVEY: "Kris, stop, stop, stop! Don't!"

Kristen spins around to look at Harvey as he rushes to her.

KRISTEN: "Harvey, what're --"

HARVEY: "Don't. We need to go, out the back. We'll cut across to the parking lot."

KRISTEN: "Why? What's the --"

HARVEY: "There's been another murder...right out front."

Kristen stares at Harvey in fearful realization.

KRISTEN: "You mean, on... on our..."

HARVEY: "I got a tip from my buddy who was driving by. We need to go. Come on."

Kristen nods and follows Harvey down the hall.

* * *

In the front of the tall medical building, a mid-30s, Asian woman in a doctor's coat lies dead on the ground by her car. An unknown woman in a black coat crouches down next to the dead doctor. She puts her gloved hands down on her ID badge and she pulls it off of her coat. The doctor's ID badge shows a photo of her face and her name printed below it, MEGHAN TAN. The woman is wearing a black mask that covers her entire head that shows nothing of his hair, eyes and face. The woman taps the headset on the side of her mask.

MASKED WOMAN: "Target is down, sir. I've got the ID badge."

DISTORTED VOICE (on the headset): "And the code key. It should be on her. It's the only way you can get inside. Check her pockets, her purse, her car..."

The masked woman reaches into the pockets on the doctor's coat, and turns up empty. She searches the doctor's jeans pockets. Nothing. The masked woman finds her purse lying nearby, and she picks it up. The woman opens the purse, reaches in, and finds a blue credit-card-sized code key.

MASKED WOMAN: "Paydirt."

* * *

At a familiar public square, there is an orange statue of a unique design that stands in front of the building.

KIRBY PLAZA - NEW YORK

Angela Petrelli stands in front of the statue, wearing a black coat tied shut over her clothes. Her hands are in her pants pocket and she has a headset on.

ANGELA: "Are you close?"

MALE VOICE (on headset): "I don't see you."

ANGELA: "I'm at the orange statue. Trust me, you can't miss it."

MALE VOICE (on headset): "I see it. I see you."

ANGELA: "Thank you for coming on short notice. You've come a long way since your time in Costa Verde."

A faint whooshing sound erupts behind Angela. She smiles as she hears footsteps approaching from behind. A young man in a jacket, T-shirt and jeans walks over towards Angela and past the statue. WEST ROSEN stops in front of the statue and he glances at it a moment. He raises an eyebrow.

WEST: "You're right. You can't miss it."

Angela turns around and looks at West.

ANGELA: "It's been a long time, West."

WEST: "You should be asleep."

ANGELA: "I can't sleep. I can't dream. We need your help."

WEST: "I almost didn't come. This whole Company thing you've got going on, that's the last place I'd want to work for."

ANGELA: "It's not a permanent job if you don't want it to be. But I need your services, your talent...I need you to be my eyes."

WEST: "Talk to Bennet. Isn't he your go-to...?"

ANGELA: (interrupts) "Bennet is in the hospital with a friend. Claire is missing."

West glances at Angela, caught off-guard.

WEST: "Wait, what?"

ANGELA: "There was an explosion at the old Beeman Warehouse. There was a surge of energy during the blast, and Claire disappeared with most of her friends. Noah has no idea where they are or who made the energy surge."

WEST: "Who? Someone...with an ability...did this?"

ANGELA: "It happened about five hours ago. I've sent agents down there to help them. They'll do whatever they can to find Claire and the others. But I've got some things that I need to get done and I need someone to keep an eye on things for me, to assist me."

WEST: "So why me?"

ANGELA: "Because Claire trusted you, so I know I can trust you. I need someone outside of the Company to help me with what I need to do."

WEST: "Why do I get the feeling there's more to this than just Claire? What do you really want from me, Mrs. Petrelli?"

Angela smirks at West.

* * *

LOS ANGELES, CALIFORNIA

In a large F.B.I. office, Agent AUDREY HANSON sits at her desk and types on her computer. She clicks her mouse and her mailbox pops up. The page reads HENDERSON KILLER REPORT 305.

AUDREY: "Jackpot."

AGENT BRAD BENSON - 35 with black hair and a goatee - walks over to Audrey.

BENSON: "What did you find?"

Audrey clicks on her email and opens it. A file of a police report is printed in the email.

AUDREY: "We've got a lead on that killer. It seems this guy has been going from place to place with no real pattern. He's been picking off doctors, janitors, anyone he can find. A new report just got sent to me from Austin, Texas."

BENSON: "Texas? I thought he was in Oklahoma."

AUDREY: "Not anymore. Nobody's been able to get a good look at this creep, but we just got word on a scientist found dead at the Jerald Kent Memorial Hospital."

BENSON: "What's the name?"

Audrey scrolls down on the email and notices a photograph of a late-40s, gray-haired man. Below the photo is the name of the man, DANNY PARK.

AUDREY: "Daniel 'Danny' Park. He was a clerk at a Barnes and Noble Bookstore."

BENSON: "I don't get it. Why is this guy picking off random people? This doesn't make sense."

AUDREY: "There's got to be a connection here somewhere. We're just missing something..."

The head of the building, JARED HILL, enters the room. Jared is 50, African-American, with gray hair and dressed in a business suit. He walks over to Audrey's desk.

JARED: "Hanson. Benson. I need you two to go down to Austin, Texas."

BENSON: "Wow, that was quick."

AUDREY: "We'll get right on the case of the Henderson killer, sir."

JARED: "Forget about the Henderson killer. I'm talking about the new masked killer in town. Some psycho has just murdered two scientists and a doctor, as well as two of our best agents. I want you two to cover the case now."

BENSON: "But our work on the Henderson case isn't finished."

JARED: "It's done now. You're being re-assigned and McGavin is covering the Henderson killer."

AUDREY: "Sir, why are we covering this new killer?"

JARED: "Because this creep apparently set off a huge white explosion near a water tower. Two people in town have been reported missing in the blast, probably blown up by it."

BENSON: "A white explosion? Sounds weird."

JARED: "What it is, kid, is bad, and I want you both on the next plane to Austin...right now. Got that?"

AUDREY: "Yes, sir."

Jared turns around and walks out of the room. Benson turns to Audrey and folds his arms over his chest. He shakes his head.

BENSON: "I think we're growing on him, don't you?"

AUDREY: "This isn't the time for sarcasm."

BENSON: "Aw, come on, Hanson, lighten up. It's just a joke. We can handle this lady killer...er, lady who is a killer...uh..."

AUDREY: "I know what you meant. I just can't believe we're being re-assigned. Derek Henderson was the biggest businessman in all of Los Angeles, and we've spent three months of work on it, for nothing."

BENSON: "I wouldn't say for nothing, partner. You've done a lot of good stuff with the case, as much as you could. Now it's Mr. Hill's problem now."

AUDREY: "How? McGavin got the assignment instead."

BENSON: "And McGavin is the worst agent on staff, so it really _is_ Mr. Hill's problem now."

Audrey half-smiles.

BENSON: "See? You can loosen up. It's not a felony around here."

AUDREY: "Go get the flight scheduled. I'll get everything ready."

BENSON: "As usual."

AUDREY: "As usual."

Benson nods, and he turns around and walks off. A new message appears on her Inbox. Audrey looks at the subject heading -- MISSING PERSONS CASE 902180, AUSTIN, TEXAS. Audrey looks puzzled and clicks on the inbox. The message in the email says, in big bold letters, MISSING -- HE NEEDS YOUR HELP. Below the message, there is a photograph of Matt Parkman.

AUDREY: "What the hell?"

Audrey turns around and notices she's alone. Audrey turns back to the email. It is suddenly gone.

AUDREY: "What? Wait!"

Audrey clicks on her Inbox. The email isn't there. She clicks on her Recently Deleted selection. The email isn't in there.

AUDREY: "Who sent that?"

* * *

SOMEWHERE IN THE DESERT - AFRICA

Matt Parkman lies unconscious on the sand-covered ground, the heat of the sun bearing down on him. Blood drips from the cut on the side of his head. Matt's clothes are dirty and have specks of sand on them. A turtle crawls on the ground, several feet away from Matt. Distant footsteps draw closer, approaching Matt. A familiar shaman approaches - African-American, bald and lean-physique...

Usutu - in a red shirt, jeans and sandals - walks on the sand, clutching a walking staff in his hands. He stands in front of Matt and smiles down at his friend.

USUTU: "It is time to wake up, Parkman."

Matt groggily gets up, awakening. He rubs his eyes and COUGHS.

USUTU (CONT'D): "You need to prepare. There is not much time."

Matt stands up, his legs shaking. He holds the side of his head and grimaces.

MATT: "Usutu."

USUTU: "You are bleeding, Parkman. You should get that bandaged."

MATT: "Is this a dream? Am I having a vision?"

Usutu simply smiles.

MATT: "How did I get here? Where are the others?"

USUTU: "You were separated. There is not much time. You have much work to finish, before the seventh day."

MATT: "Seventh day? Where is everyone? How did I get here?"

USUTU: "Your questions will be answered, Parkman. But I do not have those answers. You will see, soon enough."

MATT: "See what? What are you talking about?"

USUTU: "You are not alone."

Matt turns his head. He notices the turtle.

MATT: "Right. It's just you, me, and _Leonardo_, right? What's going on?"

Matt turns his head back to Usutu. He has gone. Matt looks around the desert. He sees only sand as far as the eye can see.

MATT: "Hey!"

Matt looks around, seeing no one. To his right, behind the turtle, is a hill of sand.

MATT: (shouts) "HEEEEEY! WHERE ARE YOU?!?"

ANDO: (shouts out) "Matt?!?"

Matt turns to the hill. Ando runs up on top of the hill from the other side. He smiles and turns around.

ANDO: (shouts down) "He's here!!"

Ando runs down the hill. Hiro Nakamura and Claire Bennet run over the top of the hill from the other side and then run down after Ando. Ando stands next to Matt and Claire and Hiro join them.

MATT: "What happened? Where are the others?"

CLAIRE: "We looked around, but we couldn't find them."

Matt notices Hiro is holding the back of his head.

MATT: "You okay?"

HIRO: "I'm okay. Just bumped my head."

ANDO: "We think they might still be in New York. We couldn't find a trace of them. No footprints, nothing."

MATT: "Okay, okay. Let's just go back and get them. Hiro, get us there."

HIRO: "I would, but we have one problem."

MATT: "What? What, what problem?"

Hiro shuts his eyes, concentrates...and disappears. A split second later, he is shoved backwards and hits the ground, hard. Hiro GRUNTS and rubs his head.

MATT: "Oh, great."

ANDO: "Something is blocking Hiro from using his powers. We have no food, no water, no shelter...and no clue as to how to get _out _of here."

CLAIRE: "I'll be okay without food and water. But it's getting hotter out here, and you guys..."

ANDO: (interrupts) "Have a big problem."

MATT: "We could always eat Leonardo."

HIRO: "Who?"

MATT: "The turtle. I was only kidding, Hiro."

Hiro turns around and looks down. He looks stunned.

HIRO: (subtitled from Japanese) "That's one problem solved."

The others turn to face Hiro.

ANDO: (subtitled from Japanese) "Hiro? What is it? What do you see?"

HIRO: (subtitled from Japanese) "Dinner."

The others look down. Lying in the sand, near the turtle, is an enormous, open cooler filled with ice. Within the cooler are sodas, water bottles, bags of chips, bags with sandwiches, and other items. Hiro bows his head, and smiles warmly at the turtle.

HIRO: (subtitled from Japanese) "Thank you, Leonardo."

Matt crouches down to the cooler and looks at the food items. He looks stunned. Matt looks up and spots Usutu standing on the sand hill. Usutu nods, turns around, and walks down the hill.

MATT: "What the hell is going on?"

* * *

Noah stands in the living/main room of his hotel room, waiting. The clock on the wall reads 2:15 A.M. There is a knock on the door. Noah walks over to the door and looks out of the peep hole. Noah unlocks the door and then he opens it. He steps aside and lets Mohinder walk into the room, holding a bagged item under his arm.

MOHINDER: "Where's Tracy?"

Noah shuts the door behind him and glances at Mohinder.

NOAH: "She's in the back, resting. I cleaned up her cuts as best I could."

MOHINDER: "I'll have a look at her in a few moments. Perhaps I can help her."

NOAH: "First things first, Mohinder. You said you had a clue that would tell us what happened tonight."

MOHINDER: "It's more than just a clue. It showed me exactly what's happened."

NOAH: "What are you talking about?"

Mohinder grabs the bagged item out from under his arm and hands it to Noah.

MOHINDER: "Just see what was shipped into stores this week."

Noah looks puzzled and grabs the bagged object. He turns it over and looks stunned at what he sees.

Held in Noah's hand is a comic book, with a drawing of the same masked man they met. The man is drawn with his head lowered in front of the enormous crater in the ground exactly as we saw earlier that night. Noah looks up at Mohinder. The title of the comic is _9TH WONDERS!_ Below the title it reads _LIMITED EDITION MINI SERIES_ and the issue number is 1 of 9.

NOAH: "This is impossible. Parkman said that he had gotten sketches of the last posthumous issue of _9th Wonders_ when he was looking for Hiro. It wasn't even finished."

MOHINDER: "The disclaimer inside said that a messenger dropped off the last nine issues of 9th Wonders last month to the comic book company. Apparently, these were stories Isaac had painted before his death that had been misplaced. The publisher issued them to be released as a nine issue mini-series over the next nine weeks."

NOAH: "And what's in this issue? What did you see?"

Mohinder shakes his head, just as surprised as Noah.

MOHINDER: "See for yourself."

Noah glances at the comic bag and he opens it. He pulls the comic book out and opens it to the front page. It's a full-page drawing of the same warehouse exploding. Noah turns the pages, noticing page after page. He stops at pages nine and ten. The drawings are of Tracy talking to Stanley in the waiting room. He turns the pages and stops at pages seventeen and eighteen. It's of Noah in Peter's hospital room, finding the letter taped to his chart.

NOAH: "This is all what we did tonight. The explosion at the Beeman Warehouse, the phone calls, the waiting room... All of this has already happened."

MOHINDER: "Not all of it. Look at the ending."

Noah turns to the last page. He stares at it in shock.

NOAH: "It can't be."

* * *

There are police cars, ambulances and fire trucks parked in front of the enormous crater where the warehouse was. Long ladders have been placed against the craters to let the firemen, policemen and others go up from and down into the crater. Paramedics look through the debris but find no one.

MOHINDER (NARRATES): "Everyone is unique in their own special way."

A paramedic digs through dirt and debris, while policemen stand watch. One officer walks past the debris and shines a flash light at a darkened corner. He sees no one there.

MOHINDER (NARRATES): "There are those whose bravery we admit in the line of duty."

* * *

Peter Petrelli lies on his hospital bed, barely breathing.

MOHINDER (NARRATES): "They are the ones who find the courage to go out and try to make a difference in the world."

Dawn walks in through the open doorway and stands by Peter's bed. She looks at his monitors, noticing his low heart rate. Dawn looks at Peter in concern.

MOHINDER (NARRATES): "There are those who use their skills to watch over and take of others."

* * *

A few hundred feet away from the area, the masked man looks on at the fire trucks, ambulances and police cars parked around the crater.

MOHINDER (NARRATES): "And there are those who prefer to keep their own unique skills to themselves, whatever their talent may be."

* * *

Sarah is lying on her bed, her eyes shut. She opens her eyes and rolls over onto her side, looking at the night sky through her bedroom window.

MOHINDER (NARRATES): "There are those of us who have talents that others can only dream of, and those who are content with just being ordinary."

* * *

Tracy sits on a bed of her own in the hotel bedroom. She glances down at her bandaged hands. Her hands and the bandages are both soaking wet.

MOHINDER (NARRATES): "But those of us who have talents more fantastic than others do not always have a choice in being special."

* * *

Noah stares at the last page of the 9th Wonders comic book.

MOHINDER (NARRATES): "And there are those who do not yet know how special they are about to become."

Noah narrows his eyes at the drawing of the last page.

NOAH: "'Kirby Plaza..._One week_.'"

Upon closer look on the comic, we see that the drawing is of Kirby Plaza. The sky has become dark, and there is a familiar solar eclipse taking place.

Noah glances up. He closes the comic book.


	2. Chapter 2 Sightings

In their hotel room, Noah glances at Mohinder as he hands him back the 9th Wonders comic book he had given him.

NOAH: "How can there be another eclipse? We've already had two of them in the past few years. It should be impossible for there to be another one so soon."

MOHINDER: "I know how unreal this all seems, Bennet, but everything that has happened in this comic came true. And now we know that in precisely one week, there will be another solar eclipse."

NOAH: "And even more people will likely turn up with their own abilities. Ordinary people are becoming more rare with each eclipse."

Noah glances up as the bedroom door opens. Tracy steps out and looks at Noah and Mohinder. She has broken out into a cold sweat.

TRACY: "What's going on?"

MOHINDER: "We were just talking, that's all. We can continue this conversation later. I need to take a look at..."

Mohinder and Noah stare at Tracy, looking shocked. Tracy eyes them in confusion.

TRACY: "What?"

Tracy looks down at her hands. Her bandages have frozen solid, and water is dripping from her wrists. Blood drips down from Tracy's nose and she takes a step back.

NOAH: "Tracy?"

TRACY: "My hands hurt..."

She takes another step back, dazed. Tracy's eyes roll back into her head and she collapses to the ground.

MOHINDER: "_Tracy!_"

Mohinder and Noah rush to her side and Mohinder feels Tracy's neck for a pulse. He quickly pulls his right hand away as his fingertips start to freeze. Noah looks at the floor.

NOAH: "This is bad."

Noah stands up and backs away. Mohinder looks at the ground. The icy coating from Tracy's hand has spread down to the carpet and is slowly freezing the floor beneath her. Mohinder stands up and takes a few steps back, away from the ice.

MOHINDER: "We need to help her."

NOAH: "We can't help what we can't touch and she could freeze us both solid like this!"

Mohinder steps back as half of the carpet has turned to ice. Just as it gets to Mohinder's shoes, the icy coating stops spreading. Just as quickly as it spread, the ice quickly melts. Mohinder looks at his fingertips and the icy coating has melted off. Mohinder and Noah look at one another.

MOHINDER: "What the hell did that man do to Tracy?"

* * *

REED HOME - AUSTIN, TEXAS

MARION "MARY" REED - mid-50s with black hair - stands in the dining room in front of a large bowl filled with raw eggs. She grabs an egg from a carton next to her and cracks it open. Mary dumps the inside of the egg into the bowl.

Mary continues to cook the eggs in her pan. She hears footsteps coming down the stairs and she smirks. Mary turns around and notices Sarah walking into the kitchen, with her robe tied shut over her nightgown. Sarah sits down at the dining room table at the left side of the room.

MARY: "Good morning, sweetheart. How did you sleep?"

SARAH: "All right."

Sarah glances at her mother and then she notices the plates of food nearby. There are at least ten plates of food - stacked with bacon, eggs, hash browns, pancakes, and other items - set nearby.

MARY: "Oh, good. You look much better than yesterday. Are you going to stay home again?"

Sarah glances at her mother, giving her an odd look. She notices the way her mom is quickly cooking.

SARAH: "Uh, no...No, I'm okay."

MARY: "Well, maybe you should. I mean, you are getting over a rather nasty virus."

SARAH: "What's wrong, Mom?"

MARY: "What do you mean, dear?"

SARAH: "Mom, I know you better than that. You always cook too much when you're stressed out about something. Where's Aunt Susan?"

Mary frowns and she turns back to Sarah.

MARY: "She arrived back in Houston an hour ago. Her husband had a heart attack."

SARAH: "What? When did this happen?"

MARY: "Just this morning. We don't know anything else at this point."

SARAH: "Oh, God...Poor Uncle George."

Mary faintly smiles and nods at Sarah.

MARY: "I'm sure he will be okay, dear. George's always been a survivor, dear."

Mary walks over and scoops out the eggs. She sets them down some strips of bacon on the plate and then sets down three buttermilk pancakes by the eggs.

MARY (CONTINUED): "I doubt he's going to let a thing as bad as a heart attack keep him down for long."

Mary walks over to the table and sets the plate of food down in front of Sarah. She hands her some forks and nods at Sarah.

MARY: "I'll get you a drink. What would you like? Orange juice or milk?"

SARAH: "Milk is fine, thanks."

Mary smiles and nods. Mary walks over to the refrigerator as Sarah gets a forkful of eggs.

SARAH: "So, did you get to see that thing last night?"

Mary pulls the jug of Vitamin D milk from the fridge and she turns to Sarah.

MARY: "What thing, dear?"

SARAH: "I don't know. It was some kind of white light last night. It woke me up."

Mary grins and shakes her head.

MARY: "I didn't see a thing, dear. You sure you didn't dream it?"

SARAH: "It wasn't a dream. There was this white light in the distance. It was so bright that it woke me up."

Mary pours some milk into an empty glass near the plates of food and then she puts the lid on the milk jug.

MARY: "I wouldn't worry about it, dear. I mean, it's not like you saw a U.F.O. or something. It was just a light."

SARAH: "It was more than that, though. It looked like a bubble."

Mary stops at the fridge and sets the milk back inside. Mary looks over her shoulder and CHUCKLES.

MARY: "Now I _know_ you were dreaming."

SARAH: "I think I could dream up something better than a bright white bubble that was shining by the old water tower."

Mary eyes Sarah for a moment. Mary shakes her head.

MARY: "Well, like I said don't worry about it too much."

Mary picks up the glass of milk, walks back to the table and hands the glass of milk to Sarah.

MARY: "If you want anything else, dear, just let me know. I've got eggs to finish cooking."

Mary smiles and walks back to the stove. Sarah gives her mother a puzzled look and then she sips her glass of milk.

* * *

Mohinder sits on a chair by Tracy's bed and stares at her. She stirs and MOANS. Mohinder looks at Tracy as she awakens and groggily opens her eyes.

MOHINDER: "Tracy? How do you feel?"

TRACY: "Dizzy...How long was I out for?"

MOHINDER: "You've been out since last night. It's already noon."

TRACY: "Noon? But..." (pauses) "Noah. Where is he?"

MOHINDER: "He's fine. He's outside in the hall, talking on his cell phone. He's calling in to report what's happened."

TRACY: "Did he see Peter?"

MOHINDER: "Yes."

TRACY: "How is he?"

Mohinder frowns.

MOHINDER: "Not well, I'm afraid. His condition got worse overnight. He's fallen into a coma."

TRACY: "A coma?"

Tracy sits up and flinches.

TRACY: "What did happen?"

MOHINDER: "You passed out last night. While you were unconscious, you nearly froze the room."

Tracy lies down and shuts her eyes. She MOANS and wipes the sweat from her brow.

MOHINDER: "Tracy?"

TRACY: "Hot...So hot."

Tracy turns her head aside and passes out. Mohinder gently shakes Tracy's shoulder. She doesn't awaken.

MOHINDER: "Tracy? Tracy, wake up!"

Tracy opens her eyes and she turns her head to her right to face Mohinder. He stands up and he smiles at her. Mohinder sets his left hand on her shoulder.

MOHINDER: "Thank God. For a second there, you really frightened me."

TRACY: "I'm sorry about that. I didn't mean to..."

Mohinder suddenly stiffens, his face frozen in a nervous smile.

TRACY: "Mohinder?"

Mohinder just stares at Tracy in shock and shivers. As he breathes out, Tracy can see his breath. Tracy notices Mohinder's hand has frozen as it stays stuck to her shoulder. He is quickly covered from head to toe in an icy coating, with his eyes the last to freeze.

TRACY: "_MOHINDER!!_"

Mohinder's icy hand slides off of Tracy's shoulder and he falls backwards to the ground, where she hears him shatter into pieces. The icy sheath spreads quickly down the bed, onto the floor and up into the walls. The icy sheath spreads up and freezes the entire room solid. Tracy looks down and notices her feet and hands have frozen in place to the bed.

The icy sheath spreads up her body, up past her waist. Tracy's teeth chatters as the icy sheath moves up quickly and to her neck. She shuts her eyes tight and SCREAMS in agony, just as the icy coating reaches her head. Tracy's SCREAM is cut short as the coating spreads over her face and she is frozen solid.

The ice cracks, dripping blood from the cracks. The ice continues to crack, and suddenly EXPLODES.

* * *

Tracy opens her eyes, awakened from her nightmare. She instantly SCREAMS and sits up, startling Mohinder and nearly knocking him off of his chair. Tracy looks at her hands. They're normal. Tracy is breathing hard and feels her body, patting her arms, legs and waist. No ice. Nothing. She looks at Mohinder, wide-eyed with fear.

* * *

In the hallway of the hotel's second floor, Noah holds his cell phone to his ear. He stands in front of his room, 225.

NOAH: "I thought you would've asked more about Peter and Tracy. I mean, Peter is in a coma, and you're asking me..."

Noah pauses, listening. He shakes his head, irritated, and clutches his cell phone tightly.

NOAH: "Fine. We were able to get the first issue of the 9th Wonders comic. It showed us nearly everything that had happened to us last night. The explosion, the hospital, Peter's surgery..."

Noah pauses, listening in. Noah lowers his head.

NOAH: "No. There was nothing in the comic book about Claire or the others. It didn't show what happened to them. Since this is the first issue of nine, we need to find out what happens next in the second issue next week."

Noah pauses, listening for several seconds. Noah nods, and listens for a few more seconds.

NOAH: "That's not going to be easy."

Noah pauses, listening to the response. He smirks.

NOAH: "If you say so. I still don't understand how we missed the nine comics that Isaac had painted. He's been dead for all of these years and now..."

Noah stops and listens for a few seconds. Noah heaves a SIGH.

NOAH: "What do you mean, there are more of them? How can that be?"

TRACY'S SCREAMS ring out from within the hotel room. Noah turns around and grabs his room key.

NOAH: "I have to go. Something's wrong."

Noah unlocks the door with his code key with his left hand, and closes his phone with the other.

* * *

Noah opens the door and runs into the hotel room. He runs past the living room and to the shut door to the bedroom.

* * *

Noah opens the door and rushes in. Mohinder reaches his hand out to Tracy and she quickly leans back, away from him. She's breathing hard and again soaked with sweat.

MOHINDER: "It's all right, Tracy. It's all right."

NOAH: "What's happened?"

MOHINDER: "I think Tracy's had a nightmare."

TRACY: "_Don't touch me!!_"

MOHINDER: "It's all right, Tracy. I was just checking on you. You passed out and have been out for over an hour. I think your sickness is getting worse."

TRACY: "What's wrong with me? What is happening?"

NOAH: "We don't know yet, but we've got company coming here to check on you. The Company has sent some of their doctors to pick you two up and move you to a lab five miles from here."

MOHINDER: "What about you?"

NOAH: "No. I have to go back to the hospital. Someone needs to keep an eye on Peter."

Noah walks across the room and to a chair. He picks up the comic bag, opens it, and pulls out the 9th Wonder comic from it.

NOAH: "Besides, I think there was something we missed."

MOHINDER: "Like what?"

NOAH: "You mean you didn't see it?"

TRACY: "What are you two talking about?"

Mohinder gives Noah a puzzled look. Noah opens the comic and turns to the tenth page. He hands the comic over to Mohinder and he looks at the last panel of the page, where Tracy is talking to Stanley. There is a shadow on the wall, of an unseen man.

MOHINDER: "Who is that?"

* * *

Inside a large comic book store, DAVID BIXBY - 26 years old with brown hair, hazel eyes, and a beard - stands at a rack of new comics at the front eastern wall of the store. David is wearing a T-shirt, black pants, and black sneakers. He has just finished placing the last new issues of _The Amazing Spider-Man_ on the new comics rack. The store's portly, bald African-American owner, CHARLES TALBOT, stands next to him.

DAVID: "Man, these things just aren't selling like they used to."

CHARLES: "Welcome to the hard times of the recession, kid."

David picks up an unsold issue of _The Incredible Hulk_ and smirks.

DAVID: "You ever wish you could be like these guys? I mean, I'd love to be like the Hulk. Of course, they don't make any pants out of unstable molecules that would fit normal me and the Hulk."

David looks at Charles, as he stares blankly at David. David shrugs.

DAVID: "What?"

CHARLES: "You don't get out much, do you, Davey?"

DAVID CHUCKLES and sets the comic back on the rack.

DAVID: "No, don't worry about me. My girlfriend and I are just fine, thanks. In fact, she kind of likes my input on comic books. She says it's cute."

CHARLES: "Uh-huh. In a nervous breakdown kind of way. Think you can get back to the register for me?"

DAVID: "Just as soon as I put the last comics up in the new comics rack, sure."

CHARLES: "Okay, I'll watch the register till you're done. But watch the bottom shelves. They're still broken and I don't want any scratched pages this time."

DAVID: "I hear that."

Charles walks off and over to the cash register. The door opens and Charles rolls his eyes as E.S. MORRIS - 25 years old, with wavy brown hair and glasses - enters. E.S. is wearing a jacket over his T-shirt, denim jeans, and sneakers.

CHARLES: "And here comes the other fanboy."

E.S.: "Hmph. Hello to you too, Chuck."

CHARLES: "That's _Charles_, Goggles."

David smirks as he stacks the new issues of Captain America onto the top shelf of the new comics rack.

E.S.: "Whatever. Where's Richie Rich?"

DAVID: "Right here."

E.S. beams a smile and walks to David. He leans against the wall, folds his arms over his chest and glances at David.

E.S.: "Hey, David. What're you stacking those in for? Let's skip this ghost town and you can buy me a slice of pizza. Or ten."

DAVID: "I'd love to, but I'm busy. Besides, my lunch break isn't for an hour."

E.S.: "It's cool." (shrugs) "I'll just hang out around here till you're on your break."

CHARLES: "You don't have to do that."

E.S.: "Yeah, but I don't mind, Charles."

CHARLES: (flatly) "That's_ not_ what I meant."

DAVID: "Well, I'm glad you're here. I'm loading the last new comics and Mr. Talbot said he has a surprise for me at the bottom of the stack."

E.S.: "Like what? Is it good?"

DAVID: "It must be. He just found out about it last night and didn't even see any early buzz about it on the internet. It's that good."

CHARLES: "It's better. Go on and look, kid."

David crouches down to the box of new comics and moves the untaped gift-wrapping away from it. David and E.S. both stare in the box in shock.

CHARLES: "Are you serious?"

E.S.: "No way."

CHARLES: (smiles) "I knew you two fellow basement bunkers would love it. There's only eight more after this one."

E.S. and David stare into the box. David picks up a copy of the 9th Wonders, #1 of 9, mini-series comic out from the box. E.S. and David glance over at Charles with beaming grins.

E.S.: "Oh, please say we can have a look."

CHARLES: "You can at lunch, I promise. But David needs to work and you need to go."

E.S.: "Gimmie one good reason why I should."

CHARLES: "Because your brother Bill came by five minutes ago looking for you. Said he needed to talk with you about what you did to his car."

E.S. stares at Charles blankly. E.S. glances back at David and gives his a quick double-pat on the shoulder.

E.S.: "I'll be back in an hour for lunch."

David smiles and watches E.S. turn around and walk to the door. E.S. opens the door and walks outside. David looks over at Charles.

DAVID: "Bill wasn't here looking for him. And nothing's wrong with his car, either."

Charles beams a wide grin.

CHARLES: "Yeah, but he doesn't know that."

David smiles and resumes stacking the new comics on the rotating comic rack.

* * *

In the hallway on the hospital's second floor, Noah walks over to room 333. He steps inside and walks over to Peter's bed. Dawn is keeping an eye on Peter.

NOAH: "I'm sorry. Do I need to come back?"

DAWN: "No, you can come in. I had just changed his IV bag."

Noah walks over and stands by Peter's bed.

DAWN: "Is he a relative of yours?"

NOAH: "He's my daughter's uncle. He's been through a lot this last year."

DAWN: "I'm sure he'll be all right. I've seen patients in worse shape than he is in now make full recoveries."

Noah looks over and nods at the nurse.

NOAH: "Thank you..." (eyes her name tag) "'Dawn.'"

Dawn smiles and nods. There is a brief buzz on the intercom.

INTERCOM: "Paging Nurse Williams. You have an emergency phone call at the front desk."

DAWN: "That's for me. Excuse me."

Noah nods and watches Dawn walk past him and out of the room. She shuts the door behind her and Noah looks at Peter. His heart beat and pulse are still low.

* * *

Down on the first floor, Dawn walks over to Mandy's desk and she hands her the phone.

DAWN: "What is it?"

MANDY: "It's your sister."

Dawn heaves a SIGH and picks up the phone.

DAWN: "What do you want, Jackie?"

* * *

In a jail, JACKIE ZANN - 28 years old with shoulder-length blonde hair and a lean, yet fit physique - stands at a pay phone by the back room. Her wrists are handcuffed and her coat and clothes are stained with mud.

JACKIE: "I need you to come bail me out. It's two-hundred this time."

DAWN (on the phone): "You got yourself arrested again?"

JACKIE: "Come on, little sis. You've got to come get me out of here. You don't understand."

* * *

Dawn looks upset and grips the phone tighter.

DAWN: "No, you don't understand. I'm sick of you going off from place to place without me knowing about it. I'm sick and tired of having to waste my money bailing your butt out of jail every other week. And I'm tired of..."

JACKIE (on the phone): (interrupts) "Will you just shut up and listen to me for a minute? The only reason I didn't come home last night is because I found her room!"

Dawn looks puzzled.

DAWN: "What do you mean, you found _her_ room? Whose room?"

* * *

Jackie smiles as she holds the cell phone closer to her ear.

JACKIE: "I found her, baby. I found where they took Mom."

* * *

Mandy looks at Drew in concern. Dawn's hand shakes as she holds the phone against her ear and she blinks out tears.

DAWN: "You found..."

Dawn pauses. She smiles and CHUCKLES NERVOUSLY.

DAWN: (voice breaks) "What jail did you say you were at again, Jacks?"

* * *

Back in hospital room 333, Noah sits on a chair by Peter's bed.

NOAH: "I know you can hear me, Peter. You have to. You're stronger than this. I've gotten to know you pretty well over the last few weeks, and you've done so many good things in your life, with or without your powers. I will always be in your debt for saving Claire's life. More than once. And now, with Sylar and the Warehouse, and that masked son of a bitch..."

Noah pauses a moment. He looks at the monitor. Peter's heart beat and pulse have dropped even lower. Noah leans closer to Peter.

NOAH: "Come on, Peter. You can do better than this. You're not a quitter, you're a hero. You're a fighter. And if you don't get better from all of this, you're going to let down everyone you care for. Your mother will lose her son. Your niece will lose her only uncle. The world will be a lot more dangerous if you're not in it...if you can't save it. You need to..."

Noah stops as he looks past the monitor. He looks at the mirror and notices the hospital room door has opened a little.

NOAH: "That was closed."

Noah slowly stands up from his chair. He stops he sees the reflection of a shadowed man in the hall. The shadowed man quickly walks past the doorway and Noah turns around, away from the mirror.

NOAH: "_Hey!!_"

Noah turns and rushes to the door. He opens the door and looks to his right. The hallway is empty. There's nobody there. Noah turns around and looks at the other side of the hall. Again, Noah sees no one. Noah looks back into the hospital room. He stares at Peter and SIGHS.

* * *

In the food court of a mall, back in Austin, E.S. and David sit beside one another at opposite sides of a booth. David notices E.S. glance over his shoulder at the next page.

DAVID: "What did we say about 'personal space', E.?"

E.S.: "You're hogging the comic. I can't see the pages."

DAVID: "Oh, sorry."

David moves the comic more to the center so they can both see it.

DAVID: "I still don't get what you see in her."

E.S.: "I thought you liked Megan."

DAVID: "Not her, Shades. I mean Tracy."

E.S.: "Dude, how can you NOT like Tracy? She's _awesome._"

DAVID: "She's a total Niki rip-off! And besides, as you can see, her powers are going all funky. She keeps freezing things by accident!"

E.S.: "Yeah, but she's... Wait, funky?"

DAVID: (shrugs) "Well, it's true. She's having trouble with her powers. And who's this Stanley guy in the waiting room? We never thought we'd see a 9th Wonders comic again after Mr. Mendez died, and now we're getting an issue about Peter going to the hospital and a bunch of civilians interacting with them."

E.S.: "Maybe they're new characters. They could be new heroes, or supporting cast members. They could even be new villains."

DAVID: "Maybe. I don't know, though. So far, this feels a lot like a filler issue to me."

E.S.: "Oh, please. It's _so _not filler."

DAVID: "It is too! There's another explosion...again. Peter's been hurt...again. Like we all know he isn't going to recover by the next issue or so. He's too cool to kill off!"

E.S.: (shrugs) "That's what you said about Nathan. And he's the lamest guy they had."

DAVID: "He was not!"

E.S.: "Uh-huh. With all the times he nearly died and then recovered, he was like Kenny off of _'South Park'_. Then they realized it wasn't funny to kill him off and bring him back anymore, so they just kept him dead."

David smirks and turns to the next page.

DAVID: "He'll be back. They always come back."

E.S.: "Uh-huh. I wasn't done with the page, by the way."

David smirks at E.G. and turns the page back.

DAVID: "I know. That's why I turned it."

E.S.: (grins) "For the best bud I've ever had, you're a pretty big jerk, you know that?"

DAVID: "Thanks. But don't count out the dead characters yet. It's a comic book. Anything can happen. Maybe they'll be back in a future issue."

E.S.: "It'd be lame if Nathan did come back, though. They had so many cool deaths in comic books that they ruined by resurrecting them later. I mean, death should _mean something._"

DAVID: "There's enough death in real life." (glances at E.S.) "Can I turn the page now?"

E.S.: "Yeah, you can. I wonder how it ends."

David turns the page and notices both pages are ads. He turns to the next page, which is the last. They notice the drawing of the eclipse at Kirby Plaza.

E.S.: "Wow. Another eclipse. How original."

DAVID: "Well, let's let it play out. It could be cool. I mean, that's how all of those heroes and villains got their powers."

E.S.: "9th Wonders has too many characters as it is."

DAVID: "But most of them are gone, remember? They vanished in that explosion." (turns to E.S.) "You don't think..."

E.S.: "What?"

DAVID: "You don't think..." (pauses) "...they'd kill off the old heroes and replace them with some _new_ ones?"

E.S.: "Why do you think that?"

David holds up the comic and shows him the last page of the eclipse.

DAVID: "_Hello!_ It's an eclipse! Don't you see something bad is going to happen next? I mean, isn't your spider-sense tingling?!?"

E.S. raises an eyebrow.

E.S.: "Chuck was right. You _have_ been reading too many comic books. Can we eat now? You'll be late for work if you put off eating any longer."

David hands E.S. some money.

DAVID: "Fine. Go on and get the pizza."

E.S.: "Thanks. I'll pay you back."

DAVID: "Yeah, right. I'll put it on your tab."

E.S. smiles and walks off to the food court. E.S. walks to the Villa Pizza in the food court and stands in line. David holds the comic with both hands and stares at the last page.

DAVID: (sighs) "What does this mean?"

* * *

In the main hall of the police station, Jackie walks up to Dawn and rubs her unchained wrists.

JACKIE: "Think I can sue these creeps for locking those handcuffs too tight?"

DAWN: "Next time you're back in, Jack, maybe you can file a complaint."

JACKIE: "Okay, I'll let that crack slide. I've had a really rough night."

DAWN: "Fine. Let's just get to the car."

Jackie and Dawn turn and walk towards the main doors.

* * *

Dawn opens the door and walks outside. Jackie follows her out and walks with her to the left, walking to the parking lot.

DAWN: "How did you find them?"

JACKIE: "I went out on an assignment and found the house by accident. They're about five hours from here."

DAWN: "An assignment? Damn it, Jackie, you said you were done with all of this."

JACKIE: "I am, I am. As soon as I finish this last job for my boss. You know I can't back out without giving them something in return."

DAWN: "And how do you know it'll stick? This is the third time you said you were giving this up!"

JACKIE: "Can you please yell at me later? Do you want to get her out of there or not?"

DAWN: "And just how are we supposed to get her out of there?"

JACKIE: "Well, I know the head of security there. She can get us in with no problem."

DAWN: "She? Who did..."

Dawn stops walking and looks at Jackie.

DAWN: "Oh, not Daria. Please tell me you did not go over and that you want your ex to get us in there."

Jackie stops walking and she turns around to Dawn.

JACKIE: "Look, Daria is the only one with the code key to get us down there. Do you want Mom out of custody or not?"

DAWN: "It's breaking and entering, and in a security compound of all places. You could go back to jail--" (points at herself) "-- and this time, with company!"

JACKIE: "Hey, you know what Mom did for the both of us. You know what she gave up. Do you really want to leave her in there to rot?"

Dawn stares at Jackie for a moment.

DAWN: "Are you on the level with me?"

JACKIE: "It's me, baby. Come on. Let's go."

Dawn watches Jackie turn and walk off to Dawn's parked red Camry ahead. Dawn shakes her head, unconvinced.

DAWN: "Yeah, it's you, all right."

Dawn follows after her sister to her parked red Camry.

* * *

In the sub-basement of the Benson Laboratory, there are several agents standing watch and a few dozen doctors hard at work at computers, monitors, typing on the computers set on separate desks, etc. In the right corner of the room, Tracy sits in an enormous, empty glass tank. She is wearing a blue bikini underneath her hospital gown and she has wireless electrode pads on either side of her head, on each wrist, and on her heart. A monitor stands outside of the tank and reads her pulse and heart rate. The first three feet of the cell have protective padding over it.

Mohinder stands by the tank and he stands on a small ladder bolted nearby. He looks down at Tracy and she glances up at him.

MOHINDER: "Are you all right?"

TRACY: "Nobody's told me about why I'm in this pool tank. Am I going swimming?"

MOHINDER: "No, no. This is in case you start to freeze or drip water uncontrollably again. The floor and walls of the tank has been rigged with sensors and they become heated once the temperature builds up to frigid temperatures. Although you yourself won't be burned, the ice will quickly melt."

TRACY: (rolls her eyes) "Yeah, because we all know how fire-proof skin can be."

MOHINDER: "Nothing's going to happen to you under our watch, Tracy. I promise. We'll find out what's wrong with you and we'll fix it..."

Mohinder stops as he looks at Tracy's legs. Tracy looks down and notices that an icy coating has covered over from her feet up to her knees. The floor of the tank underneath Tracy glows red as the heating mechanism kicks in. The ice on Tracy's legs quickly starts to crack and it quickly, painlessly, melts off. Tracy feels her knees and then looks at Mohinder. He smiles and nods.

MOHINDER: "Trust me. We will find a cure for this."

Tracy nods at Mohinder. Mohinder steps down off the ladder, he turns around and walks off to a nearby desk.

* * *

Noah stands outside of the hospital and holds his cell phone to his ear.

NOAH: "It's me. I've got agents keeping an eye on Peter. Someone was in the hall watching us. I couldn't see who it was."

Noah pauses and listens to the reply from the other end of the phone.

NOAH: "Not a chance. It's too risky to move him now. Besides, if the guy was spying in on me or Peter, I want to find out who it is. And we still haven't found that masked man from last night."

Noah pauses. He listens for a few seconds. Noah SIGHS.

NOAH: "I don't know. I don't like the looks of this...or what you've been doing behind closed doors."

Noah pauses. He listens for a few more seconds.

NOAH: "I just hope you know what you're doing."

Noah pauses. He listens for a few moments.

NOAH: "What other sighting?"

Noah pauses. He listens to the other end for a few moments. Noah turns his head aside.

NOAH: "I can't leave Peter now. I just..."

Noah is interrupted by the other person's reply. He listens for a few moments. Noah makes his free left hand into a fist.

NOAH: "Fine. I'll call you when I get to Austin."

He hangs up his cell phone and closes it.

* * *

Back in the food court, an extra-large pepperoni pizza is set on their table. E.S. is eating a slice of pizza, while David stares at the comic book sealed in the comic bag. David takes a sip from his large-sized Villa Pizza cup, but keeps his eyes on the comic the whole time. E.S. sips from his own large cup and eyes David, puzzled.

E.S.: "Your eyes are going to burn a whole in that thing the longer you stare at it."

DAVID: "There's just something weird about that comic. Something that seems kind of...off."

E.S.: "What do you mean?"

DAVID: "It's like something is missing. I can't really explain it. It's just a feeling."

E.S.: "I think it's your brain finally trying to function. You're letting this comic get to you. Get over it, man."

David glances up at E.S., looking hurt. E.S. shakes his head.

E.S.: "Sorry, Dave. Bad choice of words. I know the last time you heard those..."

DAVID: "I'd rather not remember that."

E.S.: "That's weird. I wanted to get full on pizza, but I just got full. Must've been when I put my foot in my mouth."

DAVID: (smirks) "Well, you do have huge feet."

E.S.: "That's the wise-ass I know and love. Cheer up, eat your pizza. You have to go to work in ten minutes...pointless as it maybe."

DAVID: "It's not pointless. I told you, I love working. Me and my Mom maybe rich, but I like working at the comic book store." (glumly) "To me, it feels more like home than home."

E.S. gives him a glum look.

E.S.: "Now you're bumming_ me_ out. Next time, bring Kristen with you. _She's _not depressing."

DAVID LAUGHS and picks up his slice of pizza.

DAVID: "All right, all right. I'm eating, Ando."

E.S.: "Ando?"

DAVID: "Yeah. You're my best bud, just like Ando is Hiro's best bud."

E.S.: "I guess...Robin."

DAVID: "Robin?"

E.S.: "Hey, if I'm your sidekick in 9th Wonders, you're my sidekick in DC Comics. Fair is fair in alternate realities."

David glances up and he suddenly stops. E.S. gives him a puzzled look.

E.S.: "What is it?"

DAVID: "You've got to be kidding me."

E.S.: "What?"

E.S. turns around. At a nearby store in the mall, the TVs on display show a stilled image of the white energy bubble, the same one seen in Texas and at the warehouse.

E.S.: "That looks like..."

DAVID: "The same as the drawing on page..."

E.S. and David glance down at the comic book, and then they look at each other. E.S. pushes his glasses back onto his face and CHUCKLES nervously.

E.S.: "I take it back, David. I think we've _both_ been reading too many comic books."

* * *

Mohinder looks at a blood sample under the microscope. He increases the magnification and he looks over at Tracy's tank, looking uneasy. Mohinder walks up onto the ladder by her tank and looks down at her.

TRACY: "What do the test results show? Do you know what's wrong?"

MOHINDER: "I'm afraid so. By the looks of things, your blood cells are slowly breaking apart due to an abnormality."

TRACY: "What kind of abnormality? What are you talking about?"

MOHINDER: "I wish I knew. It's some kind of advanced cellular degeneration. I've never seen anything like it. I'm afraid the cells will continue to break apart until..."

Mohinder stops himself. He lowers his head.

TRACY: (flatly) "Until it kills me."

Mohinder glances at Tracy sadly.

MOHINDER: "I'm sorry."

TRACY: "You're _sorry?_"

MOHINDER: "I'll do everything in my power to find an antidote for this. I just need more time to --"

TRACY: "_You_ need more time? _I'm_ the one whose cells are breaking apart! I need more time! I can't..."

Tracy stops for a moment. She grimaces.

MOHINDER: "Tracy? What is it?"

Tracy holds her sides and GRUNTS in pain. Water drips down from under her gown and starts to flow into the pool. The water spreads out onto the floor as the water pours out of Tracy...and doesn't stop.

MOHINDER: "Tracy! Tracy, concentrate! Hold yourself together!"

TRACY: (moaning) "It hurts..."

MOHINDER: "Tracy, stay with me!"

TRACY: (grunts) "I'm burning up..."

The water starts to freeze. The floor's sensors start to melt the ice, but they get covered completely by the ice as it spreads down through the ground and over the sensors.

MOHINDER: "Tracy!!"

Mohinder notices the thick glass of the water tank starting to crack. More and more small cracks appear, and then they get bigger. The agents stand around the area and one agent pushes a red button on the wall. Heated lamps on the ceiling above Tracy's tank are shut on. The heat melts the ice, slowly but surely. But TRACY MOANS AND SCREAMS as more water pours out of her body from beneath her gown.

Tracy falls to all fours and the water quickly fills the tank, rushing over her crouched body. Tracy lifts her head up and GASPS for air. She GASPS again as her body turns into a water form, and she falls forward. Tracy's body hits the floor of the tank, and her water body EXPLODES.

MOHINDER: "_NOOOO!!!_"

Mohinder notices Tracy's gown, her bikini, and her electrodes floating in the water. He just stares at the water, stunned.

* * *

The agents rush forward to help Mohinder, but they suddenly stop. Mohinder looks at them. Every agent is frozen in place.

A bald agent is stopped mid-run to the tank, another is holding onto the gun he was about to draw from his pistol...Another is stopped halfway out of the open men's room door.

MOHINDER: "Hiro?"

Mohinder looks around the room. He looks back at the tank. The masked man from the Beeman Warehouse is hovering above the water tank.

MOHINDER: "You...You did this!"

MASKED MAN: (voice distorted, disguised) "No. I did not cause this. I am here to help."

MOHINDER: "You cannot help now. Tracy's already dead."

MASKED MAN: (voice disguised) "Consider this a magic trick." The masked man reaches down and dips his hands into the water tank. He grabs the gown with one hand and grabs onto something invisible in the other.

MASKED MAN (voice disguised): "I'm going to make your friend re-appear."

The masked man wraps the gown down and it is worn again over the normal body of Tracy as he pulls her out of the water. Mohinder stares at the masked man, startled.

MOHINDER: "Oh, my God..."

The masked man flies across the room, with Tracy's wet body in his arms. He sets her down on the ground and gently holds her right hand. Mohinder looks down at his legs, as they won't budge.

MASKED MAN (voice disguised): "You don't trust me yet, so I need to keep you back. I can't let you interfere."

MOHINDER: "With what?"

The masked man stares at Tracy for a moment and wipes a lock of hair away from her eyes. The masked man looks up at Mohinder.

MASKED MAN: (voice disguised) "Her cure."

Tracy's eyes fly wide open and she GASPS in air. Time around her has started again, with the agents rushing to the tank. Mohinder stares at Tracy in shock, as TRACY COUGHS out water. The rushing agents turn around and notice Tracy on the ground. Mohinder gets down off the stairs and he runs over to her. TRACY COUGHS and looks around the room, startled. Tracy stands up and Mohinder stands in front of Tracy.

TRACY: (panting) "What the hell just happened?"

Mohinder doesn't answer. He just stares.

* * *

A short time later, Noah is standing in an airport by the pay phones, holding his cell phone to his ear.

NOAH: "Slow down, Doctor. Go back to the beginning."

MOHINDER (on the phone): "I said that Tracy is all right. That masked man we met at the Warehouse froze time, flew over Tracy's tank and pulled her out. He cured her of her degeneration."

NOAH: "Why? How did he do all of those things?"

* * *

Mohinder, holding his cell phone at his ear, smiles and turns around to Tracy. She's sitting on a chair, wearing a T-shirt, jeans and sneakers. Tracy is drying her hair with a towel.

MOHINDER: "I honestly don't know. But whatever he did, it seems to be a permanent cure. I think we've found another person with empathic mimicry, just like Peter. It would explain how he was able to hold all of those powers and cure Tracy."

NOAH (on the phone): "You think this guy somehow copied the powers of other individuals?"

Mohinder pauses for a second.

NOAH (on the phone): "Mohinder?"

MOHINDER: "I'm sorry, Noah, I just...Do you think it was _Peter_?"

* * *

Noah looks confused.

NOAH: "Peter? How could it be? He's in the hospital."

MOHINDER (on the phone): "He is now, yes. But what if it was Peter from a different point in time, some time in the future?"

NOAH: "You mean he could acquire time-travel and go back now to meet us?"

* * *

MOHINDER: "It's a possibility. Hiro and Peter have both come back from the future into our present time before. It's not entirely out of the question."

NOAH (on the phone): "I don't buy it. If it was Peter, he wouldn't be wearing a mask. He knew we could trust him, so there'd be no reason not to show his face."

MOHINDER: "I suppose not. I mean, he did say I didn't trust him yet. He could be someone we know, or someone we will know in the future. But whoever this man is, it wouldn't be too hard for him to find someone with abilities like people we've met in the past. Some powers are more common than others for those with abilities. Invisibility, teleportation, flight...They're all the most common abilities I've come across on my recent list of names."

* * *

At the airport, Noah turns his head aside in realization.

NOAH: "Did you say invisibility is a more common ability?"

MOHINDER (on the phone): "Quite so. I've found three other cases in the past two weeks with those who could..."

Noah looks on in realization.

NOAH: (interrupts) "He was invisible."

MOHINDER (on the phone): "What? Bennet, what's wrong?"

NOAH: "I need to make a call. I think Peter's in danger."

Noah hangs up the phone.

* * *

THE COMPANY - NEW YORK CITY

In a large office, located underground, Angela Petrelli holds a cell phone to her ear.

ANGELA: "I'm afraid I don't know more than you do at this point. Peter's slipped into a coma, and we don't know where the others are. Claire, Hiro, Matt...all of them."

Angela listens to the person on the other end speaking. She pauses a few moments, listening.

ANGELA: "It's not that simple. I haven't had any dreams since the explosion. I'm just as in the dark during all of this as you are."

Angela pauses. She listens for a few moments. Angela shakes her head.

ANGELA: "No, he has not. Tracy is still under Mohinder's care at the laboratory, and Noah remains at the hospital. He saw someone else there spying in the hall. Noah doesn't know if he was spying on him...or Peter."

Angela pauses and she listens to the person's reply. She smirks.

ANGELA: "I will call you as soon as I know. And just know...it's good to hear your voice again."

Angela pauses for a moment. She nods.

ANGELA: "I will. Goodbye."

Angela hangs up her cell phone. She sets it down on a table. Angela nervously glances down and at the floor. Beside the table lies a bald, middle-aged man. The man's face is seen, but he's lying dead in a pool of his own blood and has several gunshot injuries. Angela lifts her head up and a man's glove-covered hand is set down on her shoulder.

Tears form in Angela's eyes as she shudders.

ANGELA: (whispers) "What did you do?"

* * *

Dr. Lieber stands in Peter's room, watching his monitors. The door swings open and several Agents from the Company burst inside.

DR. LIEBER: "What is going on here?"

Agent #1 holds up his badge to show the doctor.

AGENT #1: "We're here to pick up this patient and we need to move him to another location. Mr. Petrelli's life is in danger."

* * *

A man's shadow is visibile on the wall in the hallway. The shadow itself then turns invisible. The invisible man walks off down the hall.

INVISIBLE MAN: "A minor problem."

* * *

The front door opens and Sarah walks inside, wearing a waitress uniform. She shuts the door behind her and hangs up her coat on a coat rack. Sarah glances at the clock on the wall, and sees that it is 7:15 p.m. Mary walks down the stairs and smiles as her daughter notices her. Mary is holding her cell phone to her ear.

MARY: "Yes, she's right here. She just stepped in."

SARAH: "Who is it?"

MARY: "Hold on a moment, please."

Mary covers the speaking end of the phone with her hand as she hands it over to Sarah.

MARY: "It's your cousin."

SARAH: "Thanks, Mom."

Sarah takes the cell phone and holds it to her ear.

SARAH: "Hello?"

Sarah pauses and smiles.

SARAH: "Yes, I just got in from work."

Sarah pauses for a moment. She looks puzzled.

SARAH: "See what?"

* * *

Sarah walks into the living room and sits on a reclineable chair. She picks up the remote control on the arm of the chair, pushes the power button and switches the TV on. She sees a reporter on the screen.

SARAH: "Yeah, I'm looking at the news now."

The screen switches from the reporter to a stilled photograph of the energy bubble. Sarah looks at the screen, stunned. She pauses, listening to the other end of the phone.

SARAH: "No...But I've seen it before. Last night."

Sarah doesn't notice her mother standing in the doorway. Mary looks at the energy bubble image on the screen and then at Sarah.

MOHINDER (NARRATES): "There are rare times when people will see something truly incredible. It could be something they have never seen before. It could be something too fantastic to believe without evidence."

* * *

At her house, Kristen is sitting at the end of her bed and watching her widescreen TV. She sees the image of the energy bubble on the screen.

MOHINDER (NARRATES): "Bigfoot, the Loch Ness Monster, Unidentified Flying Objects...Everyone claims to have seen something truly incredible and yet have no proof that the things they saw were real."

* * *

Hiro, Matt, Claire and Ando walk on the sandy ground of the desert, heading west. Matt's head wound has been bandaged. They are all soaked with sweat from the heat. Hiro and Matt are carrying the cooler, while Ando takes a sip from his bottle of Ozarka. Matt stops walking and looks ahead at a nearby sand dune.

MOHINDER (NARRATES): "These sightings are rare and seem too absurd, too fantastic to actually exist."

Usutu is standing at the top of the dune, watching over the heroes. He turns his head to the west, and then he looks back at Matt. Usutu turns around and walks off.

Hiro looks over at the sand dune to see what Matt sees. Usutu is gone.

MATT: "We keep heading west."

HIRO: "How much farther?"

Matt looks at Hiro and shrugs.

MATT: "I'm not sure. Just trust me."

* * *

In a Residence Inn hotel room, Jackie and Dawn are seated on their separate beds and are watching TV. It shows the news reporter talking about the energy bubble.

MOHINDER (NARRATES): "But what if these fantastic sightings were true? Even though they do not know what it is, how it got there, those that saw it know in their hearts that they saw something real...something special."

* * *

Peter Petrelli is on a gurney and is being loaded by Agents into the back of an ambulance. Dr. Lieber stands nearby and watches the Agents set Peter inside.

MOHINDER (NARRATES): "Sometimes, we need to act out of instinct to support our claims, even if we do not have more to go on than simple faith."

* * *

In a large apartment, David is seated on the couch, taking a swig from his bottle of Coca-Cola. He is watching the energy bubble image on the widescreen TV ahead.

MOHINDER (NARRATES): "But sometimes, we have all the proof we need to back up our claims, regardless of how we got it."

E.S. walks over and sits on the couch, next to David. E.S. is holding his cell phone to his ear. The 9th Wonders comic is tucked under his arm. He sits back on the couch -- this is his apartment.

E.S.: "We saw the bubble before the news report too, Sarah."

He pulls the comic out from under his arm with his free hand and he looks at the cover.

E.S. (CONT'D): "There's something we _really_ need to show you."

* * *

Back at the hospital in New York, Mandy sits at her desk and hangs up her phone. Mandy starts to write on her notepad.

MOHINDER (NARRATES): "And sometimes, we are unaware of the incredible and dangerous things right in front of us."

She stops writing and looks up. Mandy looks in concern at the man standing in front of her.

MANDY: "Oh, my ..." (pauses) "Sir, do you need a doctor? How can I help you?"

A familiar man in a dirty coat stands in front of Mandy, holding onto an oxygen tank. It is Samson Gray.

SAMSON: "I sure hope so, young lady. Could you tell me where I could find a miss Dawn Williams?"

Samson flashes a friendly smile.


	3. Chapter 3 Reunited

Mandy looks at Samson Gray in front of her desk, as he holds onto his oxygen tank.

MANDY: "I'm sorry, sir. Dawn isn't here. Are you a friend of hers?"

SAMSON: "Oh, yes, I know Dawn. You see, I came by to visit her, but I haven't been able to reach her. Do you know where she is?"

MANDY: "I'm sorry, sir. Dawn has the next two days off. I don't know where she is. Shall I leave her a message?"

SAMSON: "Oh, no, no. Don't do that. You see, uh..." (chuckles) "I'm trying to surprise her with my visit. I don't want to spoil the surprise if she knew I was here."

MANDY: "I understand completely. It was nice to meet you, Mister..."

SAMSON: "Gray. Samson Gray."

MANDY: "Well, have a good night, Mr. Gray."

Samson nods and smiles.

SAMSON: "You too."

Samson turns and walks away.

* * *

AFRICA - SOMEWHERE IN THE DESERT - 2:21 A.M.

Hiro and Ando lie on the sand, asleep. Claire is lying near a crudely-made campfire. Claire opens her eyes, sits up and turns around. She looks over at Matt, who is still awake and seated by the fire. Matt shudders from the cold.

CLAIRE: "You should be asleep."

MATT: "Back at you."

CLAIRE: "I can heal from anything, remember? Even exhaustion. You should get some rest."

MATT: "I can't. I can't sleep. Something's not right, about any of this. I mean, we're lost in the desert somewhere in Africa, and we have only snack foods kept in a cooler.

CLAIRE: "How did you know we're in Africa?"

MATT: (shrugs) "I just know. I've been here before. So have Ando and Matt. I think we're headed for Usutu's old home."

CLAIRE: "That shaman you met?"

MATT: "Yeah. I can't explain it, but...I've been seeing him. He's been guiding me, showing me things, like he knew they were going to be there."

Matt looks past the fire. He looks stunned.

CLAIRE: "You mean the food and water we found in the cooler."

MATT: "And I mean _that_."

Claire turns around, equally surprised. There is a sketch pad and drawing pencils set on top of it.

CLAIRE: "Where did those come from?"

She turns around to Matt, and looks startled. Matt's pupils are gone, his eyes now totally white. Matt stands up, walks to the drawing pad, and picks up the pencils. Matt picks up the sketch pad, opens it to a blank page, and starts to draw. Claire sneaks over to Hiro and Ando. She crouches between Hiro and Ando. She grabs Ando's shoulder with her left hand and Hiro's shoulder with her right. She shakes their shoulders and awakens her sleeping friends.

CLAIRE: (whispers) "Psst! Guys!"

HIRO (groggily): (subtitled from Japanese) "Just five more minutes..."

Ando's eyes pop open as he notices Matt.

ANDO: (subtitled from Japanese) "Where did he get those?"

Hiro looks at Matt and watches him sketch in a trance. Hiro, Ando and Claire get up and walk over to Matt. They stand around him as he sketches on the pad.

CLAIRE: "Matt said he couldn't sleep. We were talking and then we just found these art supplies. When I looked back at him, he was like this."

HIRO: "Ever since Usutu made him a prophet, he's been making a couple of drawings, but it's been so long since he last had a vision."

CLAIRE: "What is he drawing?"

Matt is oblivious to their staring. He continues to draw in his trance, sketching the outline of a medical bed.

* * *

In Austin, Sarah sits in her bedroom, reading a magazine. The clock by her bed reads 8:48 p.m. Sarah is now wearing a red T-shirt and denim jeans, with her waitress outfit hung up in her closet. watching the news report of the energy bubble on the Channel 18 News. A BALD REPORTER is on the screen.

BALD REPORTER: "The white light sighting took place last night in Austin at exactly 6:30 p.m. at the city's old water tower. Reports from eyewitnesses in New York said that an identical light was spotted at the same time, 7:30 eastern time."

There is a double-knock on the door. Sarah turns around and to her door.

SARAH: "Come in."

The door opens and Mary walks in. She walks over and sits on the end of Sarah's bed. Sarah notices her mother's sad smile.

SARAH: "What's wrong?"

MARY: "We're going to Houston, dear. It's...it's your uncle George. He's dying."

Sarah looks at Mary in shock.

* * *

THE COMPANY - MEDICAL CLINIC - 9:50 P.M.

In clinic room 1962, Angela sits by the comatose Peter's bedside. She keeps hold of his hand and watches him.

ANGELA: "I hate to see you like this, Peter. The past few months have been so hard on you. The Company, Sylar, Claire..." (pauses) "I know you can hear me, Peter. You have every right to hate me. I've done so many things and told too many lies for you to ever completely trust me again. I know you love me...but you don't like me. I'm not surprised."

Angela looks at Peter. He keeps still.

ANGELA: "You're all I have, Peter. My work, my plans...everything I've done is nothing compared to my children. You're the only person I have left to love. Don't let me lose you, too. You don't have to be in my life...you just have to wake up."

Peter's heart rate and pulse pick up a bit. They slowly get stronger. Angela looks at the monitors and then at Peter in concern.

ANGELA: "Peter?"

Peter's head leans to his left, away from Angela. He MOANS in his sleep. His heart beat and pulse climb up slowly...higher...

ANGELA: "That's it...That's it."

The heart rate and pulse levels get higher...higher... Peter starts to CHOKE in his sleep. His body twitches. Angela looks at Peter nervously.

ANGELA: "Peter?"

Peter's struggling to breathe. His heart and pulse get higher and higher. Peter GASPS to breathe. The alarm goes off in the room.

ANGELA: "Peter, no. Peter, don't!"

Peter's heart and pulse rate get higher, dangerously high. The doors fly open and Paramedics and the bald, mid-50s DR. JENSEN rush into the room. Angela steps back as the Paramedics gather around Peter.

DR. JENSEN: "He's going into shock."

ANGELA: "Peter, _no_!"

Peter's heart and pulse get higher, even higher...

ANGELA: "PETER!!"

Peter's heart stops.

* * *

The doors are shut and Angela can hear Peter's monitor remain flatlined from outside.

DR. JENSEN (from the next room): "Increase the voltage! Clear!!"

Angela shuts her eyes as she hears the defibrillator paddles shock Peter.

* * *

Peter's body drops down onto the bed after the shocks. The defibrillator is set near Peter's bed and Dr. Jensen rubs the two paddles together.

DR. JENSEN: "We'll try it again...Clear!!"

Dr. Jensen shocks Peter's chest and heart with the defibrillator paddles and his body arches from the shocks. Dr. Jensen stops the shocks and Peter drops back down. Dr. Jensen turns to the monitors and sees Peter's heart beat still hasn't started up again.

* * *

Angela looks back at the doorway. All is quiet. She hears Peter's heart beating. Angela turns her head aside and SIGHS.

ANGELA: "Oh, Peter..."

* * *

Back in Africa, Matt sketches on a new page of his sketch book. He finishes with the page, tears it off, and lets it drop to the ground. Hiro crouches down and picks it up. He looks at the pencil drawing of Peter Petrelli in his bed at the Company, awake. Angela Petrelli sits beside him and holds his hand.

HIRO: "It is Peter Petrelli. He's in a clinic."

Ando and Claire stand next to Hiro, each holding a different drawing in their hands.

CLAIRE: "How many has he drawn so far?"

HIRO: "This makes five. We should put these with the other two."

CLAIRE: "But what do they mean?"

ANDO: "I'm not sure. I'm not sure that Matt will even know when he comes out of the trance."

Hiro looks at Matt, still sketching away.

ANDO: "Maybe we should go back to sleep. We don't know when he will wake up."

CLAIRE: "I'll keep an eye on him. You two should go to bed?"

HIRO: "Are you sure?"

CLAIRE: (nods) "Go on. It'll be morning soon."

Hiro and Ando both GROAN at the mere mention of it.

HIRO: "Great. More heat."

Hiro and Ando set their drawings down on the floor, away from the fire. Hiro sets his drawing on top of Ando's, and they walk away a few feet. Both men lie down to go back to sleep.

ANDO: (subtitled from Japanese) "Do you think Parkman will be okay?"

HIRO: (subtitled from Japanese) "Matt Parkman is a hero, just like us. I'm sure he'll be fine."

ANDO: (subtitled from Japanese) "What do you think these drawings mean?"

HIRO: (subtitled from Japanese) "I'm sure that we'll find that out soon enough."

Hiro closes his eyes, and then Ando does the same.

Claire keeps her eyes on the drawing held in her hand. The drawing is of West, standing before the statue at Kirby Plaza. He is looking over his shoulder, looking afraid.

On the floor, we see the drawing Ando was holding. The drawing is of Mohinder, standing in the Benson Lab building and examining a blood sample under a microscope.

Matt, still in a trance, continues to sketch on his sketch pad.

* * *

In New York at the Benson Laboratories building, Tracy is sitting on a chair by Mohinder's desk. He is looking under the microscope, posed like he was in the drawing, at the blood sample.

TRACY: "Well, what's the verdict, Mohinder?"

MOHINDER: "Well, I'm pleased to report that that masked man, whatever he did, has cured your cellular degeneration. By the look of things, the cure indeed seems to be permanent."

TRACY: "But it's not known for sure. I mean, we don't even know who this guy is."

MOHINDER: "But we will know, Tracy, soon enough. He's only met us a few times, but he knows us all by name and seems to know where we are."

TRACY: "And you're not freaked out by this?"

MOHINDER: "He said he wasn't responsible for your cellular degeneration and I believe him. If he wanted any of us dead, we would've all had the same degeneration as you."

TRACY: "But we can't exactly trust him. We don't even know who he is or how to find him."

Mohinder's cell phone rings. Mohinder looks down and picks up his phone. He pushes the talk button and holds it to his ear.

MOHINDER: "Hello?"

ANGELA (on the phone): "Mohinder, I need your help. It's Peter."

MOHINDER: "What's happened?"

ANGELA: "Peter went into shock. His heart rate went up and up until he flatlined."

MOHINDER: "Oh, God. You mean he's..."

* * *

Angela stands in the hallway, holding the phone to her ear.

ANGELA: (interrupts) "The doctors got his heart beating again. Peter's fine now. He's exhausted, mumbled a few words in his sleep. He's sleeping."

MOHINDER (on the phone): "Then why do you need my help?"

ANGELA: "You need to come back to the Company. Peter's alive, but I need you to check on him. I don't think he's as well as the doctors think he is."

* * *

Mohinder looks down at his desk, puzzled.

MOHINDER: "What do you mean?"

ANGELA (on the phone): "See for yourself. You'll get clearance to the clinic at the front desk."

MOHINDER: "Mrs. Petrelli, wait..."

The other end hangs up. Mohinder hangs up the phone. He notices Tracy's puzzled look.

TRACY: "What is it?"

MOHINDER: "Something's wrong with Peter."

* * *

In the desert, Matt has put the finishing touches on his latest sketch. He blinks and his pupils are back. MATT GASPS and Claire goes to his side. Matt looks at Claire.

CLAIRE: "Matt! Are you all right?"

MATT: "Yeah, yeah. I'm fine. I just..." (pauses) "How long was I out?"

CLAIRE: "About three hours. You just kept drawing and drawing."

Matt looks away from her and at the sketch pad.

CLAIRE (CONT'D) : "You've made nine pictures all together. I didn't know..."

Matt just stares at the drawing, stunned.

MATT: "Aw, crap."

Claire gives him a puzzled look. She walks over and stands behind Matt. She looks at the sketch he made in the sketch pad.

The drawing on the sketch pad is of Hiro, Ando, Claire and Matt. Matt has the sketch pad under his arm and they are all running away. Coming towards them from behind is an enormous sand storm.

CLAIRE: "Oh. Well, that..._sucks_."

* * *

NEW YORK - THURSDAY, 9 A.M.

Back in New York, at the parking lot of a Residence Inn hotel, it is now 9 in the morning. Dawn and Jackie walk out of the open entry/exit doors and walk ahead to the parking lot.

JACKIE: "You want to let me drive?"

DAWN: "Not a chance. We still need to drive down to that compound and with your driving record, we don't want to get pulled over to get any speeding tickets."

JACKIE: "You get busted twice for speeding too fast, and you never hear the end of it."

DAWN: "Three times. Remember Aunt Esther's funeral?"

JACKIE: "You sure 'bout that?"

DAWN: "I should know. I paid for your bail."

Jackie smirks as she walks with Dawn to her car.

JACKIE: "Fine. You drive. But drive more like a girl your age, would you? You were driving slower than most of the drivers, and I'm including those elderly couples back on the freeway."

DAWN: "Are you sure Daria's even working there today?"

Jackie scoffs as Dawn gets to the driver's seat.

JACKIE: "Girl, please. This is Daria we're talkin' 'bout."

Dawn unlocks her car door, opens it and then unlocks the other doors. Jackie opens her door.

DAWN: "All right, fine. We're going."

Dawn and Jackie get in the car, close the doors, and buckle up. Dawn starts the engine with her car key.

DAWN: "But this time...I pick the radio station."

JACKIE: "What's wrong? You don't like Whitesnake?"

Dawn smirks.

DAWN: "Listening to a few songs is fine. But listening to the same two CDs over a nearly six hour driving period yesterday was enough."

Jackie grins and shakes her head as Dawn backs out of the parking lot. She drives her car away to the exit.

* * *

At her Aunt Susan's home in Houston, Sarah sits on the end of her bed, wearing a white tank top and jeans. She holds her cell phone to her ear.

SARAH: "I'm sorry, E. I forgot to call you about Uncle George."

E.S. (on the phone): "It's all right. When are you going to see him?"

SARAH: "We're getting ready to go to the hospital now. You should come by here."

E.S. (on the phone): "I can't skip work. I'm supposed to fill in for Tony. He's going to his sister's wedding."

SARAH: "I thought his sister got married last week."

E.S. (on the phone): "That was Rebecca. This is Anna's wedding."

* * *

At his apartment, E.S. is seated on his couch, holding his cell phone to his ear with his left hand. His right is holding the _9th Wonders!_ comic book.

E.S.: "Listen, Sarah...When you get back tomorrow, you really need to come by. There's something you really need to see."

SARAH (on the phone): "Is it something bad?"

E.S.: "No, not exactly. More weird than bad."

SARAH (on the phone): "Really? How weird are we talking?"

E.S. looks at the third page. The first panel on the top row of the page is a drawings of the energy bubble sighting at Sarah's home. The second panel on the top row is of Sarah, staring out of her window.

E.S.: "I'd say pretty weird."

* * *

Sarah walks across the room to a reclining chair. She grabs her red jacket from the chair.

SARAH: "All right. Where do you want to meet?"

E.S. (on the phone): "Does the usual spot sound all right?"

SARAH: "Sounds good. I'll see you when I get back. Take care."

E.S. (on the phone): "I will. Tell Uncle George hello for me."

SARAH: "I will. Bye."

Sarah hangs up the phone. Sarah grabs her coat and turns around to the bed. With her back turned to us, we can see that several, flesh-colored slash scars crisscross Sarah's back behind her tank top. She puts on her jacket and turns around as she hears a knock on the doorway.

SARAH: "Yes?"

The door opens and AUNT SUSAN HENDERSON - mid-60s with silver hair - walks in. Susan is wearing a coat that is buttoned up over her clothes. She smiles at Sarah.

SUSAN: "Your mother's got the car around front. Are you ready?"

SARAH: (nods) "Just grabbing my purse."

Sarah grabs her purse from the chair and walks out of the room. Susan walks off down the hall and Sarah shuts the door behind her.

* * *

Back at the hospital in New York, in room 198, DR. GARY WRIGHT - mid-50s, bald and with thin-rimmed glasses - stands by Geoffrey's bed. Geoffrey is wearing his police uniform and he puts his coat on.

GARY: "I still think you should stay for another night, just to be sure."

GEOFFREY: "Not a chance, Doc. I've only got a bonk on the forehead from when I fell. I still think I should've left yesterday."

GARY: "You were attacked and drugged. You were unconscious for nearly six hours."

GEOFFREY: "And that's exactly why I need to get out of here. I've got a job to do, and I can't do that tucked under a blanket in a hospital bed."

GARY: "Very well. Just let me get the paperwork for you to sign out."

GEOFFREY: "I'll be here."

Gary turns and walks out of the room. Geoffrey buttons up his coat and turns to the doorway. He notices West standing in the doorway.

GEOFFREY: "You looking for someone, kid?"

WEST: "I'm here to meet Officer Geoffrey Hart."

GEOFFREY: "Who are you?"

West walks in and over to Geoffrey.

WEST: "My name's West. I was sent here to pick you up."

GEOFFREY: "Pick me up? Look, kid, I don't have time for..."

WEST: (interrupts) "It's about the prisoner that got away. Eight-zero-one-zero, right?"

GEOFFREY: "How the hell did you know that?"

WEST: "A friend of mine knows him. She wants to help you track him down, and she has news on where he was last sighted."

GEOFFREY: "What friend? Who are you, anyway?"

WEST: "I'm just a friend. Look, just come with me to Kirby Plaza. I don't know anything about this guy or what he does. But my friend knows. If you want to find the guy that took down all those people when he escaped, she can give you your answers."

Geoffrey gives him a grim look.

* * *

Back in Austin, David is working at the register at the comic book store. He hands sets a receipt in a bag of comic books and he hands the bag over to the customer.

DAVID: "Thanks. See you next month."

The customer nods his head, turns around and walks off. David glances over at the rotating rack of new comics ahead. He stares at the last issue in stock of the new 9th Wonders issue. Charles walks over and stands by David.

CHARLES: "How're you doing out here, David?"

DAVID: "Fine, sir. We're almost out of the new 9th Wonders issue."

CHARLES: "Yeah, I know. My brother, Bobby, called me from his comic shop in Jersey. Man, he says that he's already sold out of all the first print copies he had."

DAVID: "Yeah, that's great."

CHARLES: "Damn right that's great. We're finally getting some big business in here after our three month slump. Now I just need you to go into the back. There's another mess I need you to clean up at the action figures."

DAVID: "Oh, great. I'm sure there's another stack of half-opened DC and Spider-Man figure boxes to clean up again."

David walks away from the counter and over to the back left corner of the store. He stops and smiles, pleasantly surprised. He sees Kristen standing in front of him, holding a wrapped gift in his hands.

KRISTEN: "Surprise."

DAVID: "Hey, sweetie. What's the occasion?"

KRISTEN: "Well, I decided to take you out to lunch and I got you a little something. Just think of this as an early birthday gift."

DAVID: "Birthday gift? That's not till next week."

KRISTEN: "I know. I've got something else picked out for you, but I thought you'd want to see this. Go on and open it."

David turns around and looks at Charles. He smirks at David and gives him a thumbs up. David turns to Kristen and takes the gift box in his hand. David tears off the gift wrap, opens the box and notices the item inside. His eyes widen in shock. Kristen's smile fades. David just stares in the box. She gives David a puzzled look.

KRISTEN: "Well? Don't you like it?"

DAVID: (whispers) "Great Caesar's Ghost."

* * *

At the Company, Angela sits on a chair by Peter's bed. He opens his eyes and looks over at her.

PETER: "Mom."

ANGELA: "Hello, Peter. It's good to see you awake."

Peter notices the time on the clock by his bed. It is 12:45. He glances over at Angela.

PETER: "What happened to me?"

ANGELA: "You don't remember, do you?"

Peter glances at Angela, trying to remember. He shakes his head.

ANGELA: "That's too bad. We were hoping you were the only one left who did know."

PETER: "Know what?"

ANGELA: "There was an explosion, Peter. At the Beeman Warehouse. You nearly died, son. Noah, Suresh and Tracy took you to the hospital. Everyone else is missing."

PETER: "Missing?" (pauses) "I've got to go. I've got to find them..."

Peter sits up, and quickly goes down SCREAMING. Angela sets her hand on Peter's shoulder.

ANGELA: "You're not going anywhere, Peter. You're still recovering from your surgery."

Mohinder walks into the room through the open doorway, holding a chart in his hand.

PETER: (grunting) "Surgery? What surgery? Why didn't I just heal myself?"

Mohinder walks towards Peter and stands by his bed.

MOHINDER: "That's because you can't heal by yourself, Peter. You've lost your ability."

PETER: "You mean I lost Claire's healing?"

MOHINDER: "I'm afraid not. I mean you've lost your ability, Peter. I did some tests while you were unconscious. Your power is gone, Peter. You're just a normal man again."

Peter looks at Mohinder, stunned.

* * *

In a hospital in Houston, in room 222, GEORGE HENDERSON - late-60 with silver hair - lies tucked in a bed. Sarah sits on a chair to the left of her Uncle. Susan and Mary stand behind her chair and keep watch over George. He smiles at the three upset ladies.

GEORGE: "Hey, now. Don't look so glum. I ain't dead yet."

MARY: "How are you feeling?"

GEORGE: "Oh, I'm just fine, considering. Can't move much, but I haven't been able to move much in the last six years."

GEORGE CHUCKLES at his own remark. He starts COUGHING, hard. Sarah looks at him sadly. Susan puts her hand over her mouth and Mary sets her hand on her shoulder. George stops COUGHING and looks at the girls.

GEORGE: "Sorry. Didn't mean to scare you. I was wondering if I could have a few minutes alone...with Sarah."

MARY: "Sarah?"

GEORGE: "Please...I need to tell her something."

George gives Mary a pleading look. Mary narrows her eyes at George, upset.

MARY: "Don't talk long." (coldly) "You need your rest."

Sarah watches as Mary walks with Susan out of the room. Sarah gives her mother a puzzled look, as Mary shuts the door behind her. Sarah looks at George.

SARAH: "What is it, Uncle George?"

GEORGE: "I wanted to tell you a couple of things...Hadn't been able to talk to you alone, since your birthday party last month. You remember that?"

SARAH: "Of course I do. You and Aunt Susan were the ones who planned it. All those great decorations, the music... You took me onto the dance floor and we slow-danced."

GEORGE: "And then my brother Hank got drunk and fell face-first into the punch bowl." (smirks) "Good times."

Sarah sadly smiles. George holds his right hand out to Sarah, and she gently takes it with her own.

GEORGE: "They say I don't have much time left. I know you don't like to remember what happened during your time in London."

Sarah frowns.

GEORGE (CONT'D): "You were just supposed to visit your cousin Katie at her wedding."

SARAH: "Uncle George..."

GEORGE: (interrupts) "You all looked so lovely...It was supposed to be a happy day, a celebration...Until those men came in, held up the mansion..."

SARAH: (interrupts) "Uncle George, don't. It's okay."

GEORGE: "It was my fault, Sarah... What they did...It's all_ my_ fault."

SARAH: "What are you talking about? You weren't even there. You were home sick with the flu..."

GEORGE: (interrupts) "I was supposed to give the bride away. It was what Katie wanted, marrying that nice businessman...They didn't know I was home sick. I need you to forgive me. I never meant for those men to beat you up like that."

SARAH: "There's nothing to forgive you for. It's not your fault."

GEORGE: "It was me, Sarah. You said they asked you, over and over. 'Where is the agent?' He meant _me_."

Sarah looks at George. He eyes her sadly with tears rolling down his cheeks.

GEORGE (CONT'D): (voice breaks) "You didn't know. You didn't know because we didn't want to put you in danger, any of you. Sweetheart, I'm so sorry. You got those scars because of me."

Sarah stares at George in shock.

SARAH: "You were..."

GEORGE: "Don't tell your mother. She doesn't want you to know. It's safer the less you know about your Uncle George. I just..."

George suddenly stiffens. He starts to twitch.

SARAH: "Uncle George?"

His eyes roll back in his head. George starts to convulse, going into a seizure. Sarah gets up, rushes to the door and pushes it open. She looks out into the hall.

SARAH: (shouts) "Somebody help us!! _Please!!_"

* * *

At the front desk of the enormous security compound, Dawn and Jackie stand in front and wait. Dawn looks left, and then right.

DAWN: "No sign of her yet.

JACKIE: "She'll be here."

A security guard, DARIA BROOKS - 30 years old, African-American and lovely - walks across the room and to the front desk.

JACKIE: "What'd I tell ya? You're looking gorgeous as ever, D."

DARIA: "You could get my ass into a lot of trouble for coming down here like this."

JACKIE: "We just came down here to go visit the basement. You can drop us off and let us go down, right? Ten minutes tops?"

Daria shakes her head.

DARIA: "You need a key to go down there and you don't even have clearance."

JACKIE: "Oh, yeah, I do. Just take us down there and I'll take care of everything."

Daria looks at Jackie for a moment and narrows her eyes.

* * *

In the compound's basement, the elevator doors slide open and Daria steps out. Dawn and Jackie follow Daria out of the elevator and she leads the two ladies down the hallway.

DARIA: "This way."

Daria walks over and stands at the desk of a portly, mid-30s CLEARANCE GUARD.

GUARD: "Can I help you?"

DARIA: "These two say they have an appointment to go into the basement."

GUARD: "There's nothing on the schedule for visitors."

Jackie tilts her head to her side.

JACKIE: "Dawnie, put this on and shut your eyes."

Jackie hands an oxygen mask over to her sister.

DAWN: "What are you..."

JACKIE: (interrupts, voice firm) "Do it, please."

Dawn takes the oxygen mask, puts it on and shuts her eyes. DARIA and the GUARD START COUGHING. Dawn smirks as Daria falls to her knees, COUGHING.

DARIA: (coughing) "What is..."

Daria and the Guard continue COUGHING. The Guard collapses onto the desk and Daria hits the ground, both unconscious. JACKIE CHUCKLES and she turns her head to Dawn.

JACKIE: "Clear."

Dawn opens her eyes and takes off the oxygen mask. She looks around in shock.

DAWN: "What did..."

JACKIE: "Sorry, girl. Trade secret. We need to get down there before they wake up."

DAWN: "Wake up? How are we going to get in?"

Jackie smiles as she picks something up from her pocket. It is a blue code key, the size of a credit card. It's the same code key that the dead doctor, Meghan Tan, had. Jackie smiles.

JACKIE: "With a little key I picked up."

Dawn eyes her sister, stunned, as Jackie walks over and unlocks the door at the wall to the right of the desk.

* * *

A mid-50s, African-American woman - D.W. WILLIAMS - sits in a prison cell. She is wearing a prison uniform and has her hands in her lap. D.W. looks up as she hears footsteps. She glares at the people in front of her cell door.

D.W.: "What the hell are you doing here?"

The two women in front of D.W.'s cell are Dawn and Jackie. Dawn eyes her mother in shock. Jackie scoffs at her mother.

JACKIE: "Good to see you too, Mom."

Jackie unlocks the door to D.W.'s cell with the blue code key. D.W. stands up as Jackie opens the door. D.W. walks out of the cell and to Jackie.

JACKIE: "Come on. We don't have much time left."

D.W. slaps Jackie across the face.

DAWN: "Mom!"

JACKIE: "Ow! What the hell?"

D.W.: "You bust in here like this, after I told you not to come after me?"

Jackie rubs her cheek and sneers at her mom.

JACKIE: "You were abducted and imprisoned, Mom. We didn't exactly want you to rot in here."

D.W.: "That's not for you to decide! You're ruining everything! And now, you drag your sister along from the hospital, steal the guard's code key and try to bust me out of here?"

DAWN: "Mom, this isn't right. The guys that took you weren't cops. We called the police, and they said that nobody in the area arrested you."

D.W. turns around to Dawn, eyeing her firmly.

D.W.: "Dawnie, please, stay out of this! This wasn't supposed to happen! You don't know what's at risk!"

DAWN: "Mom, please, tell me what's --"

Dawn stiffens as she's shot in the neck by a tranquilizer dart. She stumbles and falls into D.W.'s arms.

D.W.: (shouts) "NO!! DON'T SHOOT THEM!!"

Several Guards, armed with tranquilizer guns or pistols, approach from the hall behind Dawn. Armed Guard #1 taps his headset.

ARMED GUARD #1: "One intruder is sedated! We're getting the other into custody!"

JACKIE: "Oh, you're so wishing."

Dawn passes out and D.W. glares at Jackie.

D.W.: "What are you doing?"

JACKIE: "Get Dawn out of here, Mom...I'll catch up.."

Jackie smiles wickedly as a white aura appears over D.W's body. D.W. shuts her eyes and she vanishes with Dawn into thin air, teleported away.

* * *

Back in the desert in Botswana, Africa, Matt, Claire, Ando and Hiro approach a large tent. Matt has the drawing pencils in his hand, and has the papers and sketch pad held under his arm. Hiro and Matt are carrying the cooler.

CLAIRE: "Is this it?"

Hiro and Ando stop walking and set the cooler down.

MATT: "I guess so."

HIRO MOANS HAPPILY and collapses to the floor, away from the cooler. He lands hard on his back.

HIRO: (subtitled from Japanese) "... Ouch."

Ando crouches down and picks up Hiro by his wrist. Ando pulls Hiro up to sit up and he sits next to Hiro.

HIRO: "Feels good not to walk."

CLAIRE: "Where are we? Looks like someone lives here."

Matt turns around and notices a long, brown walking stick near the tent.

MATT: "I think this was Usutu's place."

Hiro, Ando and Claire turn and notice the staff.

HIRO: "What do you think is inside?"

MATT: "I'll check it out."

Matt walks over and into the tent.

* * *

Matt enters the tent and looks to his left. He sees a stack of clothes, paint buckets, and a cup filled with paintbrushes. He notices a painting against the wall, of Matt looking into the tent. Matt walks over and crouches in front of the painting.

MATT: "I didn't draw that."

Usutu stands behind Matt and smiles.

USUTU: "Of course not."

Matt turns around and looks at Usutu.

USUTU: "Hello, prophet."

Usutu motions his head to his right. Matt looks at the right side of the tent and notices the food and drinks on a nearby table.

USUTU: "Plenty more where that came from."

MATT: "How did all of this get here? Who painted this?"

Hiro peeks into the tent, GASPS and then SCREAMS in fear. He staggers back and points ahead.

HIRO: (screams in Japanese) "Ghost!! _Ghost!!_"

MATT: "What's going on?"

USUTU: "He is saying _'ghost'_, Parkman."

Ando and Claire enter the tent with Hiro and they stare in shock. Ando gives a startled CRY and steps back. Matt eyes Usutu in realization, as Usutu turns around to the others.

USUTU: "Welcome to my home, Hiro. Make yourselves at home."

HIRO: (subtitled from Japanese) "How do you have a head? He was killed! He didn't have a head!"

MATT: "They can see and hear you, too?"

Usutu walks over and stands in front of Matt. He sets his hand on his shoulder.

MATT: "You're alive...How?"

USUTU: "We have much to talk about, Parkman. Here, is where our story begins."

Matt stares at Usutu, shocked. Hiro stares at Usutu, nervous.

HIRO: (subtitled from Japanese) "But... He didn't have a _head._"

* * *

Sarah sits on a chair in the hospital waiting room, looking sad. She holds onto her styrofoam cup of water. The clock on the wall reads 1:05 p.m. Mary walks over and sits on an empty seat next to Sarah. Mary sets her hand on Sarah's shoulder.

MARY: "You haven't spoken since George's seizure."

Sarah stares down at her styrofoam cup.

MARY: "What did he want?"

Sarah looks up from her cup to Mary.

SARAH: "My forgiveness."

MARY: "For what?"

SARAH: "For Katie's wedding. He said those creeps that crashed the ceremony, took the guests hostage... He said it was _his_ fault."

MARY: "His fault? That's absurd. George wasn't even there."

SARAH: "That's what I said. What he said was, when those guys were questioning me, beating me up...he said they were looking for him. He said he was the agent."

Mary looks at Sarah a moment.

MARY: "He told you that?"

SARAH: "You should've seen him, Mom. He looked so scared, so ashamed... He was crying and he just kept asking for me to forgive him. He said it was safer if I didn't know."

MARY: "Sarah, you know your uncle wasn't an agent. He's been a pharmacy manager for the past thirty years, and he's never missed a day of work except for that flu he had and his hospital stay now. Hell, Susan's got footage of him at the pharmacy ever since they got those security cameras put in over a decade ago. Whatever he was talking about, dear, it never happened. He was _not_ to blame for what happened to you."

Mary looks up as she notices Susan walking down the hall. She walks over and joins them.

MARY: "How is he?"

SUSAN: "He's better. He's resting. The doctors say that seizure's made his health deteriorate even more."

SARAH: "Because of the heart attack?"

SUSAN: "I guess so. He's awake now. He told me he wanted to speak with you again."

MARY: "I'll speak with him, Sue. Sarah's a bit shaken up. Whatever he has to say, I'll listen to George and tell her the message."

Susan nods. Mary gets up to her feet and walks away down the hall.

* * *

Back in George's hospital room, he lies weakly on his bed. The door opens and Mary walks in. George faintly smiles.

GEORGE: "I knew you'd be in here."

MARY: "What's all this nonsense about you being an _agent?_"

GEORGE: "I bet you're going to tell me it never happened."

MARY: "It never did. You're spewing out lies to your own niece and she's been sitting in the waiting room, scared half to death."

GEORGE: "She had to know the truth. She deserves it. Even if she never forgives me, she knows what...what_ really_ happened."

MARY: "You will _not_ say another word of this to Sarah. You will not tell her of being a secret agent, you will not remind her of the torture she went through back at the wedding, and you will certainly _not_ ask her for forgiveness. She has _nothing_ to forgive you for. Let it _go_, George."

George smirks at Mary and shakes his head.

GEORGE: "I never... I never told her I was a secret agent. If it's not true, how did you know I was?"

Mary narrows her eyes at George.

MARY: "I've heard it before. You told me the same thing the night I picked Sarah up from the hospital, and you're telling Sarah the exact same fib. I'm warning you, George...Leave my little girl alone."

GEORGE: "She had to know. She does know. That's all...that's all that matters."

Mary looks at George in concern. He gives her a weak smile.

MARY: "You're getting worse, aren't you? You can't split your way out of this problem, George. You're a good man, with a big, pure heart. I'll bring Sarah in and you can tell us both goodbye. And then, I'm taking her back home."

George eyes Mary a moment. He nods at her, forcing a sad smile.

GEORGE: "I understand."

Mary nods. She holds George's hand gently and she looks a bit sad.

MARY: (whispers) "Why the hell did we have to lose a good man like _you_, George?"

GEORGE: "We all have to die sometime...It's what makes us _human_."

Mary lets go of George's hand. She turns around and walks out. George shuts his eyes and SIGHS. For a moment, he has two left hands. His second left hand twitches and then disappears back into his left hand, leaving him with only one left hand again.

* * *

Back in New York at the Residence Inn hotel room, Dawn lies unconscious on one of the beds. D.W. and Jackie are standing by her bed, arguing.

D.W.: "You're crazier than I thought you were, you know that? And a lot stupider, too!"

JACKIE: "Watch it, Mom. I'm not the same little girl that you could ground and send to my room. I've _changed_ the past few years."

D.W.: "Not in my eyes. You're still pulling the same crap, getting into trouble and getting caught by the cops! I know what you did in Dallas, in ..."

JACKIE: "What about what you did back at the water tower? The two people who disappeared? And the other energy bubble you made in New York?"

D.W.: "That one wasn't mine. And as for the water tower, I caught two more of those creeps you broke out. If I hadn't teleported them away and into custody, they would've blown up the neighborhood nearby in another minute."

JACKIE: "You make it sound like I care. That's not my problem, or my assignment."

D.W.: "And I am?"

Jackie smiles and nods her head at Dawn.

JACKIE: "I told her I had one last job, and then I walk away for good. No more assignments, no more trips to jail."

D.W. notices Dawn groggily open her eyes. D.W. smirks at Jackie.

D.W.: "Dawn doesn't believe you. Hell, she's smart enough not to trust you. After you hand me over to your employers, you get paid and a promotion. There's no way you'd ever leave that job."

JACKIE: "Who's dumb enough to quit their dream job? The pay's great, the work is fun. _You're_ the only problem."

Dawn sits up on her bed, shocked.

D.W.: "Dawn wouldn't have helped you get me out if she had known the whole story. She doesn't know who you work for."

JACKIE: "But you do. That's why they want you."

D.W.: "And Dawn?"

JACKIE: "I think I can take care of her."

DAWN: "_I_ don't think so."

Jackie turns around to Dawn and glares.

JACKIE: "When did you wake up?"

D.W.: "You always were easily distracted."

Jackie turns to her mother, who looks down at Jackie's feet. Jackie looks down to see the bottom of her feet glowing white, and a white aura forms around her. Before she can react, Jackie is teleported away. Dawn stares at her mother, shocked.

DAWN: "Mom?"

D.W. looks at Dawn with a sad smile.

D.W.: "I think we need to have a talk, baby."

* * *

LAWRENCE, KANSAS

Jackie is alone on a dirt road. She turns around and sees a lone gas station in the distance. Jackie turns to her left and spots a corn field.

JACKIE: "No..."

Jackie notices a road sign. It reads LAWRENCE, KANSAS.

JACKIE: "No! No!!" (shouts angrily) "_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!_"

* * *

Back in Austin, Agent Benson and Audrey Hanson stand by the old water tower. Police caution tape is wrapped around the area and policemen stand guard around the area to let the two agents work.

BENSON: "This doesn't really make much sense, does it?"

HANSON: "What?"

BENSON: "I mean, here we are, right at the sight where the explosion took place. But there's no damage, no scorched grass, no burns. It's like the thing never happened."

HANSON: "Or it wasn't an explosion."

BENSON: "Uh-huh. So what else could it have been?"

Noah stands near the two agents and smirks.

NOAH: "I don't think you want to know the answer to that question."

Audrey turns around and sneers, recognizing Noah.

BENSON: "Hey, pal, show's over! This is official F.B.I. business and you're trespassing!"

NOAH: "So this must be your new partner, Hanson. How long have you had him around?"

Hanson stands up and looks at Noah.

BENSON: "Wait, you know each other?"

AUDREY: "A long time ago. I still see he's causing trouble and being a royal pain in the ass."

NOAH: "I didn't come here to cover anything up, Audrey. I came here to help."

HANSON: "And what makes you think we need your help?"

NOAH: "The same time this white bubble appeared in Texas, another one took place in New York. Four people disappeared. One of them was my daughter."

Noah reaches into his pocket and pulls out a photo. He holds up a photo of Matt Parkman. Audrey looks surprised at the photo of Matt, as it is the same she saw in her e-mail back in Los Angeles.

NOAH: "Another of the missing people was your old partner."

BENSON: "Parkman?"

HANSON: "It was you, wasn't it? You sent me that e-mail!"

NOAH: "E-mail? What e-mail?"

HANSON: "Don't play dumb with me. I saw the exact same picture as Matt in my e-mail Inbox last night. The one who sent me the message had no e-mail address, and after I read it, it was gone, like it had never been sent."

NOAH: "That wasn't me. But I'm pretty sure I know who sent that e-mail to you."

* * *

Back in New York, Geoffrey and West stand before the statue at Kirby Plaza. Geoffrey looks left, and then right. He pauses a moment, waiting. Geoffrey looks down at his watch and then up at West.

GEOFFREY: "Your friend is late."

WEST: "She'll be here. Probably just stuck in traffic or something."

GEOFFREY: "You know, I could bust you right now for wasting my time and filing a false information."

WEST: "I told you, she'll be here."

Angela walks over to West and Geoffrey from behind.

ANGELA: "You should listen to West, Officer."

Geoffrey and Angela turn around and notice Angela walking towards them. She has a folder held under her arm. Geoffrey eyes Angela a moment, puzzled.

GEOFFREY: "Don't I know you?"

ANGELA: "You should. You arrested me once, months ago. You picked me up for stealing a pair of socks from a department store."

GEOFFREY: "Yeah, that's right. I remember you now. And you're my credible lead as to what happened to our missing prisoner?"

ANGELA: "I already have all of the information on prisoner eight-zero-one-zero, Officer Hart. His full name, his previous addresses, his old job resume...I even have his dental records."

GEOFFREY: "Those are all restricted files of the New York Police Department. How did you get access to those?"

ANGELA: "You have your own way of handling your job, Officer. I have mine. You could say I've got my own kind of government job. West, you need to go back to the office. I've got another assignment for you."

West nods at Angela. Geoffrey eyes West as he turns around and walks away. Angela picks up the folder from under her arm.

GEOFFREY: "Where's he going?"

ANGELA: "The less he knows about this case, Officer, the safer he'll be. He's already in enough danger as it is for helping me."

GEOFFREY: "He looks a bit young to be working in the government, don't you think? He's just a kid! And exactly what is it you have to give me?"

Angela hands Geoffrey the folder.

ANGELA: "The current location of your missing prisoner."

Geoffrey looks at Angela, stunned. He opens the folder and eyes the papers inside.

ANGELA: "We need to talk. There's a lot about this prisoner that you don't understand. And if you want to be the one who brings him back into custody, there are certain things you need to know to survive your next encounter with him."

Geoffrey looks up at Angela, puzzled.

* * *

In the clinic of the Company, Peter is seated on his bed. He looks at Mohinder and Tracy.

TRACY: "Mohinder told me what happened. Are you okay?"

PETER: "Yeah, I'll be fine. I'm just, uh...I'm just still sore, that's all. How long was I in surgery?"

TRACY: "About four hours or so. You barely survived that blast. But I don't get how it took away your ability."

PETER: "I just wish I knew what happened to the others. Claire, Matt..."

MOHINDER: "We'll find them, Peter. Everything will be all right. You'll see."

Peter looks at the doorway, he stares ahead.

MOHINDER: "Peter?"

PETER: "Didn't you see that?"

Mohinder and Tracy look at the wall.

MOHINDER: "See what?"

PETER: "There was a shadow...on the wall. Someone's here."

Tracy walks over to the door and looks outside. She looks left, and see no one. She looks right. No one is there. Tracy turns around and looks at Peter.

TRACY: "The hall's empty, Pete. There's no one there now."

* * *

The Invisible Man steps away from the Company building. He reappears and reveals himself to be a thin man, wearing a black mask that covers his head. He pushes a button on his headset.

INVISIBLE MAN: "Target acquired. We have a problem, though."

The Invisible Man fades away, turning invisible again.

MOHINDER (NARRATES): "There are some things in life that happen that we never thought we'd see."

* * *

West is in the air, flying over the clouds and away from New York. He's wearing a headset on his head.

MOHINDER (NARRATES): "The easy-going teenager that is growing up into a responsible young man."

* * *

Back in the desert, Usutu is at a blank canvas. His eyes are completely white and he is painting a picture with his thin paintbrush. Matt, Claire, Ando and Hiro watch as Usutu paints.

MOHINDER (NARRATES): "The surprise return of an old friend."

* * *

Over in Houston, Sarah, Susan and Mary stand at the end of George's hospital bed. Sarah eyes George sadly and he gives her a weak smile. He gently holds her right hand with his hand.

MOHINDER (NARRATES): "Saying goodbye to a dying loved one."

* * *

Back at the comic book store in Austin, E.S. walks into the comic book store and walks over to Kristen and David.

MOHINDER (NARRATES): "And then, there are some things that happen that we never imagined were possible."

DAVID: "Okay, I'm here. What's the big emergency?"

KRISTEN: "I don't know. I just gave David his early gift and he hasn't taken his eyes off of it since."

E.S.: "It's that good, huh?"

David stares at the item in his hands. It's a limited edition poster of _9th Wonders_. The top half of the painting shows some of the familiar Heroes characters. Noah is at the far left, clutching a sobbing Claire in his arms. Next to Noah is Hiro, with Ando standing behind him. Ando has his back turned to Hiro, glancing angrily over his shoulder at his friend. To Hiro's left, in the middle of the line-up, is Peter Petrelli. He's wearing a black trench coat and has a familiar scar on his face. Next to Peter is Matt, who is wearing a policeman's uniform. At the far right of the line-up is Sylar, smiling wickedly from ear to ear. His arms are out at his sides, his hands glowing red with heat.

The bottom half of the painted poster is of a map of the U.S., over the part where New York is. The entire state is gone. It's just ocean. The bottom of the poster reads "_HATE TO SAY **GOODBYE**... THE 9 ISSUE LIMITED SERIES_"

DAVID: "I don't think '_good'_ is the word I'd use to describe it."


	4. Chapter 4 Back up

DESERT - BOTSWANA, AFRICA - 1:18 A.M.

Usutu is still in his trance and is painting a picture on his canvas. There are eight other canvases nearby, which have paintings on them. Matt, Claire, Ando and Hiro watch Usutu paint.

HIRO: (subtitled from Japanese) "Anyone else bored? Like really, REALLY bored?"

ANDO: (subtitled from Japanese) "Usutu said he would explain once he's done painting, Hiro. Just be patient."

Matt turns and looks outside of the tent. He notices a gush of sand flowing in the wind.

HIRO: (subtitled from Japanese) "How much longer is that going to be? We waited for Matt Parkman to stop drawing, and when we woke up, he was done."

Matt notices more sand blowing in the wind.

MATT: "Guys, wait a second."

Hiro and Ando glance at Matt, as he walks past and outside. Claire turns and notices Matt walk off.

* * *

Matt walks away from the tent and takes a few steps forward. He stops and stares ahead. He looks left, and then right. There's just desert as far as the eye can see. Claire walks outside and over to Matt.

CLAIRE: "What is it?"

MATT: "Nothing. I just saw some sand blow by. Ever since I saw that sketch I made... I dunno. Guess I'm just a bit jumpy."

CLAIRE: "It's okay. Come on back inside."

Matt nods at Claire. He turns around and follows her back in the tent.

A sand dune, a few miles ahead of the tent, shows freshly made footprints. There is also a small sand castle made in the sand.

* * *

PAPER FACTORY - AUSTIN, TX. - 6:18 P.M.

Noah walks inside, with Benson and Audrey following him in. They walk down a long hallway.

HANSON: "Why are we here?"

NOAH: "There's some information about your case you need to see. We've been keeping records of the sightings at our company and this is the latest confirmed location."

BENSON: "In here? This is a paper factory."

NOAH: "Trust me, rookie, there's more in here than you think."

HANSON: "Why are you showing us all of this?"

NOAH: "Because I want to get to the bottom of this case just as much as you do. My employers have learned there's something else out there that's causing these latest attacks and abductions."

BENSON: "Abductions? What abductions?"

Noah stops walking as he reaches the end of the hall. He unlocks the door with his key and he opens the door.

NOAH: "These."

Hanson and Benson stare through the open doorway in shock.

There is another door, a barred cell door, locked shut in front of them. There are at least two hundred dead bodies in body bags on the ground, with knocked-over plates of stale bread, cups filled with water, and tattered sleeping bags under the bodies.

Benson turns his head aside and covers his mouth with his jacket. He COUGHS and HANSON GAGS from the smell.

NOAH: "We found them in here just under an hour ago."

Hanson glances over at Noah.

HANSON: "What the hell is this place?"

NOAH: "That's what we want to know."

* * *

LAWRENCE, KANSAS

On a large farm, a late-40s FARMER opens his guest bedroom door and steps inside. He's holding a tray of food in his hands - a bowl of soup, a glass of milk, etc. He walks over to the unseen guest's bed.

FARMER: "Hey there, young man. Take it easy. You've been unconscious for a few days."

UNSEEN GUEST: "Days? Where am I?"

The farmer sets the tray of food down on the bedside table to the unseen guest's left.

FARMER: "Lawrence, Kansas. My wife found you in a cornfield near my farm. By the looks of things, you looked like you'd been in some sort of explosion. Do you know what happened to you?"

UNSEEN GUEST: "No. I don't remember anything."

FARMER: "You don't? Do you at least know your own name?"

The unseen guest glances over at the farmer.

UNSEEN GUEST: "Of course I know my own name."

The guest's face is seen for the first time, an evil smile spreads across his face - it is Gabriel Gray, a.k.a. Sylar. He lifts his right index finger up.

SYLAR: "My name is Sylar."

Sylar's smile gets bigger. Though the Farmer is not seen, we hear him GAGGING and CHOKING. He lets out his last breath and Sylar lowers his head as he watches the dead farmer drop to the ground.

* * *

Back at their Residence Inn hotel room, Dawn is seated on one bed and D.W. sits on the bed next to hers.

DAWN: "Mom, what is this all about? What just happened to Jackie?"

D.W.: "I had to send her away, Dawnie. I couldn't let her hurt you."

DAWN: "You mean you made her disappear? How did you do that? What do you mean, you couldn't let her hurt me?"

D.W.: "Honey, I know you love your sister and you'd do anything for her. That's why you've been there to reach out to her, bailing her out of jail. But she has been arrested more than you know. The people she's working for, Dawnie...they're dangerous. They've been hiring her to hunt down and abduct certain people, people just like me."

DAWN: "I don't understand. What are you talking about?"

D.W.: "I have a special talent, Dawnie. A certain ability I had received several months ago, during that second eclipse."

DAWN: "You mean like a super-power? Do you know how crazy that sounds?"

D.W.: "It's true. It's how I sent your sister away, over to Kansas. She should be walking to the nearest pay phone to report what's happened by now."

DAWN: "Kansas? Mom, that's just not possible."

D.W.: "I know you don't believe me, but it's true. You saw it with your own eyes. I can transport myself, other people and objects anywhere I want to by teleportation."

DAWN: "Teleportation?"

D.W.: "Here. Let me prove it."

D.W. gently grabs Dawn's hand and she shuts her eyes. A white aura flashes over the two of them and then they disappear.

* * *

At D.W.'s home, Dawn and D.W. reappear in the living room. Dawn looks around in disbelief.

DAWN: "Momma, how did you do that?"

D.W.: "Like I said. When I think of a place I'd rather go, regardless of how far away it is, I can go from one place to another by teleporting. If you want to go to Paris, I can take you there. If you want to visit your cousin Bobby in Abilene, I can take you there too."

D.W. holds onto Dawn's hand, a white aura flashes around them, and they teleport away.

* * *

They return to the hotel room. Dawn lets go of her mother's hand and steps back nervously.

DAWN: "Mom, don't do that again. Just don't do that."

D.W.: "I'm sorry if I'm scaring you, baby. But I'm not the only one with a certain ability. Your sister Jackie has one, too. She has the ability to manipulate the gases around her. She can turn oxygen into laughing gas, knock out gas, poisonous gas... That's why she gave you that oxygen mask back at the compound."

DAWN: "Then that guard and Daria...Are they...?"

D.W.: "I don't know. They maybe unconscious. They might be dead. Jackie doesn't usually leave witnesses around. Your sister's a very dangerous woman, Dawnie. I didn't want either of you to know what I could do, but since you two broke me out, I had no other choice."

DAWN: "But those men were holding you prisoner, Mom. We couldn't just let you stay in custody with a bunch of guys who were posing as cops!"

D.W.: "You don't get it, baby. I wasn't abducted. I didn't want to leave. I was staying there as a guard."

Dawn looks at D.W., puzzled.

DAWN: "What?"

D.W.: "There were other people in those cells, baby. People with certain powers of their own, just like me. But those guys were wanted bank robbers, rapists, serial killers...I was staying there to make sure they couldn't get out."

Dawn eyes her mother in realization.

* * *

Back in his tent, Usutu finishes with his painting. He blinks and his eyes have regained their pupils. Usutu turns around and he looks over at the others.

MATT: "Finally. What's going on?"

USUTU: "Your presence here is not an accident, Parkman. You were sent here, and are meant to stay until you are allowed to leave. That is why Hiro cannot use his power."

MATT: "But who's blocking his power? And why?"

USUTU: "It is not just Hiro. Read my mind, prophet."

Matt looks at Usutu, puzzled. Matt narrows his eyes and concentrates. A few seconds pass. Matt widens his eyes, stunned.

MATT: "I can't. Something's blocking my telepathy. Who's doing this?"

USUTU: "A friend, Parkman. A new friend who is trying to guide you. To teach you to be prepared and teach you to fight without having to rely solely on your powers. You are all supposed to learn the truth for yourself. No mind-reading, no visions, no explanations."

CLAIRE: "But why are we all here? What's going on?"

USUTU: "You have all been given an assignment, a partner to protect."

HIRO: "A partner?" (points at Ando) "I already have a partner. I like my partner."

USUTU: "That is so, but you are all experienced heroes with powers. You have people that you need to save, to mentor."

MATT: "Wait a minute, you mean we're being given pupils? I can't be a mentor to another person with an ability. I have a son, a family..."

USUTU: "Your family will be fine, Parkman. Your new friends will not be. They are all in danger. They will all need your help. They just don't know it yet."

ANDO: "What do you mean?"

USUTU: "Look at the paintings. Tell me what you see."

The four walk over and notice the paintings. Matt looks at the first painting is of the Company and of the masked Invisible Man walking away, half-visible.

Hiro and Ando take a look at the second painting. It is of Noah, Audrey and Benson looking through the barred door of the room in the paper factory. The two hundred dead bodies in body bags lie on the ground.

ANDO: "Guys!"

Matt and Claire notice the second painting.

MATT: "Oh, God."

Claire looks over at the third painting. She is stunned by what she sees.

CLAIRE: "It can't be."

The third painting is of the Residence Inn building that Dawn and D.W. are staying at. The sky is darkened by the solar eclipse.

MATT: "Another eclipse? But how? When?"

USUTU: "You will learn soon enough. There are six other paintings to see, Parkman. Look."

The four separate and walk off to the other paintings. Matt stands at the fourth painting. It is of Angela and Geoffrey at Kirby Plaza. Geoffrey is looking at the folder Angela had given him. Claire walks past him and glances at the fifth painting. Claire glares at the painting.

CLAIRE: "Sylar..."

Matt, Hiro and Ando notice the painting Claire is staring it. The paniting is of Sylar seated on the farmer's bed. He looks at the floor with a smile, as the Farmer lies dead with his throat slit open. The four heroes eye the Sylar painting grimly, and then they glance at the other paintings. The sixth painting is of Hiro and Ando, standing inside a Sam's Comics store. Hiro is thumbing through an issue of _Astonishing X-Men_ at the new comic rack. Ando stands behind him, going through a back-issue bin.

HIRO: (subtitled from Japanese) "This event isn't so bad."

Ando looks at the seventh painting nearby and takes a step back.

ANDO: (subtitled from Japanese) "Maybe...But this one is."

Hiro turns to Ando and joins him at the other painting. Claire, Ando, Hiro and Matt are caught in a tornado made entirely out of sand.

HIRO: (subtitled from Japanese) "Aw, $#!^."

Claire glances at the eighth painting. It is of Stanley and Geoffrey, seated in the waiting room of the New York hospital. Dawn is walking over to the two men. Ando and Hiro are seated across from them in the waiting room.

CLAIRE: "Do you know these guys?"

Hiro and Ando glance at the hospital painting. Hiro pushes his glasses back up onto his face.

HIRO: "No. We've never seen them before."

USUTU: "You will, Hiro. These are the people you and Ando need to save."

Matt notices the last painting, the one Usutu had just finished. He stares at the painting a moment.

MATT: "Guys..."

Hiro, Ando and Claire turn away from the other paintings and look at Matt.

ANDO: "Matt?"

They walk over and stand next to Matt. They stare at the painting.

MATT: "I think we found the rest of the new guys we need to protect."

Claire and Matt exchange puzzled looks. The last painting is of the food court in the mall back in Austin. Seated at one side of a booth are E.S., David and Kristen. Seated at the other side of the booth are Sarah, and two people we haven't met yet - a mid-20s, lovely Asian woman and a late-20s, man with blond hair and a lean physique.

* * *

In the hotel room's living room, Dawn sits at the end of the couch and she looks at D.W. She holds the room's phone to her ear. The clock reads 7:35 p.m.

D.W.: "Yes, I know. I'll take care of that. Just promise me that you'll make sure she gets home." (pauses) "All right. I'll be back there in a few minutes. Goodbye."

D.W. hangs up the phone and she looks at Dawn.

DAWN: "You're going back?"

D.W.: "I have to, baby. These people, these officers... They haven't hurt me, baby. I've got friends there who look out for me, help me keep the prisoners in check. I need to do my job, and you need to go back home."

DAWN: "Fat chance. I'm sure your bosses would love to throw me in jail for helping Jackie break you out of there."

D.W.: "No way, baby. They won't arrest you. I promise you that. But they do want to send some agents to take you back home and to make sure you're safe. I'll see to it that I can get you clearance to come visit, whenever you need my help."

DAWN: "They'd let me see you?"

D.W. smirks and puts her arm around her daughter.

D.W.: "If they want me to stay there and help them out, they'd damn well better."

Dawn sadly smiles and hugs her mother. There is a double knock on the door. Dawn and D.W. eye one another and then the door.

DAWN: "That was quick."

D.W.: "That's their job."

Dawn gets up from her bed, walks across the room and opens the door. A lovely Asian woman stands in the hall, wearing a jacket zipped over her shirt, blue jeans and boots. The agent, JULIE WEN - mid-20s with black hair - is the same woman we saw in Usutu's painting.

JULIE: "Are you Dawn Williams?"

DAWN: "Yes."

JULIE: "I'm agent Julie Wen. I'm here to make sure you drive back home safely."

D.W.: "Thanks for your help, Julie."

JULIE: (nods at D.W.) "Any time. I'll see you back at the compound."

D.W. nods. She lowers her head, shuts her eyes and vanishes in a flash of white light. Julie smirks and shakes her head.

* * *

In Kansas, at a small diner, Jackie stands outside at a pay phone. She's holding the phone to her ear.

JACKIE: "No, they're not here. Are you sure you have agents in this sector already?"

Jackie pauses for a few moments, listening to the other end of the phone. She looks left and then right. Jackie shakes her head.

JACKIE: "No, no. I get that. I just...I can't believe that my own mom did this to me. I mean, I had her and then she beams me to another state."

Jackie pauses for a few moments. She SIGHS and nods.

JACKIE: "Fine. I get it. I messed up. But that's not going to happen again. Just let me get back to New York and I'll take care of things for you."

Jackie pauses for a few moments. She smirks.

JACKIE: "What about my sister? I'll take care of her for you, too. And that won't cost you any extra pay."

Jackie looks to her left and notices a black van driving down the road, headed right for the diner.

JACKIE: "Here's my ride. I'll see you back in New York."

She hangs up the phone.

* * *

In the clinic, at 8:00 p.m., Peter lies on his bed. He watches Mohinder walk into the room.

MOHINDER: "Is there anything I can get for you, Peter?"

PETER: "No, that's all right. Just resting, that's all."

MOHINDER: "Come on, Peter. You must eat something. You just got out of a coma, and yet you haven't asked for anything to eat or drink."

PETER: "I know. I just... I just feel so worn out, you know? I'm just going to rest for a while, okay?"

MOHINDER: "All right. If there's anything you need, I'll be across the hall in the lab."

PETER: "I will."

Mohinder nods and he turns around. He walks out of the room and Peter closes his eyes as he hears him walk away. Peter winces and clutches his left side. A woman's right hand reaches out and gently grabs Peter's hand, squeezing it. Peter opens his eyes, and GASPS in shock as he sits up. Peter flinches from the sudden movement and the unseen woman sets her left hand on Peter's shoulder, helping him down.

WOMAN: "I'm sorry, Peter. I didn't mean to scare you. Just lie back down and rest."

Peter looks ahead at the woman's face and stares at her in shock.

PETER: "How did you...? I mean, is it...Is it really you?"

A familiar, beautiful Irish woman sits by his bed. The woman, CAITLIN, smiles at Peter and nods as she gently holds onto his hand.

CAITLIN: "It's really me, Peter. I hope you're as glad to see me as I am to see you."

Peter stares at her, shocked. He smiles at her, pleasantly surprised.

* * *

A short time later, Caitlin is seated on a chair by Peter's bed. She holds his hand.

PETER: "I'm so sorry, Caitlin. I tried to go back after I left that alternate 2008. I tried so hard to go back and save you. But I couldn't. I never meant to leave you stranded there."

CAITLIN: "Oh, Peter, I know that."

PETER: "How did you get back here? You were left in a future that wasn't supposed to exist. How did you get out?"

CAITLIN: "After you left, everything around me changed. I was now standing in an old basement. I went outside and saw the sign said, 'Beeman Warehouse'."

Peter's eyes widen, shocked.

PETER: "You were there?"

CAITLIN: "All of a sudden, this masked man walks up to me. He said he got me out. I asked him who he was, how I got there. He just shook his head and put his hand on my shoulder. He told me it wasn't safe. Next thing I knew, this white light is shining over me and I appear in the hallway of this building."

PETER: "That's two days. He made you skip two days into the future. To today."

CAITLIN: "Peter, I know I've missed a lot. But what's happening? What happened back at that warehouse?"

PETER: "I don't really know. Something's wrong with my memories. They're gone. I just remember bits and pieces of what happened. Sylar stepping in the hallway... I was sitting against a wall, and my niece Claire was holding my hand... There was this sound, this God-awful scream..."

Peter looks at Caitlin nervously.

PETER: "I think it was me screaming."

CAITLIN: "Do you know who that man was?"

Peter shakes his head. He doesn't notice Mohinder step inside. Mohinder stops as he spots Caitlin holding Peter's hand.

MOHINDER: "How did you get in here?"

Peter and Caitlin notice Mohinder step inside.

PETER: "It's all right, Mohinder. She's an old friend of mine. More than that, actually. This is Caitlin."

MOHINDER: "Caitlin?"

Mohinder pauses, trying to recognize the name. He gives Caitlin a puzzled look as he remembers her name.

MOHINDER: "You mean, you were the one trapped in that alternate future where the Shanti virus had been released."

CAITLIN: "Yes, I was. Peter told me he tried to go back for me, but he couldn't. After he left, I was transported out of that future by this masked man."

MOHINDER: "You what?"

PETER: "It's a long story."

Peter tries to sit up, but flinches. Mohinder walks over and sets his hand on Peter's shoulder, helping him lie back down.

MOHINDER: "Take it easy, Peter."

CAITLIN: "What's wrong with him? Why isn't he healin'?"

Mohinder looks over at Caitlin and smiles.

MOHINDER: "Miss, I think we should really talk."

* * *

At the hospital, Stanley stands in the hallway with his hands in his jacket's pockets. DR. MIRANDA WATKINS - mid-50s with chin-length gray hair - steps out of room 338. She walks over to Stanley.

STANLEY: "How is he doing?"

DR. WATKINS: "He's all right, Stanley."

Stanley eyes her a moment.

STANLEY: "No, he's not. He's worse, isn't he?"

Dr. Watkins eyes Stanley grimly a moment. She shakes her head.

DR. WATKINS: "You always could tell when I was lying."

STANLEY: "Can I see him?"

DR. WATKINS: "Of course. But he's just had his medication. He won't be awake for long."

Stanley nods.

* * *

The door to room 338 opens. Stanley enters and looks at a mid-60s, bald man lying on a patient bed. It is his father, RICHARD. Richard is hooked up to monitors and looks frail. Stanley walks over and stands by his father's bed.

STANLEY: "Hey, Dad."

Richard keeps his eyes closed, breathing softly. Stanley sadly smiles at him.

STANLEY: "I just spoke to Aunt Clara. She's coming by to visit you tomorrow."

Richard doesn't answer. He does open his eyes. Stanley sadly smiles.

STANLEY: "Well, I see you're getting fatter every time I see you. You've been hogging the food from the other patients again, haven't you?"

Richard CHUCKLES weakly. He smiles at his son.

RICHARD: "I can't help it. The Jell-O just tastes so damn good."

Stanley nods at Richard. He lowers his head, his lower lip trembling. Richard frowns as his son tries his best not to cry.

RICHARD: "I'm sorry, Stanley. I can't imagine what you must be going through. Your pain..."

Stanley looks up at his father and smiles.

STANLEY: "Don't you worry about me, Dad. I'll be just fine."

Richard shakes his head.

RICHARD: "Sit down, son. Please, rest. You're not doing so well yourself."

STANLEY: "So I've missed some hours of sleeping. I can't help worrying about you."

RICHARD: "There's nothing you can do for me. I just wish..." (gulps) "I just wish... that there was something I could do for you."

Stanley sadly smiles. His smile fades as his father COUGHS. RICHARD COUGHS, hard. He sits up and COUGHS again. He's coughing out blood.

STANLEY: "I'll be back."

Stanley turns around to the doorway and quickly rushes out. Richard COUGHS, harder. He collapses onto his bed, out of breath. Richard hears footsteps enter the room. He GULPS and catches his breath.

RICHARD: "Son? Son, I'm all right."

Richard opens his eyes. He looks at the man by his bed, puzzled.

RICHARD: "Can I help you?"

The familiar man by Richard's bed is Samson Gray. He holds onto his oxygen tank and smiles.

SAMSON: "I sure hope so."

* * *

Samson walks over and sits on a chair next to Richard.

RICHARD: "Who are you? Have we met before?"

SAMSON: "Oh, no, sir. I'm actually a bit lost. You see, I've been looking for a friend here in this hospital. I spoke to one of the nurses and she said he was in here."

RICHARD: "I don't know. I've had a lot of patients with me in this room. They keep coming and going."

SAMSON: "Believe me, you'd remember my friend. He's about early thirties. Black hair, blue eyes, athletic build. Have you seen anyone like that in your room?"

RICHARD: "There was a guy with black hair a few days ago. He was released from the hospital yesterday."

SAMSON: "Really? Looks like I've missed him." (smiles) "At least we still have each other, Richard."

Richard looks at Samson, puzzled.

RICHARD: "Who told you my name is Richard?"

SAMSON: "_Was_ Richard."

Richard suddenly stiffens, pressed tight against his bed by Samson's telekinesis. Samson leans closer to Richard as he GASPS for air, and Samson grins.

SAMSON: "Did you really think I didn't know who you were the second I stepped in here? That I didn't know how special you really were? You have something I want, Mr. Finger. And I'm not leaving until I get what I came for!"

MASKED MAN: "Yes, you are."

Samson turns around and time suddenly stops. Samson and Richard are both frozen in place. The masked man steps to Samson from behind and sets his hand on his shoulder. Samson quickly vanishes, teleported away. The masked man teleports away and time unfreezes. Richard GASPS for air and clutches his throat with his hand.

Stanley walks in with a nurse and they notice Richard holding his throat. Richard COUGHS out drops of blood and GASPS in air.

STANLEY: "See? He was coughing out blood a few minutes ago, too."

The Nurse walks over and sets her hand on Richard's shoulder.

NURSE: "Mr. Finger, are you all right? Mr. Finger?"

Stanley eyes his father in concern as he GASPS for air.

* * *

NEW JERSEY

Samson is alone on a dirt road. He looks left, and then right. Samson looks at the sign nearby. It reads HACKENSACK - 20 MILES.

SAMSON: "No!! NO!! How did..."

Samson suddenly stops and COUGHS. He clutches his oxygen mask with his hand and calms down. Samson looks around and sees no cars passing by.

SAMSON: "I don't know who that was...but I look forward to taking that power of his."

* * *

LIEBER PAPER FACTORY - DOWNTOWN, AUSTIN

Back at an office at the factory, Noah stands before Benson's desk. Hanson stands nearby, holding a file in her hands.

BENSON: "What is this place?"

NOAH: "The Lieber Paper Factory. This is one of my company's newest base of operations. We opened this here in the fall so that we could have another team keeping surveillance on the area."

Hanson eyes the papers stapled together in the file.

HANSON: "Who are all of these people?"

NOAH: "The other targets. I haven't been part of this assignment as long as either of you, but I do know a few things about this case that you don't."

BENSON: "And how exactly did you get all of these records?"

Noah smiles.

NOAH: "I had a little assistance."

Hanson looks at the records.

HANSON: "These are all of the victims so far. Names, addresses..."

NOAH: "And they all have a common link, Agent Hanson. Though some of have a little something special about them that most people don't have."

BENSON: "What is he talking about?"

Noah's cell phone rings. He looks at his phone as it rings again. Noah picks up his cell phone, opens it up and holds it to his ear.

NOAH: "I'm kind of busy at the moment."

Noah pauses. He listens to the other end of the phone. He looks stunned by this news.

NOAH: "What?" (pauses) "When?"

BENSON: "What is it?"

NOAH: "Shh!!"

Noah pauses and listens to the person on the other end of the phone. He nods.

NOAH: "We're on our way."

Noah hangs up the cell phone and looks at Hanson.

NOAH: "We need to go, right now. There's been another attack."

* * *

Back in the Company, Mohinder sits on a chair at a nearby table, looking at a blood sample on the slide of his microscope. Caitlin stands beside him.

CAITLIN: "I don't understand. How could Peter just suddenly lose his powers?"

MOHINDER: "I'm not sure. I've been studying this blood sample I got when Peter was in a coma, but I can't find any causes as to how or why his powers have been taken away. Every test I've done has shown he is completely normal, despite his injuries."

CAITLIN: "After what you told me happened at the warehouse, it sounds like Peter's lucky to be alive."

MOHINDER: "Yes, although I'm still not sure exactly what happened back there. I can barely remember anything. However, I'm just as puzzled at your return. Peter said you were stuck in an alternate 2008 where the Shanti virus was released, but he was unable to reach you. By destroying the virus and changing the timeline, then the timeline simply should've changed around you or..."

Mohinder pauses. Caitlin gives him a nervous look.

CAITLIN: "I would have died. I would've been in a time that no longer existed."

MOHINDER: "But I don't understand how Peter was unable to reach you, and yet that masked man was. I'm still trying to figure out how you were brought here."

CAITLIN: "I'd be lyin' if I didn't say I wasn't curious myself. But I'm not so much wonderin' how I'm still here as I am glad that I am here. That timeline, Mohinder... What we saw, what had happened... I pray you don't see anything as bad as that."

* * *

Back in the Company's clinic, Peter lies asleep on his bed. He frowns in his sleep. He rolls onto his side, restless, in the midst of a nightmare...

* * *

Peter's nightmare shows brief glimpses of the past. Inside the Beeman Warehouse, Peter walks down the basement's hallway. He takes a few steps forward, looking puzzled. He stops walking, turns around. There's no one there...

Within a darkened room, the door opens and Peter steps inside. He is in a cellar, where a broken staircase lies stained with blood. Blood stains, gunshot markings and a few small holes in the walls are on the walls. The holes in the wall have fist imprints in them. Peter steps inside, looks around...

* * *

In the clinic, Peter rolls onto his back. He is glistening with sweat and breathing hard, upset by his nightmare.

* * *

Peter's nightmare continues. Peter collapses to his knees in the cellar and lands on all fours. He GRUNTS in pain, unable to move. He struggles to get up, but he can't.

Minutes pass. Peter is on his feet, recovered from whatever it was that kept him from moving. Matt stands behind him and he sets his hand on Peter's shoulder.

MATT: "We've got to get moving. There's no sign of them."

PETER: "I can't leave now. He's still here. Go on outside."

Matt turns around and starts to walk off. MATT GRUNTS as he's shoved up and sent flying through the air. Matt hits his head on the side wall and collapses. Blood trickles down the cut on the side of Matt's head. Peter spins around to an open doorway. Sylar has his hand up and aims it at Peter. Sylar's eyes narrow at the sight of Peter and Peter suddenly stiffens.

SYLAR: "I think we've done this enough times, don't you, Peter?"

Sylar lifts his hand up and his telekinesis lifts Peter up off the ground as his hand lifts.

SYLAR: "You know why I'm here."

PETER: (flinching) "You can't have them."

SYLAR: "You can't stop me."

* * *

In the clinic, Peter rolls onto his back, breathing heavily. He's GASPING for air, his heartbeat speeding up slowly.

* * *

Back in Peter's nightmare, Sylar still has Peter lifted up off the floor with his telekinesis. Sylar holds up his free left hand and smiles. Smoke comes out of his mouth as he breathes, indicating he is now a fire breather.

SYLAR: "I'm not the same since we last met."

Peter's eyes glow with red heat vision and his pupils burn bright red.

PETER: "Neither am I."

Peter fires a red beam of heat that hits Sylar in the chest and he SCREAMS as he's knocked backwards. His concentration broken, Peter is released from the telekinesis and drops to the ground. There is a sudden burst of white light...

When the light fades, it is suddenly minutes later.

Peter is seated with his back to the wall, bleeding from the mouth and clutching his left side. There is a bright white light and an energy bubble expands from within the hallway. Peter is slowly starting to heal himself. A thin man, his face hidden in the shadows, stands before Peter. He grabs onto Peter's face with his hands. Peter closes his eyes, overwhelmed with pain. A white light glows from the man's hands and Peter glows white with it. Peter lets out a SCREAM of agony, and the SCREAM gets LOUDER, DISTORTED, INHUMAN...

* * *

PETER SCREAMS as he awakens from his nightmare and he sits up on his bed, wide-eyed. He looks around the room, breathing hard. Peter calms down and looks around the room. He is alone. Peter tries to move and he goes down grimacing. Peter lies still as Caitlin and Mohinder enter the room.

CAITLIN: "Peter!"

MOHINDER: "What is it? What happened?"

PETER: "Nothing. Just a nightmare."

MOHINDER: "About what?"

Peter looks away. He looks puzzled. Peter turns back to Mohinder, unnerved.

PETER: "I don't know... I don't remember."

* * *

At an old diner in Austin, Sarah stands at a table for two, wearing her waitress uniform. She sets down two large glasses of Coca-Cola onto the table, next to their plates of food.

SARAH: "There you are. Would you like anything else?"

CUSTOMER #1: "No thanks, ma'am. We're fine."

At a nearby table, CUSTOMERS #3 and #4 are seated at a table for two. Customer #3 has a hamburger and fries on his plate, while Customer #4 has a side salad and a steak on her plate. Customer #3 looks at Sarah and raises his hand.

CUSTOMER #3: "Excuse me, waitress! I asked for a hamburger, this is a cheeseburger!"

SARAH: "All right, sir. Who was your waitress?"

CUSTOMER #3: "Her."

Customer #3 points and Sarah notices a mid-20s, brunette woman, KELSEY, standing outside. She is smoking a cigarette and talking on the phone. SARAH SIGHS.

SARAH: "I'm sorry, sir. I'll take it back for her."

Sarah walks over to the table and takes the plate from Customer #3. Sarah glances over at Customer #4.

SARAH: "Is your order all right, ma'am?"

CUSTOMER #4: "Mine is fine, thanks."

SARAH: "All right, I'll be right back."

Sarah walks across the restaurant and into the kitchen. She notices the mid-50s, bald cook, CRAIG, is cooking more burgers.

SARAH: "Craig, I need a fix on an order. A customer ordered a cheeseburger and got a hamburger."

CRAIG: "Let me guess. Kelsey took his order, right?"

SARAH: "Right."

CRAIG: "Figures. I'm on it. Sorry to have to drag you in to work after your drive back from Houston, kiddo."

SARAH: "That's all right."

With his left hand, Craig removes the plate from Sarah's hand. With his right, Craig grabs a plate with a freshly-made cheeseburger and fries and he hands it to Sarah.

CRAIG: "Here. I'll trade you."

SARAH: "Thanks. You're a life-saver."

CRAIG: "Uh-huh."

Sarah turns around and nearly bumps into a blond, Australian waiter.

SARAH: "Oh! Oh, gosh! I'm sorry!"

AUSTRALIAN WAITER: "It's okay. No harm done."

CRAIG: "Hey, Brandon! I've got some burgers you need to take to table four!"

The waiter, BRANDON GIBSON, steps aside and gives Sarah room to walk away.

BRANDON: "I'm on it. After you."

SARAH: "Thanks."

Brandon turns his head and watches Sarah walk away. As he looks at Sarah, we see his face for the first time. It's the same blond man from Usutu's painting.

* * *

SAN ANTONIO, TEXAS - 9:08 p.m.

Later that night, a black Camry drives up and parks in front of an enormous prison compound. It is three stories tall and has smoke rising out from several broken windows. Noah, seated at the wheel, stares at the smoke rising from the compound. Two police cars are upside down on the road in front of the compound, on fire and with their tires melted. Noah quickly unbuckles his seatbelt.

NOAH: "Oh, no."

Benson and Hanson, both seated in the back, unbuckle their seatbelts. The three open their car doors and they get out of the car. They slam the doors closed and Noah picks up a gun.

NOAH: "Be careful in there. Back up won't be here for a while and we don't know who is in there."

HANSON: "How many do you think there are in there?"

NOAH: "I'm not sure."

BENSON: (coughs) "Aw, man! What the hell is that smell?"

Noah stops walking as he notices the two upside-down cars. Burned skeletons are in the car, either still buckled up to their seats or on the ground. Noah flinches at the smell.

HANSON: "Think we can handle whoever is in there?"

NOAH: "We're about to find out."

* * *

The doors to the Bentley Prison Compound swing open. Benson, Hanson and Noah walk inside. They are wearing matching headsets. Four police officers lie on the ground, now as skeletons. Their bones are burned black and their clothes are shredded. HANSON COUGHS and BENSON GAGS from the stench. Noah looks around the enormous main hallway. He spots a receptionist's desk and there are security monitors on the desk. Benson and Hanson notice the monitors, and Benson walks to the desk. He notices that the screens of the monitors have all gone to static.

BENSON: "Perfect. Now what?"

Benson hears a thumping noise and looks down. He notices a mid-30s, brunette RECEPTIONIST hiding under the desk and she SCREAMS as Benson spots her. Benson steps back, startled, and Noah and Hanson go over to the Receptionist. She cowers back under the desk, tears streaming down her face.

HANSON: "Don't worry. I'm with the F.B.I. We got a report of a breakout."

RECEPTIONIST: "Nobody's broken out. They're still inside. They came in..."

BENSON: "Came in?"

RECEPTIONIST: "How did you get in? Are they still at the front?"

HANSON: "What?"

RECEPTIONIST: "Answer me!! Are they still at the front doors or not?!?"

BENSON: "No one was at the main doors. That's how we got in."

RECEPTIONIST: "Then get out of here... We need to get out. You can't stop them."

NOAH: "Ma'am, please. I need you to calm down and tell me who is here."

RECEPTIONIST: "That man did it. He burned all of them. I saw my brother, Charlie, burn up right in front of my eyes. He..."

The Receptionist lowers her head and covers her mouth with her left hand. Noah gently sets his hand on her shoulder.

NOAH: "I'm sorry for your loss. But this is important. Who are they And where did they go?"

RECEPTIONIST: "Donald...the main guard here. I heard on the intercom. He said there was a break in at sector twenty-six...in the sub-basement. Two floors down. There was another down the hall, to the left... sector five. Another to the right... sector eight. You need to go, now! You can't stop him. Any of them!"

NOAH: "Don't be so sure about that. Go on outside. We'll be right behind you."

Noah gets up and looks at Benson and Hanson.

NOAH: "Hanson, take sector five. I'll take sector eight. Benson, check out sector twenty-six, two floors down."

BENSON: "All right. I'll keep in touch."

* * *

In sector twenty-six, Benson walks down the stairs and into the hallway.

BENSON: "I'm in."

HANSON (on headset): "I'm already at sector five. There's nothing here. All I see is some broken metal and the bed's been ripped in half at the middle."

BENSON: "Well, whatever you do find, keep the channel open. We don't want to lose..."

His headset goes to static. Benson shakes his head.

BENSON: "...contact with each other." (sighs) "Perfect."

Benson walks forward and looks around. He sees doors to the prison cells are left wide open. He grimaces at the nasty stench in the hall. BENSON COUGHS and peers into one of the cells. Three prisoners lie dead inside, one on the floor and two in their bed. All are now burned skeletons.

BENSON: "Oh, man..."

Benson turns around and looks into another cell. Two inmates lie on the ground, now burned skeletons. Benson walks over to the second cell to the left. Benson notices the door to the cell is broken down and is frozen solid. He steps towards the cell, puzzled. Benson looks inside. There is a thin coating of ice within the cell and icicles are on the ceiling, jagged and sharp.

BENSON: "Ice?"

Benson pauses as he hears distant thumping sounds... footsteps. They're getting closer. Benson turns around and looks ahead.

BENSON: "Hold it!!"

Across the hall stands a man in his early 30s, with his hands in his jeans' pockets. He looks like the man that Samson had described - black hair, blue eyes, athletic build. The man is XANDER ANDREWS.

BENSON: "Who are you?"

Xander narrows his eyes and takes a step back. Benson holds his gun at Xander.

XANDER: "Put that away."

BENSON: "Just put your hands up. Nice and easy."

XANDER: "You sure about that?"

BENSON: "I said, 'hands up!'"

Xander grins. He takes his hands out of his pockets.

XANDER: "You're the boss."

Xander holds his hands up, and they are pulsating with red energy. Benson lowers his gun slightly, stunned at what he's seeing.

BENSON: "What in the..."

He doesn't notice Noah walking to him from a thin hallway to Benson's left. Xander sneers and moves his right arm back. He holds his hand up to fire, when Noah charges at Benson from his left and tackles him.

NOAH: "NO!!"

Just as Noah and Benson go down, Xander throws a red baseball-sized ball of radioactive energy. The ball rushes down the hall and eventually hits the back wall. Upon impact, the radioactive ball makes a hole in the wall twice its size. Xander notices Noah and Benson on the floor, and makes two more energy balls. Noah quickly lifts his gun up and fires first. Xander barely dodges in time, and he quickly gets up and throws another ball at them. Noah and Benson roll away on the floor in opposite directions - Noah to the left, Benson to the right. The ball hits the floor and creates a hole in the ground, again twice its size.

Noah and Benson look at Xander, his hands glowing and pulsating with red radioactive power. He looks to Benson and notices he had dropped his gun on the floor after being knocked down. Xander glances at Noah, his gun aimed. Noah pulls the trigger, and it clicks, empty. Xander smiles.

XANDER: "Want to be next?"

He holds up his hands and makes them into fists. Two orbs of red energy glow around Xander's fists.

XANDER (CONT'D): "Think you want to be next."

BLAM! Xander is shot in the shoulder and goes down SCREAMING. His hands open and the orbs instantly dissolve. Xander holds his wounded shoulder and looks behind him. Hanson walks over to him and keeps her gun aimed at Xander. Xander winces at the pain.

XANDER: (groaning) "You stupid bitch."

HANSON: "Stay down. You're under arrest."

Xander stares at Hanson, puzzled. A red light brightens and dims overhead. Noah and Benson notice the flashing red light above. Benson is puzzled. Noah looks away and at Xander, upset. XANDER LAUGHS at Hanson, pleased.

BENSON: "What the hell is that?"

NOAH: "Red alarm. There's been a break-out."

HANSON: "What?"

XANDER: "Inmate eight-zero-one-zero was right all along."

Hanson looks at Xander, stunned.

HANSON: "What?"

XANDER: "He knew... He knew if I distracted you bozos long enough, you wouldn't bother to check the rest of the perimeter. You gave him the time by fighting me. You gave them all the time they needed."

Xander flinches and clutches his bleeding shoulder. Noah notices Hanson taking a step towards Xander.

HANSON: "Where did..."

NOAH: (interrupts) "Get back!"

Hanson notices Xander. His hands are glowing red, pulsating with power again. Xander blinks and his eyes are glowing red. He shakes his head.

XANDER: "Tell you what. You guys let me go...I won't turn this place into the next Chernobyl. And don't think I can't do it."

BENSON: "He's lying. He'd never let us out alive."

XANDER: "I'm not the nicest guy, yeah, but I won't kill you unless I'm ordered. And the inmate said nothing about a bonus for filling up some body bags."

HANSON: "Then where's the nearest exit?"

NOAH: "Down the hall, to the right. I spotted it when I came down here."

XANDER: "Better get moving. I don't like being upset. I lose control. And that's bad news, for everybody around me."

HANSON: "You heard him! Move!!"

Xander's hands stop glowing. Hanson, Benson and Noah run off down the narrow hallway and they turn to the right. Xander smiles. He taps his left hand on a small transmitter hidden inside his left ear.

XANDER: "They're heading outside. You want to get rid of them?"

INMATE (on transmitter): (voice muffled) "Don't bother. We've got the people we came for. Sandra's waiting for you out back."

XANDER: "Great. Just tell her to get a first-aid kit. Her fiance's coming out shortly, with a slug in my shoulder."

* * *

Noah, Benson and Hanson walk outside through the front doors. They notice the Receptionist is outside, waiting for them.

MOHINDER (NARRATES): "There are times in our lives where something happens that changes us, for better or worse."

* * *

In the clinic, Caitlin sits by Peter's bed. She is holding his hand. He smiles at her and brushes a lock of hair away from her face.

MOHINDER (NARRATES): "It could be a loved one that we thought we had lost, stepping back into our lives."

* * *

In his hospital bed in Houston, George Henderson lies on his hospital bed. His eyes are shut, he's not breathing. His monitors show he has flatlined. Susan stands by her husband's bed, weeping. A Nurse covers George's dead body with a sheet.

MOHINDER (NARRATES): "Or it could be a loving relative we've known for years, whose time had come to pass away."

* * *

Back in the compound, D.W. sits back in her cell. She's lying on her back on her bed, her hands behind her head. D.W. stares at the ceiling, looking a bit sad.

MOHINDER (NARRATES): "Some have decided to spend the rest of their lives incarcerated, doing what they think is best for their family and for others."

* * *

Samson walks towards an old motel, clutching his oxygen tank with his hands. He smiles at the sight of the motel. The sign reads VACANCY in red neon letters. Samson walks towards it.

MOHINDER (NARRATES): "There are also those whose time is running out, though they continue to find a way to prolong their own lives."

* * *

A small band of prisoners walk away down a dirt road, miles away from the Lieber Prison Compound. Xander is with them, holding his bleeding shoulder. There is a mid-50s, bearded man in a leather jacket and jeans standing by a large black van near a pay phone, with a second van parked behind it. The bearded man, LOUIS CRANSTON, smiles at the group of people. Standing next to Louis is a mid-20s woman with shoulder-length black hair - SANDRA EMERSON.

LOUIS: "I see you got my agents out safely."

XANDER: "Though not all of us are in one piece."

Two men in their late-20s - a lean Asian man with spiky black hair and a bald African-American man - walk near Xander. The Asian man is RICHARD "RICKY" CHOI and the African-American man is DARIUS TOMPKINS. Ricky and Darius are holding a mid-20s, blonde woman, SANDY CONNORS, by her arms. Sandy has dried blood stains on the various cuts on her prisoner uniform and blood stains on her hair from the dried gashes on her forehead.

XANDER (CONT'D): "The guards have been having fun with their interrogation methods again. Most times they didn't even ask us any questions."

LOUIS: "Don't worry about that. They won't hurt any of you anymore. Sandra, take care of Sandy and your fiance. We need to get them to the clinic."

SANDRA: "Yes, sir."

Xander walks to the second van, and Ricky and Darius help Sandy walk to the van. Louis looks at the rest of the inmates that had been broken out. Some are quite young. One is a blonde girl, barely sixteen.

LOUIS: "And where's our glorious leader? Prisoner _eight-zero-one-zero_?"

MAN: "Right here."

A man walks from the back of the line and in front of the small group of prisoners.

MOHINDER (NARRATES): "And then, there are those of us who want to take back what they feel had been stolen from them."

Prisoner eight-zero-one-zero - CARLTON - stands at the front of the line of the prisoners. He has gray temples in his black hair, is in his late-50s but looks twenty years younger than he is.

CARLTON: "A deal is a deal, Louis. Do you have an address?"

LOUIS: "Not yet. But I do have a picture. Got it from his MySpace page."

Louis hands over a photograph to Carlton and he takes it in his hands. He smiles.

LOUIS: "Your son's all grown up, big guy."

Carlton stares down at the photo. It is a photo of E.S. Carlton's eyes look up from the photo to Louis.

CARLTON: "Why did I bust these agents out of here? What does your boss want from me?"

LOUIS: "You and those inmates had better get to know each other pretty well. You guys are staying at the base for the next few days until new orders get in. You start training on Monday."

Carlton looks on in realization, pleasantly surprised.

CARLTON: "You mean..."

LOUIS: "That's right. They're your back-up."

Carlton smiles.


	5. Chapter 5 Discoveries

COMPANY HIDEOUT - SAN ANTONIO, TEXAS - 11:25 P.M.

There is an old warehouse near an old highway and an old, closed-down gas station. An ambulance is parked in front of the warehouse, as well as two black cars.

* * *

Inside, in the locker room, Audrey Hanson stands at her open locker. She is wearing a black bra, black pants and sneakers. She is still a little wet and has a towel around her neck. Running water is heard from the showers behind the lockers. Hanson pulls out a shirt from her locker, she puts it on and she buttons it up. Hanson pulls out a black business suit jacket from the locker and puts it on. As she puts it on, a folded piece of paper falls out from the pocket. Hanson looks down, noticing the paper. She crouches down, grabs the paper and unfolds it. Hanson stares at what's printed on the paper, stunned. Hanson stands up and she looks left. She sees no one there. She looks to her right. Again, she sees no one.

* * *

The women's locker room flies open and Hanson walks out into the hallway of the factory's first floor. She walks down the hall and notices Noah is walking to the shut door of an office.

HANSON: "Hey! Bennet!"

He stops and turns his head to Hanson.

HANSON (CONT'D): "What the hell is going on?"

NOAH: "I just got out of the shower, getting decontaminated after our radiation exposure. Benson's still getting cleaned up."

HANSON: "No. I mean, who is this guy that's been sneaking around and giving me all of this information?"

Noah gives her a look of realization.

NOAH: "That masked man left you another message, didn't he?"

HANSON: "See for yourself."

Hanson hands the folded piece of paper to Noah. He takes the paper, unfolds it, and looks at what is printed on it.

Upon closer, look the paper has a picture of Matt Parkman printed on it, the same as in the email she was sent. Five words are printed on the paper below Matt's picture: KIRBY PLAZA, MIDNIGHT.

* * *

HOTEL ROOM - NEW YORK - FRIDAY, 12:30 A.M.

Geoffrey sits at a table for two with Angela. The folder she had given him is lying open on the table. Geoffrey looks at the photos held to pages by paper clips and the notes printed on the papers inside the folder.

ANGELA: "This is your man, isn't it? This Carlton Caine?"

GEOFFREY: "I never knew his name. In custody, he was just another number. Eight-zero-one-zero."

ANGELA: "And you never bothered to question the signifigance of that? Why that number was chosen for him? Why he was held captive in the same compound you were assigned to?"

GEOFFREY: "What's that got to do with anything?"

ANGELA: "Everything, Officer. There's more to this prisoner than you or I know. From what I've learned, he's been working for a secret government department for years. From what we gathered from his last sighting, he's been called into active duty."

GEOFFREY: "By this secret department of yours? I don't buy it."

Geoffrey looks at the papers on the table.

GEOFFREY (CONT'D): "What was he doing, anyway?"

ANGELA: "Hunting down his own kind, Officer Hart. He gives his victims a chance. Be recruited or be killed. We've already had a confirmed death toll of six hundred and two people in the past seventy-two hours."

Geoffrey looks at Angela and raises an eyebrow.

GEOFFREY: "His own kind? What do you mean by that? Like criminals?"

ANGELA: "Hardly. He's... rather gifted, Officer. He's going after people with certain talents."  
Geoffrey pauses. He shakes his head.

GEOFFREY: "I don't get any of this. Why do I get the feeling you're not answering all of my questions?"

ANGELA: "I'm telling you what you need to know."

Angela looks down at her beeper. She notices the number and she looks up at Geoffrey.

ANGELA: "I have to go."

GEOFFREY: "Yeah? Well, I'm not done asking questions."

ANGELA: "Oh, yes, you are. For now. You have until six o'clock tonight whether you want to know the answers, or be kept in the dark. It's much safer for you if you don't know the whole story, Officer Hart. But I have the feeling you won't give up on your search so easily."

GEOFFREY: "What do you mean, safer? Are you threatening me?"

ANGELA: "Quite the contrary. I'm trying to make sure you stay alive. Your role here is bigger than you think, Officer. You just don't know it yet."

Angela stands up, walks away to the exit and opens the door. She steps out and shuts the door behind her. Geoffrey looks down at the papers on the table, looking unsure.

* * *

DESERT - BOTSWANA, AFRICA - 10 A.M.

An enormous tent, almost like a circus tent, is a few miles from an enormous dune in the desert.

Hiro, Ando, Claire and Matt stand within the huge tent, with rubber mats laid on the hot sandy ground. Usutu stands nearby and looks at the quartet.

MATT: "What are we doing in here? Are we going to see a circus show or something?"

USUTU: "This is the start of your training, prophet. I have recruited a new friend of mine to help the four of you. He is going to show all of you how to further your hand to hand combat skills."

ANDO: "What friend?"

Usutu turns around and a man steps into the tent. The man is in his late-30s, bald, has a goatee, and has a lean muscled physique. He is holding a bo staff in his hands. This man is CURTIS ADAMS. He speaks in a thick British accent.

MATT: "And you are?"

CURTIS: "Curtis Adams. Our mutual masked friend sent me to help you."

CLAIRE: "That masked man? Is he doing this? Is he why Matt and Hiro can't use their powers?"

CURTIS: "Patience, Claire. All of your questions will be answered at the proper time."

Curtis holds up a bo staff.

CURTIS (CONT'D): "For now, I must show you how to fight. You have very little time."

MATT: "Time? Time until what?"

Matt walks towards Curtis.

MATT (CONT'D): "What is this all..."

He is interrupted as Curtis quickly crouches, swings his bo staff low and hits Matt at the ankles. Matt is knocked down and lands flat on his back. Curtis holds the bo staff to Matt's throat, keeping him down.

CURTIS: "Your training starts now, Mr. Parkman. You may have answers later."

Curtis looks up at Ando, Hiro and Claire.

CURTIS: "May I have a volunteer?"

Ando and Hiro exchange stunned looks and then they look at Claire. Hiro gently pushes Claire on her back and she stumbles forward. She looks back at Hiro. Hiro and Ando take a few steps back.

HIRO: "Good luck."

Claire glares at Hiro. She looks at Curtis, and heaves a SIGH.

* * *

THE COMPANY, NEW YORK - 8:30 A.M.

Within the clinic in the Company, Peter lies asleep on his bed. A woman's hand reaches out and brushes the hair away from his face. Peter awakens and opens his eyes. He looks groggily to his right and eyes Angela, who is seated by his bed.

PETER: "Mom."

ANGELA: "I tried to come sooner. I had work to finish."

PETER: "You don't need to explain. I'm just glad your here."

Angela eyes Peter with a sad smile. He gives her a look of concern.

PETER: "You look exhausted."

ANGELA: "I haven't slept. I can't go to sleep. I haven't slept since Monday." (pauses) "Dr. Suresh told me what happened to you. About your friend who came back."

Peter looks across the room. Caitlin is sitting on a nearby chair, still asleep.

ANGELA (CONT'D): "He said she sat here all night, watching you."

PETER: "She's a good woman, Mom. I tried to find her, months ago. But I couldn't. That masked man, the one from the Beeman Warehouse. She said he brought her here."

Angela gives Peter a look of concern.

ANGELA: "Does she know who he is?"

PETER: "No. Nobody does. Nobody's seen him without the mask on."

Angela looks at Peter, a bit relieved. Peter notices her look.

PETER: "What?"

ANGELA: "Nothing. I just...for a while there, I was worried we wouldn't be sitting here talking like this again. Even if you are in a hospital bed."

Peter smiles at his mother. Angela holds his hand. She returns the smile. Their pose is the same as the pencil drawing that Matt had made in Africa.

ANGELA: "You look hungry. I'll go bring in some breakfast for you and your friend."

Peter nods, still a bit groggy. Angela gets up and walks to the door. She opens it and walks out into the hall. Peter shuts the eyes, hears the door close, and SIGHS. A hand reaches out and is set down on Peter's shoulder. He opens his eyes.

PETER: "That was pretty quick, don't you..."

He suddenly stops as he sees a familiar man standing in front of him. It's Louis. He smiles at Peter.

LOUIS: "Remember _me?_"

His hand starts to glow and so does Peter. He looks strained and starts to twitch. Peter's mouth gapes open in a silent scream as he starts to writhe. PETER SCREAMS in agony from Louis's touch...

* * *

Peter's eyes pop open as he SCREAMS and he quickly sits up on his bed. Louis's presence was just a nightmare Peter was having. Caitlin GASPS as she's awakened from Peter's SCREAMING and he holds his side. Caitlin gets up and goes over to Peter's bed.

CAITLIN: "Peter!! What is it? What's wrong?"

Peter looks at Caitlin, breathing hard and soaked with sweat.

CAITLIN: "It's all right. I'm here, Peter. What did y' dream?"

Peter looks at Caitlin a moment, out of breath. She sets her hand on his face and he closes his eyes. Peter heaves a SIGH.

* * *

In the lab, Mohinder stands at his desk and holds his cell phone to his ear.

MOHINDER: "Peter had another nightmare. He remembered a man that he saw in the warehouse."

TRACY (on the phone): "He did? Was it that masked man that got us to go outside?"

MOHINDER: "Not likely. This one was a man in his 50s, bearded... He didn't remember his name, though. When he put his hand on his shoulder, Peter said he felt something inside of him, like it was affecting his cells."

* * *

NEW ORLEANS, LOUISIANA

Tracy is walking down a sidewalk in an old neighborhood and holds her cell phone to her ear.

TRACY: "His cells?"

MOHINDER (on the phone): "He said his whole body was in pain, that he felt everything inside of him breaking down."

Tracy stops walking and gets a look of nervous realization.

TRACY: "Wait a minute. You don't mean..."

* * *

At the Company, Mohinder sits at his desk.

MOHINDER: "I think that there's a common link between you and Peter. That man, whoever he was, touched Peter and he said he felt like his whole body was exploding. He recognized it as the same feeling during the explosion and that he let out that inhuman scream."

TRACY (on the phone): "My memory about that night isn't so good, and I don't remember anybody touching me. Do you think he was the one who affected my powers back there?"

MOHINDER: "It's possible. Angela Petrelli is calling in a sketch artist to question Peter about the man he saw in the nightmare. If we can identify him, it might give us some answers."

* * *

Tracy looks at a two-story house with a black roof and red curtains on the windows.

TRACY: "At least it's a start. But why did Peter only lose his abilities after he was touched? My ability was killing me and my cells were breaking apart."

MOHINDER (on the phone): "I'm not certain. When we find the man from Peter's nightmare, we may find out what the full extend of his ability is."

TRACY: "Whoever that man is, if he is the one who messed with my ability back there, I want to be there when we bring that bearded son of a bitch in."

MOHINDER (on the phone): "Calm down, Tracy. We don't want to do anything rash, and you can't let your anger cloud your judgment."

TRACY: "My judgment's just fine, thanks. Look, I've got an appointment to keep. I'll call back when I've found out where our old friends are now."

* * *

Mohinder hears the other end of the phone hang up.

MOHINDER: "Tracy, wait... Tracy?"

He only hears the dial tone. Mohinder SIGHS and hangs up his phone.

MOHINDER: "I hate it when she does that."

* * *

Tracy walks to the two-story house. She walks up the steps of the front porch and towards the front door. Tracy knocks on the door and waits a moment. The door opens and Tracy lets out a smile, looking a bit uncomfortable.

TRACY: "Hi. I know we haven't seen each other much, but... I really need your help."

There is a familiar African-American woman standing at the front door. It's NANA DAWSON. She nods at Tracy.

NANA: "Come on in."

* * *

LIEBER PAPER FACTORY - AUSTIN, TEXAS - 9:00 A.M.

In his office, Noah sits at his desk. Benson and Hanson stand nearby. Benson is reading a folder filled with several pages stapled inside it.

BENSON: "Telepathy...teleportation...cellular regeneration."

Benson looks up at Noah and raises an eyebrow.

BENSON: "Empathic mimicry? You can't be serious."

NOAH: "All of these abilities are not only possible, they're real. Certain people each have a specific power of their own. Some are more powerful than others, a select few can have more than one ability."

Benson looks at Hanson, skeptical.

BENSON: "You can't expect me to believe we have a bunch of super-powered people running around, do you?"

HANSON: "How do you explain the creep last night that had pulsating energy over his hands?"

BENSON: "You don't think he was the guy who exposed us to the radiation in there, do you?"

NOAH: "It wouldn't be the first time. A few years ago, I knew a man named Ted Sprague. He had a similar ability. A friend of mine who had a then-uncontrollable ability managed to copy his power, and when he lost control over it, he almost destroyed New York City."

BENSON: "I'm not buying it. I admit, I don't know how he made his hands glow like that last night, but people with super powers don't exist outside of TV, movies and comic books. Tell 'im, Hanson."

NOAH: "Yes. Tell him, Audrey. Tell him about your old partner, Matt Parkman. The policeman who could hear people's thoughts."

Benson turns around and looks at Hanson.

BENSON: "Wait a minute. That guy that's missing... He can hear what people are _thinking?_"

HANSON: "Yeah. Yeah, he can."

BENSON: "Do you have any idea how crazy that sounds?"

HANSON: "I know. But I need you to believe me on this, partner. Everything Bennet's been telling you is true."

Benson looks at Noah. Noah's cell phone rings. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out his phone. It rings again, and Noah pushes the talk button and holds his phone to his ear.

NOAH: "This is Bennet." (pauses) "Yes?"

Noah pauses, listening. He frowns. He turns his head aside in disbelief.

NOAH: "I can't believe it."

* * *

KNOX WAREHOUSE - SAN ANTONIO, TEXAS

A bald man, mid-40s man sits behind his desk in his office, wearing a business suit. For now, this bald man is known as THE BOSS. He notices the Invisible Man standing in front of him, wearing a trench coat and fedora hat.

BOSS: "Why are you wearing those again?"

The Invisible Man paces back and forth.

INVISIBLE MAN: "So you know where I am. We have a little problem with that man you told me about. Petrelli, right?"

BOSS: "He's a valuable individual. With his ability and our training, there's no telling what he could accomplish under our care."

INVISIBLE MAN: "Well, you're not going to care about him much longer. Petrelli's of no use to you anymore. At least, not in terms of his ability."

BOSS: "What do you mean?"

INVISIBLE MAN: "I overheard a man, Suresh, say that he had studied Peter's blood sample. Whatever power or powers he had, he's not special anymore. He lost his ability."

The Boss narrows his eyes.

BOSS: "Louis."

INVISIBLE MAN: "I thought he was supposed to suppress his ability long enough for us to take him in."

BOSS: "Indeed. We were lucky enough he survived the explosion at the Beeman Warehouse. But since Louis can break apart the stability of a person's ability and their very cells, he must have destroyed Peter's power once he grabbed him."

INVISIBLE MAN: "Hmph. Thanks for the unnecessary plot exposition about my old partner's ability. I'm well aware of what our boy Louie can do."

BOSS: "I'm well aware of that. And I don't care much for sarcasm."

The Invisible Man stops pacing. He turns his head to face the Boss.

INVISIBLE MAN: "Sorry. Didn't mean for it sound offensive."

BOSS: "That's quite all right. I have a fondness for you and your talents, young man. You've been faithful to me for all this time. That's why I want you to go after our next two targets."

INVISIBLE MAN: "Name it. Where am I headed off to next?"

BOSS: "First you're going with my men to Kansas. There's a man I need you to pick up from his apartment, named Bruce Norton. I don't have a photo of him or know if he has an ability. All I know for sure is that he knows of our... history. I want him brought here, unharmed, and questioned. Once you've found Mr. Norton, you will go back to New York. There's a policeman who was left alive back at the prison where Carlton was locked up. He's got no ability that I know of. Seems to be an ordinary guy. Despite that, he's been giving us too much trouble."

INVISIBLE MAN: "Why couldn't you just tell me about this over the phone? Why did I have to fly all the way back here?"

BOSS: "To collect more men to assist you, of course. And besides, this case is a bit important."

INVISIBLE MAN: "Oh, I get it. So it's another body you want them to find in the body of the river? I told you. I don't do killings."

BOSS: "I'm well aware of your limitations and your bothersome conscience. No, I just want him brought here. You might say I want to give him sanctuary. Is that all right?"

INVISIBLE MAN: "Hey. Your orders are good enough for me. You've got your reasons, I won't pry and try to find out why you want what you want. That's the deal. What's his name?"

The Boss hands the Invisible Man a photograph. He holds it up and looks at the photo. The photo is of Geoffrey.

BOSS: "Geoffrey Hart. Surely, you remember him, don't you?"

The Invisible Man stares at the photo for a few seconds. He lifts his head up and nods.

BOSS: "I knew this assignment was perfect for you. Try not to hurt him when you catch him, and make sure that he's comfortable."

The Invisible Man tips his hat.

INVISIBLE MAN: "You're the boss."

The Boss smiles. The Invisible Man grabs his fedora with his transparent right hand and throws it across the room. He unbuttons his trench coat, removes it and lets it drop to the floor. The Boss hears footsteps walk down the room, the door to his office opens and then it slams shut behind the exiting Invisible Man. The Boss smiles.

* * *

West walks down a sidewalk, his hands in his jacket's pockets, and he walks to an old apartment building. He's wearing a headset.

WEST: "I still can't believe you talked me into this."

ANGELA (on the headset): "You know that we need all of the help we can get. Have you got the room number?"

WEST: "Yeah, I've got it. Two-o-seven. Are you sure we can trust her?"

ANGELA (on the headset) "I'm certain. Just remember to offer her the same deal I gave you. We can't afford to have her turn us down."

WEST: "Right, right. I'll call you back when I have an answer."

He taps the button of his headset and shuts it off. West walks to the apartment building and stands at the front door. He opens the door and walks inside.

* * *

West walks up the stairs and to the building's second floor. A mid-40s, Latino LANDLORD stands at his side.

LANDLORD: "She's in room 207. I'm a bit surprised you wanted to see her. Sandra doesn't get much visitors. Do you know her?"

WEST: "Not really well. We only met a couple of times. I just needed to talk with her about work."

LANDLORD: "Hmph! Good luck! Ever since the recession got worse, she lost her job at the auto dealership and hasn't been able to find a new job since. Even the burger joint down the road couldn't hire her. Hasn't been able to pay her own rent in two months, but the poor kid's been having her folks pay for her stay here."

WEST: "Well, that's why I'm here. You might say I've got a job opening for her."

The Landlord smirks as they reach room 207. He pulls up his master key and unlocks the door.

LANDLORD: "Hey, if it means getting paid on time and in full, I know I'd like that angle too."

The Landlord unlocks the door and it suddenly opens on its own. The Landlord notices a broken vase on the floor through the doorway.

LANDLORD: "What the hell?"

The Landlord pushes the door all the way open. The apartment is trashed. Chairs are knocked over, the curtains are torn, the dining table is on its side... West and the Landlord look inside in shock.

LANDLORD: "Sandy?"

The Landlord walks in and looks around the apartment. West follows him in and the Landlord runs for the bedroom. The door has been knocked off its hinges and is on the floor of the bedroom.

LANDLORD: "_Sandy!!_"

* * *

In the lab of the Company, Angela removes her headset and turns around. She looks at Suresh, who is seated at his desk and typing on his computer. Angela walks towards his desk and Mohinder glances up at her.

MOHINDER: "How is our young friend holding up?"

ANGELA: "He's asking a friend of mine for help. Since West is away, I need you to keep an eye on Peter for me. There's someone I need to go see."

MOHINDER: "When will you be back?"

ANGELA: "As soon as I have some answers. Just keep doing whatever you can to find that woman for me."

MOHINDER: "I've been checking every database in the system. I haven't found any records on her. No address, no phone numbers, no email addresses."

ANGELA: "I suggest you try checking the prison compounds in the state, Doctor. Her talents are precisely what we'll need for this assignment. Call me back when you have something."

Angela turns and walks to the door. She opens the door, exits, and closes the door behind her. Mohinder types a name in the Search box of a web site page. The name is Doris Whitney Williams. He clicks the Search icon with his mouse and a list of files appear on the screen. A list of names quickly go by from top to bottom.

MOHINDER: "Who are you, Miss Williams?"

* * *

KANSAS - 10:30 A.M.

Gabriel Gray/Sylar walks down a stretch of road, his hands in his pockets. He turns around and sees a red Ford Focus drive towards his direction. A bald, pudgy DRIVER is at the wheel. Sylar sticks out his thumb. The driver doesn't slow down. He just drives right past Sylar. Sylar turns around and notices the car drive away. He smirks and waves his hand. The car screeches to a halt. The bald, pudgy driver puts his foot on the gas. Nothing. He unbuckles his seat belt, opens the driver's seat door and gets out. The pudgy driver sneers at his car.

DRIVER: "Damn. And I just fixed this puppy last week."

The Driver turns around and looks at Sylar.

DRIVER: "Hey! Buddy!"

The Driver walks over and stands by Sylar.

DRIVER: "Hey! You got a cell phone I can borrow by any chance? Must've left mine at home."

SYLAR: "Yeah, I've got a phone."

DRIVER: "Good, good! Would you mind handing her over?"

SYLAR: "To the guy who drove past me? You didn't even give me a lift."

DRIVER: "Aw, come on, pal. It doesn't make a difference now. She won't start."

The engine of the Ford Focus suddenly revs. The Driver turns around, startled. Sylar smiles.

SYLAR: "Yeah, she will. Just not for you."

The Driver steps towards Sylar, but his feet suddenly stop. The Driver looks down and tries to move his legs. They can't. The Driver GRUNTS as he tries to move. His legs won't budge. The Driver looks at Sylar, upset.

DRIVER: "What the hell's going on?"

Sylar calmly strolls by and over to the car.

DRIVER: "Hey! Hey, that's my car, you creep!"

The Driver GRUNTS as he struggles to move his legs. Sylar gets in the driver's seat, closes the door and buckles up. Sylar turns the car around and aims it right at the frozen Driver.

DRIVER: "Hey! What are you doing?"

SYLAR: "Don't be stupid. I'm driving."

The Driver's eyes go wide with fear.

Down the road, a white van drives down the road. A blonde WOMAN in her late 20s is in the front passenger seat and a bearded MAN in his 30s, seated at the wheel.

WOMAN: "Would you just ask for directions?

MAN: "Hey, it's not my fault the G.P.S. won't start up."

They hear the Driver SCREAM in the distance. Seconds later, there's a sickening CRUNCH.

WOMAN: "What on Earth was that?"

MAN: "Sounded like it came from over there."

The Man turns to the right and notices Sylar driving the Ford Focus. He slows down and stops the car.

MAN: "Hey, buddy, did you hear that? What happened?"

SYLAR: "Just some moron who got out in front of my car. I'm lucky that I managed to swerve away from him."

WOMAN: "Thank God you didn't hit him. You got lucky."

Sylar smiles and nods.

SYLAR: "Yeah. I got real lucky. You might want to turn around. The road's blocked off up ahead."

MAN: "We will, thanks."

Sylar nods and drives off. He drives off down the road and the Man turns the wheel of his van, turning it around.

MAN: "Well, we know which way we won't be going to next."

WOMAN: "Guess so. Can we at least find a place to pick up some food?"

MAN: "Sure, sure. I'll see if we find a restaurant or something."

As the van drives off down the road, they don't notice a dead body lying in the distance. It's the Driver, run over and with blood oozing from his nose and mouth. A look of horror is frozen on his face.

* * *

In the sub-basement level of the Knox Warehouse, Sandy is seated on a bed in the clinic. She's wearing a hospital gown and she has bandages on her shoulders, her left bicep, her wrists, her palms and her right ankle. The door to the room opens and Darius walks inside. Sandy looks over at Darius as he sits on a chair near her bed.

SANDY: "I didn't expect to see you in here."

DARIUS: "Well, the Boss wanted me to check up on you. You got roughed up pretty bad back there, Connors."

SANDY: "I've felt worse."

DARIUS: "That ain't the point. You can't keep being the sacrificial lamb. You got to start learning to take care of yourself."

SANDY: "I can take care of myself just fine, as you already know. It's Summers that couldn't take any more abuse back there."

DARIUS: "Summers is dead."

Sandy looks at Darius, stunned. She gives him a sad look.

SANDY: "Summers is..." (pauses) "When?"

DARIUS: "Last night. Turns out he was more roughed up than we thought. You put yourself through hell for him for nothing."

SANDY: "It wasn't for nothing."

DEVON: "He knows that."

Sandy and Darius turn around. DEVON MARSTERS - late-30s, blond and lean muscled - walks into the room, wearing a business suit and purple neck tie.

DEVON: "I'm sure Tompkins here is just upset, Sandy. Summers was a good man."

DARIUS: "Uh-huh... Whatever. Look, you two want to chat, that's fine. I got better things to do."

Darius stands up and walks out. He shuts the door behind him.

DEVON: "Don't mind Darius."

SANDY: "Right. I'm sure he's just a big old teddy bear."

Devon smirks and sits on the same chair Darius did.

DEVON: "He's right, you know. You do care too much. You're very protective and brave... but your conscience is your biggest weakness. You've got to learn when to step in and when to step back."

SANDY: "Sir, I understand what you're saying. But with all due respect, I'm not going to stop trying to 'step in' and do the right thing. I'm sure anyone else would've done the same thing in my place."

DEVON: "That's just my point. Most of the people here wouldn't have done what you did. You're a rare person, Sandy. That's why we want you to join up with our team. With your talents and the proper training, you have no idea just how valuable your presence could be to this unit."

SANDY: "You can't be serious. Do you really think I'd fit in here?"

DEVON: "Why not? Where else are you going to go? Back to your meager little apartment? Searching for a new job to give you a minimum wage paycheck? Getting a lecture from your parents about how much money you owe them for paying your bills and rent? This is where you belong. This is the life you should have. Good pay. A nice home. A steady job with benefits."

Devon holds his hand out to Sandy. She moves back.

SANDY: "I've seen your 'benefits', Mr. Marsters. How soon can I get back to my 'meager little apartment'?"

Devon gives Sandy a grim look. He SIGHS.

DEVON: "Tomorrow morning. You need to rest up first."

Devon stands up and walks to the door. Devon opens the door, and then he stops. Devon looks over his shoulder at Sandy.

DEVON: "It's a shame. You could've been the first member here with a real sense of honesty. You have so much potential, Sandy."

Devon turns and walks out. He shuts the door behind him. Sandy looks down at her hands. Blue neon grid-lines appear on her hands and the pupils of her eyes glow red.

SANDY: "That's what I'm afraid of."

* * *

At the clinic in the Company, Peter is now wearing a T-shirt, jeans and socks. He's seated on his bed and tying the shoelaces of his sneakers. Angela walks in and notices Caitlin at his side.

CAITLIN: "You've got to take it easy, at least. Do y' know how stupid this is?"

ANGELA: "What the hell is he doing? He should be resting."

CAITLIN: "Don't look at me. I've been tellin' 'im the same thing for the last five minutes."

PETER: "I've been in bed long enough. I'm not going to lie down on my butt and have another helping of get-well grape Jell-O. If I'm talking to this sketch artist, I'm doing it out of bed."

ANGELA: "Peter, you've just had a serious accident and had major surgery."

Peter nods and picks up a black jacket from the end of his bed.

PETER: "I know. I'm well aware of the bruises and the stitches I've collected since Tuesday night. I'm doing just fine, thanks."

He puts on the jacket and GRUNTS from the movement of putting it on. He falls down and lands sitting on the bed, holding his left side.

CAITLIN: "Peter!"

ANGELA: "Obviously."

Angela nudges Peter over and lies him down on his back.

ANGELA (CONT'D): "Now shut up and lie down before you pop a stitch or..."

Peter gently brushes her hand aside and he sits up. Peter rubs his side for a moment and he looks at Angela.

PETER: "It's all right. I don't have any way to instantly heal my way out of this one, but I'll be okay. Is the artist here?"

Angela looks at Peter for a moment and then he looks at Caitlin. She gives him a look of concern and sets her hand on his shoulder.

ANGELA: "He's right outside. I'll send him in. But you will take it easy."

Angela turns around and walks to the door.

PETER: "Wait."

Angela turns and notices Peter's smirk.

PETER: "I don't think you two have been properly introduced, right?"

Angela smiles. Caitlin stands up and looks at Angela.

PETER: "Mom, this is Caitlin. Caitlin, this is my mother, Angela."

CAITLIN: "Tis a pleasure."

She shakes Angela's hand.

ANGELA: "It's nice to meet you too. Peter's told me a lot about you in the past." (turns to Peter) "I'll go get that sketch artist."

Peter nods and watches as Angela walks to the door.

* * *

AFRICA - 5:30 P.M.

Back in the enormous tent, Ando, Matt and Claire are seated on a training mat. Curtis and Hiro are practicing fighting moves with their bo staffs. Hiro manages to block a few of Curtis's swings with his staff, and manages to successfully counter-attack with a swing of his own staff. Curtis smiles.

CURTIS: "You're doing pretty well."

HIRO: "I learned how to use a sword."

CURTIS: "Good."

With a quick twirl of his bo, Curtis disarms Hiro of his staff. With the same twirl, Curtis sweeps his staff low and hits Hiro behind the ankles. With a startled CRY, Hiro goes down and lands on his back. He GROANS from the impact and Curtis holds his staff at Hiro's throat.

CURTIS: "But you still need some practice with a staff."

He moves his bo off of Hiro's throat and holds his hand down. Hiro smiles and takes Curtis's hand. Curtis helps Hiro up to his feet and Usutu walks towards them. He hands his bo staff over to Hiro and they resume training. Usutu walks over and sits next to Matt. He joins the others and watches as Curtis and Hiro train.

USUTU: "You're all doing well so far."

MATT: "I still don't understand why we had to be here and training like this. I just hate being left in the dark."

USUTU: "You are not in the dark yet, Parkman. Things are about to get much darker in the days to come."

MATT: "You mean the eclipse?"

Usutu stays silent. Matt looks at Usutu, puzzled.

MATT: "What aren't you telling us?"

Usutu sadly smiles.

USUTU: "Watch your friend, Parkman. You might learn a few tricks."

MATT: "Why?"

USUTU: "You're up next."

Matt looks at Curtis and notices he has disarmed Hiro again. Hiro again goes down with a startled YELP.

MATT: "Perfect."

* * *

NEW YORK - 12:30 P.M.

In the hospital, Dawn walks into the third floor's hallway. She stands at a water bottle and fills her styrofoam cup with water. Dr. Lieber walks down the hall and to Dawn.

DAWN: "Oh, hi, Doctor. Are you all right."

DR. LIEBER: "Yeah, I'm fine. Just been a long day, that's all. Are you going on your lunch break?"

DAWN: "In just a moment. I need to check in on a new patient first."

Dawn walks down the hall and turns into room 324. She opens the door and steps inside.

Dawn walks into room 324 and over to the bed of a man, seated on a bed. It's Samson Gray, clutching his oxygen tank.

DAWN: "Now, don't worry. Dr. DeVries will be in to see you in a few moments. Is there anything I could get you?"

SAMSON: "No, no. Not really, Dawn."

DAWN: "Excuse me?"

SAMSON: "Your name tag."

Dawn eyes her name tag and then Samson.

DAWN: "Oh, right. Duh."

SAMSON: "It's all right. I'm kind of glad to have you as my nurse. I heard you were one of the friendlier nurses in this hospital."

DAWN: "Is that so? Well, thanks for the compliment."

SAMSON: "No problem. The nurse I spoke to a moment ago said your last name was Williams. Your mother wouldn't happen to be D.W. Williams, would she?"

DAWN: "Why do you ask that?"

SAMSON: "Well, she's an old friend of mine. She smiles just like you do. I've been looking for her the last two weeks with no luck. How is she?"

DAWN: "She's doing well. I haven't seen her in a while."

SAMSON: "Do you know where she is?"

Samson starts COUGHING. He COUGHS HARDER.

DAWN: "You're looking pretty pale, sir. I'll go get the doctor."

Samson waves his free right hand and the door slams shut. Dawn turns around and Samson clutches his oxygen tank with his left hand.

SAMSON: "I'd rather see you."

DAWN: "How did you do that?"

Samson makes his right hand into a fist. Dawn is sent flying back by his telekinesis and hits the door. She struggles to get down, but can't. Samson gets up, walks to Dawn and stands in front of her.

SAMSON: "Your mother. Where is she?"

DAWN: "Let me go!"

He puts his right hand over Dawn's mouth.

SAMSON: "Shh... It's safer if you don't scream. When I take my hand off your mouth, I suggest you tell me what I want to know."

Suddenly, a fist hits Samson from behind on the back of the head. Samson collapses to the ground, unconscious, and Dawn falls to the floor. She notices Julie is behind Samson's unconscious body. Julie walks over and helps her up.

JULIE: "Don't talk. Just come with me."

Julie and Dawn quickly run out through the open side door to the room.

* * *

AUSTIN, TEXAS - 12:00 P.M.

In the food court at the mall in Austin, E.S. and David are seated at one side of a booth. Held under his arm is his _9th Wonders!_ comic sealed in a comic bag.

E.S.: "This whole thing sounds completely insane. You know that, don't you?"

DAVID: "Well, she has to know about this. Besides, you have to admit, this whole thing has been pretty weird."

E.S.: "I dunno. I've seen weirder things. After all, I hang out with you, right?"

DAVID: "Oh, very funny. Would you take this seriously for two little minutes?"

Kristen walks over to the booth and sits on the other side.

KRISTEN: "Okay, the food will be ready in a few minutes. We're order number 9."

She notices E.S. and David are flashing forced smiles, looking innocent.

KRISTEN: "Okay. What's wrong?"

DAVID: (through gritted teeth) "What makes you say that?"

KRISTEN: "Because you're talking through gritted teeth, for starters."

Sarah walks into the food court and looks around, wearing a zipped jacket over her waitress uniform. She looks glum. E.S. notices Sarah's arrival and he waves at her.

E.S.: "Hey! Over here, cuz!"

Sarah turns and notices E.S. waving at her. She gives him a sad smile. Sarah walks over and sits at the booth next to Kristen.

SARAH: "Hey, guys. How have you been?"

E.S.: "Pretty good. I'm glad you made it."

E.S. notices Sarah's sad smile.

E.S.: "What's wrong?"

SARAH: "It's Uncle George...He passed away last night."

E.S.: "What?"

Kristen sets her hand on Sarah's shoulder.

KRISTEN: "I'm sorry."

SARAH: "When I got home from work last night, I saw my mom waiting for me at the door. She's taking this really hard."

DAVID: "Oh, man."

At the food court, the COOK at the Villa Pizza looks out at the seated customers.

COOK: "Order nine!!"

KRISTEN: "That's us. Excuse me."

Sarah gets up and moves away. Kristen gets up and out of the booth. She walks over to the Villa Pizza shop and Sarah sits back down at the booth.

SARAH: "So what was so urgent that you had to talk to me in person?"

David and E.S. exchange awkward looks. They look back at Sarah.

E.S.: "Well... you might have a hard time believing us on this one, Sarah. It's pretty unreal. I mean, I'm not even sure I really believe it."

SARAH: "Try me."

DAVID: "Well, uh... do you remember how we told you about that white bubble thing they had shown on TV?"

Sarah nods.

* * *

In the clinic of the Company, Peter sits on the bed and looks at the mid-30s, blond SKETCH ARTIST in front of him. He is sketching on his sketch pad. Caitlin stands nearby, with her arms folded over her chest, and watches Peter.

PETER: "He had dark brown hair, kind of wavy. Like it was combed over to the left side."

The sketch artist continues drawing on his notepad.

SKETCH ARTIST: "Did you see any distinguishing features on his face? Any scars or tattoos?"

PETER: "He had one scar. Kind of a small zig-zag scar, above his left eye."

The sketch artist continues working on his drawing. He sketches for a few moments and then he stops. He looks up at Peter.

SKETCH ARTIST: "Anything else?"

PETER: "No. That's everything, I guess."

The artist shows the sketch to Peter.

SKETCH ARTIST: "Then is this the man?"

Peter looks at the sketch of the man on the photo. The drawing is an exact match of Louis's face. Peter narrows his eyes.

PETER: "Yeah. Yeah, that's the guy."

There is a knock on the open door. Peter turns his head and watches as Angela walks inside.

ANGELA: "Have you finished?"

SKETCH ARTIST: "Yeah, we just finished. This is the man your son said he saw."

The artist shows her the drawing of Louis. Angela stares at it.

SKETCH ARTIST: "Do you recognize this man?"

ANGELA: (flatly) "No."

Peter notices his mother's grim look. He looks at her in disbelief.

PETER: "You don't?"

Angela looks at Peter.

ANGELA: "No."

Angela looks at the sketch artist as he rises from his seat.

ANGELA: "Take that photo down to the main desk. I want that drawing copied and sent off. I want everyone available looking for this guy, but do not approach him. From what my son told me, he is extremely dangerous."

SKETCH ARTIST: "Yes, ma'am."

Angela steps aside and the artist exits the room.

PETER: "Where have you been?"

ANGELA: "Picking up an old friend from the airport. He's agreed to help us."

CAITLIN: "Who's that?"

Angela steps aside. The Haitian walks into the room.

HAITIAN: "Hello, Peter."

Peter smiles at the Haitian.

* * *

Over in Austin, Noah walks with Benson and Hanson to the water tower. A mid-40s, Mexican-American POLICE CAPTAIN walks over to the approaching trio.

HANSON: "What's going on?"

CAPTAIN: "We thought you might want to see this. It was hidden near the tower."

The Captain walks off and leads the trio over to the water tower. He crouches down at a hole dug in the ground and at the large projector buried in the ground. He pushes a button on the side of the generator. A dim white bubble of light forms over the generator.

BENSON: "What the...?"

CAPTAIN: "Remember that bubble of light that people saw here a few days ago? Well, we found out what caused it."

HANSON: "Isn't it a little small?"

CAPTAIN: "Just watch, ma'am. Now this will really get you."

The Captain turns a dial on the back of the generator. It grows twice its size.

CAPTAIN: "Turns out it can reach as tall as the bubble shown on the news. The only problem is, we don't know who left it here. There are no fingerprints, no footprints, nothing."

BENSON: "Who would create such a thing?"

CAPTAIN: "Who knows? It looks like something a special effects guy would make for a movie."

BENSON: "Well, thanks for bringing this to our attention. What happens to the projector now? Are you taking it as evidence?"

CAPTAIN: "As soon as we can get the damn thing out. It looks like it's bolted down or something. I need to check. Excuse me."

The Captain walks off and towards a small group of cops nearby. Benson stands up and looks at Noah. Noah looks on, stunned.

BENSON: "Oh, yeah. That's really super-heroic. And a huge waste of time. We'd better go."

NOAH: "Not yet we can't."

BENSON: "Why not?"

Benson turns around. Time has been frozen. Nobody moves. Benson walks over and towards the cops. None of them move or blink. Benson turns around and walks to Noah.

BENSON: "What the hell happened?"

Time unfreezes. Everyone continues whatever they were doing before time stopped, unaware that they'd been frozen. Noah looks at the tower.

NOAH: "I don't believe it."

Noah walks over to the tower. He grabs a large, wide envelope that has been taped onto it.

HANSON: "Where did that come from?"

Noah looks at the envelope. The word BENNET is typed on it in big, bold letters.

* * *

Back in the clinic of the Company, Peter and Caitlin are left alone. Caitlin sits by Peter's bed and holds his hand.

CAITLIN: "So what happens now? Without your powers, what are you going to do?"

PETER: "I'm not sure. I thought I might find a new job. Maybe I can get hired as a paramedic. What about you? Are you going back to Ireland?"

Caitlin smiles at Peter and she gently squeezes his hand.

CAITLIN: "Sorry, boyo. You ain't gettin' rid of me so easily. What I want is right in front o' me."

Peter smiles.

PETER: "It's good to see you again. I've missed you so much."

CAITLIN: "Don't worry about a thing. Whatever happens next, we'll do it together. Right?"

He nods at her. Peter leans forward and kisses Caitlin. She closes her eyes as she kisses him and she wraps her arms around him, gently. Peter stops and flinches.

CAITLIN: "I'm sorry. I didn't mean t'..."

Peter puts his arms around her and smiles.

PETER: "It's okay. I'm okay."

She smiles. Peter holds her hand.

* * *

Back at the mall, Sarah and Kristen look at E.S. and David. Two large pepperoni pizzas are set on their table, with only a few slices left uneaten on both pizza pies. The leftover slices of one pepperoni pizza is missing tomato sauce.

DAVID: "And then a minute later, we saw the same energy bubble on the news report on TV. It was the weirdest thing."

Kristen and Sarah exchange looks of doubt. David's excited look fades.

DAVID: (disappointed) "You don't believe a word I've said."

KRISTEN: "You mean you're surprised we didn't?"

E.S.: "But it's the truth! You have to admit, even David and I don't have the imagination to make up a weird thing like an energy bubble in town."

SARAH: "Then why did I have to be here in person for this?"

David smiles, getting excited again. He hands her the _9th Wonders!_ comic book.

DAVID: "Ah-ha! There lies your proof!"

SARAH: "A _9th Wonders_ comic book?"

DAVID: "Just look on the third page, please. I promise, it'll prove that we're not kidding."

Sarah looks at David and he gives her a pleading look. She looks at E.S. and he nods. Sarah SIGHS and takes the comic. She opens the bag and pulls the comic out.

SARAH: "I must be crazy."

DAVID: "Trust me, Sarah. Things haven't gotten crazy yet."

Sarah looks at David and E.S. She smiles and shakes her head. Sarah opens the comic book.

MOHINDER (NARRATES): "Is there such a thing as fate? That our lives have already been planned out for us without our knowledge?"

* * *

In the lab of the Company, Mohinder looks at his computer as it continues its search.

MOHINDER (NARRATES): "How much control over our lives do we actually have? Are there certain people that we are supposed to meet?"

The screen reads SEARCH RESULT FOUND. Mohinder smiles.

* * *

Noah, Benson and Hanson walk away from the water tower and to their parked car.

MOHINDER (NARRATES): "Are there certain clues given to us to tell us what we were meant to know?"

In the distance, the masked man watches from behind the tower. The police present do not notice him. They don't see him.

* * *

In Africa, it is now night. Matt, Hiro, Claire and Ando are seated on the training mat. They have towels around their necks and are sipping water bottles, resting. Usutu and Curtis stand nearby, watching with a smile.

MOHINDER (NARRATES): "Are there certain skills that we need to learn that are necessary for our survival?"

* * *

In Kansas, Sylar drives away in his newly acquired car. He smiles smugly as he looks at the exit road ahead.

MOHINDER (NARRATES): "Are there certain roads that we have to follow that will lead us to where we are supposed to go? And if so, is that destination the place we were meant to go, but not where we wanted to go?"

* * *

In the food court of the mall in Austin, Sarah opens the _9th Wonders!_ comic and flips over to the third page. Sarah freezes as she looks at the illustrations in the panels.

SARAH: "I don't believe it."

The second panel is a drawing of Sarah, looking out of her bedroom window as the energy bubble occurs in the distance. Kristen notices the drawing and looks stunned.

MOHINDER (NARRATES): "Whatever lies in store in our lives, that is meant for us to discover. Though some discoveries are safer than others."

Kristen and Sarah look up at E.S. and David, stunned.

DAVID: "So what do you think now?"

Sarah doesn't answer. She looks back at the comic and stares at the illustration of her.


	6. Chapter 6 Messages

LIEBER PAPER FACTORY - AUSTIN, TEXAS - 12:30 P.M.

The door opens and Noah, Hanson and Benson step inside.

BENSON: "I still don't get how everything was frozen back there."

NOAH: "That was our masked friend. That's just one of his abilities."

BENSON: "Exactly how many more does he have? And how many more people are there like this?"

HANSON: "We don't know. But now that you know that they exist, we have to keep this quiet. If we make any public announcement, God knows what kind of reaction of panic and violence there'd be."

NOAH: "There aren't going to be any reactions. Right now, I want to see just what that man left behind for me."

Noah stands by his desk, holding the envelope in his hands. Hanson and Benson stand nearby and look at him. He opens the envelope and pulls out the object inside of it. It is a comic book, sealed in a bag.

BENSON: "A comic book? What, did you subscribe from his shop or something?"

Noah turns the comic around and looks at the cover. It is the new 9th Wonders! issue. The drawing on the cover is of Hiro, Ando, Matt and Claire walking in the desert. The issue number is 2 of 9.

NOAH: "Claire?"

BENSON: "Wait, what?"

Noah opens the comic bag, pulls out the comic book and opens it to the front page. The first page is of what happened when Matt and the others first arrived in the desert. Noah glances at each of the seven comic panels of the first page, one at a time.

The first panel is of Matt, lying unconscious on the sand, and a turtle crawls on the ground behind him. The second panel is the same as the first, only now a person's silhouette is seen over Matt. The third panel is of Usutu, clutching his walking staff. There is a word balloon of Usutu talking - "It is time to wake up, Parkman." The fourth panel is of Matt, awakening and rubbing his eyes. The fifth panel is of Usutu looking down at Matt. There is a word balloon of Usutu talking - "You need to prepare. There is not much time." The sixth panel is a bit bigger than the others. It is of Matt getting up to his feet and Usutu looking at him. The first word balloon is of Matt talking - "Usutu". The second word balloon is of Usutu talking - "You are bleeding, Parkman. You should get that bandaged." The third word balloon is of Matt talking - "Is this a dream? Am I having a vision?" The last comic panel is a close-up of Usutu. Usutu simply smiles.

Noah turns to the next two pages. Page two consists of Matt talking to Usutu. Page three is of Usutu's disappearance and Ando, Hiro and Claire finding Matt. Noah turns a few pages. He stops at pages eight and nine. Page eight is of Hiro peeking into Usutu's tent and screaming in fear in Japanese. Page nine is of Ando, Hiro and Claire staring at Usutu and Matt learning Usutu is alive. Noah turns to pages fourteen and fifteen. It is of Curtis training with Claire, Ando, Hiro and Matt. There are four panels, one of each hero separately fighting with Curtis with their bo staffs.

BENSON: "What's going on? What are you looking at?"

Noah stares at a drawing of Curtis, looking at his face.

NOAH: "A familiar face."

BENSON: "You're not making any sense."

Noah thumbs through the pages and flips to the last page. He notices the drawing and his eyes widen.

HANSON: "What?"

Hanson looks at the last page. Her eyes widen.

HANSON: "Oh, God..."

The last page is a splash page of Gabriel Gray, waking up in the farmer's home. He smiles as he is slitting the farmer's throat. There is a word balloon of Gabriel talking - "My name is SYLAR."

NOAH: "We need to make some calls. Hanson, get Angela Petrelli on the phone. Let her know what's happened."

HANSON: "What are you doing?"

Noah pulls out his cell phone and dials a number.

NOAH: "Keeping a promise."

After he has finished dialing, Noah holds his cell phone to his ear. He pauses and smiles as he hears the other end pick up.

NOAH: "Hello, Sandra. I know you don't really want to speak with me right now, but I've got some news about Claire."

* * *

THE COMPANY - NEW YORK - 1:30 P.M.

Within an office, Geoffrey sits at a large, round table. Angela Petrelli sits at the main chair at the other end of the table, and the Haitian stands at her side with his hands behind his back.

ANGELA: "Thank you for agreeing to work with our Company for this assignment."

GEOFFREY: (eyes the Haitian) "And that is?"

ANGELA: "An old friend of mine. He's going to be helping you with our new assignment. He'll be of great use to help you."

GEOFFREY: "You mean, like a partner?"

ANGELA: "And like a protector. My friend here is going to make sure that the odds are a bit more even."

GEOFFREY: "I still don't really understand all of this."

ANGELA: "Your escaped prisoner, Caine... We have reason to believe he may be working with some old friends for his next assignment. We've been made aware of a new department that's been collecting and killing certain inviduals. Now that you're a part of this team, it's time you knew enough to know what you'll be put up against. Can you keep a secret, Officer Hart?"

Geoffrey gives her a puzzled look.

* * *

MOTEL - LAWRENCE, KANSAS

Within a small, one-bedroom motel room, Bruce Norton stands at the end of his bed. Bruce is in his mid-20s, has brown hair, hazel eyes and is lean muscled. He is stuffing folded clothes into his backpack and he zips it closed. Bruce picks up his brown jacket, puts it on and zips it over his purple shirt. There is a knock on the door. Bruce turns to the doorway, looking nervous.

BRUCE: "Who's there?"

There's no reply. Bruce walks to the door and opens it, revealing the room number as 027. He takes a few steps outside and he looks at the parking lot ahead. He looks left, and then right. No one is there. Bruce turns around and steps back in the room. He closes the door behind him. A small clicking sound occurs from behind. Bruce freezes.

INVISIBLE MAN: "Target acquired."

Bruce turns around and sees no one. He rushes to the door and opens it, only to find two AGENTS in black stealth uniforms approaching. Bruce slams the door shut as they run to the door, and he turns and runs to the back window. Three more Agents stand outside in similar gear and hold up tranquilizer pistols.

AGENT #4: "Freeze!"

The front door is knocked open and Agents #1 and #2 rush in, holding similar tranquilizer guns. Agents #3, 4 and 5 run away from the window and head to the front door. Bruce doesn't notice. He ducks down and runs for the bathroom door. He opens it and spots the window ahead, by the mirror. Bruce stifffens as a dart is shot and hits the back of his neck. He collapses to his knees, puzzled. In the mirror on the wall ahead of him, the Invisible Man is holding a visible tranquilizer gun. Bruce collapses and lands on his front on the floor.

INVISIBLE MAN: "He's not to be hurt, boys. Just cuff him and drag him out into the van. I need to file our report."

Agents #3, 4 and 5 walk in through the open doorway. The Invisible Man drops the gun and he walks to the door. He closes the door behind him. Agent #1 crouches next to Bruce and handcuffs him. He notices Bruce is mouthing a word, getting groggy quick.

AGENT #1: "What?"

BRUCE: (whispers) "Run."

AGENT #2: "Sorry, pal. You're not going to be running out like that."

BRUCE: (whispers) "Not me...You..." (pauses) "Please..."

Bruce closes his eyes and twitches.

BRUCE: (whispers) "Please, run."

A tear rolls down his face. Agent #1 and Agent #2 pick Bruce up by his arms and proceed to drag him away.

AGENT #3: "Why send five guys on one guy?"

AGENT #4: "Guys, what's wrong with him?"

AGENT #5: "What do you mean?"

AGENT #4: "Looks like he's having a seizure or something."

Bruce again twitches. His head drops down, passing out.

AGENT #1: "Not anymore."

* * *

Outside of the motel, the Invisible Man is heard pacing back and forth.

INVISIBLE MAN: "I've got five agents inside. Norton's in custody."

BOSS (on headset): "Remember, use extreme caution. We don't know what he's fully capable of."

INVISIBLE MAN: "You worry too much. The guy's too puny to..."

AGENT #3 SCREAMS from within the hotel room. The Invisible Man stops pacing as the other AGENTS SCREAM in fear or pain, and then both.

WHAM!! The wall to the hotel room explodes. The Invisible Man is struck down as the broken-down door collapses onto him, and two of the agents are sent flying through the air with the wall debris.

* * *

MOTEL - LAWRENCE, KANSAS - LATER

At a large hotel, the Invisible Man lies on a bed. He is visible, but is wearing a black mask over his head, goggles with a one-way mirrored lens, black gloves and black boots so that his head, face and skin are all completely covered. The Invisible Man's left ankle is bandaged and has a pillow under to it to keep it propped up. Carlton stands by his bed, with four Agents around the room. A mid-30s, Mexican-American woman with short black hair - DR. THERESA REYES - stands by the Invisible Man's bed.

THERESA: "Your agent here is lucky to be alive."

CARLTON: "And he's the only survivor so far. Do we know what caused the destruction to the hotel room?"

THERESA: "No, sir. They managed to find his location, but the cameras went dead before our agents went inside."

CARLTON: "I don't get it. Our men didn't cut off the security cameras. Did Norton manage to hack into the security system and shut them off?"

THERESA: "Not likely. The source came from outside of the hotel room. Which means that Norton had someone helping him..."

CARLTON: (interrupts) "Or we're not the only ones looking for him." (sighs) "How long will he be down?"

THERESA: "A few days, at least. He'll need to stay here for observation."

CARLTON: "Whatever you say."

Carlton looks at the Invisible Man grimly.

* * *

APARTMENT CENTER - NEW ORLEANS

Within his bedroom, Micah Sanders sits at his laptop, looking at a list of names. Monica Sanders stands in the hall outside his room peeks her head in the doorway.

MONICA: "Micah, I've got lunch ready."

Micah doesn't hear. He's looking at the list on his screen. Monica walks inside and she sits next to his bed. Micah notices Monica and he looks over at her.

MICAH: "Oh, you're back."

MONICA: "It's nice to be noticed. You didn't hear me call you?"

MICAH: "I'm sorry. I've been busy."

Monica notices the list of names on his laptop.

MONICA: "So I see. What is all of that?"

MICAH: "I've been doing searches in this company's database for missing employees. It turns out that fifty of them have been reported missing in the last week."

MONICA: "Aren't you worried somebody can trace this back to you?"

Micah grins.

MICAH: "They can't track me down. I've found another server to access their data files without detection. It's like taking a short cut to get from one point to another."

There is a knock on the front door. Micah looks up, puzzled. Monica looks a little pale.

MONICA: "Well, someone's tracked us down."

* * *

Monica walks into the hall, past the dining table and to the locked front door. Micah follows after her.

MONICA: "Who is it?"

NANA: "It's just me, baby."

Monica smiles. She unlocks the front door and opens it. Nana Dawson stands outside in the hallway. Monica smiles and steps back to let Nana step in.

MONICA: "Hey. What brings you here?"

Nana turns around and nods. Tracy walks to the doorway.

TRACY: "Me."

Tracy looks at Micah and she smiles.

TRACY: "It's been a long time."

MICAH: "What are you doing here?"

TRACY: "We need your help. Both of you. We really need to talk."

* * *

COMIC BOOK STORE - AUSTIN, TEXAS - 1:30 P.M.

David is standing behind the counter, with E.S. in front of him.

DAVID: "Do you think that Sarah bought what we told her?"

E.S.: "I'd say so. She seemed really surprised to see herself in that comic book."

DAVID: "Yeah, I know. She's lucky."

E.S.: "Lucky?"

DAVID: "Yeah. I mean, I've always wanted to be drawn into a comic with a famous comic book character."

E.S.: "I thought you always wanted to _be_ a comic book character."

DAVID: (smirks) "Hey, a fanboy can dream, can't he?"

E.S.: "What about the poster? Why didn't you bring it to the mall, too?"

DAVID: "Bite your tongue, buddy! I'm not letting a collector's item like that out into a food court. I'm just glad Sarah and I washed our hands before I handed her over the comic. I didn't want to get pizza grease all over it."

E.S.: "Point taken. Nobody likes grease stains on their posters. So, when do the new_ 9th Wonders_ spoilers and rumors go online?"

DAVID: "Later tonight. Scooper superhero38 doesn't go online and post news until after eight."

E.S.: "Oh, yeah. Who does he think he is, having a social life and going to work?"

DAVID: (grins) "My point exactly."

The two men CHUCKLE and E.S. shakes his head.

E.S.: "I'd better get going. I've got work to finish. I'll meet you tonight at your place, okay?"

DAVID: "Okay. I'll catch you later, okay?"

E.S.: "Sure. See you."

E.S. waves and walks off to the exit. David sits down and heaves a SIGH. Charles walks into the room and over to David.

CHARLES: "Hey, kid. You okay?"

DAVID: "Huh? Oh, yeah, boss. I'm just a little worn out, I guess."

CHARLES: "Well, if you need anything, kiddo, just let me know. I'll be in the back, putting up the copies of the new DC Comics."

DAVID: "All right."

Charles nods and walks off. He walks to the back of the store. David sits on his chair and SIGHS. He rubs the back of his head, looking tired. The door swings open and David notices a blond woman enter the store. It's Audrey Hanson. She walks off and to one of the comic racks. Benson walks in after her and notices David at the counter.

DAVID: "Hey, newbie."

BENSON: "Excuse me?"

DAVID: "Sorry. We say it any time we get new customers into the store. Can I help you find something, sir?"

BENSON: "I'm here to pick up some copies of the _9th Wonders_ comic series. I understand you just got some new merchandise in stock."

DAVID: "Well, you're half-right. We've got one new issue in stock. We've also got a few posters from some old _9th Wonders_ comic covers. The good stuff doesn't go on sale until Wednesday."

BENSON: "Why? What's Wednesday?"

DAVID: "Easy. The next issue gets shipped in. We also get the latest set of posters from _9th Wonders_. One of them is taken from an alternate cover to one of the new comics. It's supposed to be a pretty big shock."

David picks up an ad from behind the counter.

DAVID: "In fact, we have a teaser image from one of the posters, if you'd like to see it."

Benson takes the ad and looks at it. It's the _9th Wonders!_ logo in front of a black background. Below the logo is ocean water.

* * *

MOTEL - NEW YORK - 2:35 P.M.

Dawn sits on the couch, her hands in her lap. She looks nervous. Julie enters the room and looks at Dawn.

JULIE: "Are you okay?"

DAWN: "He could've killed me. If you hadn't gotten in there, if you hadn't hit him..."

JULIE: "It's all right. It's all right now. We got word of that guy being spotted in the hospital. One of the patients, Richard Finger, had to be transferred to another hospital because he tried to attack him too."

DAWN: "But you said they didn't find him in the room after you got me out of there. That man's still out there. He's still looking for me."

Julie stares at Dawn for a moment. She sits on the couch beside her.

JULIE: "This man...Mr. Gray. Do you know who he is?"

DAWN: "No, I don't. I never met him till today."

JULIE: "What did he want from you?"

DAWN: "He wanted me to tell him where my mother was. He didn't say why. But then he..." (pauses) "How did he do that? How did he knock me against the door without touching me?"

JULIE: "It's difficult to explain."

DAWN: "Try me. You know it's not the first time that I saw someone with a weird ability."

Dawn gives Julie a puzzled look.

DAWN: "Why were you back there, anyway?"

JULIE: "I was told where you worked. I went in to check on you after what had happened. It's sort of standard policy. But I've just spoken with my supervisor. He has just ordered me to keep an eye on you. For as long as I'm assigned, I'm going to protect you and keep you safe from Samson Gray."

DAWN: "No offense, but I don't really think that you'd be able to stop him. You don't have an ability of your own."

Julie shakes her head.

JULIE: "I'm not exactly powerless. I know how to protect myself. Trust me. If anybody comes after you, they've got to go through me first."

Dawn looks away, still looking grim.

* * *

MEDICAL BUILDING - AUSTIN, TX.

Kristen is seated behind her desk, holding a cell phone to her ear.

KRISTEN: "No, I'm sorry. Dr. Miller is on vacation and won't be back for several more days. The on-call doctor, Dr. Hartman, is available, if you'd like to make an appointment."

Kristen pauses, listening. She smiles and flips to the next page of her schedule book.

KRISTEN: "All right, then. He can see you at five o'clock, or sometime tomorrow."

Kristen pauses, listening. She picks up a pencil and starts writing on the schedule book.

KRISTEN: "Uh-huh." (pauses) "All right. Tomorrow at eight, then."

Kristen pauses. She smiles.

KRISTEN: "You too. Goodbye."

Kristen hangs up her cell phone. She picks up her notebook and turns it to a blank page. Kristen starts to write on the page. She stops, and COUGHS. Kristen shakes her head and resumes coughing. An invisible gas spreads into the room. KRISTEN COUGHS and reaches for her cell phone. She attempts to dial, but stops and COUGHS, harder. Kristen hears distant COUGHING from down the hall, and she hears several THUD sounds. collapses to the ground and passes out. She lies unconscious. The door down the hall opens and Jackie steps inside, wearing a mask over her face and a headset. Behind her, several employees lie unconscious on the ground.

JACKIE: "I'm in. I still don't get why you wanted the sleeping gas used in the building."

BOSS (on headset): "You don't get paid for civilian deaths, Jackie. Stick to the target at hand."

JACKIE: "All right. Which way is it to this Dr. Hartman's office?"

BOSS (on headset): "Down the hall, to the left. It's the first door next to the janitor's closet."

Jackie walks down the hall, turns to the left and notices the shut door to the janitor's closet. She looks at the door next to it, which has DR. GREGORY MILLER on it. Jackie removes her mask. She opens the door and steps inside.

* * *

DR. DEREK HARTMAN - late-50s, with gray hair and glasses - is seated behind Dr. Miller's desk, looking at his laptop. He looks up as he notices Jackie step into the office.

HARTMAN: "Can I help you?"

JACKIE: "That depends. Are you Dr. Hartman? Derek Hartman?"

HARTMAN: "Yes? Can I help you?"

Jackie smiles.

JACKIE: "I think I'll help myself."

She shuts the door behind her.

* * *

AFRICA - 8:45 P.M.

Usutu, Hiro, Ando, Matt and Claire are all seated on a training mat. Curtis looks at the seated heroes and smiles.

CURTIS: "You're all doing very well so far. We will train a little more in an hour."

MATT: "Do you guys know what this is all about? Could somebody, please... either one of you... Just give us some answers!"

CURTIS: "I understand your frustration, prophet. You all have forgotten what happened at the warehouse. You're wondering why you're here, what this all means. The answers cannot be given yet."

ANDO: "Why not?"

CURTIS: "Because we are not able to give you your answers yet. We can, however, give you a reward for your hard work."

CLAIRE: "Reward?"

Usutu is looking at his wrist watch. Matt notices and gives him a puzzled look.

MATT: "What?"

Usutu doesn't look up or react. He keeps his eyes on the time.

MATT: "What? What's going on?"

USUTU: "Turn around, Parkman. Each of you, take a cell phone."

HIRO: "Cell phone?"

The four heroes turn around. Four black cell phones lie on a nearby table, each with a red bow stuck onto the back of it.

USUTU: "Right on time. Just as he said he would be."

MATT: "He? You mean, that guy with the mask? Who is he?"

USUTU: "For now, an anonymous friend. But I would take this time to talk to your loved ones. The phones will be gone again in an hour. Tomorrow, the phones will be back again, at the same time. This will repeat until your training ends, on Tuesday."

MATT: "Wait, Tuesday? Why do we have to get it all done before Tuesday?"

USUTU: "One hour, Parkman. Do not waste your time talking to your loved ones."

Matt gives Usutu an upset look. He gets up and walks to the phone. The others quickly follow him and rush to the table. Each hero picks up a cell phone and dials a phone number. Matt finishes dialing his number. He pauses for a moment. He smiles.

MATT: "Janice! Oh, thank God!"

Hiro holds his phone to his ear. He smiles.

HIRO: "Kimiko!"

Claire finishes dialing her number on the cell phone, and holds it to her ear.

* * *

COMIC BOOK STORE - AUSTIN, TX. - 2:45 P.M.

Noah stops his car in a vacant parking space in front of the comic book store. He gets out of the car and starts walking. He stops as he notices the cars on the road to his right. Every car has stopped in its tracks. Time has frozen again. Noah looks around slowly in realization.

NOAH: "Where are you?"

Noah turns around as he hears a tapping sound on the hood of his car. Noah turns to the car and notices a black cell phone set on top of it. Time has unfrozen and the cars continue to drive by in opposite directions on the road. The phone rings. Noah walks to the phone and picks it up. He holds it to his ear.

NOAH: "Who is this?"

CLAIRE (on the phone): "Dad?"

Noah looks stunned.

NOAH: "Claire Bear?"

CLAIRE (on the phone): "Dad, where are you? Are you okay?"

NOAH: "I'm all right. I'm in front of a comic book store in Austin."

CLAIRE (on the phone): "A comic book store? What are you doing there?"

NOAH: "Hopefully, getting some answers. I'm meeting up with two new partners that are helping me out on the case. How are you?"

CLAIRE (on the phone): "I'm okay. I'm actually training in Africa, with Matt --"

NOAH: (interrupts) "With Matt, Hiro and Ando. Yeah, I know."

* * *

Claire looks away, a bit surprised by this.

CLAIRE: "How did you know where we were taken to?"

NOAH (on the phone): "It's a long story. A lot has happened while you guys have been away."

CLAIRE: "What happened to the others? Are they okay?"

NOAH (on the phone): "Yes and no. Mohinder has been working in the lab. Tracy's on assignment in New Orleans. Peter is still recovering from his surgery."

CLAIRE: "Surgery?" (pauses) "Dad, why did Peter need surgery?"

Matt, Hiro and Ando notice what Claire has said. They turn their heads to her.

* * *

Noah lowers his head. He heaves a SIGH.

NOAH: "Peter has lost his powers. It has something to do with a man that grabbed him in the Beeman Warehouse. He doesn't remember much about that night. None of us do."

CLAIRE (on the phone): "How did that happen to him? Is he all right?"

NOAH: "He's recovering slower than usual, but he'll be just fine. Have you talked to your mother yet?"

CLAIRE (on the phone): "I tried to get her number. No one answered."

NOAH: "Try again. I know she's anxious to talk to you."

* * *

Claire smirks.

CLAIRE: "Yeah."

She pauses. Her smile fades.

CLAIRE: "Dad...It's good to hear your voice again."

* * *

Noah smiles.

NOAH: "I feel the same way, Claire."

CLAIRE (on the phone): "I would've called sooner, but I just got a cell phone. That masked guy dropped it off for me to reach you."

Noah pats his left pants pocket. It's empty.

NOAH: "Yeah, same here. Apparently, he gave me a new phone with my number in it. My old phone is missing."

CLAIRE (on the phone): "I don't get it. Why would he give you a new phone?"

He hears a beep on his phone. The screen of the phone reads NEW EMAIL RECEIVED.

CLAIRE (on the phone): "Dad, what was that noise?"

NOAH: "I've just got an email sent to me. There's a photo inside it."

CLAIRE (on the phone): "What is it?"

NOAH: "I'm not sure. Hold on."

Noah pushes a button on his phone. The screen shows an image. Noah stares at it, stunned.

NOAH: "Oh, my God."

* * *

TUTTLE CREEK LAKE - MANHATTAN, KANSAS

A young BOY with dark hair, about 9, and a blonde girl, about 7, walk over to a small lake. The kids are holding fishing rods, while the boy is also holding a closed can of worms. They are followed by their mid-50s FATHER, who has a cooler held in one hand and a fishing rod in the other.

FATHER: "Hey, kids. You ready to go fishing?"

BOY and GIRL: (glumly) "Yeah."

FATHER: "'Yeah?' That sounded like a really glum 'yeah' to me."

GIRL: "I wanted to go to the pet store."

FATHER: "Oh, I know, sweetie. But the pet store's closed down, though, for the weekend. But hey, cheer up. There's no reason why we can't have any fun fishing, right?"

BOY: (glumly) "Yeah."

FATHER: "Oh, don't worry, kids. Who knows? Maybe we'll catch a big one this time. And if we don't, I can always take you out for some ice cream afterwards. How does that sound?"

BOY: "Two scoops?"

FATHER: (laughing) "Okay, okay. Two scoops."

The Girl suddenly stops as she takes her first look at the lake. She drops her fishing rod and SCREAMS. She moves back and clings to the leg of her father. The Boy stares ahead, wide-eyed.

FATHER: "Sweetie, what is it?"

BOY: "Dad!!"

The father looks ahead. Bruce lies unconscious on his front on the grass, near the water. His shirt has been torn open and nearly ripped off, his pants have been shredded below the knee, and his shoes and socks are gone. The Father sets down the cooler and drops the fishing rod. He gently pulls the girl off his leg and walks her over to her brother.

FATHER: "Kids, wait here. I'll be right back."

The Father runs over and to Bruce's side. He rolls him over and onto his back. He shakes Bruce's shoulder. Bruce doesn't react.

FATHER: "Mister? Can you hear me?"

The Father checks Bruce's neck for a pulse. He pauses. He lays his head down on Bruce's chest, listening to his heartbeat. The Father gets up and looks down at Bruce. His head turns to his left and he COUGHS out blood. Bruce COUGHS and rolls onto his side. The Father helps Bruce lie back down on his back, and Bruce opens his eyes.

FATHER: "Hey. Mister? Are you all right?"

BRUCE: (whispers) "Where am I?"

FATHER: "You're at the lake."

BRUCE: "Which one?"

FATHER: "Which one? Tuttle Creek Lake. You're in Manhattan."

BRUCE: "Manhattan?"

FATHER: "Who are you? What happened to you?"

Bruce looks at the Father for a moment.

BRUCE: "I'm not sure... I don't remember."

Bruce looks around, puzzled.

* * *

In the comic book store back in Austin, David hands over a bag of bagged comics to Benson.

DAVID: "There you are. Would you like an email update on when new subscriptions and specials are in our store?"

BENSON: "No, thanks. We'll be back."

David notices Hanson walk up to the counter and she stands by Benson.

HANSON: "Did you get everything?"

BENSON: "Yeah. Were these all the back issues you could find?"

Hanson opens her mouth to answer, but stops. She notices David is staring at her, a bit stunned.

HANSON: "You okay?"

David doesn't answer. Benson smiles.

BENSON: "Maybe he thinks you're hot."

HANSON SCOFFS in response, and the door swings open. Noah enters and looks at Benson and Hanson.

NOAH: "We need to go back to the office."

HANSON: "What's happened?"

NOAH: "Now!"

Benson shrugs and follows Hanson to the door. David stares at Noah, equally shocked. Benson and Hanson step outside, and Noah notices David's shocked look.

NOAH: "Are you all right?"

David nods, still looking shocked. Noah raises an eyebrow, giving David a puzzled look. He steps out and shuts the door behind him. David smiles.

DAVID: "Oh, man... E.S. and Kristen are never gonna believe this."

David's cell phone rings. He picks it up, pushes the talk button and holds it to his ear.

DAVID: "David Bixby speaking."

He pauses a moment. David's smile quickly fades.

DAVID: "Oh, my... I'll be right over."

He hangs up the phone.

* * *

DOWNTOWN HOSPITAL - NEW YORK

In room 802, Richard Finger lies on his hospital bed. Stanley steps inside and looks at his resting father.

STANLEY: "Dad? You awake?"

Richard opens his eyes. He smiles and nods. Stanley walks over and sits on a chair by his bed.

STANLEY: "How are you feeling?"

RICHARD: "Swell."

Stanley sadly smiles.

STANLEY: "Uncle Walt is outside. You wanna have him come in?"

RICHARD: "In a minute... Just want to see you alone for another minute or two."

Richard closes his eyes, turns his head away from Stanley and COUGHS. Stanley gives his father a grim look.

STANLEY: "I wish there was something I could do for you."

Richard looks back at Stanley and shakes his head.

RICHARD: "You can't get rid of this for me, Stanley. I wish I could."

STANLEY: "So do I..." (pauses) "I wish there was something I could do."

RICHARD: "But there's not, kiddo. There are some things you just can't fix, Stan. I just wish I had more time. It's you I'm worried about."

There is a soft knock on the door. Richard and Stanley look at the doorway. WALT FINGER - mid-40s with gray hair and glasses - enters the room. He smiles at Richard.

WALT: "Hey, big brother. Mind if I come in?"

RICHARD: "Not at all. Stanley, could you give us a moment alone?"

STANLEY: "Yeah, sure."

Stanley gets up from his chair and walks out of the room. He shuts the door behind him. Walt sits on a chair by Richard's bed.

WALT: "What is it, Richard?"

RICHARD: "Walt...There's something I need you to do for me, after I'm gone. I need you to keep an eye on Stanley. He's been through so much already."

WALT: "Of course I will, Rich. Stan's a great kid. Bright and smart, been brave throughout this whole thing."

RICHARD: "He's going through more than you know, Walt. There's something you need to know about your nephew."

Walt gives Richard a look of concern.

* * *

Inside an old prison, there is a darkened cellar. Two POLICEMEN stand at either side of an electric chair. A woman in a white tank top, black bra, black shorts and sneakers is seated in the chair. The bottom half of the tank top has been cut off, leaving her midriff bare. Her ankles and waist have already been strapped tightly to the chair, and a black hood covers her entire head and face. A police LIEUTENANT stands watch at the side of the room, as the policeman fasten separate straps tightly to the woman's wrists.

POLICEMAN #1: "Why are we doing this again?"

LIEUTENANT: "We have our orders, gentleman. Remember what our superiors have told us."

Policeman #1 sets the electrode cap onto the hooded woman's head and straps it down tightly.

POLICEMAN #2: "This whole thing is weird. I mean, why the hell did they build this electric chair down in here, anyway? Nobody uses these things anymore."

LIEUTENANT: "Just shut up and get this finished. We have very little time left."

Policeman #2 attaches two bulky plugs into the electrode cap - one at the center on top of it, and one at the back, behind the back of the woman's head.

LIEUTENANT: "Is the gag in? We don't want her to bite through her tongue."

POLICEMAN #2: "Yeah, I put it in. Why aren't we supposed to see her face again?"

LIEUTENANT: "Who cares? Just step back and get ready. It's almost time to pull the switch."

The policemen step back and away from the electric chair. The woman sits waiting, breathing normally. Her hands grip onto the arms of the chair. The Lieutenant stands by the switch on the wall and grabs it with his right hand. He looks down at the watch on his left wrist.

LIEUTENANT: "Three...two...one..."

He turns to the wall. The Lieutenant throws the switch. The woman stiffens and lets out MUFFLED GRUNTS. Her body leans forward and flexes against the straps. Her body struggles against the straps as the current hits her hard. She lets out MUFFLED SCREAMS in the gag behind her hood. The electric chair behind the woman begins to spark. The electrode cap begins to spark. The lights to the room dim and fade, and then strobe. The hooded woman continues her MUFFLED SCREAMS and struggles violently against her bonds.

POLICEMAN #1: "What the..."

LIEUTENANT: "Something's wrong..."

The woman lets out louder MUFFLED SCREAMS. There is a massive electrical surge coming from the electric chair and it flows into the woman. The surge gets more powerful and expands. The room flashes white and the policemen and Lieutenant all SCREAM in agony.

* * *

KNOX WAREHOUSE - SAN ANTONIO, TEXAS

The Boss is seated at his desk. Louis is seated on a chair in front of his desk.

BOSS: "You realize what your error has cost me...What we lost on our roster."

LOUIS: "Hey, I didn't mean to rob Petrelli of his abilities. But the guy single-handedly knocked out ten of our best agents in there and they're still recovering in the clinic. If you ask me, I did you a favor back there. The guy was _too_ powerful for his own good."

BOSS: "Well, I didn't ask you. And do not presume to tell me what is best for my company. You should be thankful you're still breathing after your past mistakes."

Louis sneers and turns his head aside. He looks back at the Boss.

LOUIS: "Are we done here?"

BOSS: "Not quite. Connors has declined our offer to join our department. I've ordered Sandra to hand her the money for a new apartment, with better security, and she's being taken back to town tomorrow morning."

LOUIS: "You can't be serious! She doesn't deserve to have any of this special treatment crap! Do you know how much money you're wasting on her for..."

The Boss lifts up his left hand. Louis suddenly stiffens and GASPS for air. Louis is frozen in place on his chair, and is only able to blink and breathe.

BOSS: "How I spend my money is not your concern. I'm having my new general escort her home. You've been demoted to the head of our team, but you _will_ answer to the general. Your pay will also be cut in half. You will not bother Miss Connors and you will no longer question my assistance to her."

Louis tries to move. He can't. Blood drips down Louis's nose and he GRUNTS.

BOSS: "Do not presume to tell me how to run my organization."

The Boss lets his hand down. LOUIS GASPS loudly for air, his eyes wide open. He falls out of the chair and COUGHS. Louis rubs his throat and GASPS in air.

BOSS: "Now then, I want you to report to the sub-basement. There are some men I need you to take out on an assignment. Once you've caught your breath, of course."

Louis COUGHS. He looks up at the Boss and nods.

LOUIS: "Yes, sir."

* * *

Back in the medical building, Kristen is seated on a chair by her desk, holding an ice pack on the left side of her head. David walks in and rushes over to her side.

DAVID: "Kristen! Are you okay?"

KRISTEN: "Yeah, I'm okay. I must've hit my head when I hit the floor."

DAVID: "What happened?"

KRISTEN: "I don't know. One minute, I was working. The next thing I know, there's this smell of gas and I start coughing. It must've knocked me out, because the next thing I know, there's a paramedic and a cop at my side checking on me."

DAVID: "Do they know what caused it?"

KRISTEN: "No. It's weird. There wasn't a trace of any cracked pipes or anything. They don't even know how the gas spread throughout this floor so quickly."

Kristen looks across the room and notices two policemen interviewing a co-worker. She doesn't notice Harvey approach her from behind.

HARVEY: "Kris!"

Kristen turns around and notices Harvey at her side.

KRISTEN: "Harvey, what's wrong?"

HARVEY: "It's Dr. Hartman, Kris. He's missing."

Kristen and David exchange nervous looks.

* * *

At the Lieber Paper Factory, Benson and Hanson are seated at Noah's desk. Noah walks over and sits behind his desk, holding his new cell phone in his hands.

BENSON: "Why did we need to go looking for these old 9th Wonders comics, anyway?"

NOAH: "There's a connection between these old issues and the new limited series that's being sold. I haven't figured out what it is yet, but I'll find it."

HANSON: "You've been on your phone non-stop since we got back. What are you doing?"

NOAH: "I've been e-mailing our newest clue to my colleagues at the Company. Agents, board members, friends... They all need to see this."

HANSON: "See what? What did you get?"

NOAH: "There's a jpg image. It's of the new 9th Wonders poster that goes on sale on Wednesday. Our masked friend sent it over to me on this new cell phone with an exclusive look at it."

BENSON: "I don't understand. What's so important about this poster?"

NOAH: "Everything... It shows us who we're up against, and what we need to do."

HANSON: "And that is?"

Noah sets down the cell phone. He shows them the image on the cell phone screen. Hanson and Benson stare at the image in shock.

BENSON: "Oh, my God."

The image on the cell phone is the same as the 9th Wonders poster that David has, which shows the state of New York is gone and underwater. The five characters, however, are different. At the far left stands a man with reddish-brown hair that we haven't seen yet. The man has a grin on his face and sand dripping from his palms and fingertips. Standing next to the man is a man with a black mask and goggles with a black glass lens, covering his entire head and face. He's wearing a black trench coat over his stealth uniform. The masked man's gloved hands are sparking with orange energy. Standing in the middle of the group is Carlton. He has a kitana blade sticking out from the front and back of his wrists, resulting in four blades in all. Standing next to Carlton is Sandra, her eyes now completely gray. Standing at the far right, next to Sandra, is Devon. His hands are made into fists.

* * *

DESERT - AFRICA - 11:30 P.M.

A small cabin lies in the sand in the middle of the desert.

* * *

Within the cabin, a man is seated in the cabin. The floor of the cabin is made of sand instead of wood or carpet. He is holding a cell phone to his ear and is wearing a tank top, shorts and sandals. The man is seen from behind, his face not shown yet, and he holds his cell phone to his ear. This man is JERRY LEE MARSH.

JERRY: "Yeah, I'm here. What's the Boss want this time?"

DISTORTED VOICE (on the phone): "Our Boss has big plans for you, Jerry. You've done well with your recent recruiting skills."

JERRY: "Yeah, but this is supposed t' be my vacation time, remember? Even a guy like me needs to get out of the office and relax for a change."

DISTORTED VOICE (on the phone): "Don't worry. Once your vacation ends, you will receive the details of your next assignment...and you won't need to go too far. The Boss has a mission for you here in the desert."

JERRY: "He does? Well, why didn't you just say so to begin with? Does he want a recruitment or to send a final message?"

DISTORTED VOICE (on the phone): "To be honest, he wants neither. There is a man who lives not too far from your location, a teacher and fight instructor. He merely wants the old man and his friends distracted so that our business will not be interrupted."

Jerry turns his chair around and smiles. We see his face for the first time. It is the same man from the jpg image on Noah's cell phone screen. Jerry takes his sandals off and sets his bare feet down in the sand.

JERRY: "So he wants 'em roughed around a bit, but doesn't want anyone leaving in body bags."

Jerry smiles. Sand pours out from thin, bloodless slits in the bottom of Jerry's feet and pour out into the sand.

JERRY: "Not a problem. When do I start?"

* * *

DINER - AUSTIN, TEXAS - 4:00 P.M.

Sarah walks away from a table of four seated teenagers and over to the counter. She looks over at the cook, Craig, and looks at her note pad.

SARAH: "Okay, I need four large Cokes, two bowls of tomato soup, two side salads, four bowls of fries and two plates of chili dogs."

CRAIG: "I'm on it."

Brandon walks away from the back room and over to the counter. He notices Sarah is standing nearby.

BRANDON: "Sorry I'm late. Been busy today?"

SARAH: "Yeah, and it's getting even more crowded. There are people at table four that need an order."

BRANDON: "I'm on it."

A mid-20s, brunette waitress, CARLA, steps out from the back room.

CARLA: "Hey, Sarah! There's some kind of news update on that bubble thing you saw!"

Sarah and Brandon walk away from the counter and into the back room. Craig looks up from his grill and looks around.

CRAIG: "Hey. Where'd everyone go?"

* * *

In the back room of the diner, Sarah, Brandon and Carla are watching a mid-40s, bald REPORTER. The reporter has his hand on his headset and is standing by the projector dug in the ground by the water tower.

BALD REPORTER: "The police uncovered this projector by the old water tower earlier today. They said that it emitted a white light when switched on, and that the control dial could increase and decrease the size of the light. The highest setting of the dial is what caused the white bubble-shaped light that was sighted here on Tuesday night."

CARLA: "Well, they sure took their sweet time finding that projector."

BRANDON: "Guess that bubble people saw wasn't so special, after all."

Sarah looks at the screen, disappointed.

SARAH: "I guess not."

* * *

THE BIXBY HOUSE - 8:00 P.M.

In his large bedroom, David is seated at his desk at his Dell computer. E.S. sits on David's bed, thumbing through the first issue of the _9th Wonders!_ comic they got a few days ago.

E.S.: "And nobody saw the creeps responsible go in or out?"

DAVID: "Nope. Nobody saw Dr. Hartman get taken away and the security cameras were all shut off ten minutes before he was abducted."

E.S.: "Man, that sucks. How's Kristen taking this whole thing?"

DAVID: "Well, she sat here till six. Then she left to spend some time with her mom. After what happened to Kristen today, her mother's really freaked out."

E.S.: "Yeah, I'm not surprised. So, you really saw Noah Bennet down at your comic shop today?"

David looks away from the computer to E.S., suddenly excited and grinning from ear to ear.

DAVID: "Oh, yeah! I can't believe I forgot! What was I thinking, forgetting about that?"

E.S.: (sarcastically) "Yeah. You were being a caring and considerate boyfriend to your girl who was knocked out at her job. You're a real sleaze-ball."

David shakes his head.

DAVID: "Right, right. Still... I swear, E.S. It was totally him! He looked just like the illustrations in the 9th Wonders comics, down to the horn-rimmed glasses! He didn't stay in the store for very long, but it was definitely him! The lady looked a bit familiar, too, but I don't remember what I saw her from."

David hears a clicking sound on his computer. He notices a new message in his e-mail Inbox.

DAVID: "I've got the newsletter e-mail. It's superhero38's e-mail address!"

E.S. drops the comic onto the bed, rushes over to the desk and stands next to David. David clicks on the e-mail and it pops up onto the screen.

E.S.: "Which ones do you think are real?"

DAVID: "I'm not sure. You know superhero's spoilers. Nine are fake, nine are real."

E.S.: "Yeah. Too bad some of superhero's fake spoilers can actually be much cooler than the real ones."

David glances at the e-mail, stunned.

DAVID: "Well, there are definitely some good spoilers this time."

E.S. notices the list of 18 spoilers. Spoiler #1 catches his attention.

E.S.: (reads) "Peter Petrelli loses his powers and becomes an ordinary human, but will eventually regain his ability."

DAVID: "Saw it coming. Peter Petrelli's too popular to keep de-powered forever."

David eyes spoiler #3.

DAVID: "Here's a good one." (reads) "Micah Sanders and his cousin, Monica, will get more focus as two familiar faces make their unexpected return."

E.S. notices spoiler #5. He raises an eyebrow.

E.S.: (reads) "A major main character from 9th Wonders will be killed off...and remain dead."

David notices spoiler #6. He grimaces.

DAVID: (reads) "The Bennet family are stunned to discover that their beloved pet, Mr. Muggles, has a special ability of its own."

E.S.: "Oh, God, I hope that one's fake."

E.S. notices spoiler #8.

E.S.: (reads) "Nine new heroes will be introduced into continuity. Their names, their powers and their importance to the other heroes will be explored in issue #7."

David stares at spoiler #9.

DAVID: "E. ... Check out spoiler number nine."

E.S. notices spoiler #9. His smile fades and he stares in shock.

In the e-mail, spoiler #9 reads A NEW VILLAIN IS INTRODUCED - DR. DEREK HARTMAN, WHO IS MORE THAN WHAT HE SEEMS.

* * *

LIEBER PAPER FACTORY - SATURDAY, 9:00 A.M.

Noah, Benson and Hanson walk away from their parked cars and over to the front door.

NOAH: "Are you sure about this?"

BENSON: "We just got a call from Mr. Branson. He wants us to meet the others inside the factory."

HANSON: "I wish I knew what this big meeting was all about. We haven't gotten much answers around here lately."

Hanson turns the doorknob. She hears a click from behind the door. Noah's eyes go wide. There's a bomb taped to the door from within.

NOAH: "RUN!!"

Too late. The bomb explodes and the explosion heads right for Noah, Hanson and Benson. Noah blinks --

* * *

The explosion has disappeared. Noah is still standing in front of the paper factory with Benson and Hanson. But now, it has been completely destroyed and looks like it has been for some time. Noah, Benson and Hanson are unharmed. They look down at their bodies, and then at one another. Noah looks around. All of the cars that were once parked around the lot are now gone.

HANSON: "What happened? Where is everyone? Where did our cars go?"

BENSON: "The building's been destroyed. Who planted that bomb? How did we survive?"

Noah looks at the parking lot.

NOAH: "Him."

Hanson and Benson look at the masked man. He stands by Noah's car. A newspaper is stuck to the windshield wipers.

NOAH: "What happened?"

The masked man vanishes. Noah walks over and stands by his car.

MOHINDER (NARRATES): "E-mail. Phones. Memos. There are all kinds of different ways that we can get in touch with one another and communicate."

Noah picks up the paper from the windshield and looks at the front page.

Noah stares at the headline, stunned.

MOHINDER (NARRATES): "It can be direct contact, face to face with another person. It can be done digitally, with an instant message or an e-mail."

Hanson and Benson notice Noah is just staring at the paper.

BENSON: "What is it?"

Noah doesn't answer. He just stares.

MOHINDER (NARRATES): "No matter what method we choose to get in touch with one another, there are many ways that we make contact with friends or loved ones."

Hanson and Benson walk over and stand at Noah's sides. They look at the newspaper and are equally shocked.

MOHINDER (NARRATES): "Every one of us has something to say. We all have messages that we send to each other."

HANSON: "Tuesday... This is Tuesday's paper."

BENSON: "We just skipped three days into the future."

Noah looks up from the paper in realization.

NOAH: "The eclipse... It happens tonight."


	7. Chapter 7 Overshadowed

BOTSWANA, AFRICA - 11:00 A.M.

Claire, Ando, Hiro and Matt are standing on a training mat and each has a bo staff held in their hands. Curtis stands in front of them, holding his own bo staff.

CURTIS: "You have all done well with your training over the past few days. Your time here is almost done."

ANDO: "Done? What happens next?"

CURTIS: "You will learn soon enough, my friends."

MATT: "Why can't you tell us? I mean, give us some answers! What is the point of all this?"

CURTIS: "It is not up to me to answer your questions. You all have your missions ahead of you, your own challenges to overcome. When the time comes, you will understand why you have been training here."

Curtis holds up his bo staff.

CURTIS: "Who would like to be the first to resume their training?"

Hiro steps forward and pushes his glasses back up onto his face with his index finger.

HIRO: "I'll give it a try."

CURTIS: "Very well, Hiro. Let's see how well you can do this time."

Hiro nods. Curtis swats his staff at Hiro and he quickly blocks it with his own staff.

* * *

THE COMPANY - NEW YORK - 10:00 A.M.

Angela Petrelli sits at her desk, holding her cell phone to her ear.

ANGELA: "Have you made it there?"

MOHINDER (on the phone): "I'm being escorted to the visitor's center now. I'll let you know when I have some answers."

ANGELA: "Do whatever you can to convince her to join with the Company, Mohinder. We'll need all the help we can get, especially now."

MOHINDER (on the phone): "I'll let you know when I have some answers. I'll call you back later."

Angela hangs up the phone. There is a quick double knock on her door and Angela turns around. An AGENT steps into the room.

AGENT: "Ma'am, you have a call on line two. It's urgent."

Angela picks up her phone from her desk and she holds it to her ear. She pushes the line 2 button.

ANGELA: "This is Angela Petrelli."

NOAH (on the phone): "Angela, it's me."

ANGELA: "Noah? Where are you?"

* * *

LIEBER PAPER FACTORY - AUSTIN, TX. - 9:00 A.M.

Near the ruins of the paper factory, Benson and Hanson stand on the sidewalk and look on at Noah. He has his cell phone held to his ear.

NOAH: "I'm at what's left of the Lieber Paper Factory. It seems that our masked friend managed to transport Agent Hanson, Agent Benson and I from Saturday morning to today with his space-time manipulation."

ANGELA (on the phone): "Then you three are the only survivors from that blast. We didn't find the remains of anyone else in that building."

Noah shuts his eyes and lowers his head.

NOAH: "I had a feeling you were going to say something like that."

ANGELA (on the phone): "Noah, stay where you are. We'll get someone to pick you up."

Noah turns around to the building. He stares at it in shock.

ANGELA (on the phone): "Noah?"

NOAH: "You might want to send some more men down to the paper factory, Angela."

Benson and Hanson notice the building too. They stare in disbelief.

NOAH: "You're never going to believe this."

Noah, Benson and Hanson stare at the remains of the Lieber Paper Factory. It has been suddenly rebuilt, as if it had never been destroyed at all. A portly AGENT peeks his head out of the building and notices the three agents standing outside and staring.

AGENT: "Are you guys going to come in or what? We've got work to do."

NOAH: "On second thought, Angela, forget about the extra men. It looks like you've got more than three survivors down here."

* * *

In his guest room at the Company, Peter Petrelli stands by his bed. He's wearing black pants and socks, but is shirtless. Bandages are wrapped around his left shoulder and around his ribs. Peter puts on a shirt slowly, carefully. He starts to button it up, and stops, grimacing. Caitlin walks over, stands before Peter and starts to button his shirt for him.

CAITLIN: "It's okay. I've got it."

Peter eyes Caitlin for a moment and then he turns his head aside. Caitlin gives him a puzzled look.

CAITLIN: "D' you want me t' stop?"

PETER: "It's not you. It's me. I mean, I'm used to healing in seconds and got so used to it that I just..."

He stops himself. Caitlin sets her hand on Peter's cheek and turns his head towards her. She looks Peter in the eyes.

CAITLIN: "I'm sorry. I know it's tough healin' without your powers. You've been through a lot."

MASKED MAN: "Compared to what lies ahead, he's been through nothing."

Peter and Caitlin turn around and they look at the eastern side of the room. The masked man stands by the doorway, wearing his usual hooded cloak and mask.

PETER: "It's you."

CAITLIN: "What do y' want?"

MASKED MAN: "To help."

The masked man walks over and stands before Peter. He sets his hands on Peter's shoulder and Peter grimaces. He GRUNTS and nearly falls down. She tries to pull the masked man off of Peter, but he doesn't budge.

CAITLIN: "Stop it!! Let go of him!!"

The masked man does what she says and Peter collapses to the floor. Caitlin crouches down and helps Peter sit up. He looks up at the masked man and glares angrily.

PETER: "What the hell was that?"

MASKED MAN: "I don't even get a thank you?"

Peter eyes the masked man in sudden realization, but Caitlin eyes the masked man angrily.

CAITLIN: "Y' bastard! What did you do to --?"

PETER: (cuts her off) "Caitlin, I'm okay."

Caitlin looks at Peter, puzzled. He grabs at the bandages around his waist and starts to unwrap them.

CAITLIN: "Peter, what are you --"

She stops as Peter takes his bandages off. He looks at his body. Peter's wounds have all healed, not even leaving a bruise or a scar. Even the stitches are gone. Peter and Caitlin look at the masked man. He sets his right hand down on Peter's shoulder and his left hand on Caitlin's shoulder.

CAITLIN: "Peter, you're healed!"

PETER: "How did you do that?"

MASKED MAN: "It's time, Peter."

PETER: "Time for what?"

They don't notice three Company agents run in from down the hall, wearing headsets and armed with guns.

AGENT #1: "FREEZE!!"

The masked man lowers his head. He suddenly vanishes, taking Peter and Caitlin away with him. The three Agents run into the room and stop. They look around and see no one.

AGENT #2: "Damn it! We lost the target!"

ANGELA (on headset): "What's happening?"

AGENT #3: "They're gone, Mrs. Petrelli! Your son and Caitlin are both gone!"

* * *

In the Company, Micah sits at a desk. He is looking at a computer screen. Micah is printing off content from a web site page with the printer. Tracy steps in the room and holds a styrofoam cup of water in her hands.

TRACY: "You still hard at work? Shouldn't you be resting?"

MICAH: "I'm fine. I'm just doing the last print outs on the files that Mrs. Petrelli wanted. How's Monica holding up?"

TRACY: "She's still training with the agents. They're showing her some fighting moves to copy and protect herself with."

Tracy looks at one of the printed-content pages. Micah notices.

MICAH: "Careful. The ink's still wet."

Tracy notices that spoilers from the 9th Wonders message board is on the page.

TRACY: "_9th Wonders_ spoilers? This is the important news that the Company wants?"

MICAH: "The spoilers are from a board member code-named superhero38. He's been known to put up spoilers about 9th Wonders in the past. He's been absent from the site for weeks, until the new limited series issues came out. He has eighteen spoilers every week until the series ends. He confirms nine of the spoilers will happen in _9th Wonders!,_ and nine are just made up."

TRACY: "So why is this guy on Angela Petrelli's list of people to check out and find?"

MICAH: "Because every real spoiler he's written out has actually happened in 9th Wonders. Check out what he wrote last Tuesday, when you were at the Beeman Warehouse."

Tracy looks at the spoilers that superhero had typed up. Spoiler #1 reads: THERE IS A HUGE EXPLOSION AT THE BEEMAN WAREHOUSE THAT RESULTS IN THE DISAPPEARANCE OF FOUR HEROES. Spoiler #4 reads A MYSTERIOUS MASKED MAN WILL POP UP FROM TIME TO TIME TO HELP THE HEROES PREPARE FOR A MYSTERIOUS NEW MISSION.

Tracy's eyes narrow as she notices spoiler #6: TRACY STRAUSS WILL LOSE CONTROL OF HER POWERS AND DIE, BUT WILL BE RESURRECTED SHORTLY AFTERWARDS BY THE MASKED MAN.

Tracy looks over at Micah.

TRACY: "You got anything on this superhero whatever's real name?"

MICAH: "Nothing. I've been checking the internet, but there's no records of registration to the message board, no e-mail address, nothing. It's like the guy doesn't even exist."

TRACY: "Keep looking. If anyone can find anything out about this guy, it's you."

Micah looks at Tracy. He gives her a sad smile.

TRACY: "What?"

Micah shakes his head.

MICAH: "Sorry. It's just that, for a minute there, you sounded like... my mom."

Tracy gives him a sad smile. Micah looks back at the computer and resumes typing.

* * *

PRISON COMPOUND

Mohinder Suresh sits at a table for two. Two POLICEMEN stand watch at either side of the door, keeping watch. Mohinder looks up at the clock on the wall, and then he glances at the door. He hears the door unlock from out in the hall and the door opens. A third POLICEMAN steps inside and looks at Mohinder.

POLICEMAN #3: "You get fifteen minutes. Don't waste any time with what you have to say."

MOHINDER: "I understand, thank you."

The door swings open. D.W. is escorted in by two Guards. After she steps in, the two escort Guards step out, shut the door behind them and lock it from the outside.

MOHINDER: "Are you Doris Williams?"

D.W.: "How do you know my name?"

MOHINDER: "I'm Dr. Mohinder Suresh. I came to speak with you about your daughters."

D.W.: "What do you know about my girls?"

MOHINDER: "I'm afraid I have some bad news. Your daughter, Dawn, was attacked by an unidentified man at her work."

D.W.: "What?!? Is she all right?"

MOHINDER: "She's safe. She's in protective custody. Your other daughter, though, is another matter."

D.W.: "What's she done now?"

MOHINDER: "She's responsible for the disappearance of a medical doctor... as well as linked to the deaths of sixty people in downtown Austin."

D.W. looks grim.

D.W.: "Dr. Suresh, is it?"

Mohinder nods.

D.W.: "I think we need to have a long talk about what's happening."

MOHINDER: "I was hoping you'd say that."

* * *

BOTSWANA, AFRICA - 4:45 P.M.

Claire is training with Curtis, while Matt, Hiro and Ando sit on a nearby mat watching them face-off. The two swat their staffs at one another. Claire strikes at Curtis three different times, but he blocks each attack effortlessly. She strikes at Curtis, but he blocks and counterattacks. Claire's counter-strike move disarms Curtis and his staff hits the ground. Curtis smiles.

CURTIS: "You have improved much, Claire."

Claire smiles. She nods and holds her hand out to Curtis. With a quick move, Curtis's left hand smacks the staff out of Claire's hand and Curtis catches it with his right. A startled Claire is then knocked down with a jab to her gut by the staff and she lands flat on her back. Curtis holds the bo staff down at Claire's neck and he smiles.

CURTIS: "But you still have a few tricks left to learn."

He holds his hand down to Claire. Claire takes Curtis's hand and Curtis helps her up to her feet. Usutu walks into the tent and walks over to Curtis. He is holding a painting in his hands.

CURTIS: "Is it time to stop?"

USUTU: "Yes. We haven't much time. He is coming."

MATT: "What are you talking about? Who's coming?"

USUTU: "Your next opponent, Parkman. An enemy with great powers."

CLAIRE: "What enemy? Who are you talking about?"

USUTU: "This man."

Usutu turns the painting around to face the four heroes. It is a painting of Jerry, walking through the desert. He is approaching Usutu's tent. The four heroes exchange puzzled looks.

* * *

HOTEL - NEW YORK - 11:30 A.M.

Dawn sits in the living room, watching television. An attractive BLONDE NEWS REPORTER is standing in front of a diner, holding a microphone. The area behind her has caution tape around it and there are pools of blood stained on the sidewalk. Two of the windows have been shattered, a door is knocked off its hinges, at least two chairs are visibly broken, and several tables have been turned over.

BLONDE REPORTER: "This was the scene just four hours ago, where the bodies of three scientists, two men at the cash registers and two F.B.I. agents were discovered. Eyewitnesses claim that a masked man stormed the diner, cut the security cameras, and started attacking people at three different tables. When two of the employees tried to interfere, the attacker snapped their necks. Those who saw the attacks claim they saw gunshots hit the man in the chest, but the bullets were broken by a special coating of lightweight body armor. There's no word on which way the masked man got away, but police have a description of the masked man's uniform from sketch artists."

Dawn turns as the door unlocks from the outside. The door opens and Julie steps into the room. She smiles at Dawn.

JULIE: "You doing all right?"

DAWN: "As good as can be expected, I guess."

JULIE: "Don't worry about a thing. I've kept you alive this long. I just need to watch you for a few more days and then I'll be out of your hair."

DAWN: "But you still haven't found that guy that was after me, have you?"

Julie frowns. She SIGHS.

JULIE: "No. Not yet. But we'll catch him, Dawn. I promise, I won't let anything happen to you."

Dawn lowers her head, unconvinced.

* * *

BIXBY HOME - AUSTIN, TEXAS - 10:30 A.M.

David lies asleep on his bed, tucked under a blanket. He is sweating and looks pale. The clock on David's bedside table reads 10:29 A.M. When it hits 10:30, the alarm blares loudly. David grimaces, awakens and taps the alarm on his bedside.

DAVID: "All right, all right... I'm up, already."

David sits up and MOANS. He rubs his left shoulder and hears the door swing open. David smirks.

DAVID: "Good morning, Mom."

David's mother, LAURA, enters the room. Mrs. Bixby walks over to David's bed.

MRS. BIXBY: "Hey, honey. How are you?"

DAVID: "I'm okay, thanks."

Laura gets to David's bedside and her smile fades. She gives him a concerned look and crouches in front of him.

MRS. BIXBY: "David..."

She feels her son's forehead. He gives her a weak smile.

DAVID: "I'm fine."

MRS. BIXBY: "You're not fine."

DAVID: "I feel fine..."

MRS. BIXBY: "Don't lie to me, David. You're sweating and you feel like you've got a fever."

DAVID: "You worry too much."

MRS. BIXBY: "You need to get some rest. I'll call the comic book store and tell them you're too sick to..."

David's eyes widen at the word "sick".

DAVID: "Mom, you're getting hysterical. I'm all right, really."

MRS. BIXBY: "The last time you went in when you were sick, you collapsed behind the counter and could barely move. I want you to call in sick."

DAVID: "I've got just a few hours at work, Mom. Just noon to three. If you let me work, I promise I'll get my medicine when I get home, lie down the rest of the day and take tomorrow off. Okay?"

Mrs. Bixby gives her son a grim look. She SIGHS and shakes her head.

MRS. BIXBY: "Go ahead. But you ARE calling in sick tomorrow."

DAVID: "I will. I promise."

David kisses his mother's cheek and gets up from his bed. Mrs. Bixby watches David as he walks away and she gives him a sad smile.

* * *

BOTSWANA, AFRICA - 6:00 P.M.

Back in Africa, Jerry walks bare foot on the sandy ground. He is wearing a small earpiece in his right ear. Jerry walks over and notices the tent nearby.

JERRY: "This must be the place. How bad do you want them roughed up?"

DISTORTED VOICE (on earpiece): "We don't want them dead, Jerry Lee. But then again, the Boss isn't too picky on how badly you can hurt them either. I trust you'll know when to stop."

Jerry smirks and walks towards the tent. He hears a rustling sound from inside.

JERRY: "Hang on. Sounds like someone's coming outside. We'll continue our chat later."

Jerry turns off his earpiece and watches as Usutu steps outside. Usutu leans on his walking staff.

USUTU: "We've been expecting you. You're taller than I thought you'd be."

JERRY: "You know me?"

Claire, Matt, Ando and Hiro step out of the tent and notice Jerry ahead of them. Usutu nods at Matt and he steps back into the tent.

MATT: "Wait! Where are you going?"

Usutu simply closes the tent. Matt looks at Jerry and he CHUCKLES at Matt.

JERRY: "You must be the folks I came here to see."

MATT: "And you are?"

JERRY: "Let me introduce myself. Here's my card."

Jerry taps his foot. After his foot has tapped the ground, there is a sudden ripple of sand that shoots up from across the ground in a straight line. The line of sand brushes by the heroes and sprays over them. Claire steps back, Hiro wipes some sand out of his glasses as MATT COUGHS out sand.

MATT: "What was that? Sand manipulation?"

JERRY: "Yeah, something like that, but much more too."

Jerry waves his hand forward, taunting them to come forward.

JERRY: "Wanna play?"

Hiro pushes his glasses back onto his face and holds up his bo staff with his left hand. JERRY CHUCKLES and folds his arms over his chest.

JERRY: "Okay. I'll let you have a free shot. Come on, kid."

Hiro gives a BATTLE CRY as he charges at Jerry and then he swats him on his side. The bo staff breaks in half as it hits Jerry and Hiro looks down at the half of the bo in his hands. Jerry shrugs and Hiro grimaces at Jerry.

HIRO: (subtitled from Japanese): "Oh, $#!^."

WHAM! Jerry punches Hiro in the gut and HIRO CRIES OUT as he's pushed back a good thirty feet. Hiro hits the ground, hard, and GRUNTS with pain. Ando drops his staff, crouches next to Hiro and helps his fallen friend sit up.

ANDO: "Hiro!"

Matt and Claire look down at their own staff and then look up at Jerry. He moves forward to the heroes, one step at a time.

JERRY: "Think you can hit me?"

Claire charges at Jerry next to attack.

MATT: "Claire, no!!"

Claire gets about a dozen feet near Jerry, when a sudden breeze of sand brushes by. The wave of sand pushes Claire back and it circles around Jerry like a small, sand-made tornado. She tries to rub the flying sand away from her eyes and Jerry smirks. Jerry punches Claire in the gut and she GRUNTS as she collapses near Hiro. Ando and Hiro turn to Claire and she GROANS as she sits up. Matt looks up at Jerry and Jerry nods at him.

JERRY: "Uh-huh. You're next, tubby. Show me what you've got."

Matt charges at Jerry, but the sand tornado blowing through the air pushes him back a few steps. Matt steps forward slowly to Jerry and tries to reach him. Matt swats his staff out blindly and hits Jerry on the side of his head. The impact merely knocks sand out of Jerry's ears and out of his nostrils, while the staff breaks from the impact. Matt looks at the broken staff and notices Jerry's sneer.

JERRY: "You through?"

Matt tries again, but Jerry decks Matt across the jaw. He's knocked down and rolls to a stop on the sandy ground. Claire looks at the ground and notices Jerry's bare feet. She notices that some of the sand is disappearing beneath his feet.

CLAIRE: (whispers) "You guys see what I see?"

Hiro and Ando look at Jerry's feet. They see it too.

ANDO: "Matt!"

Matt sits up and rubs his aching jaw. He looks at Jerry's feet and notices the heroes looking at his feet. Jerry shakes his head.

JERRY: (in a mocked whining tone) "Aw! Ya peeked!"

Jerry holds up his right hand, palm out, and shows them a bloodless slit in his palm. He sets his right hand down on the floor and the sand is vacuumed slowly into his palm. As he vacuums in the sand, Jerry visibly gets more fit and muscular.

CLAIRE: "We didn't have any training for that."

Jerry grins and stands up.

JERRY: "So, which one of you is the fight instructor, anyway? Is he in your little camping tent over there?"

MATT: "How do you know about that?"

Claire notices the small earpiece in Jerry's ear.

CLAIRE: "And who were you talking to on that?"

JERRY: "Huh? Uh... that's need-t'-know only, kid!"

The four heroes step forward to Jerry and he sets his hands on the ground.

JERRY: "Listen, I'm supposed to be having fun with you guys, but I was clearly expecting more out of you guys. Don't you have any other tricks?"

Ando looks at Hiro and he nods at Ando. Ando puts his hands together.

ANDO: "How about THIS?!?"

Ando fires a red energy blast from his palm, and it hits Jerry in the gut. The impact knocks Jerry down and he GRUNTS as he hits the ground. Ando smirks and Hiro pats him on the back.

CLAIRE: "So he _can_ be hurt."

HIRO: "Why didn't you do that before?"

JERRY GRUNTS and he sits up. Jerry glares angrily at the four heroes. Hiro steps back.

HIRO: "Now look what you've done."

Ando quickly looks at Hiro.

ANDO: "_Me?_ What happened to 'why didn't you do that before?'"

JERRY: "All right...now it's MY turn."

The pupils vanish from Jerry's eyes and his eyes go completely white. The white of Jerry's eyes is quickly replaced with sand and then Jerry closes his eyes. The ground starts to rumble softly. It slowly builds, getting stronger.

CLAIRE: "What's happening?"

Matt looks at the ground and then at Jerry in realization.

MATT: "Guys... Don't you remember that sketch I made last week? The one of us in the desert?"

A sand storm is building from behind Jerry. The four heroes move back, one step at a time.

MATT: "RUN!! _NOW!!_"

The four heroes turn and run away. Jerry nods his head and the sand storm moves forward. It brushes past Jerry and he stays on the ground. The sand storm follows after the four heroes and quickly catches up to them. Ando is starting to slip back, as the force of the sand storm builds to the force of an F-4 tornado.

ANDO: "I can't... move..."

The sandstorm instantly changes into an F-4 tornado made of sand. Ando gives a STARTLED YELL as he's quickly thrown backwards and soars up into the air. HIRO SCREAMS as he too is quickly sucked into the sand-made tornado. Claire looks over her shoulder as she runs and she notices that Hiro and Ando are spinning around within the sand tornado.

CLAIRE: "_NOOOOOOO!!_"

She is cut off as she too is sucked backwards and soars up into the tornado. Matt is able to outrun it a bit longer. He suddenly stops and looks startled.

USUTU (telepathically): "Stop."

Matt turns around and looks at the tornado.

USUTU (telepathically): "Stop, Parkman. Let it come to you."

Matt looks at the tornado as it gets closer. Matt closes his eyes and lets the tornado lift him up. CLAIRE SCREAMS as she spins around, and HIRO YELLS as he heads right for Ando. The two bonk into each other, Hiro shuts his eyes, and then, everything stops. The tornado doesn't move. Matt and Claire are frozen in place. Ando looks at Hiro and smiles with relief.

ANDO: "Hiro! Look!"

Hiro opens an eye and looks around. He opens his other eye and smiles. Hiro lifts up his arms with excited victory.

HIRO: (subtitled from Japanese) "I DID IT!!"

MASKED MAN: "Yes, you did."

Hiro and Ando notice the masked man is nearby. He flies down from the sky, into the frozen sand tornado and he hovers before Hiro and Ando.

ANDO: "Who are you?"

MASKED MAN: "Just a friend."

Hiro gives him a puzzled look.

HIRO: "Why are you here? What do you want?"

MASKED MAN: "To show you what's happening... or rather, what will happen."

HIRO: "I don't under..."

MASKED MAN: (interrupts) "Hold your breath."

The masked man grabs Hiro and Ando by their arms and then they vanish, teleported away. The masked man turns around and flies over to the other side of the sand-made tornado. The masked man looks at Matt and Claire.

MASKED MAN: "Kirby Plaza. _Midnight._"

The masked man grabs onto Matt's shoulder and Claire's left arm. He lowers his head and the two vanish, teleported away. The masked man is left hovering alone. The masked man turns around and looks down at Jerry Lee. The masked man flies down and lands in front of the frozen Jerry.

MASKED MAN: "You do not belong here. You need to go."

The masked man places a hand on Jerry's shoulder and he is teleported away. The masked man lowers his head and time unfreezes. The sand tornado spins around on the sandy ground for a few moments and then, with Jerry now absent, it disappears. Usutu walks over with Curtis and the two stand before him. Usutu sets his hand on the masked man's shoulder.

USUTU: "Come, my friend. You need to rest."

MASKED MAN: "I know... It's almost time."

The masked man looks up and at the sky.

* * *

BRANDON'S APARTMENT - AUSTIN, TEXAS - 1:45 P.M.

Brandon sits at his dining room table, with an open box with six pieces of Church's Chicken original fried chicken inside. Set on the table are a few more, smaller boxes, and two large bowls of mashed potatoes. Brandon has a bottle of Coca-Cola set next to his paper plate, with two pieces of fried chicken and mashed potatoes set on it. An empty paper plate and a bottle of Coca-Cola is set on the other side of the table. Brandon smiles as a lean man with dark brown hair, MARK SAMSON, walks towards him. Mark sits on the seat across from Brandon's and Mark smiles at his friend.

MARK: "I see you saved me a seat."

BRANDON: "You're late, you know."

Mark shrugs sheepishly. He pours some french fries out from an open box and onto his plate.

MARK: "Sorry about that. I had some places to go around today."

BRANDON: "Still no luck getting a new job then, eh?"

Mark pulls out three pieces of fried chicken from the box and he sets the pieces down on his plate.

MARK: "Please. You were lucky you even got that part-time job at the diner."

BRANDON: "I know. It's not all bad, though."

MARK: "Yeah. Decent pay, stable hours..." (smiles) "Cute waitresses."

BRANDON: "What?"

Mark sips his bottle of Coca-Cola and then he smiles at Brandon.

MARK: "Who is she?"

BRANDON: "Who?"

MARK: "The blonde with the Jessica Simpson physique you kept making goo-goo eyes at last night."

BRANDON: "You're a jerk, you know that?"

MARK: "I saw you staring when I went with my friends to see you. Come on, cough up a name. Who is she?"

BRANDON: "She's just a friend."

MARK: "Uh-huh."

Mark eats one of his french fries.

BRANDON: "She doesn't even know I like her."

Mark swallows his food and raises an eyebrow, unconvinced.

MARK: "So she's a hot,_ blind_ waitress?"

BRANDON: "Mark, come on..."

MARK: "Just a name. It doesn't even have to be her whole name. Just a first name, okay?"

Brandon stares at Mark, dismayed. Mark shrugs innocently and then sips from his Coca-Cola bottle.

BRANDON: "Fine. Her name is Sarah."

Brandon smirks and picks up a fry to eat it.

MARK: "Was that so hard?"

BRANDON: "You have no idea."

Mark smiles and eats his french fry. Brandon takes a sip from his Coca-Cola.

BRANDON: "Are you still coming by tonight to watch the film?"

MARK: "I can't. I've got my cousin coming by tonight for a visit."

BRANDON: "I didn't know Kerri was dropping by."

MARK: "It's not Kerri. Josh is coming over."

Mark takes a bite out of his fried chicken drumstick. He chews his bite and then swallows it. Mark notices Brandon's dismayed look.

MARK: "Brand, don't."

BRANDON: "You said he wouldn't come by again. Last time he came to visit, you bailed him out of jail. You know how much trouble he can get into."

MARK: "This time will be different. I promise."

Mark takes another bite from his drumstick. Brandon gives him a worried look.

BRANDON: "I hope so."

Brandon eats a forkful of his mashed potatoes. Mark eyes his friend a moment, and then resumes eating his drumstick.

* * *

LAWRENCE, KANSAS

Inside his hotel room, the Invisible Man is visible and standing by his bed. His entire head and face is covered with a mask, and a visor with a lens as dark as sunglasses covers his eyes. His hands are covered with gloves and he's wearing a trench coat over his clothes, leaving no trace of his skin or his hair exposed. The Invisible Man is wearing a headset.

INVISIBLE MAN: "Is my back-up on the way?"

BOSS (on headset): "You should be resting, you know."

INVISIBLE MAN: "Not a chance. Once I catch up to that Norton guy, it's payback time for whatever he did back at the hotel room."

BOSS (on headset): "Take all thoughts of revenge and violence out of your head, young man. You need to have a clear head and take him back to base, unharmed. But just in case, I do have several containment agents en route to assist you."

INVISIBLE MAN: "All right. I'll get the job done your way. But if he rejects your offer..."

BOSS (on headset): "Let's hope he doesn't reject it... for his sake."

* * *

KNOX WAREHOUSE - SAN ANTONIO, TEXAS

The Boss sits behind his desk and has his headset on.

BOSS: "Remember, you have until six o'clock. After that, you fall back."

INVISIBLE MAN: "Fall back? Are you kidding me?"

BOSS: "I've told you what happens later today. You will need to do whatever's necessary to stay alive from six o'clock until the eclipse ends."

INVISIBLE MAN: "Yeah, yeah. I hear you. I'll report back later. Agent out."

The headset is shut off. There is a double knock on the Boss's door from out in the hall.

BOSS: "Enter."

The Boss's mid-20s, blonde secretary, GWYNETH, walks in the room and stands before his desk. She's holding a file in her hands and looks nervous.

BOSS: "What's wrong, Gwen?"

GWYNETH: "Sir, we've just got security footage you wanted. We've finally got a visual confirmation on the target."

BOSS: "Then why do you look so scared about it?"

Gwyneth hands him the file. Her hand is shaking.

GWYNETH: "It's best you see this for yourself, sir."

The Boss takes the file and opens it. He looks at the photos in the file. The Boss looks completely stunned.

BOSS: "It can't be..."

He looks up at Gwyneth.

BOSS: "Are you certain?"

GWYNETH: "Yes, sir. We've matched the records, the photos, the signature... everything is a match."

The Boss looks at the photo.

BOSS: "They found my daughter."

* * *

Back at the large prison compound, Suresh shakes D.W.'s hand.

SURESH: "Thank you for everything."

D.W.: "Thank you, Doctor. You'll make the necessary arrangements for me?"

SURESH: "They should be done shortly. I'll be back tomorrow for our next discussion."

D.W. nods and Suresh gets up. A Guard unlocks the door and opens it for Suresh. Suresh nods at the guard.

SURESH: "Thank you."

Suresh walks out and into the hall.

* * *

As the door closes behind him, Suresh walks down the long hallway and picks up his cell phone. He hits redial and then he holds the phone to his ear. Suresh hears the other end pick up.

SURESH: "It's me. I've got some good news about Mrs. Williams."

ANGELA: "I've been trying to reach you."

SURESH: "Why? What's happened?"

* * *

Angela sits in the back of her limousine, with Geoffrey and the Haitian seated at either side of her. She's holding her cell phone to her ear, while the driver parks at a stop light.

ANGELA: "Peter's gone. So has Caitlin. That masked man came back and took them away."

SURESH: (on the phone) "What? When?"

ANGELA: "Not long after you called. I've got agents searching the city for them, but with that stranger's powers, they could be anywhere by now."

SURESH: (on the phone) "Or whenever. He has Hiro's ability. He could be from the past or from the distant future."

Angela closes her eyes and SIGHS deeply. She opens her eyes, looking tired.

ANGELA: "I know. I'm heading to the subway to meet a new recruit now. Where are you?"

* * *

Outside of the prison compound, Suresh walks down the parking lot and heads to his parked car.

SURESH: "I'm just leaving the compound. I'm making arrangements for Mrs. Williams to get temporary custody into our care. It won't be long now until we get everything ready."

ANGELA: "When you go back to the Company, stay there. I'm sending agents to guard you for the rest of the night."

Mohinder opens his car door and then suddenly freezes as he hears Angela's latest reply.

MOHINDER: "Why? What's happened?"

ANGELA: "You didn't hear, did you? The eclipse is scheduled to occur tonight, at six o'clock."

MOHINDER: "Six... No. No, the comic book said at Kirby Plaza, at midnight. Unless..."

ANGELA: "Unless what?"

Mohinder pauses.

MOHINDER: "What if the comic wasn't referring to the eclipse? What if at midnight... something else happens?"

ANGELA: "Like what?"

MOHINDER: "I'm not certain. I'll call you back as soon as I can."

He hangs up his cell phone.

* * *

DENVER, COLORADO - 1:45 P.M.

MICHAEL DARREN REESE - 25 years old, with red hair, a goatee and a lean physique - is seated on his couch. He's clad in a T-shirt, jeans, socks and sneakers. Michael looks down at his hands and SIGHS. There is a knock on the door. Michael stands up, walks to the front door and looks out of the peep hole. Michael smiles, relieved.

MICHAEL: "It's him."

Michael opens the door and steps aside. A man with a fedora hat and coat steps inside.

MICHAEL: "Oh, thank you for coming over so quickly. I hope you don't mind, but I ordered us some lunch. You like Chinese food, right?"

MAN: "I like it just fine."

MICHAEL: "I must admit, I was glad to get your phone call. You said you could help me get rid of this?"

MAN: "Oh, yes. I've seen people like you before. Don't worry."

The man looks over at Michael and tips his fedora hat from his face, revealing the familiar face of Sylar. Sylar lets out an evil smile.

MAN/SYLAR (CONT'D): "I know just what to do with you."

* * *

AUSTIN, TEXAS - 2:50 P.M.

Kristen sits at a table in the cafeteria, with the crumbs of what was her sandwich on her plate. She has a small bag of Lay's chips by her plate and a half-full glass of milk. Harvey is seated at the other side of her table, with a half-liter bottle of Diet Coke next to his plate. He bites into his double decker sandwich, which has been half eaten.

HARVEY: "Thanks for eating lunch with me."

KRISTEN: "No problem. I'm just sorry our work hours have been shrinking and our lunch time has been getting later in the day and has been cut shorter."

HARVEY: "Tell me about it. Irene had to cancel on me...again. Ever since her boss got the flu, she's been missing dates left and right."

KRISTEN: "I'm sorry to hear that."

HARVEY: "You know, me and my buddies are going out to see that new sci-fi flick and I've got two extra tickets. You and Dave want to join us?"

KRISTEN: "I can't. David's birthday is tomorrow and I have some last minute preparations left to do for the party."

HARVEY: "David's birthday is tomorrow? How old is he gonna be?"

KRISTEN: "Twenty-seven. I got him a few gifts already, including an old Spider-Man comic signed by Stan Lee. He's going to flip once he sees that."

HARVEY: "Wow. You speak human and geek. I tip my hat to you, Kris."

Kristen smirks, takes a Lay's chip out of her bag and eats it. She stops as she notices the TV set.

KRISTEN: "Hey...What's up with that?"

Harvey turns around and notices the TV screen. A portly NEWS REPORTER is on the TV screen.

PORTLY REPORTER: "We've got breaking news on our latest story. It has just been confirmed that a solar eclipse will occur later today and that it should last for a few hours. Astronomers are trying to discover why another eclipse is taking place, after the previous solar eclipses that happened a few years ago."

HARVEY: "Another eclipse? Seriously?"

The TV screen changes from the reporter to a stilled image of the eclipse. It looks the same as it was illustrated in the _9th Wonders!_ comic book. Kristen looks at the screen in realization. Kristen's cell phone rings and she looks down. She reaches into her pocket, pulls out her ringing phone, and she eyes the number on the screen. Kristen pushes the talk button and holds her cell phone to her ear.

KRISTEN: "Hey, it's me. Are you watching what I'm watching?"

* * *

In the diner, Sarah is in the back room and looking at the TV screen. She's looking at the photo of the eclipse on the screen.

SARAH: "The news is showing photos of what the eclipse should look like. It looked just like the illustration in the comic that David and E.S. showed us."

KRISTEN (on the phone): "I know. First you saw that drawing of you looking out of the window, and then they showed us the other pages. What do you think this means?"

SARAH: "I don't know. I've been trying to reach E.S., but he hasn't picked up yet. I tried to talk to David next, but he was busy at work."

Craig peeks into the back room and looks at Sarah.

CRAIG: "Hey, Sarah! Table two's ready to order!"

SARAH: (turns to Craig) "Okay, I'll be right there."

Craig nods and steps out, heading back to the kitchen. Sarah looks at the TV and shakes her head.

SARAH: "This whole thing is getting too weird. I wish I knew what was going on."

KRISTEN (on the phone): "We'll figure this out. I've got to get going, though. My lunch break's almost over."

SARAH: "Yeah, I know. I had mine an hour ago. I'll see you later tonight when we go shopping for the party, okay?"

KRISTEN (on the phone): "Okay, I'll see you later then. Bye."

SARAH: "Bye."

Sarah hangs up the phone. She gives the TV a last glance and then she turns and exits the back room.

* * *

In an old prison, LIEUTENANT RICHARDSON - mid-40s, bald and lean-muscled - walks down the long hall of the sub-basement with Geoffrey, Angela and the Haitian.

ANGELA: "When did this happen?"

RICHARDSON: "Three days ago. We had a prisoner transferred into our prison and we were ordered to hold her down here."

GEOFFREY: "Why? What for?"

RICHARDSON: "I can't talk too much about it. It's classified information, including the prisoner's real name."

ANGELA: "How many officers were killed?"

RICHARDSON: "Three, including the old lieutenant. I was promoted after he died."

Richardson stops and stands at a large metal door. He unlocks it with his key.

RICHARDSON: "This is what we found when we came in."

The door opens and they step into a familiar chamber. It is the same cellar with the electric chair we saw before. Only now, there are electrical burns on the wall, the lights have been shattered and there are small blood stains on the ground.

RICHARDSON: "When we came in the room, the three policemen had severe electrical burns and the prisoner escaped. We don't know where she is or if she survived."

ANGELA: "She?"

RICHARDSON: "Yeah, we had to call her Jane Doe. We were told to electrocute her with the electric chair and then return her to the cell afterwards for pick up."

GEOFFREY: "Who was going to pick her up? What for?"

RICHARDSON: "I told you. It's classified."

HAITIAN: "Do you know what caused this accident?"

RICHARDSON: "We thought that there was a short with the electric chair, but the electrical interference affected the whole building. The power didn't return to the prison until ten minutes later. We still don't know why the policemen were electrocuted. There was no cause of electric emission from anywhere in the room."

Angela looks at Richardson sternly.

ANGELA: "Who do we talk to in order to get information about this case? It's important that we know everything that happened here."

* * *

DENVER, COLORADO

Sylar sits at Michael's dining room table. Michael eats a forkful of rice and then he looks up at Sylar. Sylar is staring at Michael.

MICHAEL: "Why are you looking at me like that?"

SYLAR: "You look sick. You've started sweating again."

Michael rubs the sweat off his brow and shakes his head. Sylar eats a forkful of noodles.

MICHAEL: "I really hate this. It's been such a burden all this time."

SYLAR: "I understand that you were originally targeted by Danko and his men. You say you managed to avoid capture?"

MICHAEL: "Yeah, just barely. I was able to knock a couple of those gunmen aside and I laid low in Puerto Rico for several weeks. My own brother had to come fly down and tell me that the Hunter's project had been shut down and it was safe to go home."

SYLAR: "Your brother? Is he like you?"

MICHAEL: "He isn't... thank God. He shouldn't have to be cursed with this thing."

SYLAR: "Why do you say cursed? Some people think what you have is a blessing."

MICHAEL: "What I have isn't a blessing."

SYLAR: "Let me decide that. Show me what you can do."

Michael looks over at Sylar sadly. He shakes his head.

MICHAEL: "Don't make me do this."

Sylar smiles warmly at him.

SYLAR: "Michael...if you want me to help you be rid of this, I have to know what I'll be dealing with. Please... show me."

Michael gives Sylar a sad look. He holds his right hand out to Sylar.

MICHAEL: "Take my hand."

Sylar holds out his hand and Michael takes it. Sylar suddenly stiffens and drops onto the table. Michael is nearly in tears. Sylar doesn't move, doesn't blink. Michael sets his left hand down on Sylar's cheek and Sylar blinks. He sits up and looks at Michael, puzzled.

SYLAR: "What was that?"

MICHAEL: "Apparently, I induce paralysis on any person or any animal I touch. The longer they're paralyzed, the harder it is for me to unfreeze them. I discovered it when I was kissing my girlfriend and I nearly killed her. She ran out of the apartment and was the one who reported me to the police. I had to run off, changed my name to Michael Allen and start my life all over again."

SYLAR: "What was your name before Michael Allen?"

MICHAEL: "Well, my real last name is Reese. My brother, Steven, lives in Jersey now. I was supposed to meet him today, but I moved my visit to next week after I got your call. Can you take care of me?"

SYLAR: "Of course I can. I'll be more than happy to rid you of your little problem. Is anyone else at home in the building?"

MICHAEL: "Just Mrs. Collins on the top floor. But trust me. You could be shooting a cannon two feet outside of her front door and she'd never hear you."

Sylar smiles. Michael's chair is knocked over as Michael suddenly goes flying backwards. He GRUNTS as he hits the wall back-first and is pinned in place. Sylar stands up and walks over to Michael. He stands in front of him.

SYLAR: "That's just what I wanted to hear."

Michael tries to talk, but GASPS in air. Sylar lifts his finger up and Michael lets out GARGLED SCREAMS as Sylar starts to slice his skull open.

* * *

COMIC BOOK STORE - AUSTIN, TEXAS - 4:08 P.M.

David sits at the register. He looks tired, his eyes are closed and he flinches as he rubs the side of his head. The bell above the door rings softly as the door opens and E.S. steps inside. E.S. walks over and gives David a puzzled look.

E.S.: "Dave? You okay?"

David doesn't notice. He grimaces, and has broken out into a cold sweat.

E.S.: "David?"

David opens his eyes and looks at E.S., caught off guard.

DAVID: "E.? When did you get in here?"

E.S.: "You didn't hear me come in? You know, you don't look so good."

Charles walks into the main room and stands by the counter.

CHARLES: "You noticed it too, huh, Morris?"

E.S.: "You look really sick, man. Maybe you should go home."

DAVID: "I'm fine, really."

CHARLES: "That's the same thing you told me half an hour ago back when you nearly fell over."

E.S.: "Okay. No more crapping around. You need to go home and I'll drive you."

DAVID: "I'm fine. I don't have much longer to work, anyway. I just need to sit for a few minutes, that's all."

CHARLES: "That's the other thing you told me half an hour ago." (turns to E.S.) "Why did you come by, anyway?"

E.S.: "Well, with no disrespect to my best buddy here, I actually came by to see you, Mr. Talbot. Can we go in the back?"

CHARLES: "Yeah, sure, just a second."

Charles and E.S. notice David looking pale. He rubs the side of his head and flinches.

CHARLES: "You sure you're okay?"

DAVID: "Never better. Go on. I'll be right here."

CHARLES: "Okay. We'll be back in a few minutes."

E.S. and Charles walk off down the room. David grimaces and rubs his aching head.

* * *

THE COMPANY - 6:00 P.M.

In her office, Angela stands by her window and the Haitian stands beside her. She looks at the Haitian, a bit nervous.

ANGELA: "Have the preparations been made?"

HAITIAN: "It's been taken care of. Where is Officer Hart?"

ANGELA: "He's headed back to the police station. I think he's found some news that could help us."

Angela notices the sky go dark. Angela and the Haitian look out of the window.

* * *

MIDTOWN, NEW YORK

In the sky above, the solar eclipse has started. Some people walking by slow down and stop. They look skyward at the eclipse.

* * *

NEW YORK POLICE STATION

Geoffrey steps out of the police station, holding a briefcase in his hands. He stands at a sidewalk and he notices the eclipse. He stares up at the eclipse.

MOHINDER (NARRATES): "Everyone has a story to tell."

* * *

HOTEL - MIDTOWN, NEW YORK

Dawn looks out of the window of a room on the third floor and stares at the eclipse.

MOHINDER (NARRATES): "Everyone has a purpose, a certain role to play in their lifetime."

* * *

COMIC BOOK STORE - AUSTIN, TEXAS

E.S. stands outside, looking up at the eclipse. David walks over and stands beside him to watch. David smiles at the eclipse.

* * *

Elsewhere, at the Diner, Sarah stands outside, near Kristen's car. Kristen stands next to her. They both stare up at the sky, watching the eclipse.

MOHINDER (NARRATES): "For some new friends, their stories are about to be told. "

* * *

LAWRENCE, KANSAS

The solar eclipse shines above a farm. The footsteps of the Invisible Man appear on the as he walks away from the barn. The Invisible Man becomes visible due to the eclipse, but as he's still in his mask, dark goggles, coat and clothes, we still don't know who he is.

MOHINDER (NARRATES): "And for some old friends, their stories are about to come to an end."

* * *

DENVER, COLORADO

In Michael's apartment, Sylar is seated at a table. He has a paper set on the table, with a list of names written on it in black ink. Sylar holds up a pen and goes down the list of names, each with an address. The first three names written on the list are DANIEL BURNS, AMANDA CARTMAN, and NED DREYFUSS. The first three names have been crossed out. Sylar stops at the fourth name on the list, MICHAEL REESE. He draws a single line through the name and he looks down at the next name on the list. The next line reads DENISE LARSON. Sylar smiles. He notices the dim sky and looks up. Sylar's smile fades as he notices the eclipse has started.

MOHINDER (NARRATES): "At a moment's notice, anyone's life can change, for better or worse."

Sylar stands up and walks over to the window. He looks outside and at the eclipse. There is a double knock on the door and Sylar looks at the doorway.

MAN (in the hall): "Mr. Allen! This is the police! Open the door!"

* * *

Back in Austin, Noah, Hanson and Benson stand outside and look up at the sky. Benson eyes the eclipse, puzzled.

MOHINDER (NARRATES): "There are those that do not believe in destiny, that try to make their own fate."

* * *

THE COMPANY - NEW YORK

Back in his guest bedroom, Micah Sanders sits at the end of his bed, sending a text message. Micah stops texting and he looks up at the open doorway, noticing Tracy is standing and watching him. He smiles at Tracy and she returns the smile.

MOHINDER (NARRATES): "And then, there are times when our fates have been chosen for us."

* * *

DESERT - AFRICA - 10:00 A.M.

It is now daytime. There is no solar eclipse in progress. Peter Petrelli is on his knees and he COUGHS out sand. Caitlin crouches next to Peter and she helps him stand up.

CAITLIN: "Are you all right?"

PETER: "Yeah... Yeah, I think so. Where are we?"

CAITLIN: "I don't know."

Peter looks around and notices they are alone in the desert. They are now sweating from the intense heat of the sun. There is no water, no food, and nothing but sand that stretches out for miles and miles.

CAITLIN: "Where did the masked man go?"

Peter takes a few steps forward, noticing a sand dune nearby.

PETER: "Where are you?"

Peter looks left and then right. There's no one else in sight.

PETER: (shouts angrily) "WHERE ARE YOU?!?"

His angry yell echoes through the desert. Peter looks around for a few moments. He turns around to face Caitlin and she gives him a nervous look. Peter turns around, looking nervous.

PETER: (whispers) "What's happening?"

He lowers his head, sweating from the heat.


	8. Chapter 8 Parting Gifts

NEW YORK CITY

The solar eclipse is taking place.

MOHINDER (NARRATES): "Everyone has a certain hero that they look up to when they grow up."

Some bystanders stop walking and notice the eclipse in the sky. Some bystanders stare at the eclipse briefly, while others keep staring.

MOHINDER (NARRATES): "There are all kinds of heroes that people admire and look up to."

* * *

THE COMPANY

In Angela's office, Angela and the Haitian stand by the window and watch the solar eclipse.

MOHINDER (NARRATES): "They could be a fictional character, a parent, a fireman, a police officer. There are all kinds of different heroes."

Angela looks at the Haitian and he nods. He looks back at the eclipse.

MOHINDER (NARRATES): "Every hero has their own unique story that they have to tell and each has a different way of how they came to be."

* * *

MIDTOWN, NEW YORK

Outside of a fortune teller's store, we see a late-20s woman and a mid-20s man are staring at the eclipse. Both are seen from behind, their faces not seen.

MOHINDER (NARRATES): "For some, becoming a hero is the last thing they ever expected or wanted. For others, it's a wish come true. No matter how they got there, every hero has a beginning... an origin."

* * *

JENNIFER SHARP - NEW YORK CITY - 3 WEEKS BEFORE THE ECLIPSE

Inside of a fancy-looking fortune teller's store, a beautiful fortune teller, MADAME JENNIFER "JEN" SHARP - 28 years old with curly dark hair and green eyes - is seated at a round table. She has on a black headband and a red dress, while several fortune teller cards are set on the round table. A lovely mid-30s woman, JILL, sits in the chair in front of her.

JILL: "Can you tell me when I'm going to be married?"

Jen grabs a blank card, turns it face-down on the table and closes her eyes. Jen smiles.

JEN: "I take it you think your husband-to-be hasn't picked out the wedding ring."

JILL: "No, Bobby's a good man. It's just he's so afraid of commitment that he..."

Jill suddenly stops and looks ahead at Jen, puzzled. Her eyes are closed and she has her hand on a blank fortune-teller card, still faced down.

JILL: "Husband-to-be? You mean..."

Jen opens her eyes and smirks.

JEN: "Would you like to see your engagement ring now or when Bobby presents it to you?"

JILL: "You can't be serious. That card's blank!"

JEN: "Just humor me. Would you rather be surprised or see it now?"

Jill looks at the card and then at Jen.

JILL: "Fine. Let me see it."

Jen nods. She turns the card over and Jill stares at it, stunned. The once-blank fortune teller card now has an illustration of a lean man with red hair in a black coat over his tuxedo, on one knee and holding an open box with an engagement ring on it. The gold ring has a sparkling diamond on its center. Jill smiles and wipes a tear from her eyes.

JEN: "It's not a bad ring, right?"

JILL: "That's Bobby! It looks just like him! You even got the scar above his left cheek!"

Jill looks at Jen, puzzled.

JILL: "But how... how did you...?"

JEN: "Well, I am the psychic one around here. Go on. Go home and get ready to see your groom-to-be. I can tell you when he'll propose, but I trust you'd like to be surprised?"

JILL: "Of course. I swear, I won't tell him what you showed me. I won't let on that I know. I know how to keep a secret."

JEN: "I know you do. Psychic, remember?"

JILL: (chuckles) "Right. Thank you, Jen! Thank you so much."

JEN: "It's no problem. Have a nice night."

JILL: "I will. Goodbye!"

Jill waves and then she turns around and walks out. Jen looks back at the blank cards left on the table. Jen notices a card and looks puzzled. There is a sudden glow on one tarot card, a black pulsating light...

There is a knock on the door. Jen looks at the fortune-teller card and grabs onto it. Her eyes go white, losing their pupils completely. The back door opens and a 26-year-old man with scruffy black hair and sunglasses walks into the room. This is TAYLOR SHARP, Jen's younger brother. He has on an unzipped black leather jacket over a black shirt, black pants and black boots.

TAYLOR: "Jen?"

Jen doesn't notice her brother. She holds up the card, and the blank front of the card starts to fill in with color. Various colors swerve on the front of the card - black, white, brown, red...

Taylor stands next to his sister and notices her white eyes. She blinks and her pupils return.

TAYLOR: "Jen? Jen, what happened?"

Jen looks at the fortune-teller card and stares at it. Taylor looks at the card and notices it.

JEN: "It's coming."

The previously-blank card now shows an illustration of the skyscrapers of New York. The sky has gone dark and the familiar solar eclipse is in progress.

* * *

SAN ANTONIO, TEXAS - 2 HOURS BEFORE THE ECLIPSE

Sandy Connors walks into her living room, limping slightly. There is a knock on the door. Sandy turns and eyes the door. Sandy walks over to the side wall and she touches it for a moment with her left hand. Sandy pauses, and there is another knock on the door. Sandy takes her hand off the wall, and walks to the door. Sandy unlocks the door and opens it. West is standing outside in the hall.

WEST: "Hi there. Are you Sandy Connors?"

SANDY: "Who are you?"

WEST: "My name's West. Can I come in and talk with you for a few moments?"

Sandy nods and steps aside. West walks inside and to the living room. Sandy follows him into the living room, limping, and she sits on her chair.

WEST: "Are you all right?"

SANDY: "Fine. Just fell down the stairs, is all."

WEST: "I see. I came down here a few days ago to ask you a couple of questions, but found your apartment trashed."

SANDY: "I'm sure. Maybe you can cut the crap, kid, and tell me who sent you and what they want from me."

WEST: "Excuse me?"

SANDY: "Oh, come on. Do I really look that dumb to you? Most of the people who come to my apartment are either here to make a delivery, ask for rent, ask me to work for their organization or abduct me. I don't see you holding any packages or rent due papers, so why are you here?"

West SIGHS and sits on her couch.

WEST: "I just came here to talk. I know you've been through a lot and that you're a very special person. As I'm sure you can guess, I've got my own special talent. I came here to ask you if you would like to come work for us, where you can be safe."

SANDY: "And just what kind of a place would I be working for?"

Sandy suddenly stops. She looks over at the doorway, a bit nervous.

WEST: "What's wrong?"

SANDY: "They're back. Two coming up the stairs, five more are already in the hall."

West looks at Sandy and notices her bare feet. Her feet, toes, and the floor beneath her have neon blue gridlines faintly glowing around them.

SANDY (CONT'D): "There are three more coming into the building."

WEST: "How do you know that?"

SANDY: "I can_ feel_ them."

West looks at Sandy and he stands up.

WEST: "Listen, if you'll trust me, I can get us out of here before they come in."

SANDY: "And which way do you suggest we leave?"

West smiles.

* * *

Outside in the hall, six AGENTS, including a seventh wearing a mask, armed with tranquilizer guns crowd in front of Sandy's apartment door. One Agent nods and a masked agent kicks the door open, knocking it off its hinges. The door hits the ground and the agents run inside with their guns aimed forward. The agents split up and look around. They see no one there. The masked agent taps his headset.

MASKED AGENT: "The target's not here."

DISTORTED VOICE (on headset): "Where did she go?"

The masked agent looks around. He notices Agent #2 is standing by the back wall and at the open window. The masked agent shakes his head.

MASKED AGENT: "She got outside."

* * *

BRUCE NORTON - DAYTON, OHIO - 1 HOUR BEFORE THE ECLIPSE

The door to apartment room 108 unlocks from the outside and swings open. A mid-40s, lean-muscled Australian man, PAUL, enters the room and Bruce follows him inside. Bruce is wearing a denim jacket over his purple T-shirt, denim jeans, black socks and black shoes. Bruce is carrying a plastic bag filled with clothes in his left hand and a video camera in his right. Bruce takes a few steps into the empty apartment and looks around.

PAUL: "How long d' you want it for?"

BRUCE: "Just the week."

PAUL: "I don't usually lend rooms out for just a week or so. This ain't a hotel."

BRUCE: "I know. I just really need to stay here for a while. I'll be gone before you know it. Honest."

Paul eyes Bruce for a moment, and then he nods.

PAUL: "Just this once. Enjoy your stay here."

BRUCE: "Thank you."

Paul nods and turns around. He exits the apartment and then he closes the door behind him. Bruce crouches down and sets the camera down on the floor. Bruce reaches into his jacket and notices the holstered gun inside.

BRUCE: "It's almost time."

* * *

SAN ANTONIO, TEXAS - 10 MINUTES BEFORE THE ECLIPSE

The Boss sits at his desk, looking at a stack of papers held in his hands. There is a knock on the door.

BOSS: "Enter."

The door opens and Carlton enters the room. The Boss smiles as Carlton walks over and sits on a chair before his desk.

BOSS: "It's nice to see you back. Did you find anything?"

CARLTON: "No, sir. The place was empty when I got there."

BOSS: "How disappointing. And what about Marsh? What did he report from his assignment?"

CARLTON: "Well, from what he says, he had four of those creeps tossed around in a sand tornado. Next thing he knows, he's suddenly back in his cabin in the desert and those guys were long gone."

BOSS: "What? What happened?"

CARLTON: "He doesn't know. He thinks somebody with an ability must have taken him back to his place before he could blink."

BOSS: "Yes, well, considering how many hours away it was for him to walk from his cabin to Usutu's home, I suspect that someone with teleportation must have done it. It's the only way he could've gotten back to his cabin without knowing it."

CARLTON: "Well, don't worry, boss. We're looking into who helped them out."

BOSS: "I assumed as much."

The Boss looks over the files in his hands. He glances up and notices Carlton is still seated before his desk.

BOSS: "Is there something else?"

CARLTON: "If I may speak freely, sir... is there anything more about my son? A location? Anything?"

BOSS: "I'm afraid not. We're using all of our resources to find your son, Carlton. But I'm afraid he's had some help in keeping a low profile and we haven't been able to find any new information yet. As soon as I hear something, you will be the first one to know."

CARLTON: "Thank you, sir."

Carlton stands up and starts to walk to the door.

BOSS: "And Carlton?"

Carlton stops walking. He turns around and looks at the Boss.

BOSS (CONT'D): "Make sure you remain in the warehouse for the rest of the night. You won't be vulnerable that way."

CARLTON: "Vulnerable? From what?"

The Boss gives him a grim look.

* * *

AFRICA - 5 MINUTES BEFORE THE ECLIPSE

The masked man sits in the tent with Usutu and Curtis. The masked man has just finished pulling his mask back down over his face, but nothing of his skin, face or anything has been shown. Each of the three men has bottles of water set beside them, though the masked man's bottle is the only one empty.

MASKED MAN: "Thank you for letting me rest, but I'm afraid I have to get going."

USUTU: "The eclipse is less than five minutes from happening. Your powers..."

MASKED MAN: (interrupts) "Don't worry about me. _I'm_ not important. I don't have much left to do."

CURTIS: "At least stay here for a while. We can look after you."

MASKED MAN: "I have family back home waiting for me. They don't even know just how long I've really been gone. They need me right now."

USUTU: "This is not goodbye, you know. When the time comes, we will meet again."

MASKED MAN: "I know. But for now, I have a few parting gifts left to leave before the eclipse takes place."

The masked man stands up and points behind Usutu.

MASKED MAN (CONT'D): "I've left the rest by the wall behind you. Farewell, my friends."

The masked man lowers his head and vanishes, teleported away like Hiro. Curtis and Usutu turn around. Nine paintings have been left standing against the wall.

CURTIS: "There are nine more paintings. Are these the nine he spoke of?"

USUTU: "I don't know."

Usutu and Curtis walk over and stand in front of the paintings. They eye each painting, one at a time. The first is a painting of Peter Petrelli, lying face down next to Caitlin on the sand in the African desert. The second is of the blonde woman with the black hood, strapped into the electric chair. The third painting is of Mohinder, seated at his desk and eyeing his computer. A list of blurry names are on the screen. The fourth painting is of Angela Petrelli, standing in her office with the Haitian and eyeing the eclipse.

USUTU: "Past. Present. Future."

Curtis eyes on painting, puzzled by it.

CURTIS: "What could that be?"

Usutu eyes the fifth painting, the one Curtis is eyeing. That painting is of a man, covered from head to foot in a white silhouette. The ground beneath him has cracked, and there is glowing red light between the cracks. The background is of tall buildings and skyscrapers, but it is seen as a photo negative version of itself in black and red. There is a dim red glow coming from behind the man, though it looks more like it is coming from around his body like an aurua.

USUTU: "An unfortunate problem."

Usutu and Curtis look away and notice the sixth painting. It is of Sylar, handcuffed and seated in a police station. Two policemen we haven't seen yet, one in normal clothes, stand before Sylar. The plain-clothes cop's mouth is open, questioning Sylar, though Sylar gives him an amused smirk. The seventh painting is of a man, seen from behind and hidden in the shadows. He is seated atop the orange statue in front of Kirby Plaza, with the full moon shining bright in the night sky. The silhouetted man is hunched over and has his right hand covering his face, as if sobbing. The eighth painting shows Peter and Sylar, standing at opposite sides of an enormous, dimly lit room and preparing to face off.

CURTIS: "Time has gone by so fast. It is almost time."

USUTU: "I know. And the rest will be up to them."

Usutu stares at the last, unseen painting. He gives the painting a grim look.

USUTU: "We have to stop it, Curtis. We cannot fail them."

* * *

AUSTIN, TEXAS - 5 MINUTES BEFORE THE ECLIPSE

Inside the Lieber Paper Factory, Noah sits at his desk. F.B.I. Agents Hanson and Benson stand nearby. Noah is looking at the files set on his desk.

HANSON: "What've you got there, Bennet?"

NOAH: "Something that might help us out. I just received this fax from Angela Petrelli. There was a confirmed death in Hackensack, New Jersey. A teenager, Laura Lawson, was found dead by her younger brother, Miles. Her head was sliced open."

HANSON: "Sounds like Sylar's handiwork."

NOAH: "Not exactly. Eyewitness reports say that Miss Lawson was last seen with a bearded man old enough to be her father."

BENSON: "But you said he could shapeshift, right? Maybe he took on another disguise."

NOAH: "Sylar's quick, but he doesn't have any current powers I know of that allow him to teleport, fly, or run at super-sonic speeds. The description of the man seen with the Lawson girl matches that of Samson Gray."

HANSON: "Sylar's father?"

NOAH: "He's been on his own killing spree over the last several weeks, leaving a trail behind just like his son. There's no word yet on what Miss Lawson's ability was, so we don't know what Samson has acquired from her."

BENSON: "So what do we do now?"

NOAH: "Angela Petrelli has given us new orders. We're to regroup and meet them in New York."

HANSON: "Where's the first flight out of here?"

MASKED MAN: "You don't need a flight."

Noah looks at the doorway and Hanson and Benson turn around. The masked man stands at the doorway, talking as always in his distorted voice.

MASKED MAN (CONT'D): "Your travel arrangements have already been made."

Noah quickly stands up. There is a sudden bright light, as the white energy bubble washes over the three agents...

* * *

When the light disappears, Noah, Hanson and Benson are already standing in the hallway of the Company's top floor. They look around and see the masked man isn't with them.

BENSON: "What just happened?"

Noah turns around and sees the elevator doors slide open. Angela and the Haitian step outside. They walk to Angela's office door, but they stop as they see Noah, Hanson and Benson.

ANGELA: "Noah?"

Noah shakes his head.

NOAH: "Unbelievable."

* * *

PETER PETRELLI AND CAITLIN - AFRICAN DESERT - DAY

It is still 10 a.m. and the eclipse hasn't happened. Peter takes a few steps forward and sees no one there. Caitlin walks over to Peter and sets her hand on his shoulder.

CAITLIN: "It's no use looking. He's long gone."

PETER: "Why would he just drop us off here in the middle of nowhere? It doesn't make sense."

Peter takes a step forward and nearly trips. He looks down and notices his foot has hit a cooler. Set next to it is a sack filled with food, such as Ziploc bags stuffed with sandwiches and small bags of different varieties of chips. Caitlin approaches as Peter crouches down to the cooler and he opens the lid. Inside the cooler are several bottled drinks, from Ozarka water bottles to half-liter bottles of Dr. Pepper, Coca-Cola, Sprite, etc. Peter looks up at Caitlin.

CAITLIN: "Well, at least he left us a partin' gift."

Caitlin looks at the sack of food and notices a note taped to it. She picks up the note and looks at it.

CAITLIN: (reads) "Walk north. When you find the marker, stop and wait."

PETER: "A marker? What marker?"

CAITLIN: "Dunno. That's all the note says. What do we do now?"

Peter looks up at the sky, noticing the sun. Peter looks away and looks north.

PETER: "We should do what the note says. I'll pick up the cooler, you carry the food sack."

CAITLIN: "Where do y' think we're going? What's going on?"

PETER: "I don't know, but I intend to find out."

Peter picks up the cooler and gets up to his feet.

* * *

SYLAR - DENVER, COLORADO

The eclipse has been in progress for less than half a minute. Sylar tries to open a window as the police pound away on the locked entry door. The door is knocked open and several POLICEMEN charge in, guns drawn and aimed at Sylar.

POLICEMAN #1: "FREEZE!"

POLICEMAN #2: "Put your hands up, now! NOW!!"

Sylar has no choice. Powerless, he raises his arms in surrender. Policeman #2 goes to handcuff him, as POLICEWOMAN #1 enters the kitchen and her eyes widen at what she finds. Policewoman #1 turns away and GAGS at what she saw.

POLICEMAN #1: "What is it?"

Policewoman #1 merely points at the kitchen floor, not able to look. Policeman #1 enters the kitchen with POLICEWOMAN #2 and POLICEMAN #3. They stare at the floor in shock.

POLICEWOMAN #2: "Oh, my..."

On the kitchen floor lies Michael Reese's dead body, with his skull cut open and his head above the forehead is now cut off. Blood lies on the ground.

POLICEMAN #3: "Oh, God. He... he..."

Policeman #3 GAGS, turns away and heads to the trash can. He hunches down and the police officers around him hear him VOMITING.

POLICEMAN #1: "I can't believe it."

Policeman #1 looks around on the ground and then around the room. He sees no murder weapon. Sylar notices Policeman #3 has stopped puking and he COUGHS.

SYLAR: "Would any of you offers care for some Chinese food? There's plenty of it left on the table, if you'd like to help yourselves."

Policeman #3 quickly drops to his knees, lowers his head to the trash can and VOMITS all over again at the mere mention of food. Policeman #1 turns to Sylar, who is handcuffed and held by his arms by Policeman #2 and POLICEMAN #4.

POLICEMAN #1: "You think this is funny? What did you do to him?"

Sylar smirks.

SYLAR: "The cut-open head is pretty much self-explanatory, isn't it?"

Policeman #1 walks to Sylar and grabs him roughly by the collar.

POLICEMAN #1: "Don't give me any crap, kid! Who are you? Where's the murder weapon?"

SYLAR: "Weapon? I didn't use any weapon." (smiles) "That was all me."

POLICEWOMAN #1: "He's got to be kidding."

Policeman #1 lets go of Sylar's collar and steps aside.

POLICEMAN #1: "No. He's just insane. Bring him to the station."

Policemen 2 and 4 escort Sylar to the door.

POLICEMAN #4: "You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law."

* * *

AUSTIN, TX. - 10 MINUTES AFTER THE ECLIPSE

E.S. drives his car down the road, with David in the passenger seat. He looks ill, pale and has broken out into a cold sweat. E.S. slows the car down and parks it in front of David's large, two-story house.

E.S.: "Well, here we go, David. You're home in record ti--"

E.S. turns to David and stops talking. He notices that David's shivering.

E.S.: "David? You okay?"

David opens his eyes and looks at E.S. He unbuckles his seatbelt.

DAVID: "Sorry, E. Guess I didn't hear you."

E.S.: "You're sicker than you let on, man. You look like crap, man."

DAVID: "That doesn't mean I'm sick. I_ always_ look like crap."

E.S. smirks and David opens the door. David starts COUGHING and he nearly collapses. E.S. takes his seatbelt off, opens the door and quickly exits his car. He rushes around the car over to David and helps him stand up.

E.S.: "Look, man, I know you get tired easily, but even for you, you're looking pretty bad. Let me get you inside."

DAVID: "Don't worry about a thing."

David turns and he looks at the eclipse in progress.

DAVID: "Guess I'm just having one of those days."

David turns and walks over to his house. E.S. watches David walk up the driveway. David's walking slowly, wobbling a bit. He's visibly having trouble walking in a straight line.

DAVID: "I'm all right. Just gonna go inside, lie down, maybe get some Advil..."

David starts COUGHING, HARDER. He stops walking and rubs the sweat from his brow. David looks worse than before, if that's even possible.

DAVID: "Okay... a lot of Advil... I just..."

He starts walking again, walking haphazardly.

DAVID: "Gonna go in... Just..."

David stumbles a bit as he tries to walk, and then he stops. E.S. walks over to David and David's eyes roll back in his head. David fals forward and collapses onto the grass. E.S. runs over to David.

E.S.: "DAVID!!"

E.S. runs over to David and crouches beside him. E.S. rolls David over onto his side and blood trickles down David's nose, mouth and ears.

* * *

DESERT - AFRICA - AFTERNOON

Peter and Caitlin walk on the sandy ground. Both Peter and Caitlin have their pant legs rolled up to their knees, Caitlin's jacket has been discarded, and Peter is now shirtless. They continue to walk through the desert, clearly hot and tired. Beads of sweat form on Peter's forehead and he wipes the sweat from his brow.

CAITLIN: "Which way are we goin'?"

PETER: "I don't know. I think we should keep going north. like the note said. I've just got this feeling..."

CAITLIN: "Me too. It's called hunger, darlin'. It's about time we ate."

PETER: "It's not just that. It's something else. I can't explain it."

Caitlin suddenly stops walking.

CAITLIN: "Looks like your hunch was right about headin' north."

Peter stops walking and sets the cooler down. He notices Caitlin is eyeing the ground. He looks down and sees an open umbrella sticking up from the sand. Under the umbrella are two sacks of clothes, a cooler filled with ice and various bottled drinks, and a large sack of food filled with bags of food items, from sandwiches to various chip brands. Peter walks to the umbrella and crouches down. A note is taped to the cooler lid. Peter takes the note off of the lid and stares at it. Caitlin goes beside Peter, she drops onto one knee beside him and sets her hand on his shoulder.

CAITLIN: "What is it?"

Caitlin notices what's written on the note.

PETER: (reads) "Please wait here. He is coming to pick you up."

CAITLIN: "Who's 'he?'"

PETER: "I'm not sure."

MAN: "Greetings, Peter."

Caitlin and Peter turn around, startled. A familiar lean shaman stands nearby, leaning on his walking stick.

MAN (CONT'D): "Forgive me for startling you. A mutual friend sent me to pick you up."

CAITLIN: "Who are you?"

The familiar man steps forward to the seated duo. The man is Usutu. He holds his hand down to Peter and Caitlin.

USUTU: "My name is Usutu. Please... come with me."

* * *

STANLEY FINGER - NEW YORK - 7 P.M.

The eclipse is in progress. Stanley sits on his bed. His Uncle Walt steps inside and notices Stanley is looking pale, ill.

WALT: "Hey, Stan. How are you feeling?"

STANLEY: "I'm all right, Uncle Walt. What's going on?"

WALT: "Not much. Your Aunt's making us some snacks. We're getting ready to watch that new DVD she rented. Do you want to join us?"

STANLEY: "Yeah, that sounds like fun. I'll be out in a couple of minutes."

WALT: "Great. We'll save you a seat."

Stanley looks at his Uncle Walt. He just stands there, eyeing Stanley. Stanley looks puzzled.

STANLEY: "What is it, Uncle Walt?"

WALT: "Stan... I spoke with your father at the hospital. He told me about what's happening with you."

Stanley looks a bit grim at this.

STANLEY: "I kind of wish he hadn't done it."

WALT: "You don't mean that, son. Your old man's been going through a lot and he's not doing so well. But that doesn't mean that we can't help with what's been going on with you. You know that your aunt and I are always going to be there when you need us. If there's ever anything you need from us, anything you need to tell us, we're here for you. We'll always be there to help."

Stanley gives his uncle a sad smile.

STANLEY: "I'm sorry, Uncle Walt. You can't help me with this one. You don't understand."

WALT: "Try me. Please."

Stanley turns around as he notices his phone ring. Stanley looks down at the number on the phone.

STANLEY: "It's the hospital."

WALT: "Let me get that."

Walt walks over and picks up the phone. He holds it to his ear.

WALT: "Hello?" (pauses) "Yes, this is Mr. Finger."

Walt pauses, listening. Stanley looks at his uncle for a few moments. Walt closes his eyes and lowers his head. He SIGHS. Walt opens his eyes, looking sad.

WALT: (voice shaky) "When?"

Stanley eyes his uncle in sad realization. He turns his head aside and covers his mouth with his hand as he starts to cry.

* * *

In New York, the solar eclipse is still in progress. Mohinder is standing at the front doors of The Company. D.W. walks past the familiar orange statue of Kirby Plaza and walks over to the Company building. Two policemen are at either side of D.W.

MOHINDER: "I see you brought some company."

D.W.: "The prison wanted me supervised at all times while we're doing this deal, Doctor. So what do you want me to help you with first?"

MOHINDER: "Well, to be perfectly honest, we're awaiting those orders right now. We can't make a move until tomorrow."

D.W.: "Why the wait? There's no point in putting this off."

MOHINDER: "Actually, there is. Going out at this time would be too risky. Right now, you might say we're a bit more vulnerable."

D.W.: "What do you mean by that?"

Mohinder opens the front door to the Company.

MOHINDER: "Please, step inside. I will explain it to you once we get settled in."

D.W. gives him a puzzled look. She shrugs and steps inside. The two policemen follow her in and walk at either side of her. Mohinder is about to enter, when his cell phone rings. He pulls his phone out of his pocket and eyes the number on the caller ID screen. Mohinder unfolds the phone and puts it to his ear.

MOHINDER: "This is Mohinder?"

WEST (on the phone): "Dr. Suresh, it's me."

MOHINDER: "West. Where are you?"

* * *

In a hotel, West is standing in the main room with his cell phone held to his ear. Sandy sits on the couch. The TV is on, but Sandy has her eyes on West.

WEST: "I'm in a hotel in Jersey. I got Miss Connors, like you guys wanted. But some guys were in her hotel room trying to get her. I didn't get a look at any of them, though."

MOHINDER (on the phone): "Have you told Mrs. Petrelli?"

WEST: "Yeah, she knows. She gave me your phone number to tell you what was going on. Where are the others?"

MOHINDER (on the phone): "Noah and the F.B.I. agents are already here. Our masked friend got them here a short while ago. Tracy and Micah are still gathering information for us, and Monica is taking a break from her training until the eclipse is over."

WEST: "Well, be careful down there. If we had any trouble down here..."

* * *

Mohinder walks into the Company and shuts the door behind him.

MOHINDER: "I understand, West. I'll call back after a while. Do you have your instructions from Mrs. Petrelli?"

WEST: (on the phone) "Yeah. Stay put till tomorrow. We'll be back at the Company in the morning."

MOHINDER: "I'll see you both tomorrow, then. Goodbye."

Mohinder hangs up his phone and walks to the elevators to join the awaiting D.W. and two officers.

* * *

Back in apartment 108, Bruce sits on the floor. The camera is propped up on a small stand, is aimed at him and is recording. Bruce sighs.

BRUCE: "Hello. My name is Bruce Norton. I am 25 years old, I used to live in Dayton, Ohio, and I have been a computer analyst for six years. My parents, Sharon and David, are deceased and I had an older sister named Laura. She passed away, six weeks ago. Three weeks before her death, my sister and I were checked into the Lago Medical Center for treatment of a new, deadly virus that we had caught. Laura used to work there, as their resident top medical doctor and scientist. Now she was the one that needed to get better. We had volunteered to help test out a new drug named Primenorzac to help treat our disease. If it worked, we would be rid of our condition. If it didn't, we would've at least died trying to get better and help the medical staff at the Center with their experiment. Laura was given a test of a possible antidote for the virus. Her heart gave out, two days before her thirty-first birthday."

Bruce SIGHS. He shakes his head.

BRUCE: "The week after Laura died, the scientists told me they'd finally found the problem and had come up with a complete antidote for the virus. I was approached by the new head medical doctor, Dr. Harring. He injected me with a kind of dark blue medicine, almost purple-tinged. He said it was the first component of the antidote. I went in to the emergency room, was being prepped to be tested for treatment and Dr. Harring put me to sleep. When I woke up..."

Bruce pauses a moment. He's trying his best not to cry.

BRUCE: "When I woke up... it was nine hours later. I found myself in another town, my clothes nearly torn off, and half-covered in mud. I managed to walk to a diner and told the people there that I had been attacked and mugged. I was given some money for new clothes and given a soda with no charge by the diner's owner. That's when I saw the news report on the diner's television. It said there had been some kind of explosion at the Lago Medical Center, but there were no burns and no traces of any kind of explosive devices. Dr. Harring and two of the nurses went missing. The rest of the doctors and nurses that were trying to treat me were dead."

Bruce looks down at his lap. He reaches into his pocket and he pulls out a gun.

BRUCE: "This has gone on long enough. I've been doing my best to run away, to find someone... _anyone_... that could help me get rid of my... problem. But now, because of this eclipse, I think I've found my solution. It will be hours before this eclipse ends. And before I kill myself, you need to know the real story about me. About the Lago Medical Center. About the woman responsible for all of this...the woman that ruined my life."

* * *

POLICE STATION - DENVER, COLORADO

Sylar sits in an interrogation room, his hands handcuffed together behind his chair. The two policemen from the painting we saw in Africa stand before Sylar. The first is a plain-clothes cop, JOEY JUSKO. The other is CAPTAIN BRETT WRIGHT. Jusko is questioning Sylar, posed the same way he was in the painting.

JUSKO: "We've got no fingerprints of you on file, no records. We couldn't even find a trace of a history on you. Now let's cut the crap and give us an answer as to why killed that man?"

SYLAR: "I told you before." (smirks) "I was just collecting what was mine."

CAPT. WRIGHT: "We didn't find anything on you when we booked you. Nothing was stolen, there was nothing broken, and there was no sign of a murder weapon. We know you didn't get rid of it, because you couldn't even get yourself out of there."

SYLAR: "I could've left. But I had... an unforseen complication."

JUSKO: "Such as?"

SYLAR: "Let's just say something happened that made it harder for me to escape. But I will be able to get out... fairly soon."

CAPT. WRIGHT: "I doubt that very much, young man. Now why did you kill Mr. Allen? How do you know him?"

SYLAR: "I didn't know him. We never met until today. I learned that he had a problem and he asked me if I could fix it for him." (smiles) "And I _did_."

Capt. Wright walks over and grabs Sylar by the collar.

CAPT. WRIGHT: "You_ lousy_..."

The door quickly swings open. A blond policewoman, KAREN, steps inside.

KAREN: "Sir! We just got a file sent in to us! You're never going to believe this."

Wright looks at Karen and then at Sylar. Sylar smirks. Wright lets go of Sylar's collar and walks over to Karen. She hands him the file and he holds it in his hand. Wright opens the file and eyes the papers inside. Wright looks at the information inside and then he looks up at Sylar in shock.

JUSKO: "What is it, sir?"

CAPT. WRIGHT: "We've got him. We've arrested _Sylar_."

Sylar smiles wickedly at Wright.

* * *

In his bedroom, David lies on his bed, paler than before and he's broken out in a cold sweat. David's tucked under a blanket and he's shivering. Mrs. Bixby and E.S. stand at either side of his bed and keep watch over David. Mrs. Bixby eyes the thermometer she's holding in her hands and E.S. puts his hand on David's forehead.

E.S.: "He's burning up! What was his temperature?"

MRS. BIXBY: "A hundred and two. I should take him to the hospital."

E.S.: "You can't do that, remember? There's still that traffic jam outside from that car wreck. We can't get him out."

MRS. BIXBY: "Well, I've got to do something. I have to find out what's wrong with my son."

E.S.: "Listen, why don't you go down and get some blankets or something to help him out? I'll stay here and keep an eye on him for you."

MRS. BIXBY: "All right. Thank you, E.S."

E.S. nods and Mrs. Bixby leaves the room. E.S. looks over at David and he shakes his head.

E.S.: "Oh, man... Dave, what's wrong with you?"

David doesn't hear. He just shivers from the cold.

* * *

Back in the apartment, Bruce sits a few feet away from the recording camera. He shakes his head.

BRUCE: "And that's it. Now you know the truth. Now you know why I have to do this. This is the only cure that will work. I can't be responsible for hurting anyone else... killing anyone else. If they want their weapon, they were looking for the wrong guy. I'm not their hero. I was a monster."

Bruce aims the gun to his temple.

BRUCE: "But I will die as a _man_."

The camera continues to record, even as the gunshot to Bruce's head echoes through the room.

* * *

THE COMPANY, NEW YORK - 11:55 P.M.

At the Company, Noah walks down the hall and to the elevator doors. Benson and Hanson follow him to the elevator.

BENSON: "Where are you going?"

NOAH: "We're going down. It's almost time."

BENSON: "Time?"

Hanson nods, remembering.

HANSON: "Kirby Plaza. Midnight."

NOAH: "Whatever's down there, we need to be present for. But we need to be careful. We don't know what's waiting for us down there."

* * *

At the police station, Sylar sits in the interrogation room. He is alone and looks to his right at the window. He stares out of the window at the night sky. Captain Wright stands in front of Sylar's cell and he smirks.

WRIGHT: "What're you doing? Counting stars?"

Sylar ignores him. He just stares outside of the window. Wright shakes his head.

WRIGHT: "You might as well give up everything you've got, son. You've got nothing left now but time. For all the things you've done, you're going to be locked in here for a long, long time."

Sylar shakes his head, his eyes staring at the sky.

SYLAR: "I don't think so."

CAPT. WRIGHT: "What makes you so sure?"

Sylar looks at the night sky. Sylar looks to Captain Wright and smiles.

SYLAR: "Because the eclipse is almost over."

Captain Wright shakes his head and walks to Sylar.

WRIGHT: "What's that got to do with anything?"

Sylar keeps silent. Captain Wright punches Sylar across the jaw. He COUGHS, hurt from the punch.

CAPT. WRIGHT: "Answer me!"

Sylar looks at the Captain. He tries another punch, but his fist freezes and stops inches in front of his face. Sylar smiles.

SYLAR: "_Everything_."

* * *

Within the hall, police officers pass by. Everyone stops as they hear CAPTAIN WRIGHT'S SCREAMS of fear and pain from the interrogation room. Jusko and a few policemen rush down the hall and to the locked door.

JUSKO: "Get this door unlocked, _now!!_"

As if in answer, the door unlocks from the inside and the door swings open. Captain Wright's dead body drops down from the next room, his throat and skull both slit open.

JUSKO: "Oh, God!"

POLICEMAN #1: "Move in!!"

POLICEMAN #2: "Let's get him!!"

Jusko and the policemen rush into the room, guns aimed. Several more officers run to the doorway as they hear gunshots. They hear the POLICEMEN SCREAMING in fear and agony. The policemen in the hall get to the doorway, but suddenly stop, frozen in place. Through the doorway, JUSKO SCREAMS as he is suddenly thrown across the room and is pinned out of sight to the wall by telekinesis. Sylar steps out into the doorway, his hands bloody and his shirt stained from fresh blood. He smiles at the frozen officers who came to help.

SYLAR: "I'll be with you folks in a moment."

Sylar nods and the door slams shut. The door locks from the inside. The officers are still frozen, unable to move. They stare in fear as they hear JUSKO SCREAMING in agony.

* * *

In Kirby Plaza, Noah stands by the familiar orange statue on its elevated pool. He waits, his hands in his pockets. Angela, the Haitian, Benson and Hanson stand nearby, waiting with him. Noah looks at his wrist watch and looks at the time.

NOAH: "Three... two... one..."

It's midnight. Noah smirks.

NOAH: "That's it. The solar eclipse is over."

BENSON: "Now what?"

As if in answer, they hear a splash coming from the pool where the orange statue is. Noah notices two bodies bobbing in the water.

BENSON: "Oh, my..."

Noah rushes over and sees one of the people in the water is getting out and Noah helps the other, shorter person get out. Noah pulls a familiar blonde girl out of the water and she COUGHS. Noah smiles at the sight of Claire.

NOAH: "Claire."

The other person, Matt, gets out of the pool and he COUGHS. Matt looks around for a moment and then he notices Noah with Claire. Claire smiles at her dad.

CLAIRE: "Dad..."

The two hug. Matt smiles. Matt turns and looks over at Angela, the Haitian and the others.

MATT: "We're back in New York."

Claire's eyes go wide. She ends the hug and looks at Noah.

CLAIRE: "Dad? Did you see Hiro and Ando?"

Matt looks around for a moment. He shakes his head.

MATT: "They're not here, Claire. He didn't see him."

CLAIRE: "How do you know?"

MATT: "I can hear your dad's thoughts. My telepathy is back."

Matt looks over and notices Hanson.

MATT: "Audrey?"

HANSON: "It's been a long time, Parkman."

Matt looks at Benson. His smile fades. Benson gives Matt a puzzled look. Matt concentrates, narrows his eyes... nothing. He shakes his head. Benson looks at Hanson and he steps back next to the Haitian.

BENSON: "Why the hell is he staring at _me_?"

There is a faint splash from within the water. Matt, Claire and Noah turn around and Matt is the first to spot a sketchpad floating in the water, along with art supplies. Matt reaches in and picks them out of the pool water.

MATT: "The sketches."

NOAH: "What did you draw?"

MATT: "Come inside. I'll show you myself."

* * *

Back at David's home, E.S. walks into David's room. Mrs. Bixby is seated by her son's bed and she is staring at him.

E.S.: "I just spoke back with Kristen. She felt bad about not being able to drive down because of that traffic jam, but..."

He stops. He notices the soft smile on Mrs. Bixby's face.

E.S.: "What?"

MRS. BIXBY: "His fever's going away. David's looking much better than before."

E.S.: "That's great! Do you want me to stick around a bit longer?"

MRS. BIXBY: "No, that's all right. Your house isn't too far from here. Go on home. I'll call you tomorrow and let you know how David is."

E.S.: "All right. I'll see you later, then. Good night."

MRS. BIXBY: "Good night."

E.S. turns and walks out of the room. Mrs. Bixby eyes her son and notices he's still pale and sweaty. He doesn't look as well as his mother just described. She gently holds his hand.

MRS. BIXBY: (soothing) "It's okay, son. It's okay."

* * *

Back in the apartment, the door unlocks from the outside and Paul enters the room. It has been a few seconds since the eclipse has ended.

PAUL: "I just got a phone call. They said..."

He freezes as he sees Bruce's lifeless body on the ground. Blood oozes from his wounded head and the gun is lying by his open hand. Paul takes a step back, horrified.

PAUL: "Oh, God... Oh, G..."

He stops himself and scrambles for the doorway. Paul slams the door shut the door behind him. He doesn't see Bruce's eyes pop open, going wide with pain and horror.

* * *

In his apartment, Paul gets to his cell phone and dials 9-1-1. He holds the phone to his ear.

PAUL: "I need an ambulance down to the Jensen Apartment Complex. There's been a suicide in one of my apartments and --"

Paul stops as he hears BRUCE SCREAMING in pain and horror. Paul looks puzzled and steps back.

PAUL: "What in..."

There is a DISTORTED, AGONZIED CRY, and then an ECHOING SCREAM of anger. Paul steps back, afraid. The sound of an EXPLOSION booms out into the hall and the ground shakes, knocking Paul off-balance.

* * *

Paul opens the door to apartment 108 and he rushes inside. The entire room has been destroyed, as if a bomb went off in there, but there are no burns, no heat or scorches of any kind. The back wall has been completely broken apart. Bruce's previously-dead body is absent from the room. All that remains intact in the room is the recording video camera.

PAUL: "What the...?"

Paul steps forward and looks at the hole in the wall. He hears a click and looks down at the camera. It has just stopped recording.

* * *

Within the Company, Noah sits at his office desk. He notices the nine pencil sketches that Matt drew. Mohinder, Claire, Matt, Angela, Hanson, Benson and the Haitian are all standing around the desk and they eye the drawings.

NOAH: "You made all of these?"

MATT: "Yeah. I drew these after we had arrived in Africa. There were nine other paintings that we saw. Including a bunch of people we had to help. Usutu said they were our pupils."

Angela looks uneasy. Noah eyes Matt, puzzled.

NOAH: "Pupils?"

CLAIRE: "He said we had to find them and save them. I think they have an ability, too."

NOAH: "What else did you see?"

Angela takes a step back and heads for the door. The others don't notice.

CLAIRE: "We saw the footprints of an invisible man. I think he was at a farm."

MOHINDER: "Like the invisible man that was spying on Peter."

CLAIRE: "We saw you, too, Dad. You were with the F.B.I. agents. You were staring at a room filled with people in body bags."

Benson and Hanson look stunned at this.

BENSON: "You saw that?"

NOAH: "What else?"

MATT: "Well, there was the eclipse. And we saw Sylar standing over a farmer he had killed. Oh, and we saw Hiro and Ando inside of a comic book store."

CLAIRE: "But I want to know where they are now."

Mohinder looks around. He notices Angela's absence.

MATT: "I don't know. When we saw them last, they were still in Africa. Maybe they didn't get teleported back with us."

MOHINDER: "Where's Angela?"

Everyone looks around the room. Angela has long-since left.

MOHINDER (NARRATES): "It is amazing how much a single day can change the entire course of someone's life."

* * *

Angela steps into her office and she closes the door behind her. She walks over and sees an envelope set on her desk. Angela walks over and picks up the envelope. On the front of the envelope, ANGELA is typed on it in bold letters.

MOHINDER (NARRATES): "It can be the day where a woman gives birth to her child. When a man discovers he has gotten his dream job. When someone we love suddenly passes away."

Angela opens the envelope and she pulls out the item inside.

It is a new 9th Wonders! limited edition comic book, issue #3 of 9. The drawing on the cover is blocked by a post-it note. The words I'VE LEFT YOU SOME PARTING GIFTS are typed on the note. Angela looks up and at the couch.

MOHINDER (NARRATES): "And no matter what happens to us, we are never quite the same by what we have experienced. By that one change that has just taken place."

The door to the office swings open. Noah enters the room, with the Haitian, Claire and the others following him in.

NOAH: "Angela? What is it?"

Angela walks over to her couch. Noah and the others look and see what has been left on the couch. There are nine paintings in all - four are set on the couch, while the other five are on the floor and propped up in front of the couch. While the other eight are covered by sheets, the first painting is uncovered and Angela looks at what has been painted on the canvas.

ANGELA: "Peter."

Angela and the others all look at the first painting on the couch. It is of Peter and Caitlin in the desert, meeting Usutu.

MOHINDER (NARRATES): "And we have no idea just how much this one day will alter our entire future."

* * *

NEW YORK CITY - NIGHT - FIVE YEARS LATER

Hiro and Ando drop down from the night sky and fall into the ocean with a splash. They sink underwater for a few seconds, stunned by the impact. Ando and Hiro recover, swim up and breaks the water's surface. They gasp in air as they keep their heads above water and they look around.

ANDO: (subtitled from Japanese) "What happened?"

HIRO: (subtitled from Japanese) "I don't know. Where are Claire and Parkman?"

Ando and Hiro quickly look around. Ando eyes Hiro in realization.

ANDO: (subtitled from Japanese) "You don't think... Could they be still underwater?"

HIRO: (subtitled from Japanese) "I don't think so. I didn't see them drop into the water with us. Did you see them?"

Ando thinks a moment. He shakes his head.

ANDO: (subtitled from Japanese) "I just saw you. Where _are_ we?"

HIRO: (subtitled from Japanese) "Wherever we are, it's a long swim back to shore."

Ando turns and looks in the distance. He notices a city ahead.

ANDO: (subtitled from Japanese) "Hiro! There's a city over that way! You can teleport us there!"

Hiro looks to his right and he just stares. Ando gives Hiro a puzzled look.

ANDO: "Hiro?"

HIRO: (whispers, subtitled from Japanese) "It can't be..."

Ando looks to the right and his eyes widen with shock. They are both staring at the George Washington Bridge. It has collapsed into the ocean. The end of the bridge that was connected to New York is now underwater and is seen far in the distance from Ando and Hiro.

ANDO: (subtitled from Japanese) "Is that...?"

HIRO: (subtitled from Japanese) "The George Washington Bridge."

ANDO: (subtitled from Japanese) "But it can't be. Where's New York?"

Hiro looks down and at the ocean. He looks up at Ando and gives him a frightened look.

HIRO: (subtitled from Japanese) "I think we're floating over it."

Ando gives Hiro a look of fearful realization and they both look down at the ocean.


	9. Chapter 9 Past, Present, Future

NEW JERSEY - NIGHT - FIVE YEARS FROM NOW

Ando and Hiro reappear, teleported from the ocean onto dry land. They look out at the ocean, at where New York used to be.

ANDO: (subtitled from Japanese) "What do we do? New York is completely gone!"

HIRO: (subtitled from Japanese) "There is a reason the masked man sent us to this time. He was trying to warn us that this would happen."

ANDO: (subtitled from Japanese) "Well, now that we know it'll happen, we need to go back and stop it."

HIRO: (subtitled from Japanese) "We can't. Not yet. We don't know what happened, or when it happened. Maybe we can find someone here who can help us."

ANDO: (subtitled from Japanese) "You mean like us in the future?"

Ando looks at Hiro, suddenly grim.

HIRO: (subtitled from Japanese) "If we're still alive."

Hiro looks puzzled.

HIRO: (subtitled from Japanese) "Why wouldn't we be alive?"

ANDO: (subtitled from Japanese) "I don't know. When the bomb went off in New York and we went five years into the future, you was alive, but I was dead."

Ando looks away, a bit nervous.

ANDO: (subtitled from Japanese) "What if this time... we both died?"

HIRO: (subtitled from Japanese) "Let's not get too worked up over this yet. Maybe we can find someone to help us out."

Hiro looks around the area.

HIRO: (subtitled from Japanese) "Let's look around."

* * *

WAREHOUSE - 12:05 A.M. - THURSDAY

A few minutes after the eclipse has ended, a small group of Agents walk on past an old neighborhood. The main Agent, TURNER - mid-30s, bearded and the brown hair on top of his head shaven off - leads his team, wearing a more armored black leather uniform than his teammates. Turner taps his headset.

AGENT TURNER: "We've got the coordinates you gave us."

VOICE (on headset): (distorted) "Keep your eyes open. This is the third confirmed suicide we got reported from members of Sector Nine. I doubt this suicide will stick."

AGENT TURNER: "Understood. We're on our way in."

VOICE (on headset): (distorted) "Whatever you do, try to tranquilize, but do not fire unless forced. We don't want to attack him. It'll only piss him off."

AGENT TURNER: "Copy that. We're going in."

Agent Turner turns around the corner and to an alleyway. He notices the back wall of the warehouse has been broken open, with debris littered all over the ground. There is a flipped over car on fire near the parking lot across the street, a broken down light pole on the sidewalk, and a parked Coca-Cola truck that has been ripped in half at the logo's hyphen.

AGENT #1: "Did all of this really happen in just under five minutes?"

AGENT #2: "This guy sure didn't waste any time trashing the place."

AGENT TURNER: "Remember, the target's on the move. We need to figure out where he came from and where he was headed."

Agent Turner takes a step forward and hears a distant crashing sound. Turner taps his headset.

AGENT TURNER: "Agents, we've got something here. Meet us at the warehouse on the corner of --"

AGENT #3: (shouts) "Sir, DUCK!!"

Agent #3 suddenly leaps and tackles Turner to the ground. A black van is suddenly thrown through the air and it barely misses Turner and Agent #3, who get down on the ground. The van crashes through a second story wall of the warehouse and the Agents look through the hole in the warehouse wall, as the van CRASHES on the ground. The van rolls over a few times and finally stops, landing upside-down.

AGENT #2: "Delta team, come in. Report Delta team."

There is only static on Agent #2's headset.

AGENT #3: "Was anyone in the van? Did anyone see anyone inside?"

AGENT #2: "Are there any survivors? Report Delta --"

An angry, booming GROWL catches their attention. The Agents suddenly turn around and notice a seven foot tall man in shredded pants standing a few dozen feet away. Though the man isn't seen clearly, his violet-blue eyes pierce through the dark as he looks at the Agents. There are two dozen Agents that lie unconscious on the ground in front of the brute's feet. All of their weapons have been crushed in some form. The Agents aim their guns at the muscular brute, but Agent Turner stands up and stands before their guns.

TURNER: (shouts angrily) "Stop it, stop it!! Don't fire!! Don't fire, remember?!?"

Agent Turner turns around to the shadowed, muscular man. The muscular man takes a step back and shakes his head. The man makes his hands into fists.

MAN IN SHADOWS: (growling voice) "Go away..."

The muscular man takes another step back and then he turns around, still unseen. The man runs around the corner and runs out of sight behind a tall building. Agent #2 follows after him. He rounds the corner to an alleyway, but by the time he gets there, he sees the muscular man has already left. Agent #2 looks at the ground and sees are another dozen more or so agents lying unconsicous on the ground.

AGENT #2: "I've found the rest of Delta team!"

Agent Turner taps his headset and TURNER SIGHS.

AGENT TURNER: "The target's running off. Delta team one is down. What do you have on your end?"

VOICE (on headset): (distorted) "We've got a call about a video recording made by the target. Report back to base as soon as you can."

AGENT TURNER: "Copy that. Turner out."

Turner switches off his headset.

* * *

THE COMPANY, NEW YORK - WEDNESDAY, 12:35 A.M.

Angela looks at the painting of Peter and Caitlin in the desert on her couch. The other eight paintings are still covered by a sheet. Noah, Claire, Mohinder, Matt, the Haitian, Hanson and Benson look at the painting.

MATT: "It looks like Peter's in the desert."

CLAIRE: "He could be with Usutu. Why would he be with Usutu?"

HANSON: "What happened to you guys when you were Africa?"

CLAIRE: "Usutu was training us for some big threat we had to face. Just before we were teleported here, we were facing off against some guy that could control sand."

Noah and Angela look at Claire, stunned. Even the Haitian looks a bit stunned by this.

ANGELA: "Jerry Lee Marsh."

MATT: "You know him?"

NOAH: "He's someone we met. A long time ago. We thought he had died."

CLAIRE: "How?"

NOAH: "We'll explain all of this to you later, Matt. And don't even bother trying to probe my mind or Angela's for any answers. I've taught her a few things about protecting her thoughts since you last interrogated me."

Matt looks at Angela. She looks weak, tired.

MATT: "What is it?"

ANGELA: "I'm just tired. I haven't slept in days. I can't sleep. I can't dream. I even tried medication to put me to sleep. It didn't work."

Angela walks over and starts to remove the sheets from each of the remaining eight paintings.

ANGELA (CONT'D): "For now, we should see what the other paintings are. That masked man left them here for a reason. I intend to find out what this is all about."

Angela continues to remove sheet after sheet off of the paintings. Finally, she removes the last sheet from the last painting. Angela steps back and stands with the others. Everyone present looks at the paintings.

BENSON: "What the hell is going on here?"

Painting #2 shows Sylar, walking away calmly from the prison. Lying on the ground behind him are the dead bodies of the officers, lying in pools of their own blood.

Painting #3 shows a close-up of Bruce Norton, with the gunshot wound in his head and his eyes are wide open. There is a dark navy blue glow around and within his pupils. His mouth is gaped open, screaming, and his expression is one of pain and horror.

Painting #4 shows Sarah standing in the diner, holding a tray of food in her hands. Brandon stands behind the counter in the background. Both are staring ahead at something or somewhat unseen, and both are looking nervous.

Painting #5 shows E.S. crouching by the fallen David on his front lawn, with blood dripping from his mouth, nostrils and ears.

Painting #6 shows Micah, staring in shock at Tracy in his guest room. He looks at her with tears in his eyes, shocked. Tracy has an odd smile on her face.

Painting #7 shows Monica, running across a rooftop and avoiding gunfire from several of the Boss's agents. The moonlight shines in the sky behind a skyscraper.

Painting #8 shows Caitlin, seated in Usutu's tent. She watches with Usutu, as Peter is training with Curtis and Peter blocks Curtis's bo staff attack with his own.

Painting #9 shows a man lying on the carpet of an unseen room. He is lying in a pool of his own blood, his face in the shadows and his pupils are glowing a violet-blue. His body is swelling, growing more muscular, his clothes tearing apart.

MOHINDER: "What do these drawings mean?"

Angela walks back to the desk. She picks up the 9th Wonders! comic from her desk.

HANSON: "What is that?"

Angela removes the post-it note from the front of the comic bag and sees the illustration on the cover for the first time.

ANGELA: "Something that may give us some answers."

The others walk over to join Angela. She's staring at the 9th Wonders! cover. It has been divided into three different drawings by panels. The first panel on the left side of the cover shows Peter and Caitlin in Usutu's tent. The second panel in the middle of the cover shows Hiro, Ando, Matt and Claire in New York. The third panel on the right side of the cover shows Ando and Hiro on the streets of future New Jersey, passing by buildings. Above the three panels, in bold red letters, it reads: PAST - PRESENT - FUTURE?!?

* * *

DESERT - BOTSWANA, AFRICA - NIGHT

Peter and Caitlin are inside Usutu's tent. He walks over and to the training mat set down inside.

PETER: "What's going on? Why are we here?"

USUTU: "Our masked friend sent you here so that we could prepare you, Peter. You and Caitlin here both have many dangers that lie ahead and you will both need to be ready to face them."

CAITLIN: "Both? What exactly are you preparing us for?"

USUTU: "For now, you two have no real fighting skills. Since you are powerless, Peter, you need to learn to properly defend yourself in battle against opponents more skilled and more powerful than you are."

PETER: "And how do we do that?"

Curtis steps into the tent, holding a bo staff in his hand.

CURTIS: "With my help."

Usutu, Peter and Caitlin turn around to face Curtis. Usutu smiles.

PETER: "Who are you?"

USUTU: "Your trainer, Peter. He is going to teach you how to fight."

CAITLIN: "Why us? What is this all about?"

USUTU: "Your questions will be answered in due time, my dear. For now, you will need to spend some time here and start your training. You will have much to learn in your time here."

Peter notices a painting against the wall. He steps towards it, puzzled. Caitlin notices and stands next to Peter.

CAITLIN: "Is that...?"

The painting shows Peter and Caitlin, standing in what looks like the basement of a warehouse. They are surrounded by shadowed people with guns aimed at them.

USUTU: "Come. You must be ready."

* * *

NEW JERSEY - NIGHT - FIVE YEARS FROM NOW

Hiro and Ando walk down the street. The bystanders around them walk by them in opposite directions.

ANDO: (subtitled from Japanese) "Where are we going?"

HIRO: (subtitled from Japanese) "I don't know. But there's got to be somewhere we can go to... anywhere."

ANDO: (subtitled from Japanese) "We could try Texas. Maybe Bennet could help us."

HIRO: (subtitled from Japanese) "I don't know. We were brought to this spot for a reason. If we don't find anyone here, then we'll check in Texas."

Ando gives a startled YELL as he's grabbed from behind. Hiro spins around to see Ando as he disappears in front of his eyes, but nobody walking by notices.

HIRO: "Ando? Where are y--"

Hiro is suddenly grabbed by his mouth and neck from behind, and then he too vanishes.

* * *

In an abandoned warehouse, Hiro collapses to the ground next to Ando. Both men glance at one another.

ANDO: (subtitled from Japanese) "How did we get here?"

MAN: (subtitled from Japanese) "I brought you here."

Ando and Hiro turn around to the man who abducted them. The familiar man has short dark hair, is wearing a black trench coat over his black clothes, and has a familiar scar that starts at the right side of his forehead and goes down diagonally to his left cheek. This is Future Peter Petrelli, who speaks fluent Japanese. He gives them a grim look.

FUTURE PETER: (subtitled from Japanese) "It's good to see you both again."

ANDO: "Peter Petrelli?"

HIRO: (subtitled from Japanese) "You understand and speak Japanese?"

Future Peter nods grimly. Hiro and Ando both stand up.

ANDO: "Where is everyone? What happened?"

PETER: "I was told you were coming here. I've been told to tell you everything. About the day we lost New York. The day we lost the two of you."

HIRO: (subtitled from Japanese) "We died?"

ANDO: (subtitled from Japanese) "Told you."

FUTURE PETER: "I have so much to tell you. But first, I have to give you a message. This is the very key to how you can stop the disaster from happening, how you can save New York, stop all of this."

HIRO: "Of course. It is our destiny to stop it. What is the message?"

Future Peter gives them a grim look.

FUTURE PETER: "Save the cheerleader... Save the world."

Ando and Hiro exchange puzzled looks, and then they look back at Peter.

HIRO: (subtitled from Japanese) "Deja vu."

* * *

At the far side of the warehouse, Future Peter opens a door and Hiro and Ando follow him down the hall.

FUTURE PETER: "Follow me. There's not much time left for you guys to be here."

ANDO: "I don't understand. Claire was told by her father that you lost your powers."

FUTURE PETER: "I did. I had my ability restored by the masked man, years ago. When you are sent back to your time, I should have it back already."

HIRO: "Did you ever learn who the masked man really is?"

FUTURE PETER: "Yes, I did. We all found out who he really was. You will learn who he is in due time."

Future Peter walks to a large spiraled staircase and walks down it. Hiro and Ando follow him down.

ANDO: "You can't tell us? Why not?"

FUTURE PETER: "Like I said, we don't have much time. I'm here to tell you what you need to know, not to tell you what you'll learn from our masked friend."

HIRO: "Where are you taking us?"

FUTURE PETER: "To get your answers."

* * *

Within the warehouse's lower level, the door to an enormous art gallery swings open. Future Peter enters and Hiro and Ando follow him inside.

ANDO: "What is this place?"

FUTURE PETER: "This is where we re-grouped. There weren't many survivors after what happened to New York. A lot of people died that day. Most of them we couldn't save."

HIRO: "What are you going to show us?"

FUTURE PETER: "Just see for yourself."

Future Peter stops in the middle of the room. Hiro and Ando look at the room. All of the walls have paintings of various sizes stacked on top of one another, side by side others... they are formatted like the pages of a comic book.

HIRO: "You pieced them all together. It's a giant comic book."

FUTURE PETER: "All of the answers are right here. I'll show you what happened, step by step..."

Future Peter walks over and stands by the western wall. The paintings in front of a red strip of tape are what the ones that Peter stands in front of. He points at the first painting on the top row of the wall.

FUTURE PETER: "This man, he's known as the Boss. He runs his own version of the Company, but he calls it the Organization. He recruits people with abilities to join his side. Those that turn him down are hunted down, abducted, imprisoned, even killed. He has a lot of powerful agents at his disposal."

Future Peter points at the second painting on the top row before the red strip of tape. The painting shows the Boss talking with several of his agents, including Louis, Sandra, Darius, Ricky, Carlton and Xander.

FUTURE PETER: "These are the people you need to know. The man is Louis Cranston. He has the ability to break down the cells of living things, like people and animals. Louis was the one at the Beeman Warehouse that took away my powers and his touch affected Tracy's cells so badly that her cells broke apart, she exploded turned into water and died. She would've stayed dead if the masked man hadn't saved her life and fixed her cells."

ANDO: "Tracy died?"

FUTURE PETER: "Don't worry. It didn't last."

He points up at the drawing of Sandra in the painting.

FUTURE PETER: "This woman is Sandra Emerson. She kind of has a special connection to the Boss. Whatever you do, just don't look her in the eyes when they glow. If you do, death is immediate."

ANDO: "What happens?"

FUTURE PETER: "Trust me, you'll find out soon enough." (points at Darius) "This is Darius Tompkins and the man next to him is Ricky Choi. They're the best of friends and two of the Boss's best agents."

HIRO: "What do they do?"

Future Peter suddenly pauses.

FUTURE PETER: "Hold it."

Future Peter looks at the doorway. The floor beneath his feet is glowing with blue neon gridlines, which quickly move out in all directions and surround the entire room. Peter's pupils glow red.

HIRO: (subtitled from Japanese) "What is it?"

FUTURE PETER: (subtitled from Japanese) "We have company. Hang on."

Future Peter closes his eyes and a wave of white energy glows over his body. A white energy bubble grows out from Peter and engulfs over Hiro, Ando, the paintings, and the entire room. When the light fades, the three heroes have been teleported away and so have the paintings that were on the wall. The door is kicked open and a swarm of agents in black uniforms enter the room. They look around, their guns aimed, but find that the entire room is empty. An agent, Future Carlton, enters the room. He looks the same as he did five years ago, only now he has two jagged, diagonal scars on his face. Carlton has on a black coat over his uniform and is wearing a headset.

FUTURE CARLTON: "The target has gone. He took the paintings with him."

DISTORTED VOICE: (on headset) "Petrelli could be anywhere. Lure him out by going for the rest of his team."

FUTURE CARLTON: "Right. Give me instructions again so we can find Sanders."

* * *

In the Knox Warehouse, there is a familiar man seated at the blood-stained desk of the boss. It is Sylar, who is wearing his own headset.

SYLAR: "Hold on a second."

Sylar closes his eyes for a moment. He takes in a breath and concentrates. A few seconds pass, and then Sylar opens his eyes. He lets out an evil smile.

SYLAR: "I have the location. Here's what you do next."

* * *

GEOFFREY'S HOUSE - PRESENT DAY - WEDNESDAY, 9:00 A.M.

Claire steps out of the bathroom, wearing a T-shirt and jeans. She is still a bit wet after being in the shower and she is drying her hair with a towel. Claire walks into the kitchen and sees Noah is cooking breakfast. He scoops some eggs out of the frying pan and sets it on a plate, where two buttered pieces of toast and four strips of bacon are already set. Noah turns around and looks at Claire with a smile.

CLAIRE: "What's all of this?"

NOAH: "Breakfast. What else?"

CLAIRE: "I know that. I mean, why are you cooking? What's the occasion?"

NOAH: "_You_ are. You've been gone training for a week now. I've been so worried about you. Your mother and Lyle have been worried sick, too."

Noah looks at Claire and hands her the plate of food. Noah smirks.

NOAH: "It's good to see you."

Claire smiles and takes the plate out of her father's hand.

CLAIRE: "I missed you too, Dad."

Claire kisses Noah's cheek. She walks off and sits at the dining room table. Claire stabs her fork into her eggs and she looks at Noah.

CLAIRE: "This is a pretty nice place. Who does it belong to?"

NOAH: "A new friend of ours. He's helping us track down this rival company that's been recruiting and murdering people with abilities."

Claire hears the door slam and she turns around. Geoffrey walks into the kitchen and smiles at Noah.

GEOFFREY: "It smells good in here, Bennet."

NOAH: "How do you like your eggs?"

GEOFFREY: "Sunny side up, if you don't mind."

NOAH: "Go on and have a seat. Your food will be ready in a minute."

Geoffrey nods and Noah starts making the next batch of eggs in the frying pan. Geoffrey walks over and sits at the dining room table.

GEOFFREY: "So you must be Claire."

CLAIRE: "Yeah, I am. And you are?"

GEOFFREY: "Geoffrey Hart. I'm with the N.Y.P.D. Your father here and Angela Petrelli have filled me in on some weird things that have been happening here. We've been looking for a particular inmate who escaped from prison a while back, prisoner eight-zero-one-zero."

CLAIRE: "Who's that?"

GEOFFREY: "Nobody you'd want to meet. Trust me."

Noah looks at the frying pan, concerned. Claire glances at Noah and he notices. He quickly forces a smile and nods at her.

NOAH: "Go on and eat up, sweetie... We have a busy day ahead of us."

Claire gives him a puzzled look. She glances back at Geoffrey.

GEOFFREY: "We need to talk."

* * *

KNOX WAREHOUSE - SAN ANTONIO, TEXAS - 9:00 A.M.

Sandra is seated at her desk, and Darius and Ricky are seated on chairs in front of her desk.

SANDRA: "We gave you two a simple mission. It was simple enough for even you two to accomplish. What went wrong?"

DARIUS: "There was nothing left. We went to the compound like you said. There was no one there."

SANDRA: "There had to be. Our advisor told us that Sector Nine was still operational."

RICKY: "Not anymore. Whatever was left in there, believe me, they took it all. Computer files, records, security camera footage. Everything was emptied out."

SANDRA: "Did you find anything there? Was anyone left there?"

DARIUS: "No. There was nothing left. And believe me, I checked that place from top to bottom."

Sandra leans back in her chair, upset.

SANDRA: "That's quite disappointing. So you came back with nothing to show for it."

RICKY: "What's so important about these nine guinea pigs in Sector Nine, anyway?"

SANDRA: "That's need to know information, Mr. Choi, and that's information neither of you need to know. I'm pulling you two off of the Sector Nine case and you're being reassigned to handle a simple pick-up mission. Think you can handle that?"

DARIUS: "A pick-up mission? We're not chauffeurs!"

SANDRA: "This isn't a request. This is an order, straight from the Boss himself. He wants you two personally to cover the assignment. Think you can handle that?"

Ricky and Darius look at one another, and then at Sandra.

DARIUS: "Just tell us who it is."

* * *

THE COMPANY - NEW YORK - 9:05 A.M.

Matt stands in front of a desk and he eyes a redheaded RECEPTIONIST. She hands Matt an envelope.

MATT: "Is this everything?"

RECEPTIONIST: "Yes, sir. Everything you'll need during your stay here at the Company. You'll need to report to room 26 on the second floor."

MATT: "All right."

* * *

A few moments later, Matt walks down the hallway and to a water cooler. He grabs a paper cup, holds it to the cooler's nozzle, and pushes the button to make the water pour into the cup. Audrey Hanson walks up alongside Matt. She notices the envelope held under his arm.

HANSON: "Penny for your thoughts, Parkman."

Matt turns and looks at Hanson.

MATT: "Audrey. I..."

He eyes her a moment, puzzled.

MATT: "Wait a minute. How did you...?"

HANSON: "A little trick I picked up from Bennet."

She points at Matt.

HANSON: "He's been teaching me how to keep you..."

After saying "you", she points at her head.

HANSON (CONT'D): "... out of here."

MATT: "How did he learn how to do that?"

HANSON: "It's kind of a don't ask, don't tell kind of thing. I don't ask him because he won't tell."

MATT: "What are you doing here, anyway?"

HANSON: "They didn't tell you?"

Matt shakes his head.

HANSON: "Bennet's working with Officer Hart now. Benson and I have been given a new partner."

Matt shakes his head.

MATT: "I'm not looking to stay here full-time. For me, this is a part-time stay here, and then I go back to my family."

HANSON: "Well, until you're out of here, you're with me. Besides, I've been trying to figure out some things about you ever since I got that e-mail and I want some answers."

MATT: "E-mail? What e-mail?"

HANSON: "Several days ago, I got an e-mail from that masked man. He hacked into my computer and sent me an e-mail about you. He said you needed my help."

MATT: "I don't get it."

BENSON: "Neither do we."

Matt turns around and notices Benson walking to them from behind. He's holding a suitcase in each hand.

HANSON: "What's with the luggage, Ben?"

BENSON: "We've been assigned to catch a flight. We're headed back to Austin, Texas."

Hanson and Matt exchange puzzled looks.

* * *

BIXBY HOME - AUSTIN, TEXAS

David is asleep on his bed, tucked in under a few blankets. Mrs. Bixby sits by her son's bed, looking concerned. She shakes her son's shoulder, but David doesn't awaken.

MRS. BIXBY: "David?"

Mrs. Bixby shakes David's shoulder with her hand and he groggily opens his eyes.

DAVID: (groggily) "Mom?"

MRS. BIXBY: "How do you feel, dear?"

David eyes his mother a moment. He GROANS.

DAVID: "Okay...I guess. What time is it?"

Mrs. Bixby eyes the clock. It's 11:50 a.m.

MRS. BIXBY: "I'd say it's time to get up."

David groggily gets up. He looks surprised by the time.

DAVID: "Is it really almost noon?"

MRS. BIXBY: "You've been asleep for almost twelve hours straight now. We were so worried about you."

DAVID: "We?"

MRS. BIXBY: "You collapsed yesterday. E.S. helped get you inside. Kristen and Sarah tried to visit, but there was a traffic accident and the roads leading to and from our neighborhood were blocked off."

David shakes his head.

DAVID: "I don't remember any of that. I remember feeling sick, but..."

David looks at himself, stunned.

DAVID: "Wait a minute... I feel fine. My headache's gone."

MRS. BIXBY: "You scared us half to death last night. You had a hundred and four degree fever and we tried twice to get you out to the hospital."

Mrs. Bixby holds her son's hand, looking nervous.

MRS. BIXBY: "We were so worried you might..."

David gently squeezes her hands and gives her a concerned look.

DAVID: "Mom... I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you guys." (pauses) "Is E. still here?"

MRS. BIXBY: "He's at home. He wants to know if he could come by later. I didn't know if you were feeling up to having visitors."

DAVID: "Yeah, that's fine. I feel okay, really."

Mrs. Bixby eyes her son for a moment. She nods and then kisses David on his forehead.

MRS. BIXBY: "Go on and get ready for the day. I'll go downstairs and make you some food, okay?"

DAVID: "Okay. Thanks, Mom."

Mrs. Bixby gets up, walks to the door and walks out of the room. David watches his mother leave and then he heaves a SIGH.

* * *

THE COMPANY - NEW YORK CITY - 1 P.M.

The door to Micah's room swings open and Monica steps in, wearing a tank top, pants and sneakers. Micah sits at his desk, wearing a T-shirt and jeans. He looks up from his computer and smiles at Monica.

MICAH: "Hey."

MONICA: "Hey there. Miss me?"

MICAH: "How's the training been going?"

MONICA: "I've been learning a few new tricks the past few hours. These guys really want me to be ready for whoever we're up against this time. Any new updates on your part?"

Micah shakes his head.

MICAH: "Nothing. I've been coming up empty. I've been trying to find out anything else about this superhero message board member, about the new 9th Wonders spoilers. I haven't found anything yet."

MONICA: "Well, don't worry about it too much. You'll find something soon enough. I just know it."

Micah looks back at the screen. There is a double knock on the door. Micah and Monica turn around and see that no one is at the door. Instead, a large, sealed envelope is taped to the door. Monica walks over and picks up the envelope from the door.

MICAH: "What is it?"

MONICA: "It's for you."

Monica walks over and hands Micah the envelope. He takes it from her and looks at the front of it. MICAH is typed on the front of the envelope in big, bold letters. Micah opens the envelope and takes out the nine pages stuffed inside of it. Micah looks at the front page and looks stunned.

MICAH: "We need to see Mrs. Petrelli. I think we've got something."

* * *

THE COMPANY - 1:10 P.M.

Micah and Monica sit on chairs before Angela Petrelli's desk. Micah hands the envelope over to her.

MICAH: "Here. This is what I was telling you about."

ANGELA: "How did you get this?"

MICAH: "There was a knock on the door. When Monica and I looked to see who was there, all we saw was this envelope taped to the door. I think he left it there for me."

ANGELA: "The masked man?"

Micah nods. Angela looks at the envelope and she YAWNS.

MONICA: "You look exhausted. You need to sleep."

ANGELA: "I would if I could. For now, let me take a look as to what you received."

Angela opens the envelope and pulls out the papers inside of it. Angela looks at the first page a moment. She pauses. Angela flips over to the next page and looks at what is on it. Angela looks up at Monica and Micah, stunned.

ANGELA: "When did you get this?"

MONICA: "Just a few minutes ago, like we said."

Angela looks back at the first page. She smirks.

ANGELA: "It looks like our masked friend has given us some valuable information."

* * *

BIXBY HOME - AUSTIN, TEXAS - 5:30 P.M.

David sits on the living room couch, watching the mid-60s, silver-haired news reporter - CHARLIE DUNNE - on the screen.

DUNNE: "The woman was confirmed dead at the crime scene, but during the drive to the hospital, it was later confirmed that Miss Jones's life was saved by paramedic Lucy Mason. Miss Jones has been put under police protection and her location has been kept a guarded secret. This latest rescue has earned the paramedic the nickname 'Lucky Lucy' and she will be stationed at the hospital as a nurse until..."

The rest of the report becomes inaudible as there is a sudden double knock on the front door. David turns around and notices the front door. Mrs. Bixby peeks her head out from the next room.

MRS. BIXBY: "David, that should be the pizza man. Could you get the door for me, please? I've got work to finish in the kitchen."

DAVID: "Yeah, sure."

David walks to the front door and opens it. He notices E.S. is standing outside, holding five large Pizza Hut pizza boxes in his hands. Kristen, Sarah, Charles, and a few other people we haven't met yet are gathered behind him.

FRIENDS: "Surprise!!"

E.S.: "Happy birthday, buddy."

DAVID: "Oh, you guys! Come on in!"

David moves aside and his friends step inside. He notices an early 60s couple with gray hair walk inside - his UNCLE JEROME and AUNT MICHELLE.

DAVID: "Uncle Jerome? Aunt Michelle? You guys made it, too?"

AUNT MICHELLE: "Of course. You didn't really think we'd pass on the chance to attend your birthday party, did you?"

David smiles as KEN ADDAMS - 27, with blond hair and an athletically fit physique - steps inside, carrying two gift-wrapped boxes in his hands.

DAVID: "Hey, Ken. Thanks for coming by."

KEN: (smirks) "Yeah, well, it was hell trying to make it over here. Had to make it all the way from my front lawn next door to get here."

Kristen walks into the dining room and sets down the gifts on the table. She looks at David in concern and he looks at WILLIAM "BILL" MORRIS - 28 years old with wavy blonde hair and lean muscled - as he steps inside. Bill is carrying two wrapped gifts in his hands.

DAVID: "Good to see you, Bill. Thanks for coming over."

BILL: "It's no problem."

David nods and looks at the last woman to walk in. MEGAN KYSON - 23, Japanese and with short dark hair - steps inside, carrying two bags of gifts in her hands.

DAVID: "Thanks for making it over, Megan."

MEGAN: "It's no problem. I'm glad I could come by."

E.S. smiles and wraps his arm around Megan's shoulder.

E.S.: "Yeah, this is Megan's first day off from work in three weeks. And I intend to make sure every second of it is fun for my little lady."

Charles rolls his eyes and walks off.

CHARLES: "Spare me. I think I'm gonna be sick."

Charles turns around and looks at David.

CHARLES: "Speaking of which, you seem much better than yesterday. Wonder what kind of virus or whatever bug it was you had."

DAVID: "I don't care. I'm fine now and that's all that matters."

David turns around and is met with a hug from Kristen. David is a bit startled, but he smiles and CHUCKLES. He ends the hug and looks at Kristen, noticing her worried look.

DAVID: "I'm all right now, really. Don't worry about me."

KRISTEN: "I really did try to get over to see you last night. I was in the car with Sarah, we were on our way over..."

DAVID: (interrupts) "I know, I know. It's okay. Really."

Kristen forces a smile and she nods.

KRISTEN: "Come on in the dining room. I'll get us some plates for the pizza."

* * *

CHICAGO, ILLINOIS - 5:50 P.M.

LUCY MASON - 35 years old, African-American, with shoulder-length black hair and a lean physique - stands to the left of a medical bed. BARBARA JONES - 29 years old, with chin-length red hair, hazel eyes and a lean physique - lies on the bed, wearing a gown and tucked in with a blanket. She has bandages around her forehead and her left wrist. Two policemen keep watch from across the room, standing guard. Barbara looks at Lucy, as she watches her heartbeat on the monitor.

LUCY: "I see you're doing better than earlier."

BARBARA: "Thanks to you. I still don't know how you did it."

LUCY: "Did what?"

BARBARA: "How you saved my life. I mean... they shot me. They shot me twice in the back, and then the head... I think they got me in the back of the head."

LUCY: "I don't know what to tell you. Looks like you just got lucky."

Barbara gives Lucy a grim look.

BARBARA: "They're not going to stop until they kill me."

LUCY: "Don't talk like that."

BARBARA: "Look, I'm grateful that you saved my life. I really am. But these guys... They're killers. You could be killed because of me. They'll find me."

LUCY: "I doubt that very much. Nobody knows what hospital you're staying in, and nobody is going to come and hurt you. You've got two full police units watching over this place. Trust me. You're going to be just fine."

Lucy's beeper goes off and she looks down. Barbara gives her a puzzled look.

BARBARA: "What is it?"

LUCY: "It's a new patient."

* * *

NEW YORK - NIGHT - FIVE YEARS IN THE FUTURE

Inside an enormous basement, Future Peter appears with Hiro and Ando. The paintings are hung on the walls in the same format they were in the previous warehouse.

ANDO: "Where are we?"

FUTURE MICAH walks into the room from behind and joins them. He's now taller, has a lean physique and a goatee.

FUTURE MICAH: "This is our fall-back spot. We built this basement under the remains of Isaac Mendez's loft. We thought it was an appropriate place to regroup."

FUTURE PETER: "Glad you made it, Micah."

ANDO: "Micah? Niki's little boy?"

FUTURE MICAH: "Yeah. I was one of the lucky ones who survived."

HIRO: "Who's left?"

FUTURE PETER: "Not many. Most of our friends were killed. Parkman, Bennet, Mohinder."

Future Peter closes his eyes and lowers his head.

FUTURE PETER: "Even Claire."

HIRO: "But I thought Claire couldn't be killed."

ANDO: "Yeah. She can heal from anything... Right?"

Future Peter looks back at the painting.

FUTURE PETER: "Here, let me explain. These are the two henchmen you really need to look out for." (points at Carlton) "This man is Carlton Caine. He was known as prisoner eight-zero-one zero. He's got four katana blades, one that comes out from the front and back of each wrist. His blades can cut through anything, even diamonds."

ANDO: "Really?"

Future Micah points grimly at the scar on Peter's face.

FUTURE MICAH: "See for yourself."

Hiro grimaces.

FUTURE PETER: "I managed to lean back far enough for the blade not to cut through my skull, but I still ended up with this. I managed to heal from the cut, but it still left a scar. There's something about his blades that cancels out cellular regeneration for people with abilities. That's how Claire died."

ANDO: "Carlton killed her?"

Future Peter nods. Future Peter glances back at the painting.

FUTURE PETER: "This man here... That's Xander Andrews. He's nowhere near as bad as Carlton, but he's far more powerful."

HIRO: "What does he do?"

Future Peter looks away grimly. He looks sad, almost ashamed. There is a sudden beeping noise from across the room. The four men turn and look at the small computer area of the room. Future Micah walks over to the main computer. Micah switches it on and looks at the screen.

FUTURE PETER: "What is it, Micah?"

FUTURE MICAH: "They're on their way here. They know about the hideout under the loft."

FUTURE PETER: "How could they have known?"

FUTURE MICAH: "I don't know. We don't have a lot of time."

FUTURE PETER: "Well, now that we know who these guys are, now you need to know where and when. When you go back, you will only have five weeks to get ready. That's when we lost New York. These agents that work for the Organization... they make their move in Central Park."

ANDO: "Wait. You said we died when you lost New York. How did it happen? How did we die?"

Future Peter suddenly stops. He looks at the hallway. Future Peter's eyes are red and the floor beneath his feet once again has neon grid lines that spreads throughout the chamber.

FUTURE PETER: "They're inside the loft. They're headed this way."

HIRO: "How do you know that?"

FUTURE PETER: "I got to mimic this ability from a woman we knew from San Antonio. She becomes a friend of ours before the attack. Micah, fill them in."

FUTURE MICAH: "What about you?"

FUTURE PETER: "I need to buy you some time. If they want a fight, they've got one."

Future Peter waves his right hand and the doors slide open. Future Peter walks out of the room and into the hallway. He waves his left hand and the doors slide shut behind him. The doors lock from the inside behind Peter and Micah looks at Hiro and Ando.

* * *

In the hallway, Future Peter takes a few steps forward. A small army of Agents in black leather uniforms and lightweight body armor, at least thirty in all, are charging down the hallway. The Agents are heavily armed with pistols, mini-guns, shotguns, etc. Future Peter stops walking and stands in the hall. The Agents all stand in front of Future Peter, their weapons aimed at him.

FUTURE AGENT #1: "Don't make a move, Petrelli!"

FUTURE PETER: "You get one warning. Drop your weapons, turn around, and leave now."

FUTURE AGENT #2: "Put your hands behind your head! Do it!"

FUTURE PETER: "I don't think so."

Future Peter raises his hands. Every weapon that the Agents have aimed at Peter, are suddenly pulled out of their hands by telekinesis and so are the weapons kept in their holsters. The Agents' weapons are telekinetically sent flying through the air and to Future Peter's direction. The weapons suddenly pass through Future Peter's body and crash-land on the ground behind him.

FUTURE CARLTON: "Step aside!! NOW!!"

The Agents all move to opposite sides, as Future Carlton approaches. Future Jerry is with him.

FUTURE JERRY: "We've got him."

FUTURE CARLTON: "You never learn, do you, Pete?"

FUTURE PETER: "I should've killed you before. After what you did to my friends, my family...to Caitlin... This ends now."

FUTURE JERRY: "Indeed it does." (smirks) "Guess who's gonna win?"

Future Carlton steps forward. The skin on the front and back of Carlton's wrists slit open bloodlessly and his katana blades emerge out, each nine feet long.

FUTURE CARLTON: "You should've stayed away, Peter."

Future Peter holds up his hands and they sparkle in the light as the skin of his hands change into a light-blue coating of ice.

FUTURE PETER: "I warned you."

Future Carlton and Future Jerry charge at Future Peter. Peter's eyes glow red with power and he charges back at them.

* * *

Inside the next room, Future Micah looks on as Hiro and Ando eye the paintings on the wall.

ANDO: "There are so many paintings here."

There is a sudden flash of blue light that shines through the bottom of the locked door. FUTURE CARLTON SCREAMS from in the hallway and then a bright red flash of light follows. FUTURE JERRY SCREAMS in anger and there is another flash of blue light.

HIRO: "What is going on out there?"

FUTURE PETER SCREAMS with pain and then a flash of red light shines from behind the doorway. There is a crackle of electricity and Hiro and Ando exchange stunned looks.

FUTURE MICAH: "Listen, Peter wanted me to give you the whole story, but there's not much time left. You guys are going back any second. I think this should be more useful to you."

Future Micah pulls an envelope out of his bag and hands it to Ando.

FUTURE MICAH: "Quick! Take it!"

Ando takes the envelope and then Micah reaches back into his bag. He pulls out an envelope and hands it to Hiro.

FUTURE MICAH: "This is everything you need to know. These are the locations of our new allies. Their full names, their addresses, their phone numbers. You'll need to save them. All of them. I've even taken photographs of the paintings Peter wanted me to show you. Even the ones he didn't want you to see."

ANDO: "What do you mean?"

FUTURE MICAH: "Peter's been through such a rough time. He's gotten colder, sadder over time. He lost his mother, his girlfriend Caitlin, his..."

Micah suddenly stops. He stiffens and grimaces, as if suddenly stung. He doesn't notice a burst of electric light through the doorway from within the hallway.

HIRO: "What is it?"

Future Micah feels the back of his head with his hand and then he looks at it. There's blood on his hand.

FUTURE MICAH: "It couldn't be..."

Future Micah collapses and falls into Hiro's arms. Ando gives a startled GASP as he notices the bloody wound on the back of his head.

HIRO: "What happened?"

FUTURE MICAH: "The chip...it traced me..."

ANDO: "Chip?"

FUTURE MICAH: "I can't believe he betrayed us."

HIRO: "Who? Who did this?"

Future Micah doesn't answer. His body goes limp and he dies in Hiro's arms. Hiro eyes Micah sadly and then he looks at Ando. From within the hall, FUTURE CARLTON GIVES AN ANGRY CRY. There is a flash of blue light from the hall and all is suddenly quiet. There is a faint crackling noise, and then there is a CRASH. Chips of ice fall through the bottom of the doorway, showing frozen chunks of what was once Carlton's now-broken-off fingers. Hiro grimaces.

HIRO: (subtitled from Japanese) "Gross..."

Hiro crouches down and lies Future Micah's lifeless body on the ground. He stands up and looks at Ando.

ANDO: (subtitled from Japanese) "We need to get out of here, now."

HIRO: (subtitled from Japanese) "But we can't leave yet. Peter Petrelli is still out there."

There is another burst of red light from within the hall and FUTURE CARLTON YELLS ANGRILY. Sounds of punches and a loud CRUNCH echo from the hallway. The masked man suddenly appears and stands behind Hiro and Ando.

MASKED MAN: "It's time to go now."

He suddenly grabs Hiro and Ando by their arms.

HIRO: "Wait..."

Too late. The three men vanish, teleported away.

* * *

BENSON LABORATORY - NEW YORK, 7:10 P.M.

In the sub-level, Mohinder is seated at his desk and is eyeing the data on his computer. Two policemen keep watch at either side of the room, as D.W. sits on a desk next to his and types on her computer. A file pops up on the screen.

D.W.: "I've got the new files, but nothing on any of the names you gave me are on here."

MOHINDER: "Keep looking, Mrs. Williams. We've got to do everything we can to find these people."

D.W.: "What's so important about these list of names of yours, anyway?"

Mohinder opens his mouth to answer, but is cut off when he hears the headset on his desk beeping.

MOHINDER: "Excuse me for a moment, please."

Mohinder puts on his headset and pushes the side button to switch it on.

MOHINDER: "This is Mohinder."

NOAH (on headset): "I've been trying to reach you."

MOHINDER: "What is it, Bennet?"

* * *

Elsewhere, Noah, Claire and Geoffrey are walking down a parking lot to a large movie theater. Noah has his headset on.

NOAH: "I'm heading north with Officer Hart. We've got a lead on one of the names that Angela Petrelli sent to us."

MOHINDER (on headset): "Where's Claire? Is she at the Company?"

NOAH: "Actually, she's with us. If our lead is right, we're going to need her to help us out with this particular target."

MOHINDER (on headset): "What do you mean?"

NOAH: "The name we got, Devon Daniels... he's a high school senior."

* * *

Mohinder looks at the screen and shakes his head.

MOHINDER: "I'd heard there were a couple of teenagers that had been discovered. Where are you now?"

NOAH (on headset): "Downtown, headed right for the theater where he works. We're trying to approach him as easy as we can."

A new file pops up on Mohinder's computer screen. He stares at the computer screen for a moment and his eyes go wide.

NOAH (on headset): "Mohinder, are you there?"

MOHINDER: "They're inside the laboratory."

NOAH (on headset): "What? Who's there?"

Before Mohinder can answer, D.W. is shot in the neck with a tranquilizer dart. The policemen and Mohinder turn around and spot thirty Agents, each armed with tranquilizer weapons. D.W. passes out, as the two policemen are shot with tranquilizer darts. Mohinder tries to move, and is promptly shot on the back from behind. He turns around and sees the tranquilizer gun held in the transparent hand of the invisible man.

MOHINDER: "Invisible..."

Mohinder groggily falls down and collapses to the floor, unconscious.

INVISIBLE MAN: "Aw, and he spoiled the surprise, too."

NOAH (on headset): "Mohinder? MOHINDER?!?"

The Invisible Man crouches down and turns off the headset. He stands up and the Agents move in to apprehend the four unconscious people.

INVISIBLE MAN: "Well, these guys were as easy to tranquilize as those security guards we took down around this joint. Get them into the van and get these files downloaded. We need those names."

* * *

DESERT - BOTSWANA - 7:15 P.M.

Peter and Caitlin walk out of Usutu's tent, soaked with sweat. Curtis and Usutu follow them out. Usutu smiles at them.

CURTIS: "You've both done well this past week. You've gotten the fighting skills necessary for what lies ahead."

PETER: "What about the others? You still haven't told us what happened to my friends. Claire, Parkman, Hiro... they're all missing."

USUTU: "We're getting ready for their arrival now, Peter. You and Caitlin were the first ones we trained. Now, it will be their time to train."

CAITLIN: "What do y' mean?"

The Masked Man appears and stands behind Peter and Caitlin.

USUTU: "They're all yours, my friend."

MASKED MAN: "Thank you for your help."

Peter and Caitlin turn around and see the masked man.

PETER: "What are you..."

The masked man sets his hand on Peter's shoulder.

MASKED MAN: "It's time to go back."

The masked man vanishes with Peter and Caitlin, teleporting away like Hiro. Usutu and Curtis turn and walk back into the tent.

CURTIS: "When will they be here?"

USUTU: "Our new friend said our new guests be arriving tomorrow. We must be ready to train them."

CURTIS: "But where will we find them?"

Usutu stands before a painting he had recently finished and he smiles.

USUTU: "Here."

The painting shows Matt lying unconscious on the sand, with a gash on his forehead, and Usutu is approaching him. The drawing is the same location when Matt first arrived in the desert.

* * *

THE COMPANY - 7:15 P.M.

Angela sits at her desk and holds her cell phone to her ear.

ANGELA: "I've got the new papers already. They were given to Micah Sanders earlier today, thanks to our masked friend."

Angela pauses for a moment, listening.

ANGELA: "Just get the job done. You know what's at stake here."

Angela pauses for another moment. She looks weak, groggy.

ANGELA: "I don't care what it takes. Just get it..."

Angela rubs her eyes. She shakes her head.

ANGELA: "Just get it done. And don't... don't call me back... until it's done."

Angela hangs up her phone. She YAWNS and sets her phone down on her desk. Angela sets her head down on her desk, closes her eyes, and suddenly falls asleep.

In front of her desk, the masked man teleports into the room with Peter and Caitlin.

CAITLIN: "We're back in the Company."

Peter turns and notices his mother.

PETER: "Mom?"

Peter walks over to Angela's desk, and he stands at her side. Peter shakes his mother's shoulder, but she doesn't awaken.

MASKED MAN: "She's sleeping, Peter. She hasn't slept in some time. I've been trying to get her to sleep, but I've been trying not to get her to dream. I didn't want to spoil her surprise."

Peter looks at the masked man as he walks over and stands in front of him.

PETER: "What are you doing?"

MASKED MAN: "What must be done."

The masked man gently holds Peter's hand.

MASKED MAN: "Goodbye for now."

The masked man lowers his head and Peter suddenly stiffens, as if hit by an electric shock. Peter's eyes roll back in his head and the masked man teleports away as Peter collapses to the ground.

CAITLIN: "Peter!!"

Caitlin runs over and crouches at Peter's side. She slaps his face gently to get him to wake up. Peter remains unconscious.

CAITLIN: "Peter, wake up. Please. Peter."

She shakes Peter's shoulder. He doesn't awaken.

CAITLIN: "Peter! Peter!!"

The lights suddenly go out. Everything goes black.


	10. Chapter 10 I'm Back

BIXBY HOME - AUSTIN, TEXAS - WEDNESDAY, 5:40 P.M.

David is seated at the table, with Kristen seated to his right side and his mother seated at his left. Bill, E.S. and Sarah are seated at the right side of the table, with Sarah next to Kristen. Uncle Jerome, Aunt Michelle and Ken are seated at the left of the table, with Jerome next to Mrs. Bixby. Bill opens a pizza box and he notices it has pepperoni on it, but no tomato sauce.

KEN: "What the heck? Why doesn't this pizza have sauce?"

SARAH: "Oh, that one's mine."

Ken gives Sarah a puzzled look as he pushes the box over to her plate.

KEN: "Yours?"

E.S.: "Sarah's allergic to tomatoes. Always has been. She can't eat a tomato or a pizza with tomato sauce or tomato paste without having a severe reaction to it."

KEN: "Wow. That sucks."

SARAH: "Well, it's not so bad. I like eating it like this."

DAVID: "Besides, people have different things they're allergic to. Like E. E's allergic to anchovies."

KEN: "You know, I've known you guys for a while now, and I don't think I've ever heard you call E.S. by his name."

Bill smirks, a bit surprised by this.

BILL: "What?"

E.S. looks at Bill with wide eyes.

E.S.: "Don't do it, Bill."

BILL: "They didn't tell you?"

E.S.: "Bill, please. I'm beggin' you, on my hands and knees here..."

BILL: "You don't know his name is Egon Spengler Morris?"

Ken eyes E.S. in surprise. Even Michelle and Jerome are caught off-guard. E.S. puts his hand over his face.

E.S.: "You love to blab that just to torture me, don't you?"

KEN: "Your name is Egon Spengler Morris?!? Seriously?"

E.S.: "Our parents were really big 80's fans. They loved Harold Ramis movies, okay?"

AUNT MICHELLE: "You know, we've known you for all of these years, and this is the first we've heard of your name."

E.S.: "At least Bill can get away with his full name. His middle name's Murray."

KEN: "Bill Murray Morris?"

BILL: "We're named after our folks' two favorite movies - Ghostbusters and Stripes. Spengler was their favorite Ghostbuster."

David has his hand on his forehead, looking pale. Mrs. Bixby notices and gives him a concerned look. David doesn't notice her and he closes his eyes.

E.S.: "At least you didn't have to change to different schools between ages ten to seventeen when the kids found out your name, and then proceeded to tease and beat the living crap out of you."

Kristen notices David is looking ill. Mrs. Bixby holds her son's hand, but he doesn't notice.

BILL: "Yeah, but kids are like that. They love to tease."

E.S.: "I know. You were usually the one holding me down so they could kick my --"

KRISTEN: (interrupts) "David?"

David's eyes snap open as he hears his name called. Everyone else notices that David is looking pale.

CHARLES: "You okay over there, David?"

David faintly smiles and nods.

DAVID: "Yeah. Why?"

E.S.: "'Cause you look like you're going to hurl, man."

MRS. BIXBY: "Sarah, put up the pizza in the fridge. Kristen, go in the kitchen and put away the cake. I'll take David to bed."

DAVID: "No, no, no. I'm fine. Really."

David looks at his friends and grabs a plate for himself. He smiles at Kristen.

DAVID: "Could you hand me a few slices from the Pepperoni Lovers box, please, Kristen?"

Kristen stares at him for a moment, clearly concerned. He gives her a smile.

DAVID: "It's okay. I swear I'm feeling fine."

Mrs. Bixby isn't buying it. She has her hand on David's shoulder. Kristen looks at the Pizza Hut box and opens it. She picks up a large slice, sets it on David's plate, and he smiles at her. He looks at his friends with a smile.

DAVID: "Go on, guys. Eat up. It's a party, right?"

Everyone at the table looks uneasy. David shakes his head, trying to ignore it. He picks up his pizza slice and takes a large bite out of it.

* * *

HOSPITAL - CHICAGO, ILLINOIS - 5:55 P.M.

A male nurse, KEVIN, walks into room 315 and over to a comatose man that lies on a bed. His head is blocked from view by the blue curtain that goes around the bed. Kevin notices that Lucy is standing at the right side of his bed and is checking his monitors.

KEVIN: "How's the patient?"

LUCY: "The same, Kevin. He's been in this coma for eighteen days now and his fever hasn't gone down."

KEVIN: "I'm surprised his heart hasn't given out by now. This guy's lucky to be alive."

LUCY: "Well, we're doing everything we can to keep him alive and that's all that matters."

KEVIN: "I still don't get why they wouldn't give us this guy's name. His family or his friends have to be worried sick about them."

LUCY: "The doctor said not to disclose his name to anyone. Sounds like he's in some kind of government protection program or something. Until we get to disclose his name, he's referred to as Patient E."

KEVIN: "Whatever. Speaking of patients, we've got a new one on the second floor that Dr. Miller wants you to check on."

LUCY: "I'll be right there."

Kevin nods and walks off. Lucy looks at the man in the bed, his head and face still blocked by the curtains. She looks at his heart monitor for a moment, and then she looks back at the patient.

* * *

HOTEL - NEW JERSEY - 7 P.M.

In the hotel's main/living room, Sandy is seated on the couch and is watching reporter on the TV screen. The TV screen has the headline BREAKING NEWS on the upper left corner of the screen.

REPORTER: "The President has confirmed the existence of a government program kept secret since 2006. The program, known as Project Phoenix, was recently discovered by an anonymous source who leaked the project to the press, along with photographs and copies of legal documents proving its activites."

West walks the room, placing his cell phone in his pants pocket, and he notices Sandy is staring nervously at the TV screen. West turns and looks at the reporter on the TV screen.

REPORTER (CONT'D): "Since September 2006, at least twenty-seven people that had died had actually faked their deaths and had been kept hidden under the protection of the government. The government had used look-alike John and Jane Does from local morgues to double for the people who had faked their deaths, and they were buried in their place. Why these people faked their deaths is unknown, but at least five of the twenty-seven had been found and murdered within twenty-four hours after the project was leaked to the press."

West looks back at Sandy. She notices West and gives him a puzzled look.

SANDY: "What is it?"

WEST: "We need to check out of the hotel. We're going to New York."

* * *

HOTEL - NEW YORK - 7 P.M.

Dawn sits on the couch and looks at the television screen. A BEARDED NEWS REPORTER is on the screen.

BEARDED REPORTER: "The body of Wendy Palmer, twenty-one, was found on the beach early this morning by police captain Jensen Hill."

Julie walks into the room and notices Julie is staring at the screen.

JULIE: "What is it?"

DAWN: "Shh!"

Julie notices the TV screen. It shows a dead woman on a stretcher, covered over by a bloodied sheet, being taken by two ambulance medics to the ambulance.

BEARDED REPORTER: "This is the second murder to have been committed in Hackensack in the last forty-eight hours. Police have no leads as to the identity as to..."

Julie notices the news is really getting to Dawn and she turns off the TV with her remote. Dawn lowers her head and shuts her eyes.

DAWN: "This is driving me crazy! I hate being couped up in here like this, knowing that creep is still out there!"

JULIE: "I know it's frustrating, but it's better to be sitting here in this hotel hiding than lying on a slab in a morgue. We will find this man that's after you. But as long as we're guarding you, nothing is going to happen."

DAWN: "I know you guys are doing everything you can to keep me safe and I am grateful that you're protecting me. I really am. But this has all been just so..."

Dawn turns her head aside and SIGHS.

DAWN: "God, I can't even describe what this feels like."

Julie opens her mouth to answer, but stops as her cell phone rings. She takes it out of her pocket, pushes the talk button, and then holds it to her ear.

JULIE: "Hello?" (pauses) "Yes?" (pauses) "Yeah, she's right here."

Julie pauses for a moment, listening. Her eyes go wide.

JULIE: "What?" (pauses) "All right. We're on our way down."

Julie hangs up her cell phone and notices Dawn's puzzled look.

DAWN: "What?"

JULIE: "The perimeter's been breached. Agent James has ordered us to leave and meet him out front...now!"

* * *

Julie and Dawn exit the hotel and walk outside. Julie looks left and then right.

DAWN: "I thought you said they were waiting out front."

JULIE: "I don't like it. I don't see them."

JAMES: "Here!"

Julie and Dawn turn around. AGENT JAMES - mid-30s, blond and lean muscled - stands in front of a black van, wearing a black tuxedo. He waves at the two.

JULIE: "Come on. Let's go."

Dawn walks to the van with Julie and she gets to the back. Julie suddenly stops when she sees a man lying unconscious and bleeding from a gash on his forehead. It's the REAL Agent James.

DAWN: "What?"

Dawn turns around to the false Agent James, but a hooded man appears from the back of the van. He grabs Dawn by the mouth and the neck, and quickly pulls her inside. Julie turns around from the fake James to Dawn, and the fake James hits her on the back of the head with the end of his gun. Julie is knocked out and starts to fall, but fake James catches her. He loads Julie into the van, follows her inside, and shuts the back door.

* * *

THE COMPANY, NEW YORK - 7:00 P.M.

Monica is standing on a balance beam, wearing a black tank top, black shorts and black sneakers. Standing nearby are two AGENTS and Monica's supervisor, MRS. BERKHART - mid-40s, African-American and with chin-length black hair. A flat-screen television is bolted to the side wall and Monica eyes the screen.

BERKHART: "Next."

Monica looks at the TV as footage plays on the screen. The TV screen shows a brief clip of a gymnast on a balance beam. The gymnast does a backflip, lands on her feet and then she stands up on. She gets up on her left foot and does a 360-degree spin in place. The gymnast then does a double flip forward. The gymnast's second flip makes her flip off the balance beam and she lands on both feet on the mat. The TV screen suddenly pauses the footage.

BERKHART: "Do it."

Monica nods. She does a backflip, lands and stands up. She gets up on her left foot and does a 360-degree spin in place. Berkhart and the Agents watch as Monica does a flip forward, and then a second flip off of the balance beam. Monica lands on both feet on the mat, and then she looks at Mrs. Berkhart.

MONICA: "How was that?"

BERKHART: "Perfect, as always. We're going to show you some more combat moves now. We need you to be ready to fight back in case anyone decides to attack."

Monica nods. She turns back to the TV screen. The pause button is taken off and the film reel continues to play. It now shows a recording of a martial arts tournament. Monica watches a bald man in a white karate instructor's uniform step onto a training mat. The karate instructor does a high kick, and then he does a triple-punch combo move. The instructor finishes off by leaping up and performing a spinning heel kick. The instructor lands in a fighting stance, and then the TV screen pauses.

BERKHART: "Do it."

* * *

Meanwhile, in his room at the Company, Micah is looking at his computer screen. He is logged onto the internet and he notices his Mailbox has changed from 48 new messages to 49. Micah sees the headline of the email reads EARLY 9TH WONDERS SPOILERS FOR SUBSCRIBERS and the email address belongs to superhero38.

MICAH: "Finally."

Micah clicks on the email and he notices it. There are 18 spoilers listed on them. Micah looks over each spoiler, one at a time.

SPOILER #1 reads A MAIN CHARACTER LEARNS OF HIS OR HER POWER, OR POWERS, AFTER CELEBRATING HIS/HER BIRTHDAY.

SPOILER #2 reads HIRO NAKAMURA AND ANDO MASAHASHI FIND THEMSELVES STUCK IN THE PAST AND OUTRUNNING A HUNGRY T-REX.

SPOILER #3 reads CLAIRE BENNET DISCOVERS A MAGICAL SPELL THAT TURNS HER INTO A CUDDILY BUNNY. Micah grimaces after reading this particular spoiler.

MICAH: "I really hope that one's a fake spoiler. That sounds stupid."

SPOILER #4 reads A MAIN CHARACTER LIES IN A COMA UNDER POLICE PROTECTION IN A HOSPITAL, KNOWN ONLY AS "PATIENT E".

Micah notices spoiler #5 and he looks surprised by it. SPOILER #5 reads out NINE DEAD CHARACTERS FROM 9TH WONDERS RETURN ALIVE. Micah scrolls down from the top of the screen and to the bottom. He goes through all of the spoilers, one at a time. The door behind Micah opens and a woman stands in the doorway. Micah doesn't notice. He looks over the spoilers, one after the other, but none of them list any names of the resurrected characters.

MICAH: "Which characters? Why aren't there any names listed?"

FEMALE VOICE: "Micah?"

Micah turns around. He spots the familiar blonde woman, wearinf a T-shirt and jeans, standing in the doorway. She is staring at Micah, wide-eyed. Micah smiles at her.

MICAH: "Hey, Tracy. I thought you were still out on an assignment."

Tracy doesn't answer. She just stares at him. Micah gives her a puzzled look, while Tracy gives him a wide smile.

TRACY: "You've gotten so big... Is that really you, baby?"

Micah stares at Tracy for a moment, puzzled. She walks over and crouches next to Micah.

MICAH: "What's wrong? Why are you staring at me like th...?"

Micah notices Tracy is staring at him, unable to believe her eyes. She has tears welling up in her eyes. Micah stares at "Tracy" in sudden realization and he stares her in the eyes. Micah has tears in his eyes, as he stares at the familiar woman in front of him... and it's not Tracy Strauss.

MICAH: "Mom?"

NIKI SANDERS, back from the dead, gives Micah a sad smile. A tear runs down her face and her lower lip trembles as she nods in confirmation. Micah gets up, rushes to his mother, and SOBS as he hugs her. Niki returns the hug and rests her head on her son's shoulder.

MICAH: (crying) "Oh, Mom."

NIKI: "It's me, Micah. I'm back."

* * *

CINEMARK MOVIE THEATER - NEW YORK - 7:10 P.M.

RONNY REYNOLDS - 17 years old with red hair and hazel eyes - stands behind the concession stand counter, wearing his movie theater clothes. He is filling up a large bucket with Orville Redenbacher popcorn, and then he turns to the portly female CUSTOMER waiting.

RONNY: "Would you like butter on your popcorn, ma'am?"

CUSTOMER: "Yes, please."

Ronny walks over to the butter dispenser and pumps some butter onto the popcorn in the bucket. He walks back to the counter and sets down the popcorn bucket next to the large soda already set on the counter.

RONNY: "Okay, that'll be twelve fifty."

CUSTOMER: "Twelve fifty?!?"

RONNY: "Sorry, ma'am. Prices have gone up a bit lately, and you did order the largest popcorn we have."

The customer grumbles in dismay as she reaches into her purse and pulls out the money. She sets down a ten dollar bill, two dollar bills and two quarters onto the counter.

RONNY: "Thanks. Enjoy your movie."

CUSTOMER: "Yeah, yeah, yeah."

The customer grabs her popcorn bucket and her soda and she storms off to the left side of the theater. Ronny shakes his head, equally annoyed.

RONNY: "Yeah, you're welcome."

Ronny looks around and notices no other customers around. He looks to his left and at the early-20s, blonde woman, LIZ, at the other cash register.

RONNY: "Kind of quiet for a night, don't you think?"

LIZ: "Please. At eleven dollars a ticket in the daytime showings, I'm grateful we've gotten any customers around here lately."

RONNY: "Yeah, I know. Listen, I'm going to go ahead and get my dinner break, okay, Liz?"

LIZ: "Go for it. It's not like we've got a crowd to tend to or anything."

Ronny nods and walks off.

* * *

A few minutes later, in a men's room of the theater, Ronny stands at the hand dryer and is drying off his hands. When he's finished, Ronny walks off and opens the door. He exits the men's room, and finds Claire standing in the hall waiting for him.

CLAIRE: "Excuse me."

RONNY: "Yeah, what is it? Are you lost or something?"

CLAIRE: "Not exactly. Are you Ronny Reynolds?"

RONNY: "How'd you know my name?"

CLAIRE: "We just want to talk."

RONNY: "We? Who's we?"

Ronny turns around and notices Geoffrey and Noah are approaching them.

RONNY: "What is this? Who are these guys?"

Geoffrey pulls his police badge from his coat pocket and shows it to Ronny.

GEOFFREY: "It's all right. I'm with the N.Y.P.D. We just need you to come with us and have a talk, that's all."

RONNY: "What, are you arresting me or something?"

GEOFFREY: "It's more like a police protection thing."

RONNY: "Protect me? From what?" (looks at Claire) "What's going on?"

CLAIRE: "Just come with us. We'll explain all of this to you on the way, okay? Please."

Ronny looks at Geoffrey and Noah, and then back at Claire. Ronny nods.

* * *

EMBASSY SUITES HOTEL - AUSTIN, TEXAS - 6:12 P.M.

In the hotel's living room, Benson and Hanson are seated at the dining room table. Benson is typing on his laptop, while Hanson has her headset switched on.

HANSON: "Are you sure?"

Hanson pauses for a moment, listening. Benson clicks on a link and is brought to a new web page. An article shows up on the screen.

HANSON: "All right. Call us back when you have something."

Hanson pushes the button on her headset and switches it on. Benson looks over at Hanson.

BENSON: "What was that all about?"

HANSON: "I just got a call from the police department down in . It seems that the number of fatalities isn't as large as we were told."

BENSON: "What do you mean? The department confirmed that twenty-six people had died down there."

Hanson opens her mouth to talk, when the door to the hotel room swings open. Matt steps inside and the number on the main door is revealed as 108. Matt shuts the door behind him as he steps inside, carrying two briefcases in his hands.

MATT: "I've got the reports from Bennet's office. We've got three new faxes that just came in. You're never going to believe what they say."

Benson looks down as his cell phone rings.

BENSON: "Hold that thought, Parkman."

Benson reaches into his pants pocket and pulls out his ringing cell phone. He pushes the talk button and holds it to his ear.

BENSON: "Hello?" (pauses) "Yeah, he just came back."

Benson pauses for a moment. He looks grim.

BENSON: "All right. We're on our way."

Benson hangs up his cell phone.

HANSON: "What's going on?"

BENSON: "Someone tripped the silent alarm down at the paper factory. We've got intruders."

* * *

MEYER HOME - AUSTIN, TEXAS - 6:12 P.M.

MRS. HEATHER MEYER is seated on her couch in her living room. She's holding her cell phone to her ear.

MRS. MEYER: "Well, I'm glad David's enjoying the surprise party. Are you doing the gifts now?" (pauses) "Uh-huh."

Mrs. Meyer hears the doorbell and she turns to the front door.

MRS. MEYER: "Sorry, honey. It's just the doorbell." (pauses) "All right. I'll talk to you later, sweetheart. Goodbye."

Mrs. Meyer hangs up the phone and sets it down on the table. She rises from the couch, walks out of the living room and to the front door. Mrs. Meyer looks out of the peep hole of the door for a moment, and then she unlocks it. Mrs. Meyer opens the door and sees a woman standing outside of her doorway.

MRS. MEYER: "Can I help you?"

Tracy Strauss stands in the doorway and she smiles at Mrs. Meyer.

TRACY: "Hello. Are you Mrs. Meyer?"

MRS. MEYER: "Why yes. Who are you?"

TRACY: "I was sent here to have a talk with you. Can I come in?"

* * *

Elsewhere, Hiro and Ando reappear in an enormous basement of a currently-unknown building. They look around the room and find the masked man isn't with them.

HIRO: "Masked man?"

ANDO: "Where did he go?"

Hiro looks around the room.

HIRO: "He's gone... again."

Hiro stops as he notices nine pantings standing up nearby, at the side wall.

HIRO: "Ando... look."

Ando turns and notices the paintings. Hiro and Ando walk over and they notice a note taped to the wall, above the first painting. Hiro picks up the note and looks at it.

ANDO: (subtitled from Japanese) "What does it say?"

HIRO: (subtitled from Japanese) "'Past? Present? Or Future?'"

Ando and Hiro look at the nine paintings. Each looks freshly painted.

Painting #1 shows Ando standing behind Hiro. Hiro's eyes are closed and the background behind him is split in half down the middle. There are two different locations, one at either side of Hiro and Ando. At the left side of the painting, it shows the two men in an office and the buildings of Japan behind him. At the right side of the painting, it shows the two in front of hundreds of people that walk across streets of New York.

Painting #2 shows Peter and Sylar in the Beeman Warehouse. Peter is stuck in Sylar's telekinetic hold, hovering above the floor. Sylar is screaming as he's struck by Peter's heat vision. Hiro notices the painting next to it.

HIRO: "Doctor Suresh?"

Painting #3 shows Mohinder Suresh, on his back and unconscious. A tranquilizer dart is stabbed into the side of his neck. Lying next to him is D.W., face-down and unconscious. A tranquilizer dart is lodged in her back.

Painting #4 shows Claire and Noah, in Geoffrey's home. Noah is cooking breakfast for Claire, like we saw earlier.

Ando notices the fifth painting.

ANDO: "Hiro."

Hiro looks at Ando and then at the next painting. Painting #5 shows Ando looking upset and walking away from a concerned-looking Hiro.

HIRO: (subtitled from Japanese) "What does this mean?"

ANDO: (subtitled from Japanese) "I look pretty angry. Am I mad at you?"

HIRO: (subtitled from Japanese) "I hope not. I would never do anything to upset you. You're my best friend...my partner."

Ando looks at Hiro a moment. He nods and smiles.

ANDO: (subtitled from Japanese) "I knew you'd say that."

Hiro notices the sixth painting. He looks concerned.

HIRO: "Oh, no."

Ando turns and looks at the next painting. Painting #6 shows a captive woman, hidden in the shadows and locked in a large room. Her arms are chained above her head, her head is lowered, and her face isn't seen. The only color shown in the painting are the Caucasian skin of her bare arms and the red of the blood dripping from the various slashes on her back. A discarded bullwhip lies on the floor, dripping with fresh blood.

ANDO: (subtitled from Japanese) "Who is that woman?"

HIRO: (subtitled from Japanese) "I don't know. But is this something that already happened, or what will happen?"

ANDO: (subtitled from Japanese) "I'm not sure. Some of these paintings look like they could be from any category. Past, present, or future."

Hiro and Ando walk over to the last three paintings. Painting #7 shows Future Peter on the streets of New York. Hiro and Ando are following after him, now in different clothes. There is a black bump sticking out on Hiro's back and a diagonal strap around his chest. Ando and Hiro look upset, while Future Peter looks just as upset.

ANDO: (subtitled from Japanese) "It's the future. We were just there."

HIRO: (subtitled from Japanese) "I don't think so. Look at our clothes. They're different."

Hiro leans forward to get a closer look at his painted self.

HIRO: (subtitled from Japanese) "What's that on my back?"

Ando looks at the black bump. The bump is detailed, with carvings and at least one visible Japanese symbol on it.

ANDO: (subtitled from Japanese) "It looks like a sheath. Maybe it's for a sword."

HIRO: (subtitled from Japanese) "But if I have a sword, it's missing. Are we looking for it with Future Peter?"

ANDO: (subtitled from Japanese) "Maybe. But something's wrong. We both look pretty upset."

Hiro looks over at painting #8. It shows a woman in a darkened room, her hair flowing in the wind, and sparks of electricity erupt around the room.

Ando and Hiro look over at the last painting. They look stunned at what they see.

HIRO: (subtitled from Japanese) "We have to stop it."

The last painting shows New York, sinking down into the ocean. Cars are floating, people are drowning, and several buildings are being flooded by the rising water.

Suddenly, the door to the room is kicked open. Hiro and Ando turn around and flashlights suddenly shine on their faces.

* * *

THE COMPANY - MICAH'S ROOM - 7:14 P.M.

Niki sits at the end of Micah's bed and she smiles at him.

MICAH: "And then I found out that she was actually your sister. She's been looking out for me lately, and so has Monica. Tracy's really nice, Mom. I know you two would..."

Micah suddenly stops. He notices Niki's sad smile.

MICAH: "What?"

NIKI: "I can't get over how big you've gotten. All this time, all of the things I've missed out on... birthdays, holidays..."

Niki stops and she closes her eyes. She's doing her best not to cry. Micah sets his hand on Niki's shoulder.

MICAH: "Mom, it's all right. I'm okay. I'm just glad that you're back. It's like the best surprise ever."

Niki looks at Micah and smiles.

NIKI: "It's not the only surprise, Micah. I have some..."

She stops as the power suddenly goes out. Micah and Niki both look up at the ceiling.

NIKI: "What is it? A blackout?"

Micah's computer suddenly turns on, the only thing left on in the blackout.

NIKI: "What is it?"

MICAH: "My computer. It just switched itself on."

Micah and Niki walk over and they eye the computer. There are several headsets set next to the computer.

NIKI: "Where did these headsets come from?"

Micah looks at the computer. There's a message typed on it.

MICAH: "Oh, no."

The message on the screen reads:  
NIKI - PUT ON A HEADSET, GIVE THE REST TO NOAH AND CO.  
MICAH - STAY PUT, CLAIRE AND RONNY WILL JOIN YOU SHORTLY.

NIKI: "What is going on?"

MICAH: "Wait, look!"

As if in answer, a new message appears on the screen:  
THEY'RE ALREADY INSIDE. BE CAREFUL - STAY ALIVE!!

Micah looks over and notices Niki is eyeing the screen sternly.

* * *

THE COMPANY - 7:15 P.M.

In Angela's office, Peter is still unconscious on the ground and Caitlin is on her knees before him. Caitlin gently shakes Peter by his shoulder to wake him. He doesn't.

CAITLIN: "Peter? Peter, please. Wake up, darlin'."

She shakes Peter again, but Peter doesn't awaken. The door swings open and Caitlin looks up to see Noah enter the room.

NOAH: "Angela?"

CAITLIN: "Mr. Bennet?"

Noah walks around the desk and notices that Caitlin is by the unconscious Peter.

NOAH: "Caitlin? What happened to Peter?"

CAITLIN: "I don't know. That masked fella touched him, and then he just dropped to the ground. I can't wake 'im up."

Noah feels Peter's neck for a pulse.

NOAH: "He's all right. He's just asleep. We'd better get him out of here."

Noah hears a distant SCREAM and then gunfire goes off. Two THUDS echo from down the hall. Noah glances over the desk for a moment and notices the doorway is now wide open.

NOAH: "Stay down. Don't move and don't make a sound. Understand?"

Caitlin nods nervously. Noah draws his gun from his holster and slowly gets up.

* * *

Noah exits the room and enters the hallway. Niki walks into the hall, holding two headsets in each hand, and she follows Noah.

NOAH: "Tracy, I need you to cover me."

NIKI: "Wrong sister, Bennet. My son can fill you in later on the details."

NOAH: "Niki?!?"

NIKI: "It's been a long time. We've got intruders in the building. The masked man gave me these."

Niki hands two headsets over to Noah.

NIKI: "Here. Now we can keep in touch."

Geoffrey walks over and joins Noah and Niki.

GEOFFREY: "Where are Claire and Ronny?"

NOAH: "They're going to stay with Micah. We need to keep moving."

NIKI: "And this is?"

NOAH: "A new friend. We've got some help on this floor, Sanders. You stick with me, we can take these guys down."

NIKI: "You guys go ahead. There's someone I need to get."

NOAH: "You shouldn't be alone."

Niki smiles.

NIKI: "Relax. I've got some help, too. I'll meet up with you later."

Noah smirks at Niki for a moment.

NOAH: "Welcome back, Nicole."

Niki nods and she walks to the left side of the hall. Noah walks off to the right and to another hallway.

GEOFFREY: "Are you going to fill me in on what just happened?"

NOAH: "Later."

He hands out a headset to Geoffrey.

NOAH: "I need you to put this headset on and go back to Angela's office."

Geoffrey stops walking and he eyes Noah.

GEOFFREY: "What? Why?"

Noah stops walking and turns to Geoffrey.

NOAH: "I need you to help Peter and Angela Petrelli. There's something I've got to do."

Geoffrey eyes Noah for a moment. He nods and puts on the headset. Noah walks off down the hallway. Geoffrey watches him leave, and then he turns around to go back to the office.

* * *

In another hallway, Monica walks out of the training room and into the hallway. She hears gunshots ring out from behind and she spins around. Two agents are repeatedly shot by unseen assailants and they drop dead to the ground. Monica turns around and is met by a masked AGENT with a tranquilizer gun in his hands.

MASKED AGENT: "Freeze!!"

Monica takes a step forward and the agent shoots at her. She dodges it effortlessly and charges at the agent. She kicks the gun out of his hand and he throws a punch at her, but Monica blocks it. Monica does a high kick, and then she does a triple-punch combo move that knocks the masked agent back. Monica finishes the agent off by leaping up and performing a spinning heel kick. The masked agent hits the ground, unconscious, and Monica lands on her feet in a fighting stance.

INVISIBLE MAN: "Where'd you see that? In a movie or something?"

Monica turns around and finds a tranquilizer pistol held in the transparent hand of the invisible man. He has just pulled the trigger and the tranquilizer dart hits Monica in the throat. Monica pulls out the dart and stumbles back, off-balance. Monica collapses to the ground.

INVISIBLE MAN: "Don't worry, lady. You're not the one I'm after."

* * *

Micah waits in his room and eyes his laptop. Micah's screenname is MICAH1203, while the screen name he's chatting with is MASKEDMAN. He types a message and then hits ENTER.

The message reads:  
MICAH1203 - WHAT IS IT?

Micah pauses, watching the screen. A reply appears:  
MASKEDMAN - BAD GUYS. DO NOT LEAVE THE ROOM.

Micah starts to type again, but stops when he sees the next reply:  
MASKEDMAN - IT'S CLAIRE. OPEN UP. NOW.

There is a double knock on Micah's door.

CLAIRE (in the hall): "Micah, it's Claire. Open up."

Micah rushes to the doorway and he unlocks it. Micah opens the door and Claire and Ronny both enter the room. Micah shuts the door and locks it behind them.

RONNY: "What's going on?"

MICAH: "The power's been shut off. I've been keeping in touch with the others on these headsets."

CLAIRE: "Here. Let me have one of those."

MICAH: "Help yourself."

Claire puts on a headset and switches it on.

CLAIRE: "Dad, we made it in. We're with Micah now."

NOAH: "That's good news. Stay with him and don't let Micah out of your site. He's the other one they're after."

CLAIRE: "Who are these guys, Dad?"

NOAH: "I don't know that yet. But I don't think that they --"

The headset suddenly goes to static.

CLAIRE: "Dad? Dad, what is it?"

There's no reply. There's more static.

CLAIRE: "I've lost him!"

Micah goes over to the computer and he notices a new reply appear on the screen:  
MASKEDMAN - NOAH IS DOWN, BUT SAFE - AN OLD FRIEND HAS HIM.

CLAIRE: "Who's with him? What's going on?"

* * *

In an empty office, Noah lies on the ground, unconscious and with a tranquilizer dart in his throat. Several agents are looking around the room, armed with guns and tranquilizer pistols.

CLAIRE (on headset): "Dad? Dad, answer me!" (pauses) "Dad!!"

A man in a trench coat crouches next to Noah, keeping hold of his left shoulder. The man switches the headset off, but the agents don't notice.

AGENT #1: "Where did he go?"

AGENT #2: "Keep looking! Bennet's in here somewhere!"

The agents walk by, as the man grabs Noah by his collar and drags him to an exit door. The man looks down at Noah and reveals his face for the first time - Claude Rains, the Invisible Man. Claude drags Noah out of the room and the agents look around, unaware of their exit.

* * *

Back in his room, Micah looks at the screen and sees a new reply pop up on the screen:  
MASKEDMAN - I'VE SENT SOMEONE TO WATCH OVER YOU. TRUST ME, YOU'LL BE SAFE.

CLAIRE: "Who is this guy?"

RONNY: "Who's he going to send?"

Micah turns to the doorway, and he notices a man walk right through the door like a ghost. Micah stares in shock and Claire and Ronny turn to see the man standing before the locked door.

RONNY: "How did he get in here? Who is that guy?"

Micah smiles, trying not to cry.

MICAH: "Dad?"

D.L. Hawkins stands in front of the locked door, wearing a tank top, jeans and boots. He smiles at his son and nods.

D.L.: "Hi, Micah. Did you miss me?"

Micah smiles, runs over and he hugs his dad. D.L. hugs his son back.

D.L.: "Nik, it's me. I'm with Micah."

CLAIRE: "Niki?"

MICAH: "Oh, Dad..."

D.L.: "Don't worry, son. I'm back." (smiles) "And this time, I'm not going anywhere."

* * *

LIEBER PAPER FACTORY - 6:30 P.M.

In the basement, Matt, Benson and Hanson are walking down a long hallway. A bald, mid-30s man in a black business suit, AGENT HARRING, is walking alongside them.

HANSON: "What do we have here?"

HARRING: "We found some spies snooping around the premises. They had smuggled in a bunch of paintings with them into the sub-basement storage room."

BENSON: "Paintings?"

HARRING: "Yes, sir. Nine of them. We have them in custody now."

Matt stops walking. He narrows his eyes, listening. Hanson notices and she stops walking. Harring and Benson stop as Hanson turns around to Matt.

HANSON: "Parkman?"

HARRING: "Sir, this way, please."

Matt's eyes widen. He looks up.

MATT: "These aren't spies."

HANSON: "What? Who are they?"

Matt ignores her. He walks by and to the door to the second room on the right.

HANSON: "Parkman?"

HARRING: "How did you know where they were? Sir, what's going on?"

Matt opens the door. He sees two Agents are standing guard in an interrogation room. Hiro and Ando are seated on separate chairs and their wrists are handcuffed. Hiro and Ando are eyeing the guards.

ANDO: "Don't we even get a phone call?"

HIRO: "You don't understand! We're on a very important mission!"

MATT: "Hiro?"

Hiro and Matt look over at the doorway and they smile as they see Matt.

HIRO: "Matt Parkman!"

Matt gives them a puzzled look.

MATT: "They're okay. They're with me. Unlock their handcuffs."

The agents nod as Matt enters the room, and the agents proceed to unlock Hiro and Ando's handcuffs with their keys. Hanson, Benson and Agent Harring step into the room, while Matt stands before the table. He looks at Hiro and Ando.

MATT: "Now, what's this about you guys finding nine paintings?"

* * *

Minutes later, in a large storage room, Hiro and Ando lead Matt, Hanson and Benson across the room. They stop at the nine paintings that have been placed against the wall.

ANDO: "This is where the policemen moved the paintings to."

HANSON: "Who gave you these?"

HIRO: "The masked man. We were taken into the future by the masked man. We met Peter Petrelli there. He was trying to show us these paintings."

BENSON: "The future?"

ANDO: "Yes. He had thousands of paintings, hung on the walls of this huge room."

HIRO: "It looked like a giant comic book."

Benson rolls his eyes.

BENSON: "Of course it did."

Matt looks at Hiro for a moment.

MATT: "He's telling the truth. They met Micah Sanders there, too."

ANDO: "How did you...?"

Hiro smiles happily in realization.

HIRO: "Your power! It's back!"

Benson notices the painting of Peter and Sylar in the Beeman Warehouse.

BENSON: "Is that Petrelli?"

HIRO: "Yes! And this is him, too!"

Hiro points at the painting of Hiro and Ando with Future Peter.

HIRO (CONT'D): "That was what he looked like, five years from now. Only we haven't done this yet. I don't have a sheath for my sword yet."

MATT: "Sword? What sword?"

ANDO: "We don't know. It hasn't happened yet."

BENSON: "And that?"

Hiro and Ando turn to the painting Benson is pointing at. It's of an angry Ando walking away from Hiro.

HIRO: "No. Ando and I are very good friends. We're trying to keep this event, whatever it is, from happening."

Hiro turns to the ninth painting and eyes it grimly.

HIRO (CONT'D): "And this is the one we must stop."

Benson, Hanson and Matt eye the painting and stare in shock. Even Benson is unnerved by it.

HANSON: "Is that New York?"

ANDO: "When we were in the future, we were in the water, floating over where New York was. It was gone when we got there."

HIRO: "But now we can save New York, and our pupils we need to train. Future Micah gave us the names."

MATT: "What names?"

Hiro holds up the envelope in his hands.

HIRO: "We don't know them yet, but everything about them is in here. Their names, their addresses... maybe even their powers."

MATT: "Come with me. We need to take a closer look at these people we need to find."

* * *

In the dining room, David is seated at the dining room table. His friends and family are gathered around him. One gift in particular stands out - it is the new issue of _9th Wonders!_, sealed in a comic book bag. David has several opened gifts set in his bags - CDs, DVDs, etc. David is in the middle of unwrapping a gift and he looks at the DVD inside. It is a boxed set of "The Incredible Hulk: The Complete Fifth Season".

DAVID: "Very funny. Thanks a lot, E. I love it."

E.S.: "See, buddy? Now you've got the entire series on DVD."

David sets the DVD back in his bag and Bill hands David a large, familiar book.

BILL: "Here, Dave. I didn't know if you had this or not, so I didn't wrap it. I figured you'd get a kick out of it."

David looks at the cover of the book.

DAVID: "Activating Evolution by Chandra... Suresh? Did I pronounce that right?"

BILL: "Yeah, you did. I got this because this book's got all kinds of sections about stuff you would find in comic books, from levitation to teleportation and cellular regeneration."

David eyes the book, visibly curious. He smiles.

DAVID: "Thanks, Bill. I didn't even know they had a book like this."

Kristen hands David her gift bag.

KRISTEN: "Here. Open mine next."

David takes Kristen's bag and pulls out the item from inside of it. It is a sealed comic book bag and inside it is _The Amazing Spider-Man_, vol. 1, Annual #21. The cover is signed by Stan Lee. David stares at it, stunned, and he looks at Kristen.

DAVID: "You... How did you... This is..."

E.S.: "I think that's Dave-ese for 'thank you for the awesome gift, Kristen.'"

David smiles and leans to Kristen. He kisses her.

BILL: "Nope, little brother. I think that is."

David ends the kiss and smiles at Kristen. He hugs her.

DAVID: "Thank you! Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!"

KRISTEN: "It was my pleasure."

MEGAN: "Is that all the gifts?"

DAVID: "Yeah, I think so."

AUNT MICHELLE: "Hang on. I've still got one left."

Uncle Jerome hands David a shoebox. David opens the lid and looks inside. There are several cut-out newspaper comics stored inside, all of _The Amazing Spider-Man_. David smiles and looks at his aunt and uncle.

DAVID: "Wow! Thank you so much!"

AUNT MICHELLE: "It's no problem. We've got three weeks worth of comics cut out of the paper just for you."

KEN: "That's kind of a cheap-o gift."

DAVID: "No way! I don't get these in my newspaper comics. I can't wait to read them."

David picks up a _Spider-Man_ comic strip from the shoebox and his thumb presses down on an illustration of Spider-Man. David closes his eyes and he shudders. David drops the comic back in the shoebox, looking tired, and Kristen gives him a puzzled look.

KRISTEN: "You okay?"

David opens his eyes and he looks at Kristen.

DAVID: "Yeah, I'm fine... Guess I'm just more worn out than I thought."

MRS. BIXBY: "Come on. I'll get you a slice of cake and then you can lie down for a while, okay?"

David nods. He's breaking out into a cold sweat.

DAVID: "Yeah... Yeah, I guess."

Mrs. Bixby helps her son up from his chair and they walk off into the kitchen. Kristen gives David a look of concern and Ken looks at the guests, puzzled.

KEN: "What just happened here?"

E.S.: "David's got Chronic Fatigue Syndrome. He gets tired pretty easily and he's got a lot of health problems. Severe headaches, sore throat... stuff like that. That's why he only works a few hours for a few days a week at the comic book store."

CHARLES: "I guess he's not as recovered as he thought."

Kristen stands up and looks at the guests.

KRISTEN: "I'll be right back. I'm going to check up on him."

Kristen walks off and out of the room.

* * *

Kristen opens the door and walks inside.

KRISTEN: "David? Is everything...?"

She stops talking as she spots David lying on his bed, asleep. E.S. stands by David's bed and Mrs. Bixby is seated beside him. Both eye David in concern. Kristen rushes over and joins him.

KRISTEN: "What happened?"

MRS. BIXBY: "He told me he just felt very tired and he laid down on his bed to relax. A few seconds later, he just went right to sleep."

Kristen sits on the bed next to David. She gently sets her hand on David's shoulder.

KRISTEN: "David? David, wake up."

She gently shakes David's shoulder. He doesn't awaken. Kristen looks up at Mrs. Bixby and both look worried.

* * *

LIEBER PAPER FACTORY - 6:40 P.M.

Inside an empty office, Matt opens a door and walks in. Hiro, Ando, Hanson and Benson follow him in and they stand at a long table. Matt opens the envelope that Hiro had, reaches his hand in and grabs the contents inside. He pulls the items out, emptying the envelope. Matt sets down several pages of paper stapled together, with several paper clips visibly clipped into certain pages.

MATT: "Let's see what our masked friend left for us this time."

Matt looks at the first page. There's a photograph of Kristen held on the front page by a paper clip, with a few more photos set behind it.

ANDO: "That's one of the ladies from the painting we saw in Africa."

Matt eyes the notes on Kristen's page. Benson narrows his eyes as he notices Kristen's photograph.

MATT: "It says here that her name is Kristen Meyer. According to the masked man's notes, she's supposed to be one of the most important people we're protecting."

ANDO: "Does it say what her powers are?"

Matt eyes the notes for a few seconds. He shakes his head.

MATT: "It doesn't say. Either she doesn't have any powers, or we're not supposed to know what they are yet."

BENSON: "That seems rather stupid, don't you think?"

MATT: "According to this file, I'm supposed to be the one looking after her."

ANDO: "You're her mentor?"

MATT: "Well, yeah. At least, I will be."

HIRO: "What about me? Which pupil do Ando and I get?"

ANDO: "Well, maybe we don't share. We might get separate people to protect."

Matt turns to the next page. He looks at the photos of David clipped to the next page. Hanson and Benson look a bit surprised as they see his photo.

MATT: "The next guy is David Bixby."

HANSON: "Wait a minute. I know that guy. Benson and I saw him at a comic book store back in Austin."

ANDO: "You did?"

MATT: "According to the notes, he's Hiro's pupil... but that's all it says. There's nothing else. No phone number, no address, no mention of his powers."

HIRO: "Well, we know where he works. We can go over there and find him." (looks at Hanson) "What was the name of the comic book store?"

* * *

In a vacant room in the Company, Geoffrey is carrying Peter in his arms and he lies him down on a bed. Caitlin walks over and stands near Peter.

GEOFFREY: "What happened to him?"

CAITLIN: "I'm not sure. He just went to sleep and he wouldn't wake up."

The sounds of gunfire echo from the hallway and Geoffrey and Caitlin turn around to the door.

CAITLIN: "Who's in here? What do they want?"

GEOFFREY: "I don't know. Noah said to keep an eye on you guys until..."

Geoffrey suddenly stops as he turns back to Peter. Caitlin looks at the bed and her eyes widen with shock. The bed is empty.

CAITLIN: "Peter!!"

Neither of them notice the masked man standing across the room, with Peter held in his arms. Peter's eyes flutter in his sleep, looking a bit pale. The masked man lowers his head and he vanishes with Peter, teleporting away.

* * *

Fading into view from the white flash of light is a view of the skyscrapers of New York City. The view of the city soars up, above the buildings, as if we were seeing it through the eyes of a flying man. It suddenly fades away...

* * *

NEW YORK - THURSDAY, SUNRISE

In New York City, Peter lies asleep on the rooftop of a 15-story building. He is wearing an unbuttoned white coat, red T-shirt, denim jeans, socks and shoes. He stirs, awakens from his flying dream, and he opens his eyes. Peter lifts his head up, and the sounds of traffic below catch his attention. The sun rises behind him. Peter stands up and stands still. He looks around, stunned.

PETER: "Where'd...?"

Peter looks left, and then right. Peter doesn't see that the masked man is standing right behind him, just several feet away.

MASKED MAN: "It's deja vu, isn't it?"

Peter turns around and looks at the masked man.

PETER: "I dreamed this. How did we get here?"

MASKED MAN: "I brought you here. I've seen you at this place before, you know. It's been a long time for you."

PETER: "How did you know that?"

MASKED MAN: "I've been watching you, Peter, all of you, for some time."

PETER: "Who are you? Why did you bring me here?"

MASKED MAN: "It's only fitting that I bring you back here, Peter. In a way, this is where it all truly happened for you. It's your first time."

PETER: "Since you grabbed my hand... I felt strange inside...different. But it felt familiar, too. Now that feeling, it...it's gone. I feel normal now."

MASKED MAN: "You should, Peter. Your original ability has returned to you. I've restored your empathic mimicry. It's permanent this time. No one can take it away from you. Not Louis, not even Sylar. If Arthur Petrelli was here alive today, not even he could take it away from you."

PETER: "My abili..."

Peter stops himself and looks away, stunned. He turns back to the masked man, his shock turning into confusion.

PETER: "But you... I can't..."

MASKED MAN: (interrupts) "No. You cannot copy my ability, Peter. You can't copy any of my powers. That's why I brought you here. You're back at square one, Peter. You're back at the beginning. You're going to have to learn everything all over again...But this time, it's final. You're special, Peter, and not because of your power. I consider you a friend. I'm honored to know you. That's why I wanted to repay you, with this gift."

PETER: "By restoring my ability?"

MASKED MAN: "No, not that. That's just the icing on the cake. No, you're going to like this surprise. I gave you Caitlin back. I gave you your power back, permanently. And because of that, you already have your mother's power too. You just saw this place in your dream. Now, I have one more wish to grant you...and this one is of my choosing. It's time, Peter. It's time for your first lesson."

PETER: "With what?"

MASKED MAN: "Look into your heart, Peter. Listen to it. You know what to do. It really is deja vu, all over again, and in the best way possible. Trust me, Peter. Just spread your wings. It's time to fly."

Peter gives him a puzzled look. Peter turns around and looks at the edge of the rooftop. Peter turns around to the masked man. He has already left, teleported away. Peter looks around, and sees he's alone.

PETER: (nods, whispers) "I trust you."

Peter turns around and stands near the edge of the roof.

Peter still stands near the edge of the roof of the tall building. He looks around slowly, from right to left.

MOHINDER (narrates): "Some say that those of us who live in the past are doomed to repeat it."

Peter turns his head slowly from left to right, looking at the city.

Peter takes another step forward, his foot right on the edge.

MOHINDER (narrates): "If we had the chance to do something all over again, would we change it? _Should_ we change it?"

Peter slowly lifts his head up and looks at the sky.

Peter closes his eyes. He slowly moves his arms up and spreads them out.

MOHINDER (narrates): "There are times when we all do things that we have done before. The outcome of those events can change time and again. Sometimes, the end result is different."

Peter takes in a deep breath, his open white coat flowing in the wind.

Peter leans forward and, IN SLOW MOTION, he _falls _right over the edge. His open coat flaps in the wind as he falls off the rooftop, and he falls farther...farther...

Peter falls in slow motion, his eyes still closed. He falls down story after story, never moves, keeps his calm...

MOHINDER (narrates): "Sometimes, it is up to us to change it, to make a better ending. But ofttimes, the ending is not ours to choose. It is left into the hands of fate what happens next to us. Sometimes the end result is the same."

Still in slow motion, a Caucasian hand reaches down from above and reaches down for Peter.

MOHINDER (narrates): "And sometimes, fate -- can _truly_ surprise us."

Still in slow motion, the man's hand grabs onto Peter's left wrist -- and the slow-motion STOPS as time comes back to regular speed. Peter's eyes snap open and he lifts his head up as he holds onto the arm of the man holding him. Peter freezes at the sight of his rescuer, and he just stares up at the unseen face of the man who has just caught him. Peter stares, trembling... He can't believe his eyes.

Staring down at Peter, holding him by the wrist, is a familiar man in a business suit -- Nathan Petrelli. Nathan smiles calmly at his little brother as he floats in mid-air.

NATHAN: "Don't be scared, Peter. I'll never let you drop again."

Peter just stares at Nathan, overwhelmed. He stares up at his brother as tears roll down his cheeks.

PETER: (whispers) "Nathan?"

Nathan smiles. He nods at Peter.

NATHAN: "I'm back, Pete. I'm back."

Peter just stares up in disbelief at his brother and tears run down his face.


End file.
